Tale of a Sleeping Prince
by littlesnow00
Summary: From when he was 5, Yuuri Katsuki knew he was different. And he chose to ignore his gift until he met a certain spirit under the cherry blossom petals.
1. He, Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

From when he was 5, Yuuri Katsuki knew he was different.

He would hear strange noises in the neighborhood, or talked to some old man who was invisible to most eyes. He realized as the heir to the Yu-topia shrine, which was also a hot spring spot for people who wanted to spend the night there, he was different – and talented, from what he heard from his father, because he was the first to be able to do so after a few generations.

"That's great, Yuuri. That means you could help 'them'," he remembered his father said when he told him.

But Yuuri didn't know how. He didn't learn exorcism, since the shrine didn't focus on that. The best he could do is to listen to 'their' requests, helping them with that and help them to pass on. Some are harder to handle, but so far he was able to manage that quite well.

Yes, for the 23 years of his life. Because at the age of 10, he stopped talking to them, afraid of what people around him said as him being a freak. He could see them just well, but he pretend they didn't exist. It was hard at first to distinguish the living and the dead, but after a while he got used to it.

This year, he would be 23 years old. He would soon graduate from his University in Kyoto, taking performing arts, dance, as his major. He always loved all kind of dance, ballet, tango, waltz, hip hop, everything, really. And he was lucky to have Minako-sensei, his ballet teacher, taught him ballet since he was small. It helped him distract himself from the spirits, and now it became his passion.

And so far he was doing really well. Really, really well. So well that he could give himself a pat of encouragement on his back.

But then he stopped. As he walked pass the street full of blooming cherry-blossoms, he noticed something was different with the usual scenery. So he stopped. He spotted a man, sitting, watching as the cherry blossom falls. The sight was so beautiful so Yuuri have to rub his eyes for confirmation that it wasn't a really big painting that someone decided to leave there and block his view

But it wasn't.

And it was utterly, remarkably beautiful. Beyond words.

Because he could saw his soft sad smile as he watched the petals fall down. And then he weeped, because time has stopped for him. His hair didn't flutter along as the gentle wind blows.

Yuuri knew that man was a spirit.

But he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of the foreigner.

He had never felt it before, the way his heart beats faster at his sight, and how his heart clenched in pain as he watched him weep. So he walked, closer to him, ignoring the principles that he had kept for years. He knew that foreigner was a spirit, but he couldn't stop himself from his desire to get closer to him

"Um.. Hello?" Yuuri said unsurely in English. Thank God he was fluent in it.

The man flinched, then he looked around before staring back at Yuuri with the most beautiful pair of blue orbs.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked back in fluent English, with a little accent. Russian, Yuuri guessed.

Yuri found himself chuckled at the innocent reaction. "Is there anyone else around here aside from you?" He asked back.

"You.. You could see me?!" The man looked at him, unable to utter more words. Yuuri nodded. "OH MY GOD! Finally! Finally I can talk to someone! It's been days, or weeks, I don't know! No one replied as if I'm invisible!" the man exclaimed happily, suddenly moved to hug Yuuri. A second later he frowned because he couldn't touch Yuuri, and instead just pass through him.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" the man smiled sadly as he stood, now behind Yuuri.

"That, I don't know for sure. Usually it's either you are dead, or you are in.. Sort of a coma, so your spirit left your body temporarily," Yuuri answered, smiling sadly, facing the foreigner.

"But I'll do my best to find out what happened to you. I'll help you. And you are welcomed to stay with me. I'm living alone after all," Yuuri smiled, surprising himself witht he amount of hospitality he just showed the spirit.

"Really? I wouldn't be a bother?" he looked at Yuuri, sad.

"No, you wouldn't. By the way, my name is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. What can I call you?" Yuuri smiled offered his hand to the foreigner.

"Victor. Victor Nikiforov," he replied, but reluctant to recieve Yuuri's hand.

"Just move your hand closer to me slowly, you'll know what I mean," Yuuri said. Victor did as he was told and smiled. Yuuri smiled back because he could feel Victor's energy clashing with his, making it as seem like they were touching, although physically they didn't.

"I see now," Victor grinned sheepishly, making Yuuri chuckled at his reaction.

"So, Victor, any particular thing you could tell me? A lead? Your family, for instance?" Yuuri asked, sitting down comfortably and sipping his hot cup of tea that he ignored for a while.

Victor shook his head as he followed Yuuri to sit again. "Aside from my name, I can't remember anything."

"Well, that's a rare case. Usually spirit would remember his past, or at least something that made him stay," Yuuri said. "But don't lose hope. I'll begin by searching your name on Google later. Thank God for technology, although I'm not particularly fond of it." Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Victor chuckled. "You just made yourself sound like you came from a few centuries ago."

"Figures. But well, I gotta go for practice. Wanna come with me?" Yuri offered.

"Can I? I won't disturb you?" Victor's eyes brighten at the offer.

"You won't," Yuuri chuckled as he stood and start walking.

"What are you practicing?" Victor asked excitedly, following Yuuri.

"Well.. um.. Ballet," Yuuri told him. "I know it's a little feminine," He mumbled to his scarf.

"Ballet? I love it! It's beautiful!" Victor chirped happily. "I saw someone danced when I was wandering around. Although it was from outside a studio, I really loved how he moved so gracefully. I don't really know how to explain it.. but it gave me strength somehow. I felt like I shouldn't give up so soon."

"Really? Then, um, it's a personal request, but.. Would you help me with my practice? Just give me your opinion as an audience. That would help me a lot," Yuuri blushed, giving himself an imaginary good-job-pat on the back for being brave.

"I would really love to! Although I didn't know much about ballet but I'll try my best!" Victor hummed.

"We're here," Yuuri said, entering a modern minimalist building casually and greeted the receptionist.

"Yuuri! You're early!" a young woman in her 20s greeted him. "The room is ready, though. The usual one, okay?"

Yuuri nodded politely. "Thank you as always, Shizuka-san," he said before going straight to the room at the back of the studio, revealing a spacious studio with a big window facing another side of the street.

"Nice room!" Victor whistled.

"Well, I couldn't complain. I asked for a smaller room since I couldn't afford it, but she insisted I took this room for free instead."

"That Shizuka girl? Your girlfriend, I assume?"

"N-n-no! No, no, no! She is just my senior before, she graduated and opened a studio here. She also opened a class for kids and I helped sometimes. She thought of me as her brother," Yuuri explained, although he felt weird. There wasn't a need to explain himself, was it? Victor was just a stranger after all.

"Um, Victor?" Yuri said as the foreigner ignored him. "Wait here, I'll change first." Yuri said as he gathered his equipment and went inside the changing room, leaving Victor who looked around the room curiously.

Yuri came out shyly soon after, wearing his leotards and his ballet shoes, complete with a loose T-shirt to hide the way his bodysuit wrapped around his body tightly. He was never one who was confident with his own body after all. He moved silently to put his belonging back on the table.

"Ooh! Now that you dress up like this, you really looked like a dancer," Victor grinned, noticing Yuuri. "You're wearing your glasses when you dance?"

"Ah.. I'll.. take it off soon," Yuri said, smiling shyly.

He opened his laptop and connected it to the speaker Shizuka prepared inside the room. He played a random song, sounds like a classic piece.

"What is this piece?" Victor asked curiously.

"Ah.. it.. it's a gift from my friend, a composer. She compose this song for me. She said it was inspired by me so she asked me to name it myself. But I haven't really thought of the title," Yuuri grinned nervously.

"Hmm.. It's a good song. I like it," Victor grinned. "Your friend must be very talented."

"Yeah, she is," Yuuri grinned back. As soon as he finished setting the music on repeat, he put his blue frammed glasses on the table and took out a small container, a hair gel. He slicked his hair to the back. It didn't mean anything, really, just helped a bit to get rid of all his bangs on his face.

"Wha-," Yuuri heard Victor said something but he couldn't make out his expression as his face is getting blurry.

"Yes?" Yuuri asked. "Oh, sorry, I couldn't see that well when I have my glass off, so just call me if you needed anything."

"Oh, nothing. Please continue. I'll watch from here," Victor said, sitting.

Yuuri began his routine with a warm-up exercise as usual, as a dancer he knew how important this was. After that he would do some spins and jumps that he thought would fit the song.

"So, you're going to dance to this song?" Victor asked.

"Yes, it's an original piece, so I created a choreography for this. I hope it wouldn't be too disappointing," Yuuri answered, still focusing on his warm-up. He blushed as he heard Victor hummed.

As soon as he finished the warm-up exercise, Yuuri stood in the middle, waiting for the moment the song played on repeat. He took a deep breath before starting his movement. He began his dance with an adagio, moving slowly to the music, immersing himself to the dance. His back felt a little hot, aware that Victor gazed at him, looking, observing.

Yuuri moved around the room, dancing, swaying to the music, carefully reenacted the dance movement he had prepared. He heard Victor clapped as he did the Grand Jete, jumping gracefully, then the Fuoette turns, A Tour Jete, to a calypso leap. He smiled. He had never had this much fun during practice. Yuuri stopped his movement softly at about ¾ of the whole piece. Then he repeated it again from the beginning.

"You're done?" Victor clapped again. "That was fantastic!"

"Yeah, I haven't finished the choreography. I don't have any inspiration for the last part," Yuri chuckled. "Hope you enjoy that."

"Oh, I enjoyed it, truly. It was amazing. You looked really beautiful when you dance," Victor praised him. Yuri felt proud for making the Russian throwing words of praises to him.

"Great. I think I'll practice it a few more times, if you don't mind?" Yuuri smiled.

"Be my guest. I would be happy observing from here," Victor chirped.

Yuuri went back to the table, wiping the sweat off his face then put his glasses on for a while, taking a little rest. "So?" He asked, sitting beside Victor.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"You looked beautiful," the silver-haired chuckled, making Yuuri chuckled along with him.

"Not me. The dance," he said as he drink a few gulps from his water bottle.

"It's flawless. A little sad in the beginning, but getting better, calmer, more confident as it nearing the end," Victor commented.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I'm surprised you saw through me," Yuuri smiled, embarrassed.

"Let's just say your dance showed that to me," Victor grinned. "Oh right, Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said about ballet just now?" Yuuri nodded. "The one I saw was you."

"WHAT?!" Yuuri almost chocked the water he drank.

"Don't be like that. I was so surprised you looked different as soon as you get rid of your glasses and that annoying bangs," Victor laughed. "That's why I didn't recognize you were the same person as the dancer I saw. I was looking from there," Victor pointed the direction outside the window. Yuuri knew he was visible from the outside if people looked from that window but he had never paid any attention since not many people walked pass the street.

But Victor did.

"Oh God, that was more embarrassing than I thought," Yuuri said, wanting to bury his face to the floor.

"What is?" Victor laughed watching Yuuri.

"Knowing someone actually watched me and said that my dance gave them encouragement? Yeah, it's embarrassing. But I'm flattered. Thank you," Yuuri said shyly, trying to hide his face with his palms.

"You're welcome," Victor smiled.

Yuuri loved the sight of Victor. The way he moved, the way he talked, his friendly gestures, his smiles.. There was somehow a little longing he felt to the stranger he just met. It was as if they had a connection, it was like a fate, he would say. He secretly hoped this man was very much alive and well. Then maybe, just maybe..

'But we were both guys. That would be weird, wouldn't it?' Yuri thought. 'Besides.. it seems like he is engaged,' Yuuri took a peek at the silver ring on Victor's left hand. He felt a pang in his chest as he realized it so he tried to wave the thought far away from his brain.

"Something wrong?" Yuuri startled hearing the sudden question from the foreigner.

"No, nothing," Yuuri smiled. "I'll rehearse a few more times, okay?"

Victor nodded, seemed eager to see more of Yuuri's performance. Yuuri did better than he expected, feeling strangely encouraged after Victor's praises. Yuuri stopped after he felt satisfied with his routines.

"I'll take a shower first if you don't mind," Yuuri told Victor.

"Take your time, I'll wait. Or should I come with you?" Victor teased. Yuuri blushed from the words.

"No-nonsense! Just wait here, I'll be back soon!" Yuuri shouted and run to the shower room.

He took a quick one, unwilling to let the other party waiting for him. He run straight back, his hair still wet from the shower, back to his original hairstyle. "I'm back!"

"That was quick," Victor said, smirking.

"I didn't want you to wait too long!" Yuuri said, panting, a little to loud.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? Is someone else with you?" Yuuri heard Shizuka called from outside the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just talking to myself," Yuuri shouted back. He could see Victor tried hard to hide his laughs. "Ssh," Yuuri put his index finger on his lips signaling Victor to stay quiet. Victor nodded, still holding his laughter.

"Okay, then. Take your time, okay? There's one more hour before another person use that studio."

"O-okay! Thank you, Shizuka-san!" Yuuri said again, loudly.

"You looked funny when you panicked," Victor laughed hard, knowing no one but Yuuri could hear him.

"I don't really fancy people knowing about my ability, you know? It was supposed to be a secret. I haven't talked to spirits in years. Been ignoring them until now," Yuuri said, trying to explain himself.

"Huh? But you talked to me?" Victor asked, making Yuuri blushed at the realization.

"W-Wha..! No! It's just.. I just.. I just felt like I shouldn't leave you alone.." Yuuri finally admitted.

"Ehhh~ What is it? It sounds like love at the first sight!" Victor said happily. Yuuri knew the foreigner was just teasing him, but it still made him blushed.

"No, it's not! Now come, on, let's get going!" Yuuri said, his face felt hot. Victor followed, still chuckling.

The road to home was long and a little chilly. He dropped by the supermarket to buy a few ingredients for dinner, a curry was what he had in mind. He would love a katsudon but he had promised himself that he would never eat one unless he had won something in advance. A few ballet trophies and medals had shown how much katsudon he had for almost his whole life.

He went straight home afterwards, with Victor following Yuuri quietly from behind. Yuuri had told him to keep quiet unless he wanted to make a ruckus with a few other spirits buzzing the streets. If they didn't talk, at least other spirits will only see it as Victor closely following Yuuri either due to personal grudge or to protect him.

Yuuri heaved a sigh as soon as he arrived at the simple, quite run-down, two stories apartment that he had been calling home for the past few years after he entered university. Sure it wasn't the best place to stay, but it was cheap, they got heater and air-con, access to hot water in the bathroom, and a few equally quiet tenant as his neighbors. The landlord didn't seem to mind a few companies the tenants brought sometimes but he was really strict about the payment. Not that it was a problem for Yuuri.

Although many would think that many spirits resides in this place, there were actually only a few nice one that Yuuri had to talk to, since he would be occupying the space. They were understanding regarding his privacy but as he brought Victor in, the 'woman' staying at the lower floor whistled. She was a prostitute in her past life, murdered by her own partner, but Yuuri knew deep down she was kind.

"My, my, Yuu-chan. What a good looking spirit you brought today!" She said. "It's been a while since I last saw someone this handsome."

"Ah, he is my guest, Anna-san. Let me introduce you, Victor Nikiforov. I met him this afternoon," Yuuri smiled at Anna. Victor bowed his head.

"My, it's rare to see Yuu-chan talking to spirits other than 'us', so I would have never thought you actually brought one home with you. Why? Did you fall in love?" Anna winked. "Hello, Victor, nice to meet you. I've long forgotten my real name but you can call me Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna."

"So, what's your story?" Anna asked. A few other of her companion joined at the front gate.

"Um, Anna-san. Let's talk in my room?" Yuuri offered. "It would be bad if someone saw me talking to myself like this."

"You'll let us in your room?! Wow! Yeah! Let's go!" A kid chirped happily.

"Chii-chan!" Yuuri said. "Come on! But only for tonight, okay?"

"Finally I got to see what your room looked like," Chinatsu chirped. Yuuri smiled at her. He had always been fond of her since the beginning, treating her like a little sister, although Yuuri had always kept a certain distance when he got involved with the spirits business.

Everyone followed Yuuri upstairs. It was still around 5 in the afternoon so most of the tenant hadn't come back from work. Yuuri was glad or else some of them would think he was weird for talking alone.

"Wow, you're quite neat for a guy," Victor commented as he entered Yuuri's apartment.

Yuuri smiled. He was always proud of that trait of his. The apartment was decent with a living room connected to the kitchen and a bedroom separated by a sliding door. There was a sofa in the middle and a table, facing a medium sized flat-screen TV with a vase of blue roses beside it. His laptop was closed and placed neatly on the table along with a few magazines related to dance and figure skating.

"You're interested in figure skating?" Victor asked again, looking at the magazines on the table.

"Just as a reference. I'm not a pro in it. I just thought it was really beautiful, you know, the way the dance, gliding on ice. It was mesmerizing," Yuuri explained.

"Hmm~ Never know you'll be interested in that, though. You know, Yu-san never really tell us anything about himself," a boy, high-schooler named Kou, joined in the conversation.

"Ah.. well.." Yuuri said, embarrassed.

"Really? He just showed me his dance, though," Victor grinned.

"WHAT?! YOU NEVER LET US SEE!" Chinatsu whined.

"I-it's embarrassing, Chii-chan!" Yuuri blushed even more, although he managed to send a death glare to Victor.

"BUT YOU LET HIM SEE! HIM! Wait, what was your name again, _ojii-san_?" Chinatsu asked.

" _O.. Ojii-san…."_ Victor looked shocked hearing that. "Ahh! I must've looked old right? Even a kid now calling me an uncle…" Victor's grinned was replaced by a sad whining face. Something that Yuuri hadn't expected to see from such a Cassanova.

"Well, well, Chii-chan, you're being rude. I'm sure you are older than him, age wise. You've been around for at least 30 years," another spirit said, a man in his 30s called Takeshi.

"But you've never get that sad when I call you ojii-san!" Chinatsu said, panicked.

"That's because I am older than you, kid," He smirked.

"Ah.. well.. just call him Victor, guys," Yuuri said, trying to end the dispute. He went towards the curled spirit-Victor trying to soothe his emotion. It would be bad if spirits continued to experience negative emotions anyway. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. For some reason I feel better when you're near me," Victor said, leaning in to Yuuri, causing their energy to clashed, making Yuuri felt Victor's touch.

"That, my boy, is the gift Yuuri have. For some reason if we get near him, we will feel really peaceful. And that is good. It helps preventing us from becoming evil spirits," Anna explained. "Yuuri lets us get close to him once a day. To make sure we won't turn."

"Yeah, but so far he only let us, the invisible residents of this apartment to get close to him. He wouldn't talk to other spirits," Kou added.

"Ah, guys, you can discuss and share your stories. I'll cook. I need an actual food," Yuuri said, making his way to the kitchen. He can still hear their discussion just fine.

"So, new guy, tell us your story," Takeshi said.

"Ah, about that, he can't remember anything but his name," Yuuri answered for Victor from the kitchen.

"Really? That was really unusual!" Anna said.

"Is it possible that he is still alive? Like in a state of comatose or something," Kou added.

"Well, I would like to know about that too," Victor smiled. "I do hope I am still alive."

"Oh well, then you just listen to our story!" Chinatsu chirped. "Let's start with Anna nee-chan!"

"Why me?"

"'cause you're the first one to meet him, nee-chan!"

"Well.. If your say so. Like I said, my name is Anna, and I don't even remember my real name anymore. I was.. well.. a prostitute before. I lived here the longest among us, which will be.. well, I think at least 60 years or so. I was murdered by my lover. Raped then killed. Quite the sadist wasn't he? But, well. After that I just stayed here. I wanted to take revenge but I didn't know where he was. Until a few years ago," Anna paused. "I met his descendant, looking very similar to him. I.. I wanted to kill him but.. I just.. couldn't. So, I regretted it. The feelings were eating me up, to the point I almost turned as an evil spirit. Yuu-chan was the one who saved me. On his first day here. So I'm really grateful, you know. To him," Anna smiled. Yuuri blushed, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"It was really lonely, you know, being an earth-bound spirit. There were many humans passing by, but no one actually see us. So you could say Yuu-chan is our savior," Chinatsu added.

"Time stopped for us, you know," Kou smiled, sadly. "I'm the youngest among us, but I felt really lonely each and everyday. We could only talk to each other, that's until Yuu-san came here. It was nice to have someone remembering you and prayed for you every night."

"So Yuuri has been praying for you guys every day?" Victor glanced at the small altar at the corner of the room. Everyone nodded.

Yuuri felt uncomfortable hearing them talking about himself. He tried to concentrate to making his dinner but he couldn't help but smiled at how much 'they' cared.

"So what's the rest of your stories?" Victor asked, interested.

"Well, for me, it was a sickness. All I know it was an incurable disease that time. I still remembered how my parents cried when I was on my deathbed. I think I couldn't move on because I wanted to look over my siblings and their children. But I rarely meet them. Only a few still remember to come and pray for me here," Chinatsu said.

"As for me, my name is Takeshi. I died in an accident. I was a truck driver before. I was a tenant here, Chinatsu's neighbor, actually. As for why, I don't really know," Takeshi explained briefly.

"And my name is Kou. I know my family name but I'd like you to just remember me as Kou. I was killed, well, I should say abused til death, by my own father. I'm the youngest here, I've become spirit for around 4 years. If it wasn't for Yuu-san, I would have killed my own father. He is still staying here, by the way. 1st floor. That's why you'll often found me hanging around the second floor," Kou said.

"Hmm, so each of you got your own circumstances. As for me, I don't remember anything," Victor said, grinning innocently.

"Well, then tell me how did you meet Yuu-chan!" Anna said.

"Uh, well, I was just sitting at the park and he just suddenly talked to me. I was really surprised since I haven't been able to talk to anyone else," Victor said.

"Oh! You said you saw Yuuri danced right?" Chinatsu chirped in. "Tell us how he looked! Was he good?"

"Oh he was really stunning. His dance was really breath taking, you know. It's as if I could hear the music coming out of his body as he moves," Victor explained excitedly. "Moreover, I saw hi—."

"Ahem," Yuuri faked a cough. "Don't tell that to everyone. It's embarrassing. I'll eat first, okay?"

"Looks so good! I wish I still can eat curry~~~" Chinatsu said, whimpering.

"Chinatsu, stop that. You can't even smell the curry," Takeshi said, ruffling her hair. Yuuri giggled at the sight.

"Yuuri, let me finish my explanation!" Victor whimpered, looking boyish as if he was the same age as how old Chinatsu looked.

"No, don't. Please?" Yuuri begged the foreigner who finally let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't understand why you didn't want them to know. It was really beautiful, you know. At least for me," Victor smiled. Yuuri could only blushed listening to Victor's explanation.

"Uhm, guys, we're still here…." Anna looked at the two who seemed to have the world for themselves and stated out the obvious fact, startling Yuuri who seemed to have his face redden even more.

"Ah, right, sorry," Yuuri said, bowing frantically.

"Well, it's okay. You should rest and prepare for tomorrow, right?" Takeshi said, being understanding.

"Well, yeah. Sort of. I need to search about Victor too. Just in case," Yuuri said. His voice was soft but a determination could be heard from his voice.

"Then we'll go outside first. Please do invite us if you ever wanted some sort of gathering again, Yuu-san!" Kou said, politely taking his leave along with the rest who waved cheerfully at Yuuri and Victor.

"You go, boy. He is a good catch," Anna whispered to Yuuri, winking, before joining others going outside. There wasn't a need for Yuuri to open the door for them as they can just passed through the wall with ease.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? Your face is so red," Victor asked, concerned. Yuuri nodded at sit back to finish his dinner, trying to hide his embarrassment and his steadily increasing heartbeats thanks to Anna.

"I- I'll finish my dinner first, okay? Then we search for your profile," Yuuri said, quickly eating up whatever he had left on the plate.

He took out a caramel pudding out of the refrigerator after drinking his cold tea and went back to sit with Victor, opening his laptop.

"You seemed to really like that," Victor said as he observed Yuuri.

"Yeah, caramel pudding is my favourite dessert. It's affordable and it taste good. Soft and jiggly~," Yuuri said, trying to act cute, only to found his face getting hotter since Victor saw that side of him. "Well, I've always been a fan of food.." Yuuri added shyly, covering his face. Victor chuckled softly in response.

"Well, I've never expected you to act like that. It was cute though," Victor tried to pinch Yuuri's cheeks, making the Japanese blushed even more feeling Victor's energy.

"Uhm, let's just.. do the research on you. Shall we?" Yuuri said, trying to avoid Victor teasing him and opened his browser. Victor nodded as he watched Yuuri typed in his name in Google.

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Long time no see! xD

Well, I've decided to post this fic, finally. It still have a long way to go, but I'll do my best to complete it.

As for the title, I'm sure its quite common... since its a song title anyway, but well that's what I can think of. lol.

There will be lesser smut for this story compared to my previous one.

This story is set in an alternate universe, so both of them are not professional figure skater. A lot of additional character as well.

So I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Let me know your thoughts! It might help me with some ideas :3

Last but not least, thank you for reading it.

It seems a little draggy but well, it's just getting started!

-Littlesnow


	2. A second to fall in love

"Well, according to Google-san, what we could find is your Facebook and Instagram page, a few articles in Japanese and English while the rest mostly in Russian," Yuuri jotted it down in his small notebook. "And you got a dog, a big one. Wow, he looks similar to my Vicchan. I think they are the same breed," Yuuri said as he scrolled down Victor's Instagram page, v_nikiforov.

Victor watched pictures by pictures as Yuuri scrolled down the page but he couldn't remember anything in mind.

"And how come all your Instagram updates is full of either your selfies or your dog?! Well the dog is cute, though. Let's see. _Date with Makkachin today!_ –is what you wrote. So the dog's name is Makkachin. That's so cute!" Yuuri said excitedly, totally ignoring the foreigner who smiled at him albeit his confusion for not recognizing any of that.

"You're the one who's cute," Yuuri heard Victor said next to his ear, which brought him back to reality.

"O-oh! Sorry! I was too excited looking at your dog's picture," Yuuri said.

"It's okay. Take your time. That dog is cute indeed. You said you got the same breed of dog?" Victor asked patiently, leaning closer to Yuuri, making him slightly uncomfortable but unwilling to move further from the foreigner.

"Yeah, his name is Vicchan," Yuuri said, showing Victor a photo of his dog in his own instagram page.

"Vicchan is an unusual name," Victor commented.

"Well, my mother called him that instead of his real name."

"What's his real name?"

"Victo..r.." Yuuri realized as he said the name. "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of your name or anything!"

"It's okay, Yuuri, calm down. You named him before meeting me anyway," Victor chuckled again at Yuuri's reaction.

"So.. Let's move on to your Facebook page which…. Is in Russian. So it would be safe to assume you are Russian then," Yuuri said. "It only showed me your name, gender, nationality and a few basic thing since you set it on private. Oh, you're born on Christmas day! And this year you'll be 28! Well that's strange I thought you'd be around the same age as me or just slightly older, like 25 or so?" Yuuri continued his monologue as Victor watched him closely.

"I thought I look young though, based on my photos you found," Victor commented, whispering to Yuuri's ear making Yuuri blushed again.

"V-V-Victor! You should stop that!" Yuuri said, covering his reddened cheeks.

"Huh? And why should I?" Victor said sheepishly.

"Um, well, it's just.. You know.. I.. Oh! Um! Le-Let's continue looking through the articles!" Yuuri said, avoiding again.

Yuuri opened one Japanese articles that mention Victor's name.

 _Head Director of Nikiforov Corporation Arrival in Japan for The New Luxurious Hotel Grand Opening_

"Huh?" Yuuri read it twice, couldn't believe his eyes. He scrolled down to find Victor posing for the articles in front of the famous five star hotel where various concerts, musicals and ballet performances from all over the world were held in Kyoto. He quickly read the articles mentioning about Victor's great achievements for the company his parents owned. "Well, it said you're quite a rich guy, huh. Head Director, it said," Yuuri commented briefly.

Yuuri opened another newer one, which got his eyes widen in shock.

 _Victor Nikiforov, the Most Eligible Bachelor and His Hit and Run Case_

"W-well.. It seems that you got an accident here…" Yuuri said unsurely. Victor looked at the articles with Yuuri seriously. "This article is from one year ago. It was the newest one. It said that the culprit has been caught and facing his sentence. They couldn't charge him for murder since you're still in comatose state. And.. Kyoto University Hospital. That's where they took care of you," Yuuri said, twitching his eyes, concentrating on the medium sized letters on his screen.

"But that was one year ago, according what you said. Who knows if I'm actually still alive?" Victor slumped down on the floor, feeling down.

"You are, I have a feeling you are. We can check there together tomorrow. I'll find my way in to make sure you are alive and well. And when we do, I'll find a way to get you back to your body," Yuuri said, trying to reassure Victor. Even Yuuri was surprised with his own statement. But cheering the Russian up was his first priority. He would do anything to help him.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You are so kind. Thank you, I mean it," Victor managed to put up a smile despite the sadness that Yuuri could clearly see in the blue orbs. Yuuri felt an urge to lean in closer to see him better, or just to take a closer look at the soft-plump looking lips….

*Ring!* A ringtone played in the background along with the vibration of his phone on the table.

Yuuri was startled at what he was about to do, looking up to see Victor looked back at him innocently, completely unaware of Yuuri's thought. Yuuri quickly averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks burned up. He looked at the caller ID. It was his mom.

"Hello, Mom?" Yuuri said after coughing a few times, making sure his voice sounded okay.

"…." A silence was heard from the speaker of the phone. Yuuri felt a little worried.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, feeling something was out of place. "What is it?"

"Yu.. Yuu-chan.. I'm sorry," He heard his mother said between her faint sniffs.

"Mom? Wh-what.. what happened? Why are you crying?" Yuuri panicked.

"Vi.. Vicchan was.. It was just a moment that we.. He.. he is no longer with us, Yuuri.." His mom said, bursting to tears, choking each word hardly.

Yuuri could felt he almost let his phone slipped off his hand. He was too shocked to even respond with anything.

 _No! No! This can't be!_ Yuuri silently thought in his head.

"H-ho-how..?" Yuuri said as he sniffed, feeling hot tears pooling in his eyes. Victor turned his attention towards the crying Japanese now instead of looking at the pictures on the screen.

"Yuuri?" Victor said softly. "What's wrong why are you crying?" Yuuri stayed still, his tears wetting his cheeks and shook his head at Victor, making the foreigner panicked a little.

"Yuuri," another voice was heard across the phone. It was his sister's. "Sorry, mom can't talk right now."

"S-sis..? What.. what happened to him?" Yuuri asked, clearly trying to calm himself down.

"Vicchan got into an accident, Yuuri. It was so fast. We can't save him. He was hit by a car when he played around. I.. I'm sorry, Yuuri," His sister said, full of regret.

"I.. I'll go there tomorrow. I'll stay for a few days. I wanna pray for him," Yuuri said, his voice almost like a whisper. His tears flooded down like a stream although he was trying to suppress his cry.

"Okay, we'll prepare you room. Make sure you text me what time you'll be arriving. I'll ask dad to pick you up."

"Okay.. Thanks for telling me," Yuuri said, pressing the red button on his phone screen, ending his call. Yuuri let himself fell on his knee to the floor, before sniffing harder and started to cry.

"Tell me what happened..?" Victor asked softly, afraid to startle or hurt the Japanese.

"Vi.. Vicchan.. he.." Yuuri couldn't finished his sentence but Victor seemed to get what happened. "Sorry.. I need to go back to Hasetsu tomorrow. Do you mind to postpone our plan?" He asked, looking at Victor, begging, hoping it wouldn't disappoint Victor.

"It's okay, Yuuri. I know he is important for you too. Can I go with you?" Victor smiled at Yuuri, being considerate.

"I'd love it if you go with me," Yuuri said, giving Victor a faint smile before continue crying, letting out painful sound, sad for Vicchan. He stopped for a while after noticing a warm feeling enveloping him, making him felt comfortable and safe. Yuuri looked at the spirit who hugged him close.

"Let's get you to bed. You got a long day tomorrow, Yuuri. I'll be with you," Victor said. Yuuri nodded and went ahead to bed. He didn't even have any strength left to take a shower or even just to brush his teeth. He felt so tired.

"Good night, Victor," Yuuri said, still crying in his bed but felt much calmer compared to before. If Yuuri could soothe many spirits then Victor was the only one who could soothe him. Yuuri closed his eyes after looking at the calming blue orbs which belong to the man laid beside him.

"Good night, Yuuri," Victor said, half a whisper, hugging Yuuri again. Not long after Yuuri felt a warm touch on his forehead, aware that Victor had just kissed him. It was awkward for two guys to do that, but Yuuri couldn't even care now. It was exactly what he need. To have someone caring for him. "If I could go back to my body, I'll be sure to comfort you like this every time you feel down," Yuuri heard the Russian said again.

"Sleep well, Yura."

Yuuri mumbled a small thank you to Victor before drifting to a deep, comfortable sleep that night.

* * *

"Dad! Thank you for picking me up," Yuuri said, hugging his father as he arrived in Hasetsu. He took the earliest train, and settle with his best friend, Phichit, an exchange student from Thailand, regarding his sudden leave. Phichit assured Yuuri that he would rely the message to the lecturer. There weren't that many class anyway since some lecturer have to be away for personal reasons.

"Welcome home, Yuuri. I'm sorry about Vicchan. Dad can't-"

"It's okay, Dad. Vicchan came with you," Yuuri smiled sadly looking at the small transparent dog beside his father.

"Woof!" Vicchan ran towards the foreigner and leaped towards him. Yuuri smiled a little at the sight of panicked Victor, trying to catch Vicchan in his arms before softly gave him a pat on his head.

"Hello, young lad," Victor said to Vicchan. "I'm Victor Nikiforov. I've been under Yuuri's care since yesterday. He told me about you. He cried so bad yesterday," Victor said, chuckling at the brown furball.

Yuuri felt his face getting hotter. He averted his gaze by pretending to talk with his father while secretly taking a glance at Victor. Yuuri virtually face-palmed himself for being so awkward with Victor during the trip back to Hasetsu. He kept on remembering how Victor hugged and kissed him to comfort him.

 _If I could go back to my body, I'll be sure to comfort you like this every time you feel down._

Yuuri remembered the words Victor said as he comforted him the night before. It made him feel giddy, happy, and embarrassed at the same time. He lost his cool around the foreigner. Lucky that Victor didn't really mind with Yuuri's awkwardness.

 _Maybe I'm thinking too much. He is a foreigner so I'm sure he must be used to such thing._ Yuuri thought, ignoring the slight pang in his heart due to the thought. _But we're both guys. Isn't it still weird? I mean Phichit sure is touchy but I don't think he'll do it to that extend…_

"..ri… Yuuri?" Yuuri was shocked with the familiar voice in his ears. "Are you gonna stand there the whole day? Your dad is waiting inside the car, you know." Victor said casually with Vicchan attached in his arms. Sure, thank God that spirit could touch each other easily.

"R.. right," Yuuri said in a whisper before half-running towards the parking lot and get inside the car. "Sorry, dad."

"It's okay. Buckle up."

Yuuri watched as Victor and Vicchan went inside the car together, sitting comfortably at the back seat.

"Dad, I brought guest with me this time. A spirit too. Vicchan seems to be attached to him quite well," Yuuri said while still looking at the back seat.

"Really? What kind of spirit is this one?" The older Katsuki looked interested. "Hello, I'm Yuuri's dad, Toshiya Katsuki, thank you for taking care of my son," Toshiya bowed at the backseat which looked empty to the older man.

"Russian, here, this is him," Yuuri said while showing the photo on Victor's instagram. "His name is Victor Nikiforov. He said hello to you too." Yuuri chuckled watching Victor waved at his dad.

"He is quite handsome," Toshiya commented.

"Victor, my dad can't see you," Yuuri said making the Russian embarrassed for waving at Toshiya.

"Is it okay to talk to me then?" Victor asked Yuuri.

"It's okay. My dad knew about my gift," Yuuri smiled.

"You seem to be fond of this certain spirit huh, my son?" Toshiya smiled as he started the car engine. "That's nice, after you strictly refused to talk to them for years."

"Well, Victor is quite special. I'm helping him. He might still be alive," Yuuri said.

"Really? I hope you do, young man. When you woke up, please do visit our shrine and enjoy the onsen there. I'm sure you'll love it," Toshiya said, laughing.

"Victor said he'll be sure to visit you, Dad," Yuuri relayed the message, since Victor seemed so excited hearing the word onsen.

"Great, it would always be nice to have some foreigner telling their stories in the shrine. It's always a fresh experience," Toshiya said cheerfully.

"Your dad is a fun man," Victor chuckled from the back seat. Yuuri just signaling him to stay quiet as Toshiya drove back to the shrine.

"Yuuri!" A middle aged woman came and hugged Yuri as soon as he went out from the car.

"M.. mom!" Yuuri hugged her back. "It's okay, it's not your fault. Even Vicchan said so," Yuuri smiled at the direction of Vicchan who got close to Yuuri's mom, Hiroko, bowing his head. "He said thank you for taking care of him all these time," Yuuri said softly, tears were pooling in his eyes again.

Victor moved closer to Yuuri, patting his back, a move that clearly surprised Yuuri a little.

"Come and put your stuff first, Yuuri," Yuuri's older sister, Mari, now appeared. "I'm sorry about Vicchan, he is here, isn't he?" Mari ruffled Yuuri's hair. He nodded. Yuuri knew Mari could feel the existence of a spirit even when she didn't want to and she was thankful she couldn't see them like Yuuri.

"Huh? You got guest?" Mari asked as she felt an unfamiliar presence beside Yuuri.

"Yeah, I met him yesterday. I'm taking care of him for now. There is possibility that he is still alive so I'll be helping him. Besides, Vicchan seemed to be attached to him already," Yuuri said.

"Welcome to our shrine," Mari smiled at the direction where Victor stood. "What's his name?" Mari asked Yuuri, whispering.

"Victor."

"Welcome, Victor," Mari grinned. "You can stay with Yuuri in his room. Victor nodded and followed the Katsuki inside the house.

Yuuri put him stuffs quietly in the familiar room, changed his clothes the the usual yukata he used at home and moved towards the family room where the Katsuki had set up an altar with Vicchan's photo on it. He light up an incense and prayed. Victor patiently wait for Yuuri to finish, hugging Vicchan close to him.

"Thanks for waiting, Victor," Yuuri said, sitting beside the Russian after finished praying for Vicchan. "He'll be here for a while before going up there," Yuuri explained to Victor without being asked. "Usually around 30 days or so."

"I see. I like this guy already," Victor smiled. "I must've liked dogs a lot before."

"Looking at your Instagram? Yeah you did," Yuuri chuckled. He was amazed by the fact he didn't cry his heart out after losing Vicchan. The presence of the foreigner helped him indeed.

"Glad to see you smiling like this," Victor said, caressing Yuuri's cheeks, making him blushed yet again. "You blushed easily, don't you?"

"… Let's.. go and take a walk outside? I'll show you the Hasetsu beach," Yuuri said in a sudden, averting his mind from wanting Victor's touch more. "I'll go get changed first. Let's bring Vicchan to his usual route for a walk as well."

Victor nodded, a little disappointed that Yuuri seemed to avoid his touch but he still excited for going to see the beach. Yuuri quickly get changed to his usual black long sleeve and put on a trench coat and a blue shawl. Spring in Hasetsu could still be a little chilly sometimes.

"I'm ready," Yuuri said.

"You must really like blue, huh?" Victor chuckled at Yuuri's appearances. Looking back at his room, it was quiet obvious. Yuuri decorated his room in almost all blue – blue bedsheet, blue curtain, baby blue wallpaper and even some blue wall decorations were hung neatly in the room.

"Yeah," Yuuri answered briefly. "Come on, let's go."

Both Yuuri and Victor walked in silence as they traced the usual route for Vicchan morning walk, but this time Vicchan just purred comfortably in Victor's embrace. Yuuri made the first stop at the beach, just as he promised Victor.

Yuuri found his usual spot to sit at patted the spot next to him, allowing Victor to help himself to sit beside the Japanese. There weren't many people coming to the beach during spring so Yuuri always loved to have the beach all for himself and Vicchan – and Victor, this time.

Noticing the familiar playground, Vicchan leaped from Victor's embrace, letting himself play and ran to the water. Yuuri smiled sadly at the sight, watching the brown furball running to the clear blue water. Victor stayed beside Yuuri, watching the ocean seemed to be calming for both of them.

"At least I won't have to worry about him falling into the ocean now," Yuuri suddenly said, starting to sob.

"Yuuri.." Victor called him, trying to empathize.

"I.. This sight.. After a while I won't be able to see it again. I've always loved watching Vicchan play. But to think that these days will be the last time.." Yuuri couldn't contain his tears anymore as he bowed his head, trying to hide his crying face.

Victor tried to pat his back, wanting to soothe Yuuri. He was desperate to help the Japanese. After all, there's a limit on how much he could do for him as a spirit. Heck, he couldn't even touch him properly. Letting their energy clashed was the best he could do. He was glad he got better control in that after trying to touch Yuuri so many times in only a day.

"I don't really know but as far as it goes when I became a spirit, I've never wanted to be alive as much as this. So I could properly hug you and wipe your tears away," Victor told Yuuri softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do much." He said as he smiled sadly.

"No, it's not-," Yuuri paused as he saw the beautiful blue orbs looking at him with concern, sucking him in just like how the ocean did.

"I promise I'll do my best not to hurt you. I'll always be the one to comfort you," Victor said softly, caressing his cheeks as Yuuri finally willing to look up.

Yuuri could feel the stream of hot tears wetting his cheeks once more. For the first time in his life, he wanted a moment to last forever, a moment with Victor. He bared it all to Victor, letting the Russian see the worst of him.

"I.. I've never really had any friend before I moved to Kyoto. Everyone was afraid of me, for being able to see 'them', for talking to 'them'. Vicchan was the only one. He.. He meant everything to me," Yuuri said to Victor in between his sobs. "Now that he's gone.."

"But I'm here, aren't I? For you," Victor caressed Yuuri's hair with care. "Even when I woke up later, I will be there for you. I'll be anything you want me to be. A father, a brother, a friend.. even a boyfriend," Victor smiled.

Yuuri nodded weakly, grateful. "But you can't be my boyfriend, Victor. We're both guys."

"Who set the rules? Besides, I think I'm falling for you, Yuuri," Victor said calmly.

But the statement made Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

 _Did I hear that right?_

"I.. I'm sorry?" Yuuri asked, wanting to confirm what he just heard. His tears just stopped at Victor's confession.

"Ah.. Do I really have to repeat that? Haha.." Victor rubbed his nape, a tint of pink could be seen on his cheeks. "I just said I love you, Yuuri," Victor smiled.

"H.. how is that possible?"

"Do you know that it only takes a second for someone to fall in love?" Victor winked. "I don't want your answer now. I want you to think about it slowly and enjoy your time with me. I'll be sure to ask you again when I woke up," Victor chuckled at Yuuri's shocked reaction. His face was as red as a shrimp.

"When did you.."

"The first time you talked to me. It just felt like fate. I was planning to keep it to myself, that staying near you will be more than enough. But now, now that there's a chance that I'm still alive, that I saw you like this, I couldn't help it."

"What if you forget about me..?"

"There's no way I would forget such a beautiful person like you, Yuuri. There's no way," Victor said as he leaned in to give Yuuri a hug. "Sorry, I can only do it this way. Please remind me to lend you my shoulders a lot when I'm back to being human," Victor chuckled.

Yuuri stayed quiet, thinking, but feeling comfortable with the warmth Victor give, despite he didn't directly touched Yuuri. It was more than enough. It was calming, soothing, everything Yuuri would want to feel right there.

Both of them stayed still for a little while, enjoying each other's presence and warmth until Vicchan barking running back to them before automatically jumped at Victor again. Victor hugged Vicchan who licked his face, feeling happy.

"It must be nice to be him, huh? To be able to touch you like that," Yuuri said unconsciously before blushing red again realizing what he had just said.

"Are you jealous of Vicchan?" Victor chuckled, kissing Vicchan in his embrace. "Just wait until I wake up. So make sure to find a way to wake me up," Victor teased Yuuri.

"No, I'm not. Come on, let's go, I'll show you around," Yuuri got up and asked Victor to follow him.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 2 is up!

Well, as always, tell me what you think~!

This story might go longer than I expected. :"D

Thank you for the reviews and love~

-Littlesnow


	3. Yuuri on ice

Yuuri walked happily, his heart felt lighter after telling Victor how he felt about Vicchan's death. More so since Victor comforted him. He could feel his heart still beating fast after Victor's confession, happy, although unsure of what he would face in the future.

"Oh, Victor, look! That's the Hasetsu Castle, a place for ninja to stay! Isn't it awesome?!" Yuuri explained excitedly, looking at the equally excited foreigner.

"Oooh! Cool! I'm so gonna take a selfie there one day!"

"Woof!" Vicchan joined, making the two laughed at the reaction.

"Ooh, look, the ghost boy is back in town," Yuuri heard someone said, making him quiet in a sudden, remembering the horror of the familiar voice.

Yuuri felt his body getting cold, unable to say a word, trembling. He unconsciously grabbed his waist, where a scar from the past resided on his body. A scar that was given by the very owner of the voice that could make Yuuri trembled in fear.

"Oh, our sissy ghost boy. I thought you moved away for good, we finally have some peace in this town," another voice said

"Yuuri, who are they?" Victor asked, noticing how Yuuri's body trembled with fear. Yuuri stayed quiet and just shook his head slowly.

"And here I thought we finally have some peace in town, and you dare to come back here. Oh, and I thought you were talking with ur invisible friend just now, please don't let us stop you," the first guy laughed, mocking.

"Tetsu, don't tease him too much. Although I think he might go to get a gender operation soon," the other one laughed along.

"Oh really, Ryouga? Now that I think about it, he did ballet right?"

"Exactly! Hahaha!" Ryouga laughed again.

Yuuri knew his face was now blushed beet red even without looking to the mirror. He squeezed the location of the scars again as he felt it hurt slightly.

Yuuri looked up as he felt the air getting heavier, eyes widen at the realization as he watched some of the stone and flower petals on the ground started to float shakily.

He looked around to see the spirit behind him started giving off malicious aura.

"No, Victor, stop! Don't!" he shouted

"Don't stop me, Yuuri," Victor said angrily. "You don't deserve to be mocked like that."

"No, please, just stop. Don't do that. Please, for me," Yuuri begged.

"..." Victor calmed himself down, letting Yuuri gave his soothing touch. "For you," Victor emphasized. Yuuri nodded. He could care less of the two that freaked out from things floating or from Yuuri's monologue.

"FREAK!" Ryouga shouted as he ran away from them.

"YEAH! You son of a bitch! You and your ghost obsession! Don't come back to Hasetsu ever again! And don't you dare say any shit about that accident!" Tetsu shouted before running, following Ryouga.

Yuuri could saw both of them cursed as they left. True, he was scared of them, but he was more afraid of Victor turning evil, for losing him forever.

"Really, Victor. You just scared them shitless," Yuuri sighed in relief.

"..." Victor stayed still, eerily quiet before finally asking. "What accident, Yuuri?"

"What?"

"What accident is that guy talking about?" Victor asked again, his voice was stern.

"I.. It was just a small accident. It left a scar but it was nothing. I'm okay. Besides it was a long time ago," Yuuri said, trying to calm Victor down.

"Is it still hurt? You've been squeezing your waist for a while now," Victor asked, concerned, his expression getting softer.

"No, I'm okay," Yuuri said, "Come on, let's continue our walk. I'll show you my second favorite place after the beach."

"Yuuri.." Victor said as he followed Yuuri, who hummed in response. "I still wanna know what happened."

"Insistent, aren't you?"

"I guess I am, or I was, before."

"Well, I was bullied in my class. It's the usual stuff, you know. Wreck my table, hide my shoes, wet my books, nothing I couldn't handle. But one day, Tetsuya just called me out to play in the afternoon. That's when the accident happened. I waited for them in the park but they never came," Yuuri paused for a while, silently observing the troubled face of the foreigner.

"Someone suddenly came with a knife. A man, he said my friend, Tetsu, told him that I would be waiting there. I had a bad feeling, so I ran away immediately but.. Apparently that was a wrong move. He stabbed me, hence the scar was left here. And.. I was almost raped.. Lucky someone came and shouted for help so I was immediately brought to the hospital," Yuuri finished his story.

Victor continued to look at Yuuri in silence. Anger, sadness, guilt, and relief was apparent on the clear blue orbs. "I wished I was there for you."

"Victor, we just met yesterday! It's not like it was your fault, right? I'm okay now," Yuuri said softly. "I might blame Tetsuya for doing that to me, but it's all in the past."

"Have you ever told anyone else about this?" Victor asked.

"Nope. You're the first one. Wait, maybe Vicchan was the first one, you're the second," Yuuri giggled.

"Hey, you did that again. Yesterday I thought I was the only spirit you were talking to, since you said so, only to found out you also talked to others in your house. Now I'm second after Vicchan," Victor said, pretending to sulk.

"Victor that face doesn't suit you after I saw your scary face just now," Yuuri laughed at the unexpected sides of Victor that he just yet discovered.

"Really? Then what face suits me best?" Victor chuckled as Yuuri's laugh affected him.

"Your happy face suits you best. But what I wanted the most is just for you to be just you. Just be Victor," Yuuri smiled softly at the surprised foreigner. "And we're here!"

"Hasetsu Ice Castle?" Victor read the sign. Yuuri noticed how Victor could easily read Japanese words so he deduced that Victor must have been living in Japan for quite long, or he had been learning Japanese before.

"Yeah, you saw my magazine yesterday, right? Besides ballet and contemporary dance, figure skating is another thing that I'm interested in. Let's play together!"

"But I'm a spirit now, how can I play with you?"

"Well, maybe when you woke up we can play together?"

"Of course, Yuuri. Anything for you."

"Promise?" Yuuri asked shoving his pinky finger in front of Victor.

"Promise." Victor entangled his to Yuuri's as he watched Yuuri smiled in satisfaction.

Yuuri entered the Ice castle, his safe haven, his cousin's place. Yuuko was the one standing in the reception desk.

"Yuuri! Long time no see! Takeshi will come after his work is done," Yuuko Nishigori, the wife of his cousin chirped happily as she saw Yuuri.

"Hello. May I use the rink?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course. It's empty today, feel free to play some music as well. Here, your shoes," Yuuko gave him a pair of black skating shoes. Yuuri nodded thanking Yuuko. After all, Yuuko and Takeshi was among the people who didn't seem to mind about his ability.

Yuuri did a few warm up before letting himself inside the rink. He glided perfectly as if he was floating on the ice. Victor was mesmerized as Yuuri sped up and did a few loops and turn. Yuuri had always loved the feeling when he was on the ice. The cold transparent floor, the sound the blades made as it made contact with the ice, the feeling as if he was flying, he loved every bit of it. Just like the way he dance, it gave him the feeling of freedom.

Yuuri went to the side and set his phone to the speaker and played some serene Latin song, a familiar music for Victor but he couldn't remember. Victor watched Yuuri as he danced to the music, perfectly nailed his axels, lutz, loops and steps. A graceful and selfless movement, making Victor mesmerized at how beautiful Yuuri was. Victor unconsciously gave Yuuri a standing applause as he finished dancing to the song.

"Don't tell Anna-san and the rest about this, okay?" Yuuri smiled happily as he back to the side, noticing how the foreigner excitedly clapped at his performance.

"What's the song? I didn't expect you to do it so well! You definitely could go pro with that!" Victor said excitedly.

"Ah, it's a short program by the Grand Prix gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky. He is a Russian too, you know. I really admired him, so young and talented. And we have the same name too!" Yuuri explained. "The song just now was called 'On Love : Agape'. I loved it since I heard it for the first time,"

"Really? It was beautiful. I could feel the innocence, the selfless emotion that you put in your dance."

"Well, you have always seen through me, aren't you?"

"Maybe I had the talent."

"Well maybe. But won't you join me? Come on, just go inside the rink and walk around. I think it will be okay. Vicchan too!"

"Well if you insist.."

Victor stepped unsurely on the ice, unlike Vicchan who happily jumped and ran happily on the ice. Yuuri smiled looking at the scared Russian. Gone was the memory of his angry and scary face, and what's left was the innocence, the unsure and the panicked Russian. It was cute for Yuuri. He knew how he found a lot of thing cute, but the way Victor looked right now was the cutest sight he had ever seen in his life, comparable to the first time he saw Vicchan looked at him through the glass of the pet shop, making him crying the whole night, begging his parents to let him adopt the brown furball.

"Come on, Victor. You're a spirit. You won't fall," Yuuri said, unable to hide his amusement.

"A-are you sure? I think the ice looked slippery.."

"Yeah, I've never heard a spirit falling on the ice, and I've never seen a spirit actually fell, you see. So just walk normally, it will be okay."

Victor steadied himself as he stepped on the ice. Yes, a spirit could walk on the ground like a normal person would, hence why it was hard for Yuuri to distinguish the living and the dead. The only difference would be that they won't feel anything, not the coldness of the ice, not the wetness of the pool of water during rainy days, not the rough tracks of stones on the mountain. Nothing. It was like walking on a thin air. Yuuri knew that from a few spirits he had known in his life.

"Now come and catch me!" Yuuri said as he slid against the ice, leaving trails on the ice, slowly, letting Victor catch up with him before steadily increasing his speed. He could see Victor tried his best to run after him, however what a mere run could do against the swiftness of the movement on the ice? Yuuri chuckled as he saw Victor tried his hardest to catch him.

"Ouch!" Yuuri screamed as his butt made contact to the ice. He fell in the most ungraceful manner, making the Russian now laughed his heart off. A careless fall that he rarely made, but he did, since he was too busy looking at the Russian, half-mocking, mostly having fun, at the sight.

"Oh my god, Yuuri," Victor moved closer to Yuuri, still laughing. "That was really the best fall ever, I swear. Oh, God, are you okay?"

"Obviously I'm not," Yuuri pouted, pretending to sulk, making him look even more adorable in Victor's eyes.

"Sorry, I wish I could help you got up but.. Hahahaha.. I can't stop laughing, God save me."

"Goddammit Victor, stop laughing! It's not funny!" Yuuri felt embarrassed now. His face was covered with a tint of red. But he couldn't help at the foreigner's heart shaped mouth as he laughed heartily.

"Yuuri! You should've told me you comin'! Got a guest with you? Uh, I don't see anyone. It's 'that kind of guest'?" Takeshi's loud voice could be heard as he was making a quotation mark sign with his fingers after Yuuri turned around to see him.

"Umm, yeah, sorry. I thought the rink was empty, so I figured it was okay."

"It's okay! Don't mind me too much. Besides, it's been so long since you last came here. I hope you still got your skills. But apparently not, since you just had a nasty fall," Takeshi grinned.

"Oh, don't worry he definitely still got them. Skills, I mean," Victor answered even when he knew fully well that Takeshi couldn't hear him.

Yuuri elbowed at him unconsciously, making Takeshi's eyes opened wide in amusement.

"Nothing, it was just a result of me joking around."

"Is the ghost beside you?" Takeshi said. "Hello, I'm Takeshi Nishigori, Yuuko's husband and Yuuri's cousin!" He introduced himself to the thin air that Yuuri elbowed.

"And I'm Victor Nikiforov, nice to meet you," Victor said, waving at Takeshi.

Yuuri felt pain in his head as he watched the two conversed at a whole different wave-length.

"Takeshi, his name is Victor, a Russian. And again, he is a spirit, not a ghost, please. And Victor, again, he couldn't see you."

"Oh, but I did, That's him, right? The reflection on the ice. Dude, you're handsome! Oh I saw Vicchan too, I'm sorry to hear about it, Yuuri."

Yuuri was surprised hearing what Takeshi had just said and looked at the surface of the ice. It was a little hazy, of course, but he could definitely see Victor's reflection there. Well that was new to Yuuri. He had never noticed that, although he heard that a few people saw a ghost on the water's reflection. Never on the mirror, though. Yuuri saw Victor was surprised too. After all, it might be the first time a spirit actually went inside the rink, at least as far as Yuuri knew.

Both Yuuri and Victor seemed to be dumbfounded at the new stated fact, until Takeshi called out for Yuuri to eat out with him and Yuuko. Oh and the triplets, the cute adorable skating-freak triplets who adorably refused to call Yuuri uncle, but instead called him by his name, saying that they would become his brides one day, all three of them. They were inseparable since birth, and they didn't seemed to be wanting to change that habit anytime soon.

Victor followed the pack silently, thinking, holding Vicchan close in his arm, letting himself to enjoy whatever comfort he could find. Yuuri was the same, he couldn't concentrate or properly converse with Yuuko or Takeshi. The triplets seemed to be concerned over his uncle's well-being, tugging cutely at Yuuri's pants before jumping towards him, wanting Yuuri to carry them.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, are you okay?" They asked innocently, making Yuuri smiled a little. He almost stumbled down when the three of them leaped on him, making him carry one in each arm and another one comfortably hung on his back. Takeshi and Yuuko giggled looking at the struggling Yuuri. Even Victor was amazed. Yuuri nodded and softly kissed his three nieces on the cheek.

"I'm okay," Yuuri said assuring the triplets before letting the parents took them back since he couldn't even walk with the weight on his body.

"Yuuri, you'll be a good father," Victor commented.

"Yeah except that the three of them wanted to be my brides in the future," Yuuri sighed, whispering to Victor.

"Really? That's so cute, but.." Victor chuckled and paused a little. "He is taken, girls! He can't be your husband in the future!" Victor talk loudly to the triplets, wanting to tease Yuuri, since Yuuri had told him so many times that normal human couldn't see him.

Victor let out a dumbfounded expression again when the triplets started crying and wailing.

"But Yuuri is ours! He will be our husband!" They shouted in between their cries, making Victor jumped back at the sudden reaction, looking at Yuuri in confusion. Takeshi and Yuuko was confused with the sudden cry and panicked to calm the triplets down.

"Wait. Are they talking to me?" Victor asked.

"I forgot to tell you but some kids could see spirits. But they'll forgot by time. Which explains the imaginary friend cases," It was Yuuri's turn to chuckle. "Besides, I'm not taken."

"Oh really, but you did," Victor smirked a little, 'kissing' Yuuri's forehead, making the Japanese flinched at the sudden contact. "Mine, you see."

The triplets cried harder, saying something like their future husband was kissed by another man, making Takeshi and Yuuko even more confused at Yuuri's relationship with Victor.

"Whoops, I totally forgot they could see me," Victor chuckled at Yuuri's stoned expression. The shorter guy could only stood stiffly after feeling the casual contact by the Russian.

Yuuri rubbed his forehead, feeling butterflies in his stomach, making him giddy with his cheeks flushed red. It was a foreign and new feeling for him, a little weird but not uncomfortable.

"Victor, we are both guys. We can't." Yuuri said softly, but it was enough to make Victor furrowed his brows. "It will be weird."

"Just you wait, Yuuri. I'll make you fall in love with me. I'm sure," Victor said with optimism.

"No one would accept it, Victor, even after you wake up. You're the most wanted bachelor available. You're young, talented, and successful. People would want you as their son-in-law. A lot of pretty girls will be swarming themselves around you. What am I compared to them? How would people see you if you choose me?"

"And that most wanted bachelor wants you, Yuuri. Besides, I thought it will be about your feeling. Why would you be concerned about what people think about me, huh? Can I hope for you to love me back, then?" Victor watched in amusement as Yuuri face turned even redder than it already was.

"Um, I'm straight, you know," Yuuri said, unsure of the fact himself. Ever since Victor came, Yuuri's world has been turned upside down. The foreigner seemed to be able to break down any walls Yuuri had built for years. Yuuri had shown him the worst side of him, telling him stories he would only able to tell Vicchan. Everything was the firsts for Yuuri. He felt comfortable, happy. Victor was just like his missing piece of puzzle that completes his life. But again, how could the two guys be together? In the society that seemed to condemn whatever that seemed to be odd, something out of place, something that didn't fit to the moral that the society had believed to be true.

And should Yuuri accept Victor, they will be the odd one out.

The outcast.

Or at least Victor would, since Yuuri had known how it felt to be one since he was five.

The realization hurt Yuuri like an avalanche. The least he would like to see is for Victor to wake up and face the world judging him for somehow hurting his head during the long term coma he was in, for suddenly liking the same gender Japanese, a stranger to everyone, and an infamous outcast in Hasetsu.

No, he wouldn't want that.

He would rather hurt himself that hurt Victor, the kind person that he was, the caring stranger who had comforted him for only two days.

And that two days was more than enough.

For Victor to fall in love.

For Yuuri to feel like Victor became the center of his world.

As if they were the two different side of the magnet bar that attract each other, Yuuri knew better that he wouldn't want Victor to go away. He would want Victor to stay beside him, even just as a friend, because no one would accept the damned sprout that had started to grow inside his heart, for Victor.

"Yuuri, don't think too much, okay? Think of it as just me and you, just us. Think it slowly and take your time. I'll wait no matter how long it would take," Victor caressed Yuuri's cheeks softly. "Now, stop spacing out. The Nishigoris are already across the street. You need to catch up with them, aren't you?"

Victor got Yuuri's full attention, realizing he had been walking without really paying any attentions, which was dangerous.

"I really don't know if I can, Victor," Yuuri said, almost a whisper as he crossed the street, making the foreigner smiled sadly following him.

 _I'm sorry, Victor. I'm sorry._ Yuuri pleaded inside his heart for hurting the foreigner. But it was wrong, his feeling was wrong, Victor's feeling was wrong. It might be because it was the first time someone could talk to Victor when he was aimlessly wandering as a spirit. It might be because Victor was the first person Yuuri could tell everything to. It all could be just temporary, a fleeting dream for both of them. Yuuri was afraid, afraid of hurting Victor, afraid he couldn't be the person Victor expected, afraid of taking a step.

"I'll make sure you can," Victor said, equally soft, but enough for Yuuri to hear.

 _I already did, Victor. I'm falling for you._

* * *

A/N:

So~

Chapter 3 is up!

Thank you so much for the encouraging review, I posted this faster than expected;;

Hope you enjoyed the short updates~!

Thank you so much for reading my story, and for shipping Victuuri along with me /

Please do look forward for the next next updates!

-Littlesnow


	4. Stay Close to Me

"Oh God, this is killing me!" Yuuri said as he throw yet another scroll to the floor. Patience was one of his strong point but after trying to read at least 50 scrolls of wordings all in kanji, he swore he could die from it.

"Calm down and rest first," Victor said soothing him. Something he finally said after Yuuri asked him to follow him to the basement after dinner with the Nishigori.

"How to even calm down?! I've read and tried to understand this grassy language only to find nothing! Not even about an out of body experience! These scrolls are just talking about some deities I don't even know and how we should appreciate them. Oh God, kill me," Yuuri banged his head to the table, letting the dust covered his forehead.

"Yuuri, we still got a few days here, remember? Just, let's go to your room and get you some sleep first, okay? Maybe a nice bath before that, I don't know, just to relieve your stress."

"Yuuri, what are you doing down there?" Toshiya called, peeking up from the entrance before stomping down in panic seeing the mess Yuuri had made. "Oh God, Yuuri, what did you do with these scrolls?"

"Looking for one that actually make sense to explain Victor's situation." Yuuri answered briefly.

"They're in your room," Toshiya sighed. "I know you'll ask for them after hearing Victor's circumstances so I sorted them out and put it in your room. I can't believe you immediately went down here as soon as you arrived."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Oh Dad, I really love you, I really do, you're a life-saver!"

"I know. Now clean this mess up or you won't be sleeping in your room tonight."

"Okay!"

Victor chuckled seeing the father-son interaction. So warm, so understanding, something that deep inside – he knew even if he couldn't remember – was something he was lacking.

"I love your Dad, Yuuri. He is a fun man," Victor said.

"I know, but I thought you love me?" Yuuri covered his mouth as soon as he finished the sentence unconsciously, carefully eyeing Victor who now seemed to put a sheepish grin on his face, emphasizing his heart shaped lips.

"Yuuri!" Victor looked at Yuuri, puppy eyed. "Of course I do!"

"Um, you're not.. mad?" Yuuri asked.

"About what?"

"About just now.."

"It's normal to be confused, Yuuri. I might not remember anything about myself, but I understand that the relationship between two men wouldn't be easy. I won't push you, and I won't do anything against your will."

Yuuri stayed silent, making himself busy with the scrolls, trying to hide his embarrassed face. His heart beat faster than it already had, hearing such care and commitment that the foreigner gave to him. Victor had always been so open to him, showing himself, making him admire the man. And he did fall for Victor, even if he didn't want to admit it.

It was hard, for Yuuri, to admit liking another man. At least since he had never seemed to be romantically interested with anyone ever. Maybe Yuuko, but that was so long ago, before Yuuri realized it was just an admiration towards the older lady.

"Again, you're thinking too much," Victor said as he gazed at Yuuri with the calming blue orbs, cupping Yuuri's cheeks with his hands, sending warmth towards the Japanese.

"How do you even know I'm thinking at all?"

"If you furrowed your brow too much, it will be quiet obvious, silly Yuuri." Victor chuckled.

Ah, how Yuuri loved the sound of that. How the rhythm made butterflies fluttered in his stomach, how the slightly low but clear melody made his heart skipped a beat. Yuuri swore he could listen to it forever. Yuuri reached to caress Victor's cheek before snapping back to the reality and taking a step back, making Victor startled.

"Yuuri?"

"I.. It's nothing, Victor. It's okay."

"If you say so. Well, let's continue cleaning this up, shall we? Then go to sleep, for you."

Yuuri nodded in agreement and he continued to neatly place the scrolls back in order. Some were really old, so Yuuri hoped that his previous harsh treatment wouldn't do any damage to it, or else his Dad would surely kill him.

* * *

Yuuri went upstairs as soon as he finished arranging the scrolls, deciding to take a dip in the onsen before resting from the tired day. He soaked himself inside the warm water after cleaning up, feeling comfortable as he soaked deeper. The warm water sooth his anxious heart, making him temporarily forget about everything, every anxiety, every pain, every memories, every people he had met. Except Victor. Despite whatever he did, the spirit he had been with for a mere two days stayed in his mind, occupying his very existence. Maybe he shouldn't have greeted the man that day. Maybe.

But it was too late to regret it now. He was set on saving him first, before everything else. How he feel about Victor came second. First and foremost, Victor had to live, woke up from his deep slumber, so he could meet him face to face and finally decide how they would continue their relationship from then on.

Yuuri closed his eyes, losing himself in his own thoughts.

"…ri! Yuuri!" A sound could be heard, clearly worried for his well-being.

"Yuuri!" Another voice could be heard.

"Wha-" Yuuri opened his eyes to see the ceiling inside his room. Mari was there beside Victor, both looking worried. "What happened?"

"You fainted in the onsen. I think you soaked for too long, stupid brother. If I didn't sense the heavy air your spirit friend was omitting, I wouldn't even know," Mari scolded Yuuri for being far too careless. Yuuri smiled apologetically at his sister. "Well, now rest. I put a compress here, you do it yourself, I want to sleep, okay?!" Yuuri nodded, still managing to let out a soft chuckle.

Yuuri turned his attention towards the worried aura beside him. He smiled weakly at the foreigner who looked like he wanted to cry any second.

"Sorry to make you worried, Victor," Yuuri reached out to gently 'touch' his hand. He slowly got up and sit, seeing Victor eye to eye, brown to azure blue.

Victor looked down to the floor, shoulder slumped, even as a spirit, he looked like a mess. Yuuri felt really bad for making Victor felt worried, but he couldn't seem to get himself stopping from touching the spot on Victor's head, making the Russian surprised.

"I.. Is it that thin?" The Russian finally looked up to Yuuri, worried for something else, apparently.

"Huh? No! It's okay!"

"I'm old, aren't I? Is that why you didn't want to be with me?" Victor whimpered like a kid. Yuuri panicked, although he had to hold himself back from giggling watching a childish Victor.

"No! Victor, you're perfect! Flawless! It's not because you're old! I.. I really like you!"

"Really…?" The Russian suddenly sounding so hopeful, "You like me?"

Yuuri blushed at the realization of what he just said. Hell, he had been blushing non-stop since he met Victor.

"I… Yeah, I like you. We're friends, aren't we?" Yuuri answered, knowing fully well how to avoid Victor's next question.

"Eeh~ Just friends huh~" Victor pouted. He was so adorable that Yuuri wanted to just pinch his cheeks and kiss them..

No. He shouldn't.

"Let's rest?" Yuuri asked, smiling, unwilling to continue the conversation. In another way, he also to distract himself from his own desire to monopolize the Russian.

Victor nodded and let Yuuri lay back again, softly caressing the black hair and planted a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Rest well. Let me see you skate again, tomorrow, okay?"

"Mhm. Let's skate together tomorrow," Yuuri mumbled softly before going to a deep sleep.

Victor smiled softly at the Japanese fore lying down, hugging Yuuri in his sleep.

* * *

"Hnggh.." Yuuri groaned, lazily opening his eyes.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he heard as he rubbed his eyes before fully gathered his own soul, and strength, to wake up. "Good morning," Yuuri was greeted with the wide grin of the Russian, making him remember again how utterly beautiful the other man was.

"Morning, Victor," Yuuri smiled, his gaze soften as he saw Victor accompany Vicchan playing around in his room.

"Morning, Yuuri," Victor kissed him again on his forehead, making him blushed again. What did he just realized the night before? Oh, Victor will surely be the death of him.

Yuuri sighed, contemplating between the reasons of his unwillingness to refuse Victor's kiss, either because he actually wanted it too, or because he was sure that Victor would be putting again and sad and looked at him with those pair of puppy eyes, which in the end making him unable to refuse and just let Victor do whatever he wanted. He already knew too well what those pairs of blue eyes could do.

At least those pairs of eyes got effect on him.

Oh well.

"I think I'll take a quick bath first, before going through the scrolls, and books, apparently. I'll be back," Yuuri quickly get up and tidy up his bed before going to the bathroom. He would like to dip into the onsen and take his time but he didn't have time for that. He had to go through the scrolls, saving Victor would be the first priority.

He quickly came back, grabbing some bread and milk for breakfast before holing himself up in his room, trying to depicter what had seemed like a code, an ancient writing or so. He was glad he had learnt all those complicated language when he was a kid.

It was afternoon before he knew it, time passed fast as he spend it in silence, the foreigner seemed to be unwilling to disturb Yuuri from his serious 'study' and played with Vicchan instead. He put down his glasses massaged his temples. Few more books to go. He was lucky he loved reading, shuddering at the thought of what his Thai best friend would do when they shoved mountain of books towards him. Well, Phicit might really die.

Yuuri frowned at the scrolls and slumped himself to the short table. His notes were messy, he would need time to arrange them later, but he got the overall conclusion. There wasn't that many of them to begin with.

"Are you okay? Tired? Maybe a juice would be good for you?" Victor finally said something after a while.

"Hmm, orange juice sounds nice. To freshen me up. I'll get some," Yuuri got up and went to the kitchen before getting back carrying a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in his hand.

"You seemed to gather a lot of information here," Victor said as Yuuri sat beside him.

"Hmm, information, yes, mostly records about out of body experience. There was one where the monk actually experienced it himself, so he wrote it down, I guess his condition would be like yours. And I guess that would mean you wouldn't lose your memories as a spirit," Yuuri said, gulping down the orange liquid greedily. "They mentioned a lot of cause, a comatose state was one of them, or a shock after an accident. Something like that."

"That's great. I'll remember you," Victor smiled, relieved.

"The problem lies there. There wasn't much about how to get you back in. The priest only mentioned he remembered someone calling him back. When he woke up, his wife was crying beside him. That's all. Some tried exorcism, which resulted in nothing. So I figured maybe I should go visit your real body in the hospital, trying to find out about your family, and maybe ask them to call you back?" Yuuri said.

"Maybe you could call me back," Victor said.

"How is that possible, Victor? I'm nobody."

"Well, not anymore. You're the person I love, remember?"

Yuuri sighed. Not that again.

"Well, I doubt that I'll find anything at the rest of the scrolls. But I really do glad that we get back here. I trust these records more than any random comment from a stranger in Wikipedia. It could be a fake information, or just a rumour. Seriously, they should handle spirit matters more seriously. It could shatter a person soul for God's sake."

"We'll see. I trust you, you'll help me," Victor grinned widely, making Yuuri's heart melt. If he were to be exposed to such a smile every day, there'll be no doubt that he would betray his own principle. He might as well turn gay for real. Well, he might already, since he had admitted to himself that he was falling for Victor.

"Of course I'll try my best to do so," Yuuri said.

Yuuri spend the rest of the day reading the scrolls and considering what he should do, before keeping his promise to Victor to skate again that day. They were welcomed again by Yuuko and this time the triplets as well.

"Yuuri!" The triplets immediately swarmed around Yuuri.

"Hello, girls. Have you been good today?" Yuuri ruffled each of their hair, spoiling them, making the three, Axel, Lutz and Loop giggled with joy.

"Of course!" They replied together.

"Yuuri, Yuuri!" Axel said, tugging his jeans.

"Hm?"

"Show us more of your routines again!" Lutz, this time, said excitedly.

"We want to see!" Loop added.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. Well, he had to follow what the triplets wanted before skating in peace with Victor, or else they wouldn't stop bugging him to skate 'that'.

"You wanted me to skate 'that'? Really? It's just my original choreography, you know. It's not as good as Yuri Plisetsky's."

"No! You're much much better!" The triplets said in unison.

"Well, if you insist, okay," Yuuri smiled seeing the anticipation in the triplet's eyes.

"What's 'that'?" Victor asked curiously.

"You'll see," Yuuri whispered back.

Yuuri remembered creating the routine for Yuuko, not long after he knew Yuuko would marry Takeshi. A desperation, a plea. It's been so long since he skated that, he only let the triplets watched for a few times, but it seemed that they still loved that.

Yuuko joined beside the triplets to watch Yuuri's performance with Victor at the other end. Yuuko started the music.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the rink after a warm up, mesmerizing, albeit the lack of sparkles in his outfit – a plain black V neck and a black jeans, looking contrast with the ice. The music started and he concentrate on the song, knowing fully well the meaning of each word despite it being a foreign language.

 _ **I hear a voice crying in the distance**_ _ **  
Perhaps you, too, have been abandoned?**_

Strangely, the song didn't remind him of Yuuko anymore. It remind him of Victor, and the first time they met. Yes, he truly looked like he was abandoned.

 _Is that why I couldn't ignore Victor? Because he remind me of myself?_

Yuuri continued moving along with the song. Skating, gliding gracefully on the layer of ice.

 _ **Come, let's quickly finish this glass of wine**_ _ **  
And I start to prepare myself**_ _ **  
Now, be silent**_

 _ **With a sword I would cut those throats that sing of love**_ _ **  
I would enclose in ice the hands that write those verses of fiery passion**_

Glide, jumps, turns, Yuuri took a peek at Victor.

 _How is it possible that a stranger that I barely knew fill up my mind?_

He silently thought in his head, knowing fully well that the song sings about love, passion. A plea. Did he want Victor to stay?

 _ **This story that has no meaning**_ _ **  
Will vanish this night along with the stars**_ _ **  
If I could only see you, eternity would arise from hope**_

 _I do. I want Victor to stay. I want to meet him as a human._

Yuuri lost in his own thoughts, continuing the intricate movements that he created on ice.

 _ **Stay close to me, do not leave**_ _ **  
I am afraid to lose you**_

 _Victor._

Yuuri finally looked at the foreigner, gazing him with a longing he couldn't explain. The foreigner seemed to notice the gaze from the man on ice, unable to take his eyes off the black haired man.

 _ **Your hands, your legs**_ _ **  
My hands, my legs,**_ _ **  
And our heartbeats**_ _ **  
Are blending together**_

 _Victor._

Yuuri called his name again and again in his heart.

 _ **Let's leave together**_ _ **  
I'm ready now**_

 _Please don't leave me. Stay with me. Forever._

A silent plea was made as he strike his final pose. Tears pooled in his eyes, which he hide from everyone. The triplets, Yuuko and Victor stood together, giving Yuuri a standing applause. The claps brought him back to the reality. Yuuri chuckled, taken a back from the reaction and bowed to his audiences, thanking them.

"Yuuri that was amazing! It was so different from what you showed me last time. It's was.. more.. you know. Filled with love?" Yuuko was the first to open her voice. The triplets still clapping at Yuuri.

"Really? I don't think it was that different," Yuuri replied, blushing a little.

"Yuuri, Yuuri! Teach us how to skate that!" The triplets finally said, swarming around Yuuri again as he got out of the rink to get a rest for a while.

"Maybe when you girls get older, I'll teach you," Yuuri ruffled the triplet's hair, chuckling at their adorable reaction.

"Because Yuuri should teach me first, right? Victor hugged him from the back, earning an angry reaction from the kids. "That was amazing, by the way."

"Ojii-san, don't hog Yuuri for yourself. He is ours!" The kids whined at Victor, giving him an angry look. Victor just stick out his tongue at them, which earned a chuckle from Yuuri.

"Victor, don't tease them too much," Yuuri said softly.

"Yuuri, is it possible that you're in love?" Yuuko suddenly ask.

 _Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna say that._

"Maybe?" Yuuri smiled, full of meanings, making Yuuko groaned.

"Really? You're going to keep that from your sister?"

"It's a secret, Yuuko."

"Just tell me who's the lucky girl!"

"Secret."

"Stingy.." Yuuri smiled at the sudden voice of the Russian who was resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri put his index finger on his mouth, telling him to stay quiet. He smiled wider noticing the blush on the Russian face.

"Mom! Yuuri loves us, right?" The triplets asked. "Right, Yuuri?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you three equally," Yuuri chuckled.

"What about me?" Victor asked again.

"Secret," Yuuri whispered. He patted Victor's hand, asking him to let go.

"Wanna have dinner together today? My treat, for letting me see such a beautiful performance," Yuuko said. "Takeshi should be here soon."

"Sure. Is ramen okay? I'm craving for some noodles," Yuuri requested.

"Ramen sounds good. Let's wait for Takeshi first. Do you want to skate some more?" Yuuko asked. Yuuri took a glance at the hopeful Victor and nodded.

He entered the rink again and glide the ice with ease. Victor joined him, walking on the ice as normal, watching closely as Yuuri circled him and giggled.

"Is it fun?" Victor asked.

"What? Skating, or teasing you? Both are fun, though." Yuuri giggled again. "You see, ballet and ice skating are what accompanied me as a kid before. I had more time than the rest of my classmates since they tend to ignore me. I've been alone for as long as I can remember, only a few people accept me anyway."

"Hmm~" Victor hummed, interested in Yuuri's story.

"Speaking of ballet, I should visit Minako-sensei's studio before we go back to Kyoto," Yuuri said. "She's my mother's close friend."

"Is this sensei the one who taught you ballet?"

"Basically the one who made me fell in love with ballet. She was the best, you see. She taught me everything I knew about ballet. No matter what kind of dance, I will always incorporate some ballet movement into it. That's just how much I love it," Yuuri explained, smiling.

"Well, I love your dance, Yuuri. On or off the ice. I'll be sure to thank that Minako-sensei when I woke up, for teaching you something so beautiful."

"You're exaggerating, Victor. I'm just average," Yuuri chuckled, but happy with the compliment.

"Average wouldn't even describe you. If you take ice skating as your carreer, I'm sure you'll be the cover of that magazine in your room by now," Victor said it like it was the most obvious thing. "You're beautiful and breathtaking."

"That's supposed to be me mentioning you about that," Yuuri blushed a little. Seems like being honest wasn't bad at all.

"Oh~ I never knew you thought of me that way? I'm flattered," Victor chuckled.

"You should be. I rarely give compliments," Yuuri chuckled along with Victor. He hoped no one aside from the triplets, Yuuko or Takeshi to go inside the rink or else they would think that Yuuri must had lost it, and went crazy. But he couldn't care less, to be honest. Hearing Victor's laugh was like excitedly waiting for the first snow to fall, for the spring breeze to carry a new blossoms, for Victor to laugh more-

"I guess I'm not the first one to receive your compliments, right?" Victor teased Yuuri back. "You should teach me how to skate when I actually back in my own body."

"Should I?"

"You should! Definitely. I'm looking forward to it."

"If you insist."

"I insist."

"Okay." Yuuri laughed again, this time together with Victor.

Both played in the rink until Takeshi arrived and they left for dinner together.

* * *

"Um, Victor, I want to talk," Yuuri shifted a little, now facing Victor who laid quietly beside him, on his bed. Victor hummed, clearly enjoying the view of the black haired man, satisfied grin plastered on his face after their long fun day.

"What is it?" Victor caressed Yuuri's cheeks. Although it was dark, he could almost see a blush decorating his cheeks. A red tint glisten on Yuuri's eyes, earnestly looking at Victor.

Yuuri, on the other hand, had to swallow real hard to actually blurt out what he had wanted to say after skating his original skating routine, along with the realization that came with it. But instead, he currently found himself lost in the blue orbs, which seemed to be more beautiful in the dark, that looked at him lovingly, sweet and fleeting, as if Victor could go any second, gone from his life. He wouldn't want that.

Yuuri swallowed again, hard.

"I.. I know you asked me to think about it, but.. I should tell you.. No, what am I saying," Yuuri spoke, at lost of words. "Well what I wanted to say is, I think I'm falling for you. No, actually, I love you." Yuuri didn't knew where he finally found the strength to say the words. All he knew that it seemed as if a huge load had been lifted from his shoulder. He felt so free, so true.

"Wha-?" Victor eyes widen, seemed to be unable to believe what he just heard.

"Well, I know I said something about us being both guys, and I said it's impossible, and I don't even know what will happen in the future, but I will surely find a way to wake you up, and, uh, well," Yuuri said the long sentences in one breath. He gasped for air as he felt a warmth seeping on his shoulder.

"Calm down, first, Yuuri. Then tell me. I'll listen to it whatever it is," Victor said, trying to calm him down, but it didn't wash away the happy smile on his face.

"So, what I'm saying is, I'm willing to try. I know it will be hard in the future and-.." Yuuri stopped talking as Victor put a finger on his lips.

"Ssh, you talk too much," Victor whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

"And why are you interrupting me?" Yuuri pouted. "And since when you're asking for permission before kissing me?"

"True," Victor chuckled, but it didn't stop him from leaning toward Yuuri, softly touching their lips together.

It was surreal, the warmth that Yuuri could feel on his lips. But again, Victor was a spirit. They didn't kiss for real, of course, just like how their touch had always been.

The kiss was long, sweet and gentle, despite it just pressing their lips together. Yuuri's very own first kiss, with a spirit nonetheless, yet it made him feel so happy, giddy, as if he could sprout wings from his back and fly to the moon. His heart beating faster than it already did, which obviously didn't help him to calm down. As cheesy as it might sound, it did felt like that for him.

"I'll be sure to claim your lips for real when I got back to my own body," Victor smirked after he pulled back.

"I'll be waiting for that," Yuuri chuckled.

"I swear I'll make you want more," Victor chuckled along.

"Try me."

"I'd love to."

"Victor?"

"Hm?"

"Please stay close to me."

"I will."

"Forever?"

"As long as you didn't dump me," Victor joked, making Yuuri pout at the Russian. Victor took the opportunity to steal a peck from the Japanese's lips.

"Forever." Victor assured Yuuri before they leaned again for another kiss.

And for once, everything seemed perfect for Yuuri.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading it up to this point. I'll be sure to write more ;;

Been very busy with work lately, and a little occupied in another new story as well.

I hope you enjoyed the short sweet chapter, and let me know what you think in the comment!

Btw, I sincerely thank you guys who had been leaving such encouraging review in my story.

I'm glad you like this story!

-Littlesnow


	5. Cheese

Yuuri woke up to the calming blue orbs, watching him as he felt his eyes flutter a little before yawning. He heard a chuckle.

"Morning, Victor," Yuuri said, smiling at the foreigner, in which the Russian replied with a smile.

"Morning, Yuuri."

"Mm, what should we do today?" Yuuri asked.

"Anything you want. Cuddling with you like this the whole day would be fine by me," Victor said, leaning to kiss Yuuri's forehead.

"Mm, but it's our last day in Hasetsu. We should at least do something."

"Well, cuddling you is doing something for me."

"Victor, no."

"Alright. Play with Vicchan, maybe? I'm quite attached to that guy."

"Oh, really? From what I see you're attached to me."

"Yuuri!" Victor laughed, which made Yuuri laughed too. Strange, it was just two days ago that Yuuri felt he was in denial, and yesterday, after he finally admitted it, everything just flowed naturally. Just like this, just like how natural it is for him to be in Victor's embrace, instead of being alone on his bed.

Well, so natural even if the other party was basically a spirit.

But it was okay, since Yuuri could still feel his warmth.

"So, beach again, today?" Yuuri asked.

"If you want to."

"If you come with me, anywhere is fine."

"Wait, you're saying something about Minako-sensei yesterday."

"Right, I forgot. I should visit her. And, oh, probably brought my mother's katsudon for her. And if we're going to visit her, that means I'll have to bring my dance equipment. She won't let me off before seeing my progress."

"Which means I got another show to enjoy," Victor said excitedly.

"I swear if my hand didn't go through you, I would have punched you already."

"Oh really? Instead of kissing me?"

"Shut up, Victor," Yuuri said, still laughing. He still couldn't adapt at how cheesy a Victor Nikiforov could get. He couldn't imagine if Victor could actually touch him, what will happen then. He blushed at the inappropriate morning thoughts.

"Oh~ My Yuuri is blushing~ You must have been thinking of something naughty," Victor teased.

"Shut up, I'm going to take a bath," Yuuri said, stealing a peck from Victor, making both surprised with his bold move.

Yuuri practically ran all the way to the bathroom, making his sister shouted at him, asking him to be minding his manner. But Yuuri couldn't care less, after what he just did. He just stole a kiss from Victor. And he did left the Russian spirit on his bed, practically still shocked of what he just did.

 _Oh God, kill me._ He thought as he closed the bathroom door and slid down. His heart was thumping like mad, his face felt hot and without looking at the mirror, he knew how red his face must have been.

As usual, his bath was a quick one, and back to his own room. He took a peek inside, opening the sliding door just a little. Victor was already sitting on the floor, playing with Vicchan. It was cute seeing two Victors playing with each other. Two Victors.

 _Two Victors._

Yuuri blushed, his thought was completely out of the context. He almost bang his head to the wall but he tried to hold it in, afraid of looking weird. Victor seemed to notice him as he finally slid open the door completely, trying to distract himself to whatever inappropriate thoughts he had of the Russian.

 _It was just yesterday that I finally admit it, just yesterday that we first kissed and now I already thinking of 'those' things with Victor?!_

Yuuri couldn't believe himself. It was just two days ago that he was so opposed on gay relationship, and now he could imagine him writhing underneath Victor.

 _Focus, Katsuki Yuuri, focus. You are helping Victor, you're not supposed to have these kind of perverted thoughts._

 _Not yet._

 _Yet?!_

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice pulled him back to the reality.

"Eh?"

"You're okay? I mean, it was interesting to watch your own pantomime, but your face is flushed. Are you having a fever?"

"Eh, uh. Yeah. I mean. I'm okay. No fever. See?" Yuuri flushed beet red. He panicked, trying to justify himself against the sole source of his secret fantasy. _Naughty Yuuri. Bad Yuuri._ He mentally slapped himself.

"Oh~ So you blushed because of something else, I see," Victor grinning like an idiot.

 _Idiot, idiot Victor!_

Yuuri took a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans out of his wardrobe, since he forgot to bring them to the bathroom earlier. Thanks to Victor. Thanks to his stupidity for suddenly stealing a kiss from Victor. He slip out from his yukata that he usually wore at home, revealing his slender figure, a little muscular and not too skinny. Perfect.

"Um, Yuuri?" Victor called.

"Hm?"

"Would you.. Next time, tell me before you're getting changed in front of me? I mean, I know we're both guys. But, you know, it's not helping when I'm basically in love with you, and it frustrates me since I can't really touch you.." Victor scratched his nape, a little blushing, which Yuuri thought was cute by the way, but still, the realization of what Victor actually talking about made him almost scream. "Sorry! I'll turn around now!" Victor said again.

"Um, okay," Yuuri managed to give a small reply before quickly changed to the shirt and pants he picked. He added another layer of jacket before he was ready to go. "I'm done."

Victor turned around, hugging Vicchan close to him. "You look cute," He said, smiling like the usual Victor. Yuuri smiled back.

"Minako-sensei's first, or the beach first?"

"Maybe the beach first? I would be sweating if I had to dance in her studio. Besides, I would like to watch Vicchan played again before he went away," Yuuri smiled sadly. The poodle woofed, whimpering a little, feeling the sadness of his owner. "It's okay, Vicchan. I'll be okay, mom, dad and Mari nee-san will be okay. We'll miss you but we'll manage. Just take care, up there," Yuuri said patting Vicchan's head.

Vicchan woofed again, and Yuuri's heart broke a little.

"Let's go?"

Victor nooded.

The three of them walked along the beach of Hasetsu, Yuuri making a trail of footprints on the sand. Vicchan ran around him, excited, while Victor followed quietly. Yuuri couldn't help but think, maybe if Victor were already back in his own body, and Vicchan were still alive, this moment would be so much more perfect. But they didn't, so Yuuri was grateful for such an opportunity, which he promised he would treasure inside his heart.

 _Forever._

Just like how Victor promised to stay with him.

Surely, the word 'forever' carried a deep meaning, a heavy responsibility and an undying promise.

But somehow, when Victor said it, Yuuri was more than just convinced. As if Victor would do anything to never leave his side, as if he would throw the world away for Yuuri. Well, he must had been exaggerating.

Because even if he could see spirits, he couldn't predict the future.

And surely, it made him anxious.

 _What if Victor had someone?_

 _What if their parents didn't approve?_

 _What if Victor leave him?_

So many 'what if' questions going around in his mind as his feet meet the gentle waves, making him shiver a little from the cold sensation.

"Yuuri!" Victor, who was now chasing Vicchan waves at Yuuri excitedly. Yuuri smiled at the sight.

"Wait for me!" Yuuri shouted back, chasing both of them.

Playing on the sand wasn't bad, especially when nobody went to the beach. But it did took a toll on your body. Running on a wet sand was never an easy feat.

Yuuri sat down and rest for a little after their little chase, leaving Vicchan playing by himself for a while. Victor seemed to prefer sitting beside Yuuri and accompany the black haired guy.

"Hmm, we should get going soon," Yuuri said softly, watching Vicchan running around chasing the waves.

"You seemed like you wanted to stay longer."

"Well, I might cry if I watched him any longer."

"Well, right. You shouldn't cry until I can hold you with my arms for real."

"That's so cheesy, Victor. You should stop."

"Even if you like it?"

Yuuri laughed. Victor seemed to know what to talk in the right time. It must have been a miracle for both of them to meet each other.

"Let's go. Vicchan! Come here!" Yuuri shouted. Vicchan who noticed woofed and ran towards Yuuri. "Good boy."

Victor picked Vicchan up and they walked towards Minako-sensei's studio.

* * *

The studio was as Yuuri remembered. Plain, but it got this 'home-like' feels to it. It was small, but lively as usual. Yuuri greeted as he step in.

"Minako-sensei, it's me, Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!" Minako literally screamed from inside the studio. "How dare you came just today after being in Hasetsu for a few days, huh?!" Minako stomped out, looking like a demon, angry.

"Ha.. Hahaha.. I'm sorry, I was skating at the Ice Castle!" Yuuri bowed, afraid. When Minako got mad, nothing good would come out of it.

"You.. You actually go for ice skating practice than a session with me! Ungrateful disciple!" Minako pinched and pulled both Yuuri's cheeks, earning a giggle from Victor, and a few more giggles from the people peeking from inside the studio. Yuuri saw a few girls, which he supposed was there for class.

"Sorry, sensei. But I come prepared. I'll show you, promise."

"You better be! Show me the one you said you'll use for the exam. And I've text you about the upcoming competition. I hope you consider it."

"I will."

"Good. When you made your decision we can discuss it over the phone, or I could always come over."

"Thank you, sensei. As always."

"No problem. Come in and help me with the girls." Minako smiled and ruffled Yuuri's hair, making it messier. Yuuri smiled sheepishly while rubbing both of his cheeks.

"Alright, girls. This is Yuuri Katsuki. He'll be helping me for today, reviewing your dances. And if we got time, I'd like you guys to see his too."

"Hello, I'm Ai," The girl with the hazel bob hair said.

"I'm Ayumi!" Another one with black hair tied in a bun continued.

"I'm Youko," said the one with twintail.

"And I'm Sakura," the last girl, with ponytail, bowed politely. All four seemed to be at least around 8-10 years old.

"Ah, I'm Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you."

"Great. Now that you're done with the introduction, Yuuri, I want you to help me correct these girls' postures. It hasn't been long since they started so I wanted to strengthen their basics. We're done with warm ups."

"Got it," Yuuri smiled confidently. "I'll change first, then I'll assist you."

Yuuri changed to his usual dance outfit, arrange his hair and wear contacts. Victor whistled as he came back, making Yuuri shot him a look 'shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you' look, which obviously replied with a sheepish grin from the Russian. In the end Yuuri could only gave him a faint smile.

Assisting Minako was easy, knowing that Minako would certainly drill the basics properly since the very first day the student joined her ballet studio, a principle that she got from her ballet idol, Lilia Baranovskaya. Hence, the training at her studio was harsh, many would stop after the first week, but Yuuri was the living proof of how good her teaching was. After all, he was her very first student.

"Great. You guys did very well!" Yuuri smiled at the four girls.

"Now, Yuuri-sensei! It's your turn!" Ai smiled, tugging the edge of Yuuri's t-shirt. The three others seemed to be wanting it equally as they gave a puppy-eyed look to Yuuri. Which obviously he couldn't decline.

"As soft as ever," Minako chuckled patting his shoulder. "Go and play the song. The speaker's over there. Show them the one you showed me before, the contemporary dance one."

Yuuri nodded and plug the speaker to his phone, selecting the composition that Minako mentioned. He did a little warm up before pressing play on the screen and hurriedly moving to the center of the studio. Minako sat on the floor, relaxed and smiled confidently, proud even, because he know just how much capabilities Yuuri had. The four girls looked at him excitedly as he took his stance. He stole one last glance before the music started. Victor was looking at him with those blue eyes he loved.

 _Well Victor, you want to see a show. I'll give you a show._

The melody started with a sound of guitar, a melody that sounds a little like a mix of tango and salsa, and Yuuri started to sway his body, moving his hands up, then down, then making a twist with it. His eyes never leaving Victor as he licked his lips. He spread out his hands right before another instrument joined, which seemed to be violin. Yuuri would usually closed his eyes as he knew the beat by heart, but this time he chose to keep an eye contact with Victor, which seemed to be completely in awe with Yuuri's little performance.

The upbeat rhythm continued as Yuuri retrace his own performance, completely absorbed in the music. Eros, a counterpart of the song his idol, Yuri Plisetsky used as his short program on Grand Prix. He swayed with the music, jumped, turned, making loops, and unique intricate steps he did with ease, he nailed his performance perfectly. His moves were feminine, but firm and seductive, leaving the girls blushed slightly.

The song came to an end after he did his final spin and final pose, perfectly in tune with the music. It was as if he didn't even need music to dance, he knew every beat by heart.

"Perfect!" Minako clapped. "Oh my god, this is so much better than the one you showed me before!" Minako jumped to hug Yuuri, who was worried with Victor's reaction more than being hugged by his mentor.

 _How was it? Did he like it?_

Yuuri didn't have to guess a second time after seeing just how red Victor was, completely frozen still, eyes never leaving Yuuri. Yuuri chuckled.

"Sensei, that was so amazing!" The four gave him a standing applause as Yuuri bowed at them. "What's this song? It's so catchy, I love it!"

"It's called 'On Love : Eros'. I used it for my previous competition."

"Did you win?"

"Well, yeah. But my competitors were equally talented, and they presented something equally original. It was hard to get the first place," Yuuri chuckled. "Well, Minako-sensei was the one who kept on pushing me to join."

"Oh my god, you should be our sensei too. I think I would love to learn from you," Ayumi said excitedly, which was replied with nods of agreement from the rest of the girls, even from Minako.

"Well, why not. You can always help me with these girls when you came back to Hasetsu," Minako smiled.

"Well, I'd love to, but.."

"I know. Just when you come back, okay?" Minako assured him once more, knowing fully well what Yuuri felt about this town.

"Okay," He finally agreed before grinning sheepishly.

"Great! Now, it's time for you girls to go home. Don't forget we got more practice tomorrow, so be on time like today," Minako said as she ushered the girls out, leaving the exhausted Yuuri and the still frozen Victor inside the room.

Yuuri slumped inside the room, waving his hand in front of Victor's face. " _Ne,_ Victor, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You were in a daze," Yuuri chuckled.

"I- Huh- _oh,_ yeah, I'm okay." Victor panicked a little, before answering with a tint of red on his ears. Yuuri smiled at Victor fondly, thinking just how adorable Victor was.

"You're adorable," Yuuri finally said.

"YOU are adorable, Yuuri," Victor replied.

"Are we really doing this?" Yuuri laughed again and Victor joined.

"Well, I don't seem to hate us doing this."

"Cheesy. But what do you think? About the dance. Not me."

"Well, you're clearly beautiful and.. um, well, seductive. The dance was great, as always. It's captivating. You seemed to love making me hot and bothered, and frustrated, huh?"

"W-what? No, that's not what I intended. I was just thinking of giving you a show.." It was Yuuri's turn to be embarrassed as he tried to hide his red cheeks with his palms.

"It was perfect, and.. sort of, a surprise. I didn't expect you to choose sexual love as your theme. From the one you showed me, all of them were, well, soft and graceful. I just don't know how to describe it anymore," Victor chuckled, hugging Vicchan. For a moment Yuuri forgot that they brought Vicchan along.

"Yuuri!" Minako ran towards the black haired man and hugged him. "Spit it out!"

"W-what?" Yuuri was flustered with the sudden contact, although it was usual for Minako to do that.

"You have a lover don't you?! Is it a woman? Is it a man? Oh my god you got to let me see that person! Come on!" Minako excitedly ruffled Yuuri's gelled hair, making it messier all over the place.

"Um, wait a minute. What are you talking about, sensei?"

"Don't you try to hide this from me. I know just from the look. You danced Eros to seduce someone. It had never happened before. I'm sure you'll have your perfect win in competition is you met this person before that competition."

"I.. seduce someone?"

"Yeah, right, tell me, who did you think of when you danced just now?" Minako asked again.

"Oh~ You think of someone? Tell me too!" Victor suddenly joined in the interrogation, although Minako couldn't see him. Now the pressure seemed to be twice as heavy for Yuuri.

 _Victor. It was Victor._ He answered in his heart, but there's no way in hell he would say that.

"No.. no one?"

Minako sighed. "One way or another you'll have to tell me one day. I'm your instructor, Yuuri. I need to know what affect your dance, or in this case, _who._ It's important. Change of feelings will affect your performance, especially for someone as sensitive as you."

"It was a man," Yuuri said in a whisper, finally resigning from keeping his secret.

"Yeah, a man. WAIT, WHAT?! IT WAS A MAN?!" Minako's eyes widen. "Oh my god, you have to introduce him to me! I've been taking care of you as if you're my own son, I'll have to evaluate whether he was worthy as your partner or not."

Victor gave Yuuri a confused look, before pointing at himself. "Was it me?"

Yuuri didn't answered, but instead he blinked at Victor, once, slowly, a way of telling him 'yes, it's you', before blushing again and smiled shyly, still hugged by Minako. Yuuri saw Victor almost jumped at him to hug him too.

"Yuuri!" Victor gave him the 500 megawatt smile, his eyes practically almost looked like a pool as he smiled happily at Yuuri. Yuuri's smiled back as his heart skipped a beat. Victor's earnest happy smile was a sight to see, which he promised to commit in his memory. And oh, Yuuri would never forget that cute heart shaped lips.

"Um, sensei. I promise I'll introduce him to you after I finalized things with him. Like, we sort of admit each other's feelings but we haven't started anything, yet. Not now."

"Why? Don't you and this guy like each other?"

"Um, i.. It's too soon?"

"When did you guys meet?"

"A few days ago.."

"A FEW DAYS AND HE AFFECTED YOU THIS MUCH?! Oh God, I've never believed I actually witnessed the moment you are head over heels in love with someone," Minako said dramatically, faking a sniff and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh~~ So I'm your first love~~," Victor said hugging him from the back. Yuuri had to hold himself back not to whack Victor's face to erase that smug grin on his face since he didn't want Minako to freak out that a spirit entered her studio. Although Minako was okay with Yuuri seeing 'them', she herself was afraid of supernatural stuff.

Yuuri face-palmed seeing Minako's and Victor's reaction. Without a doubt, these two drama queens would become a good friend in no time, only if Minako could see Victor.

"Well, as much as I'm glad you've found your certain someone, I still want to see that classical piece composition you'll use in the upcoming exam. Have you named the song?" MInako asked.

"Um, well, I haven't. But I have completed about ¾ of the whole thing. I'll show you," Yuuri walked to his phone as choose the composition.

Yuuri did the performance perfectly, just as how he showed Victor before. His two spectators clapped at the end of his performance. Let's not forget Vicchan who woofed as well, which melted Yuuri's heart.

"So far so good. But you have to improvise a little at the end, I think. Another jump or spin might be good. And please name your piece, Yuuri. It's good, really."

"I really don't know what to name this piece," Yuuri sighed as he sit in front of Minako.

"Yuri on Ice," Victor suddenly interrupted.

"Yuri on Ice?" Yuuri repeated unsurely.

"That's a nice name," Minako smiled at the title.

"Why?" Yuuri mouthed to Victor without a sound, making sure Minako didn't pay attention to him.

"Well, sort of reminds me of your movement on ice. You know, you looked like you're basically gliding across the room. It has a similar feels. Besides, you seemed to love the ice equally. I think it's a fitting name," Victor voiced his opinion, which made Yuuri nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Yuri on Ice it is." Yuuri finally agreed.

"Great! The smooth movement really reflects when you're dancing at Ice Castle. I really love it," Minako hummed happily.

* * *

Yuuri went home after brainstorming regarding the choreography with Minako for around an hour or two. Minako tagged along saying it was dinner time and she kinda missed Hiroko's katsudon after a while, which probably would lead to another session of brainstorming at the living room, given that she wasn't drunk.

Hiroko was elated to see Minako tagging along, hugging her life-long best friend and ushered her in. Yuuri went back to his own room to change his clothes to his usual blue yukata before joining in for dinner.

"I can't believe you actually named that piece," Yuuri said, finally, after getting some privacy with Victor in his room.

"Well, I just thought about it. And since it was supposed to be something original.."

"So you had to put my name in it."

"Yep."

"Thanks," Yuuri muttered, intending to be sarcastic, but the Russian spirit seemed to ignore it.

"Besides, 'Yuri' is a beautiful name."

"Nope. 'Victor' is." Yuuri answered back.

"Yuuri Katsuki, your name is the most beautiful name I've ever known."

"Because that's the only name you know aside from yours. I think your name is more beautiful."

"Yours is."

"No, yours."

"Stubborn, aren't we?" Victor amused, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Yuuri chuckled.

"You seemed to enjoy it, like I said."

"I bet you enjoy it more than me."

"True." Victor grinned.

"Cheesy."

"Only for you." Victor moved closer hugging Yuuri. "I love you, Yuuri Katsuki."

"And I love you, Victor Nikiforov." Yuuri replied, humming contently.

"I'll have to wake up soon to give you enough cheese for the rest of our lives, huh?" Victor chuckled.

Yuuri chuckled too. "And stay by my side?"

"That I will," Victor said as he kissed Yuuri's forehead. "Forever."

* * *

A/N:

Short update~

Again, been busy with work, so I'm really excited with the upcoming Chinese new year holiday.

Hope I can post and write more on those days (since I didn't have that many relatives to visit ohohohoho)

So this is the end of chapter 5

Judging by how the story flows, I think it will exceed 10 chapters or so.

Hopefully;;

Thank you so much for reading up to this point.

And I sincerely thank you for the favourite, follows, and for all the kind and encouraging reviews. :)

Those really kept me motivated!

Regarding the title, I just couldn't find anything more fitting than that. /LOLS

please forgive me!

-LittleSnow


	6. Sleeping Prince

The trip back to Kyoto was fun. Yuuri couldn't describe it any other way. Victor was by his side all the time, spoiling him with the usual cheesy lines that Victor always throw in the morning, which only Victor could possibly make such lines create butterflies fluttering inside Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri smiled.

And it was the same case when Yuuri wanted to order lunch when he arrived at Kyoto. He was looking through the menu in McDonalds before Victor started, again.

"So what's on the menu?" Victor asked.

"What?" Yuuri whispered.

"Me-n-u, Me and You~" Victor winked at the Japanese, making Yuuri blushed red.

"Victor, you need to stop that," Yuuri giggled and ordered the set meal with cola. He could feel his toe starting to curl thanks to Victor's cheesy lines.

Yuuri took a spot at the corner where he most probably won't be noticed or disturbed by anyone. He took a sip of his drink.

"So, I think, your name should be Coca Cola," Victor said again watching Yuuri drink.

"Vic, not again."

"Oh, come on, Yuuri. Don't ruin the fun. Ask me why?" Victor whimpered.

"Okay, okay, why?" Yuuri gave up and asked.

"Because you're so-da-licous!" Victor grinned. Yuuri almost choked trying to hold his laughter back.

"Victor, you really need to stop that before I start laughing on my own here and make people think I'm crazy." Yuuri said.

"Yeah, I know you're crazy for me."

"Pfft," Yuuri couldn't hold it back so he hide his face with his palm. "Oh my god, I should've ordered take out instead."

"So we can have more time at home?" Victor asked with his sheepish grin.

"As much as I wanted that, I want to go to the hospital today. I hope you're not in some VIP room filled with bodyguards or something, since you're a head director, or something."

"Well, I can always take a peek at the screen, you know. And I don't think they'll make a big deal out of it. Like you said, the latest news was a year ago. I don't think they'll still pursue such old news," Victor tried to be logical, which made sense to Yuuri, despite him still being anxious. "Ah~ I hope I'll still be handsome like I am now~" Victor tried to be dramatic, which made Yuuri smiled slightly, knowing fully well that Victor, too, was afraid.

"It'll be okay. I'll be with you."

"I know."

"Yuuri!" A familiar voice was heard as a tan man hugged him. "Didn't expect to see you here! How's Hasetsu?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri smiled widely, hugging his best friend back.

"And this spirit must be the one you told me. Hello, Victor Nikiforov-san, my name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm from Thailand."

"You could see me too?" Victor asked, amused. "And just call me Victor."

"Yeah, of course. Which is why I'm practically stuck with Yuuri most of the time. No one understand him more than I do. Although I had it easier. It was more common in Thailand, people who had this kind of abilities," Phicit explained. The young Thai dancer took a seat beside Victor so that it would look natural as if he was talking to Yuuri.

Victor warmed up to his Thai best friend faster than he expected, although their talk was mostly about Yuuri. Phichit told Victor about his texts, telling that Yuuri fell in love with a spirit, and about him at the university. Phichit also told Victor about some girls who had a crush to Yuuri and ended up with their heart broken.

"-so basically, these days, all he talked about in text was you. I mean, I know you guys just met a few days ago and all but it seemed to me that you two are head over heels towards each other. So what's the plan? Wake Victor up?"

Yuuri swore he would do anything to stop Phichit and his running mouth.

"Yeah. I don't know how, though. Ask him to get inside his body, maybe?" Yuuri told Phichit, since he definitely had no plan at all.

"And throw his spirit to his own body like some Pokemon ball? No, I don't think that's gonna work."

"What's with you and Japanese anime?"

"I just love them so much. The reason why I started to get hamsters as my pets was because that anime, Hamtaro. Oh my god they're so cute, my babies. I named all my hamsters after them. So far I got Hamtaro, Ribbon, Professor-"

"Okay stop. If you started to talk about your hamsters you won't stop until tomorrow morning," Yuuri interrupted.

"But, Yuuri! They're so cute! Look!" Phichit showed him his recent instagram update. It was a photo of him winking holding his hamster's butt. "Look! That's Hamtaro I'm holding. Isn't he just so adorable? Right? Victor, you should see too!" Phichit shoved his screen to Victor's face, making sure the confused foreigner looked properly.

"Oh~ They're adorable~" Victor squealed.

"I know it! You'll understand me! Unlike Yuuri, he's no fun. Boo~"

Yuuri swore he almost banged his head to the table for seeing two adult men acting like a child.

"Alright, hospital, now." Yuuri stood and cleared his table, clearly unwilling to continue the conversation about Phichit's hamsters. "You wanna join, Phichit?"

"Hm, maybe next time. I have to feed my hamsters. I'll send you photos later. Besides, I don't want to go and ruin your date."

"Phichit!" Yuuri half-screamed as the Thai waved his hand to say goodbye and ran away.

* * *

Yuuri could feel his steps getting heavier the nearer they get to the hospital. He was afraid at the so many questions of 'what-if's that clouded his mind the other day. He smiled at Victor, who seemed to be just as unsure, weakly. He clenched his fist at the small bouquet of blue roses in his hand. At least he brought something for a visit.

"Here we go." Yuuri said. Victor nodded in response.

Yuuri walked into the building, mustering up all his courage. He went straight to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" The nurse said.

"Um, I'm here to visit Mr. Victor Nikiforov. May I know which room he is in?" Yuuri asked after gulping down his own saliva.

"Okay, wait a minute, sir. I'll help you check," the nurse smiled brightly as she sat back and typed in her computer. "Mr. Nikiforov is in the private room number 1225. You may visit him. The visiting hour will be over in 2 hours, so please be sure to leave before that. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Um, that's all. Thank you very much," Yuuri smiled at the nurse and went to the said room.

He could feel his heart beating faster as he reached for the door. Victor seemed to be nervous too but he nodded at Yuuri, assuring him it would be okay. Yuuri slowly opened the door, muttering an excuse me. He was welcomed with a wet tongue suddenly licking his face.

 _Wet?_

 _And heavy? Wait what?!_

"Woof!" A brown colored furball, obviously bigger than Vicchan, but looking so much similar to him leaped at him and wagging his tail at Yuuri.

"Oh! You must be Makkachin!" Yuuri smiled and patted the furry creature. Makkachin tilted his head a little and turned around facing Victor. The dog tried to leap at Victor several times only to go straight through Victor. Makkachin seemed to be little frustrated as he barked at Victor who looked confusedly at the dog.

"Yuuri?" Victor turned around, asking for a guidance.

"Um, I heard animals, especially dogs are sensitive to spirits. They could actually see them. Which is why he thought you, his owner, came to him."

"Oh. I see," Victor smiled fondly to Makkachin and dropped to one knee, letting the dog stayed beside him. "Hello, Makkachin. You must've missed me. I'm sorry, I can't accompany you to play, yet. I hope you can be patient for a while longer. Yuuri is going to help me, I'm sure."

Yuuri smiled a little as he saw Victor's soothing words seemed to affect Makkachin, making the dog whimpered a little but obediently walked back to his spot at the corner. Victor smiled happily at Yuuri, making childish noises like "Look, he understands me." Or "Omg, Makkachin is so adorable." Or just hummed for a while.

Yuuri turned his head to see the pale body laying peacefully on the hospital bed, a few machine beside his bed to monitor his health and of course, an IV drops connected to his vein. It was like watching a scene from a movie. Yuuri couldn't believe he was the same person as the spirit he met, and fell in love with a few days ago.

But the tag on his bed said differently.

"Victor Nikiforov," Yuuri read. "Oh, you're 27 years old this year. You're older than me by 4 years." Yuuri smiled a little before taking his time to observe Victor's body on the bed.

Yuuri almost cried looking at the man. Yuuri couldn't help but thought at how peaceful the sleeping Victor looked. The silver locks of his hair was longer than the spirit one, looking soft, reaching his shoulder. His face was pale, eyes closed, breathing apparatus covering his nose and mouth. His face looked slightly more mature than the Victor he knew. A little thinner as well. Yuuri slowly brushed Victor's bangs covering his face, which revealed a scar on his left side of the forehead, which has healed. Yuuri assumed that Victor must've gotten it from the accident. The silver ring on his finger was also there.

Yuuri couldn't believe himself at just how beautiful Victor could be. He was just sleeping there and he looked dazzling despite all the machine around him, despite being so pale, despite being in a coma, he was still utterly beautiful.

Like a sleeping prince.

 _Victor is here. He is real. And he is still alive._ Yuuri almost cracked to tears as he watched the machine that showed Victor's heart beating.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Each noise emphasized that Victor had a chance to be saved.

"So that's how I looked like," Victor smiled, a little pain was seen on his eyes as he hugged Yuuri from the back. "I looked.. sick."

"You are. But the you I see looked a little younger, and your hair isn't that long," Yuuri chuckled a little.

"Which one you prefer? Long or short hair?"

"Hmm. I think short hair suits you better?"

"Then I'll cut it when I woke up." Victor hummed.

The pairs watched Victor's body in silence, each seemed to be occupied with their own thoughts.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The noise from the electrocardiography machine was the only thing keeping them from the complete silence. The stable noise that indicate Victor's heart beats was the only thing keeping Yuuri's hope.

An hour passed as both Yuuri and Victor stayed still. Then a sudden noise on the door took Yuuri by surprise. A blonde haired foreigner wearing a round glasses and a lab coat entered the room with ease.

"Makka! Come here, buddy, your food is here," he said as he laid down the bowl. Yuuri watched quietly as Makkachin happily jumped from his bed. "Oh, we got a visitor. That's rare."

Yuuri immediately stood up and bowed. "I'm Katsuki Yuuri! Nice to meet you!"

"Well, hello, Katsuki-san. My name is Christophe Giaccometti. And I'm Victor's private doctor. You can call me Chris," Chris smiled, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Oh, you can call me Yuuri." Yuuri smiled shyly.

"Well, then, Yuuri. That's a lovely blue rose arrangement. Victor loved those flowers the most," Chris smiled noticing the vase now filled with the bouquet Yuuri brought to the hospital.

"I'm glad." Yuuri smiled.

"Victor's my drinking buddy, you know," Chris talked. "Ah, I hope you don't mind me talking. It's been a while since I talked about this guy. And it seems like you won't tell me about you and Victor. But since you're here, and you don't seem like a bad guy, and Makka seemed to like you, I won't pry."

"Sorry," Yuuri said as he blushed. "I don't mind hearing you talking."

 _I want to know more about Victor, too._

Yuuri was grateful as Victor sit quietly by the window, choosing to carefully observe instead of clinging to Yuuri.

"So, you know, Victor doesn't really have friends. That's why I wonder how you suddenly appear. He's not the type to show himself in front of people, his true self. I was probably his only close friend aside from Makka, and oh, his adopted brother, Yurio. He always had some sort of mask attached on his face. Many admire him, but no one could get close to him," Chris smiled as he sat beside Yuuri, watching Victor too. "And he's been working his ass off to build that giant hotel, only to be in comatose for a freakin two years. He must be joking."

Yuuri saw a little tears escaped Chris eyes, which he rubbed immediately so Yuuri pretended not to see anything. Yuuri and Chris spent a few moments in silence.

"Chris-san?" Yuuri mustered up his courage to ask. "You said, I was a rare visitor. Was no one come for Victor?"

"At first, a lot of people come. His colleagues, some fans, some press, but gradually they stopped coming at all. His parents visit sometimes, but they got daily updates from me, since I understand they were both busy. Yurio would spend his holiday here, taking care of him. And.." Chris paused. "Nevermind."

Yuuri wanted to ask but he just nodded, accepting Chris's answer.

"He must be lonely," Yuuri said softly.

"Then you should come more often. Although as a doctor I'm not supposed to say this, but I believe that for patients like Victor, having people close to him around would be good for his recovery. Which is why I let Makka stayed here. I'm practically Makka's second owner now," Chris chuckled.

"I can help regarding Makkachin. I.. I used to have one too, but he passed away recently," Yuuri smiled sadly.

"I'd appreciate it if you help. And I'm sorry for your loss, Yuuri."

"Thank you."

"Well then. You can stay until the visiting hours are over. Let me know if you wanted to stay longer. I can arrange it for you. I need to go and check other patients. Nice talking with you, Yuuri," Chris winked before exiting the room.

"So I got a friend like that, huh?" Victor finally said something after a while.

"He seems to care about you a lot. He's a good friend," Yuuri chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell. You have one too."

"Phichit is a good friend, indeed. But sometimes he could be a little too much," Yuuri giggled.

"Right, he seemed to be excited over everything."

"I didn't know you love blue roses."

"I didn't knew either. It was lovely since you're the one who brought it, so I didn't complain," Victor smiled weakly.

"Tell me a lot of things about you when you wake up, okay?" Yuuri smiled softly, caressing the real Victor's hand that lied on the side of the bed.

"I will."

"Shall we go back soon? Or do you want to stay?"

"I'll come tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Mhm, better than staying in my boring apartment." Yuuri nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back?" Victor gently wrapped his arms around Yuuri, a little annoyed with the small gap that exist between them.

"Let's."

* * *

By the time Yuuri came back to his apartment, it was around dinner time. He made himself a cup noodle before letting his body slumped on the bed, tired from the long journey. The bag he brought to Hasetsu still abandoned at the corner of his room, right where he left it before he went for lunch. He was glad at least he found where Victor's body was.

"Victor," Yuuri called to the Russian who sit nearby him.

Victor hummed as he turned his attention towards Yuuri. "What is it, love?"

"Should I just search the internet how to wake a sleeping prince?"

Victor chuckled. "You know they'll probably just say something about true love kiss."

"Right, which is ridiculous," Yuuri stuffed his face to his fluffy pillow.

"Don't make me wish I was your pillow.."

"What? You could always kiss me," Yuuri grinned.

"Hm~ I want to know how that lips actually taste like. I hate this invisible gap between us," Victor leaned in to steal a peck. "Want to rest early? We got a long day today."

"I'll take a bath first. I'll be quick."

Yuuri quickly came back with a comfortable long sleeved V-neck and jogging pants, his hair still wet. Victor could only imagine how heavenly Yuuri must've smelled. He had been thinking about how Yuuri smelled for a while now.

"Are you ogling at me, Mr. Nikiforov?" Yuuri giggled.

"Oops, I'm caught. You're just too beautiful, Yuuri."

"Nope, Victor. You are."

"I said it first, so you are."

"Aren't you tired of doing that?" Yuuri was amused at how cheesy Victor could be even while concentrating on drying his hair.

"Nope, I don't think I'll be tired doing this with you, ever," Victor grinned again. Yuuri smiled at the heart shaped lips he made. Yuuri thought about what Dr. Chris said earlier when they talked. How could such a warm person not have any friend?

"Me too. Let me sleep for now. Tomorrow is Sunday but I got work at Shizuka-san's place. So I'll probably visit you in the afternoon," Yuuri said, smiling fondly at the Russian.

"Mmhm, I'll go early then. We'll meet at the hospital," Victor smiled back and hugged Yuuri as he settled in bed. "Good night, Yuuri."

"Good night, Victor."

* * *

The week after was filled with the usual routines for Yuuri, work, practice, classes, eat, sleep, pray, with the addition of Victor in his life. He found himself exchanging good mornings and good nights, morning kisses and casual ones, visiting Victor at the hospital and bringing blue roses bouquet for the guy. Victor also seemed to be starting to notice his habit, how inseparable Yuuri and music was, his love for American pop songs, how he could suddenly sing along to the songs in his playlist, how one time he actually sung 'All of Me' by John legend for Victor..

Life was supposed to be perfect. And it will, after Victor woke up. Yuuri couldn't wait.

But by the end of the week, Yuuri noticed something different, Victor was different. He was.. too quiet. Too quiet for the sunshine smile and cheerful eyes of his. It made Yuuri wonder what was wrong. Maybe Victor found something in between the time he was in hospital alone? Without Yuuri?

"Victor?" He finally asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Yuuri moved closer to the silver haired spirit sitting near his coffee table after hearing no response.

"Victor..?"

"Huh? Oh, Yuuri! You're looking for me?" Victor gave him a smile. A smile that was.. not Victor.

"Nothing.. I just.. missed you, that's all," Yuuri finally answered after choosing his words carefully.

"I'm beside you the whole day, Yuuri, how could you miss me? So cute," Victor chuckled, finally, the Victor that Yuuri noticed. _His_ Victor.

"Mm, I don't know. Let's cuddle in bed?" Yuuri begged.

"No cheesy war today?" Victor raised an eyebrow, but went to the bedroom anyway.

"No, today I'll just accept whatever you said."

"I'll shower you with praises until you fall asleep," Victor grinned as he laid next to Yuuri, sharing his warmth as they did every night.

 _Right. It's alright._

 _Victor is with me now._

 _After all, what could go wrong?_

 _Right?_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in spring and spring in Kyoto had always been exceptionally beautiful. And it was Sunday, which made it even more perfect. Yuuri decided to spend the day to visit Victor in the hospital. By the time he reached the door, Chris was just about to go in and urged Yuuri to join him.

One week was more than enough for Yuuri to warm up to the doctor who came from Switzerland. He shared with Yuuri his old photos and stories with Victor, who apparently was quite a narcissist. Yuuri remembered cringing at the photo where Chris and Victor posed together at the pool side, raising one of their legs up, both wearing sunglasses fabulously despite it being night time. Chris said it was during their holiday trip – concerning their work of course, Victor was on a business trip and Chris was there for a medical conference – at Barcelona. Even Victor was laughing to death when he took a peek at what Chris showed Yuuri.

"Hmm, not much change, I can't say if it's good or not, but as long as his condition didn't worsen like three weeks ago, it should be fine," Chris said at the end of his usual check-up visit on Victor. Yuuri had been waiting, playing with Makkachin at the other corner after changing the flower arrangement in the vase. No one seemed to visit Victor, or at least no one brought flowers for Victor since the flower was the withered one of what he brought a few days ago.

"Three weeks ago?" Yuuri asked, interested, ignoring the nurse who seemed to be jotting down what Chris said during the examination.

"Oh, I haven't told you. Victor's condition dropped suddenly three weeks ago. His heart stopped for a while, but I guess I brought him back. He's lucky to have me, he better treat me expensive dinner when he gain consciousness," Chris chuckled. "His condition is stable for now. I'll make sure to ban that bitch from doing anything funny in this room."

"My, Chris. That's not a nice thing to say about someone. Who is that bitch you are talking about?" A woman stepped in confidently into the room. She has a wavy, long, dark brown hair, a typical foreigner face, or half, which Yuuri often saw at various billboards in the city. She also wear this kind of diva aura around her.

"Anya, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris hissed at the woman, and anger could clearly be noticed in his voice.

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. He had never been a fan of a girl fashion magazine, but he didn't need one to notice who the woman was. Anya was the famous supermodel in Japan, incredibly stunning and beautiful. Yuuri often saw her face plastered at many famous brands' campaigns and billboards.

"Oh, Chris, why can't I be here? And who is this stranger in Vitya's room?" Anya turned her attention towards Yuuri, clearly watching him in disgust. "Are you the new care taker for that ugly dog? Just make sure that thing didn't get close to me."

 _Vitya? Who? And excuse me, lady, Makkachin is not an ugly dog! You're rude!_

Yuuri screamed inside his head but his body was stunned, unable to even react from the shock.

"Anya, you're being rude," Chris growled.

"Oh, am I? You're just a doctor, Chris. You don't even have the authority to ban me from this hospital," She waved her hand towards Chris, completely taking him for granted. "And who the hell put blue roses here? It's ugly! Chris, didn't I tell you to tell your nurses to prepare lilies for him?! You, nurse! Get out and throw these roses for me, and prepare lilies in exchange!" Anya took the bouquet Yuuri brought and threw them at the nurse who was assisting Chris just now.

Yuuri swore he saw the nurse cried as she ran out. He, himself, almost cried looking at how Anya treated the flowers he brought for Victor, but he quickly turned his head towards Victor, as he felt the same chill like what he felt back in Hasetsu, who was sitting on the couch a few minutes ago, now standing, glaring at Anya. Yuuri scooted over near Victor, signaling Victor to calm down and stop doing whatever he was planning to do.

"My nurse is not a fucking florist, Anya. And tell me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out from this room?" Chris snapped.

"Because you're just his doctor, while I'm his fiancée! And Vitya's parents let me, obviously. They trusted me more than you," Anya smirked, winning.

 _What?_

 _What fiancée?_

Yuuri turned at Victor, who stood still, unmoving.

 _Right._

 _How naïve, Yuuri._

 _How could you think your life is almost perfect, right?_

 _It will never be._

 _Because life will dropped you a bomb when you least expect it._

 _Right?_

 _Right._

* * *

 _A/N :_

 _Hello~~~~~~~_

 _Finally got the chance to update again~_

 _I don't know if I've answered some of your question regarding the story;;_

 _but well, yes, I make Phichit could see spirits as well, aside from the triplets (I make the scenario that usually some kids below 7 years old could see spirits)_

 _Spoiler for next chapter : brace yourself!_

 _^yep thats all I could say. lololol._

 _Anyway, happy late Chinese New Year guys!_

 _Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed them!_

 _-Littlesnow_


	7. Moonlit night

Yuuri didn't remember how he reached home. He remember Victor shouted at him, Chris calling him, Anya cursing, the door slammed.. Then everything was a blur.

He wiped the droplets of sweats on his face.

 _Did I run?_

 _Or was it tears?_

Yuuri couldn't remember. His hand clutched on his heart. Pain.

 _Why am I so stupid?_

 _How did I forget the fact he wore a ring?_

 _Of course, of course it was an engagement ring! It was so obvious!_

Yuuri remember how the same silver band encircled Anya's finger.

 _They are perfect together. They're handsome, pretty, so beautiful together!_

 _What am I?_

 _Why would for a second I thought Victor want to do anything with me? I'm not worth it_.

Yuuri curled himself at the farthest edge of his room, away from the door. He pulled his hair, something that became a habit for him once his anxiety strikes again.

He cried again, ignoring the buzz on his phone - Chris calling him, probably wanted to check if everything was ok. Probably by now CHris would knew that Yuuri had a feeling for Victor, more than a friend.

Then Yuuri remembered, how Victor looked at him when Anya revealed she was his fiancee, pained, but there wasn't any trace of shock could be seen on his face.

 _He knew. Of course he knew._

 _Was it because of that that he slightly changed?_

 _Was it that that made Victor spend more time at the hospital?_

 _Did he remember everything after all?_

 _Did he played with me all this time?_

Yuuri laughed, for the fact that even for a second he believed at someone. He had been hurt countless time, so why would this time be any different?

"Yuuri," he flinched at the sweet velvety voice calling his name full of concern.

 _Stop._

 _Don't get close to me._

 _No._

 _Don't hurt me anymore than this._

"Yuuri," the voice called again. This time he could feel the warmth seeping from his arm.

"You knew," was all that Yuuri could managed to say in between the sobs. He believed that his voice would be similar to that of a dying dolphin, not that he got anything against dolphin, dolphins are cute.

Victor didn't answer. The silence was eating Yuuri up. He started pulling his hair again.

"Yuuri, stop. Don't hurt yourself," the voice said again.

 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"Why would you care at all?" Yuuri finally raised his face, glaring at Victor for a second only to melt at those blue orbs, so he averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Because I love you. Of course I care about you," Victor smiled sadly.

"Don't- Just don't lie about that. You have such a beautiful fiancee. You knew you had. That's why you've been distancing yourself. Isn't it?"

"Yuuri, no-"

"So you realized you loved her, that your feelings for me was just because of the moment, so when you woke up, you'll leave me. I mean, it's okay, I can't force you to stay. I'll be okay."

"Yuu-"

"I know, I know I was stupid for accepting you, for even trusting a stranger I just met. Maybe my feeling is also just a fluke of the moment, maybe it'll fade soon, I don't know. I promise I'll leave after you wake up, it will be like before, like you never known me at all. I'm just a stranger who happened to be helping you, someone you won't even remember. It's okay, I'm okay. You should just go back to Anya and I'll disappear from your life. Maybe I should just di-"

"KATSUKI YUURI!" Yuuri flinched. It was the first time since the day they met that Victor shouted at him, angry.

"You listen to me first! And don't you dare finish that sentence!" Victor hissed.

It was the unknown side of Victor that Yuuri faced. Even his voice was more than enough to make Yuuri finally looked at Victor in the eyes. But Victor also didn't know that Yuuri could be really, really stubborn.

"What? Why should I listen to you? Why should I listen to you at all? Who are you to me? We haven't even started anything! I'M NOBODY COMPARED TO HER!" Yuuri screamed, letting out his rage and frustration.

"YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!" Victor screamed back, making Yuuri closed his mouth for once. "Please, Yuuri. Don't say that we haven't started anything. We have. You said you're willing to try. I promised you forever, didn't I?" Victor's voice broke as if he was crying.

"T-then why? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Yuuri finally asked.

"I was thinking how I would tell her when I woke up that I want to end the engagement. That I love someone else, but I don't want to make it as if you're taking me away from her. I don't want you to be the bad person. And I don't know how to tell you either, like 'Hey, Yuuri, I found out I got a fiancee but I'm leaving her because I love you'. That would be really awkward, wouldn't it?" Victor caressed Yuuri's cheek, cupping his face in his hands. Yuuri finally let him touched him.

"I know how soft you are, Yuuri. You'll feel guilty if I tell you that. But I was stupid. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hide this from you. Sorry. Will you forgive me?" Victor gave him a smile, a sad, sad smile that made Yuuri's eyes overflowing with tears.

 _You're not supposed to apologize to me. Why are you apologizing?_

"Ssh.. Yuuri. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you, and I'm sorry for shouting at you. Forgive me?" Victor hugged Yuuri close, but even with the invisible gap between them, he could feel the warmth that Victor gave him. Yuuri nodded, still crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Victor," Yuuri cried.

 _Thank you.._

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Yuuri. Now, would you accept Chris' call? Your phone has been buzzing for a while now and he was really worried when you suddenly left the hospital," Victor said softly, soothing Yuuri. Yuuri nodded and took his buzzing phone. It was a message.

 _ **Yuuri, are you okay? Please come to the hospital. I need to talk to you.**_

 _ **-Chris**_

Yuuri searched again for the calming blue orbs that belong to Victor, who nodded in encouragement.

"Talk to him. I have a feeling he'll tell you what even I don't know. I knew about the fiancee stuffs because he was talking to me when he visited. Sometimes he just sit and watch me," Victor smiled sadly. Without Victor telling him, Yuuri knew that Victor had grown fond of Chris, despite not remembering anything about himself.

"Okay," Yuuri said as he typed his reply. He set the meeting at dinner time, knowing fully well that he needed some time for himself, and some time to heal his puffy eyes as well. Chris replied came almost immediately, telling him that Anya had left and Chris will be waiting in Victor's room by dinner time. Yuuri offered to bring food, which Chris gladly accept.

The time passed by quickly with his usual playlist and a cold compress on his eyes. Victor accompanied him the whole time, never leaving his side, sometimes whispering sweet words or a simple I love you, which Yuuri appreciated.

It was almost dinner time so he quickly took a bath and changed his clothes. He considered what to bring for Chris at the hospital, but with the amount he had for himself, a burger set from McDonalds would have to suffice, since he was too lazy to cook for that day.

Chris was already waiting by the time Yuuri arrived in the hospital. The nurse seemed to notice him and let him pass – Chris must have given them a note that Yuuri would be his guest – and Yuuri appreciate the lack of security since he wasn't in the mood for trouble. What Yuuri first noticed was the blue rose arrangement that he brought this morning was back in the vase.

"Hey, Yuuri," Chris said, looking tired from the hard work of the day.

"How's your day?"

"Would be perfect if only Anya didn't come. That bitch only brought trouble whenever she come." Chris answered and patted the seat next to him in the couch. Victor urged him to go as he took his usual spot by the window. Makkachin followed the Russian spirit and curled near Victor, leaving the couch area empty for Yuuri and Chris.

Yuuri sat down and offered Chris one of the McDonalds' paper bag he brought. "Got you McChicken set, I hope you don't mind. Sorry if you turned out to be some health freak that doesn't want to consume junk food."

Chris laughed, obviously amused. "No, I actually quite enjoy eating junk food. But please don't let this information leak, my patients will judge me. Thanks, Yuuri." He said as he accepted the paper bag and start munching the french fries. Yuuri had always thought that McDonalds' french fries were killer, so he always made sure to get the large meal set whenever he ordered anything from them.

"So? What are you going to tell me?" Yuuri take out his burger and start eating them. Unlike Chris, he preferred to enjoy the potatoes for the later. Save the best for the last, was it?

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong. And I want you to be really really honest with me. Do you like Victor?" Chris asked carefully.

Yuuri didn't answer, but he stopped munching his burger. He had expected this question but he didn't expect Chris to be so upfront about it.

"And with like, I mean romantically," Chris added as he hear no response from the Japanese.

Yuuri just blushed at the question, which seemed to be enough answer for Chris, who just smiled at Yuuri.

"I wonder why Victor never told me about you. You're a good match for him. I can see you care for him," Chris smiled.

 _That's because I just met him in less than a month. But I can't possibly answer this, can't I?_

"Please be good to Victor, Yuuri. Take care of him. I'll do my best to bring him back," Chris said again. "And I guess you noticed I put the flowers back. I'm really sorry about Anya."

"Ah, I'm okay. I'm just.. surprised. She doesn't seem to like me, though," Yuuri commented.

"She doesn't like anyone. All she cares about is herself. Talking about her, well, I'm telling you, but don't let anyone else know, especially Yurio. He'll kill Anya for real," Chris said, frowning.

Yuuri nodded, knowing fully well he couldn't possibly tell anyone as the only person related to both Victor and him was Chris – and Anya, that famous rude supermodel, which Yuuri would like to just forget.

"You probably know that Anya is.. well.. a famous supermodel, and as she said, she's Victor's fiancee," Chris paused for a bit. Yuuri already knew the fact but he could still feel the sharp pain in his heart. "And the reason why Victor's condition worsen three weeks ago.. was because of her."

"How so?"

"Um, she.. was drunk. She unplugged the medical ventilator, the machine that supports Victor's breathing. I didn't know how she got pass the security guard and nurse carrying those amount of alcohol, but she got drunk in this room and nearly kill Victor. He was lucky I was about to check him for one last time before going home, so I can help immediately. I swear, if Victor weren't in such a dire condition I would have killed that woman for almost killing Victor twice."

Chris was an easy going person, so it was new for Yuuri to see anger resided in his eyes. Victor who had been listening to the conversation was a little shocked as well but he chose to listen more to Chris.

"Twice?" Yuuri asked, noticing the last word that Chris muttered.

"Twice. Because she was also the reason why Victor admitted in this hospital."

Yuuri gulped his saliva, trying to calm himself. "May I know what happened?"

"Well, long story short, two years ago, I was hanging out with Victor to celebrate his success on the hotel's grand opening. By that time he was already engaged with Anya. He didn't give me the details but.. from what I know, they were introduced by Victor's parents. Anya was the one chasing him, but he basically accepted because of his parents keep urging him to take a fiancee, since, well, it's his time," Chris began explaining. "Victor.. wasn't the type to love someone. He commits himself to his work, which also explains his success. He had never been interested in anyone. So when he accepted the engagement, he told Anya not to expect his love. She can lavish herself with his money, but he asked her not to ask for his heart. But Victor asked her to be loyal, and be faithful. I guess he just wanted to gradually learn how to love her in the end."

Yuuri almost forgot to breathe listening to Chris's stories. Knowing Anya was Victor's fiancee was one thing, but listening on how they met, and more so, knowing that Anya was the reason Victor getting admitted to the hospital pained his heart. Just why would Victor had to go through such ordeal? He chanted inside his heart, assuring that Victor had chosen him like a mantra before his anxiety hit him again. He tried his best not to interrupt Chris.

"And knowing Anya, she.. that morning, Victor heard about the scandal Anya had with Georgi Popovich, one of the Russian figure skater. So Victor told me that it was over, he had called her and he would tell his parents the next day. Anya came to the bar and drag Victor out. I think they were having a fight. After I settled the bills, by the time I went out, Victor was pulling Anya back and he got hit instead. It- it happened so fast and I couldn't do anything.." Chris slumped back on the couch as he told the story. "Even now I feel guilty for not stopping Anya. I didn't tell his family what really happened either since I think Victor would like to settle it himself. But he didn't wake up until now," Chris let out an empty laugh. It was almost painful to see.

Yuuri stayed quiet, clearly couldn't believe what he just heard from Chris. His eyes widened in shock, his brain trying to process every information carefully.

"I'm sorry.. I.. didn't know.." was all that Yuuri could say. He could feel anger building up inside him, anger for Victor, the man that wasn't supposed to be the victim, anger directed towards Anya, despite not knowing who she was, but clearly, that woman didn't love Victor.

"Please be here, Yuuri. Be here when Victor wake up, I think if it's you, you can break his walls. I have a feeling he will wake up soon, with you by his side," Chris begged him, which of course, Yuuri couldn't refuse. And he planned to stay by Victor side as he determined to be there when Victor woke up.

"I will. Please do your best too," Yuuri smiled at Chris, knowing fully well how guilt could eat him up. At least, he would like to help.

"I will. Would you like to stay over? Victor's room is a private room so I can always tell the nurse you'll stay over," Chris offered.

Yuuri took a peek at Victor who smiled at him. Yuuri nodded as he knew Victor would love that. "I'd love that. Thank you."

"I'll take a blanket for you. Sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"It's okay. It's more than enough. Besides, I'll have time to look at him the whole night," Yuuri giggled, trying to joke. Chris laughed as he went out carrying his McDonalds paper bag to inform the nurse.

"Ooh~ So you prefer to look at me sleeping than talking to me?" Victor suddenly replied, suprising Yuuri a little. "I'm hurt, Yuuri~~"

"Victor.." Yuuri sighed. "Aren't you surprised with what Chris just told us?"

"I am, but I don't know, I don't feel anything about it. I mean, I'll figure it out myself when I woke up, if I could remember everything, then I'll find my answer, right?"

"I can't believe you're so chill about it. And yes, I like the sleeping you, you look so peaceful and handsome, unlike some spirit who keep on having a cheese war with me," Yuuri pretended to pout.

"Yuuri~! Oh god, don't make me feel jealous of myself," Victor pouted back, making Yuuri giggled.

"Sorry, I'm kidding. I like you, so whichever you doesn't matter. You're Victor, and you're the person I love."

"That's my Yuuri!" Victor smiled and hugged Yuuri close. "Well, why don't we take a picture together?" Victor suggested.

"How? I don't think camera can capture spirits clearly," Yuuri asked.

"No, no, I mean take a picture with my body there. Show it to me when I woke up, and then let's post it on our account together!"

"But, that would be weird. It will be like I'm taking a selfie when someone is sick behind me," Yuuri answered, unsure.

"You got the permission from the owner of that body, so go," Victor excitedly chirped. "Please?" He put the puppy eyes that he knew Yuuri couldn't decline.

"Alright, alright. Just because I don't want you to keep on nagging me," Yuuri gave up and sighed.

Victor looked excited, asking Yuuri to take several photos of them together, although the Victor he took the picture with couldn't even move a muscle. Victor asked him to do several poses, directing him to what he thought was perfect. Clearly, Victor was much better than Phichit, because if Phichit was the one taking picture, the selfie session wouldn't end for at least one hour for one photo posted.

The one Yuuri liked the best was the one he got close to Victor's head, his head slightly tilted to Victor's and his cheek touching Victor's silky silver hair. Yuuri smiled a little at their selfies.

"Oh my, I look really good even when I'm sleeping like a corpse," Victor joined Yuuri to look through their selfies.

"As ever the narcissist," Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Yuuri felt strangely calm as he covered himself in the blanket Chris gave him and sat close to Victor, curling himself at the chair near the bed. He took his time to appreciate the beauty laying in front of him. He had never noticed it before, but Victor looked exceptionally beautiful and serene under the moonlight. With the lamp turned off and moonlight shine by the window, Victor's silver strands glisten gracefully.

"Victor," Yuuri called to the man.

"Hm?"

"I think you look really beautiful," Yuuri smiled as he continue watching the man.

"I know, I even look good in that ugly hospital gown, right?" Victor joked.

Yuuri chuckled at the attempt but agreed on it nevertheless. "I still can't believe you choose me over Anya."

"Told you this morning, I love you. Still unsure about it?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, it's just feel surreal. I mean, if you compare Anya to me-"

"Ssh, of course you're more beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole life, I don't know if I ever said that to anyone but that person would have to come second after you now," Victor gently put his finger on Yuuri's lips, assuring Yuuri that whatever he said was true.

"I am just ordinary, Victor. Nothing special, you know?"

"Well, if you're talking about looking like you danced even when you walked around is ordinary, then that's fine by me. If that innocent gaze and kind heart is ordinary, it's okay too. That just means other people will have to be content with being less than ordinary," Victor gave him a genuine smile. "You're breathtakingly beautiful, Yuuri. Trust me." He said again as he caressed Yuuri's cheeks.

"Thank you," Yuuri muttered as he felt tears up in his eyes. He felt himself blushed a little. "You always showered me with praise."

"Who said I'm praising you? I'm just stating the fact," Victor said as he put a smug grin on his face which made Yuuri chuckled. "Alright, you need to sleep, Yuuri. It's past midnight."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victor. "Okay, _daddy_ ," Yuuri said teasing him. "I'll be healthy for real with you constantly reminding me when to eat and sleep."

"You really have no idea what effect those words have on me. Just be prepared when I wake up, seriously," Victor smirked.

"I'm looking forward to that, _daddy_ ," Yuuri smirked back, knowing which word Victor meant and purposely repeat it to make the Russian spirit frustrated. "Good night, Victor."

"Good night, Yuuri. I'll be here," Victor said as he accompany Yuuri to the couch and sitting between him and Makkachin. "Sleep and dream of me, love."

Yuuri curled himself near Victor and yawn with half-lidded eyes. He took a last glance at Victor. He noticed something was off, but still drifted to sleep as he was embraced by the light of full moon. Embraced by Victor.


	8. Broken promises

Another week passed by peacefully, especially since Anya had never come back to visit Victor anymore since that day. Or at least it was supposed to be peaceful.

It was almost midnight and Victor was nowhere to be found. Usually he would be inside the bedroom, reminding Yuuri to sleep early, for the sake of his health.

"Victor," Yuuri finally called. Where was that guy anyway? Yuuri searched around his small flat. "Victor, what the hell?"

"Yu-Yuuri! Hi!" Yuuri finally found Victor inside the toilet hands behind his back. The look clearly told Yuuri that Victor was guilty of something.

"Don't hi me, what are you doing in the bathroom? I thought spirits doesn't need to go for bathroom businesses?" Yuuri asked, clearly pissed. "Spill it. I know you've been hiding something from me these few days. You're going MIA suddenly for a few hours before coming right back. And I don't take nothing as an answer."

"But it's really nothing, Yuuri! I'm okay!" Victor tried to give Yuuri a fake smile, which Yuuri could easily distinguish.

"Seriously, what are you hiding from me? What? Is it regarding Anya? Did you decide to choose her after all? Is that why you couldn't tell me?" Yuuri blurted it out, condemning the anxiety that hit him yet again.

 _Stop it._

"Yuuri, I thought we've talked about that?" Victor sighed. Yuuri didn't answer but instead he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. "I'm choosing you. You're the one I love, don't you believe me?"

 _Control yourself. Stop it. You're hurting Victor._

"If you love me then why you hide things from me?!" Yuuri snapped, knowing fully well how childish he was for doing that but his pride mixed with his anxiety didn't help the situation at all.

"Trust me, Yuuri. It was nothing," Victor answered, begging. It pained Yuuri to see Victor like that but he was done being the patient guy.

 _Please just tell me, Victor!_

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me just don't talk to me for the rest of the day," Yuuri didn't want to lose his ground. He turned back and leave the bathroom.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri heard Victor shouted as he kissed the floor thanks to the stupid little step that separated the bathroom and the living room. He groaned as he flipped himself back to find Victor on top of him, looking really worried.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help. I forgot that I can't actually touch you," Victor looked away as he got up.

"Victor.."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri trying hard not to choke on his words, eyes widened in shock. He could feel his hands starting to tremble as he touched Victor's. "Are you trying to hide your hand from me?"

Victor instinctively yanked his hand away and hide it behind his back again.

"Since when?" Yuuri asked, almost crying. "Why?"

Victor looked away, unable to keep an eye contact with Yuuri.

"Don't hide it, Victor. I saw it. Please, talk to me," Yuuri said as he felt fears running down his spine.

"Four days ago. I don't know why. At first I thought I was dreaming. But then it happened longer and longer, sometimes my hand, sometimes my leg, sometimes its every part of my body. I could see through it, then it comes back to normal. At first it happened for a few minutes, but yesterday it didn't go back to normal for hours," Victor gave him an explanation, almost like a whisper. "It's as if I'm fading away.."

"No. NO! You're not! I'll fix this. _We_ will fix this. Victor," Yuuri said, practically sobbing as the realization hit him. "There can't be. There's nothing wrong. Your health was okay, Chris said it's stable. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I've asked Anna-san and the rest but they don't seem to know anything."

"No, I- I will find out why. I'll even ask Phichit if he knew something. We- we can visit the temple or something, ask the monk to do an exorcism, or I don't know, do countless weird ritual I've found on the internet these past few days, anything. I'll do anything," Yuuri said weakly as his body shivered from fear, afraid of losing the man in front of him. "Don't leave me, Victor. Please.." Yuuri pleaded as tears continued to stream down his face, making his eyes swelled red.

"Yuuri.." Victor couldn't say anything except his name.

Yuuri could feel the man was worried for him but he paid it no mind as he jumbled out from the bathroom to find his phone and texted Phichit about Victor's condition. He took out his duffle bag and shoved clean clothes inside.

"I'm staying at the hospital. I'll watch you closely so don't you dare fading away from me," Yuuri cried.

He stopped as he felt the familiar warmth on his waist, calming him. He wondered how Victor had always such an effect on him. What pained Yuuri the most was looking at Victor's hands, he could clearly see through them. Victor's hands were turning transparent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get worried. I promise I won't hide things from you ever again, Yuuri," Victor whispered, trying to soothe Yuuri.

Yuuri stood still, unable to even move as he sobbed, eyes to the floor. He let his duffle bag drop to the floor and covered Victor's hands with his palms. "Don't leave me, Victor.." he pleaded again.

"I won't. Never," Victor said briefly and kissed the nape of his neck softly. "I want to stay with you."

Yuuri smiled a little, despite his face totally wrecked with his own tears.

"Me too," he replied.

* * *

Yuuri stayed on his plan to stay at the hospital. He texted Chris and the doctor was more than happy to help him made the arrangement – Chris seemed to had warned the nurses and reception not to allow any guest after visiting hours to stay in Victor's room without his permission, just in case Anya did another stupid stunt. Yuuri promised to bring him donuts as a snack, a thank you gift, although the doctor said it wasn't necessary, and he was more than happy to help, saying that Makka will be delighted to have someone accompanying him the whole night.

He was more than happy to help, but what worried him is that Victor condition might worsen anytime. He wanted to make sure he would be there in case that happen so he could call for an immediate help.

Both Yuuri and Victor had calmed down by the time they reached the hospital, although still a little awkward to throw their usual flirty jokes at each other. They did try, though, although Victor didn't continue as Yuuri did not give him the usual blushing reaction.

Victor's hands were back to normal, and Yuuri was more than relieved to know that. Both sighed in unison as they sat on the couch. Makkachin seemed to notice the heavy mood around Yuuri and Victor so the brown furball decided to stay curled on the corner.

There weren't many words exchanged, small meaningless conversation was made, but both still avoiding the topic about Victor fading away. Yuuri curled himself in a blanket that Chris gave him on the couch that he previously pushed to be near Victor's bed, so he could still see Victor while laying down. Sitting on a normal chair for too long wouldn't be comfortable after all.

Yuuri couldn't remember when he was last being this afraid and anxious. True, anxiety could hit him from time to time, but when it was regarding Victor, it felt like it hit him with triple of the usual force. He couldn't believe how much Victor meant for him, how he grow fond of the man, how he fell in love.

His first love.

It wasn't just a simple crush. Maybe it was an unexplainable attraction that he felt. Or maybe it was how a single word from the man could affect him that much. Maybe it was the warmth that seeped through his body every time Victor touched him. He didn't know which. But he was so sure about it.

Which all summed to the reason why he couldn't give Victor up. Why he wanted him to wake up. Why he was so afraid of Victor fading away..

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" Victor finally broke the ice.

"You," Yuuri answered briefly.

"What about me?"

"How I feel about you."

"How?"

"I love you."

Victor chuckled. And it did wonder, as Yuuri found his heart warmed at the sound of the familiar chuckles. "Me too. I love you, Yuuri."

"Mm," Yuuri hummed, finally relaxing himself. "What about you? You've been quiet for a while."

"Hmm, I'm thinking about us. My past, and our future."

 _Our future. I'd like that._

" _Ne,_ Victor?" Yuuri called as he gazed on the beautiful blue orbs. He continued as Victor blinked at him slowly. "Do you hate Anya?"

Victor tilted his head slightly, his brow raised at the unexpected question. "Hate her for?"

"Making you like this. You know, probably it was because of her that your spirit detached itself from your body. It's a possibility. Something like near death experience."

"Well.. It's hard to say," Victor said. "If I do hate her for something, it was for being rude to you and throwing the flowers you brought me like it was a trash. If it's for the one you're talking about.. then no, I don't hate her. If what you're saying is true, then I'll have to thank her for letting me meet you," Victor smiled fondly at Yuuri. The sincere smile Yuuri loved the most.

"Really?"

"Really. You're the best thing I could ever ask for, Katsuki Yuuri," Victor smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"That I don't know. Maybe making a fool of me when I talked in English to you, only to find out that you're actually very fluent in Japanese?" Yuuri teased. "Oh, I know. Your fault for being so beautiful under the sakura trees."

"Oh, what can I do about that? I know I'm gorgeous beyond words," Victor tried to say it dramatically, making Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"When I started things with you I didn't sign up for getting a narcisstic prince," Yuuri commented.

"I didn't sign up for getting such a beautiful dancer like you either," Victor grinned sheepishly, making Yuuri blushed crimson.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Nikiforov," Yuuri replied sweetly, making Victor grinned wider. "Let's change the topic. What should we talk about?"

"Hmm, what about telling me your progress on that dance?" Victor eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Which?"

"Yuri on ice."

"It's completed. Finally," Yuuri smiled.

"Show me!"

"I'll dance for you when you wake up and get better, okay?"

"It's a promise then?"

"Yeah. It's a promise."

* * *

It's been three days after Yuuri found out that Victor was turning transparent and Yuuri had been staying in the hospital since then. He went home just to take a bath and get a change of clothes, other than that he would spend his free time at the hospital after practice and classes.

He was glad that nothing seemed to be wrong on the Russian's condition, but he couldn't help but worry. Each time he saw a part of Victor's body turning transparent he would feel as if someone squeezed his heart tight, crushing him. It wasn't something that Yuuri fond of feeling, but he wanted to do everything he could for Victor.

Victor seemed to be giving up, to the point that he asked Yuuri to leave him, that it was okay to pretend as if they had never met. For Yuuri to forget it all. It hurt Yuuri a lot, but he knew that he had to be strong for both of them. Yuuri kept on telling Victor that it was okay, that he wouldn't leave even if Victor asked him, and saying that meeting Victor was the best thing happened in his life. The arguments turned into routines, which always ended up with Victor saying sorry and Yuuri replied with "I love you."

Phichit helped him to find information, and as he suspected, spirit would usually fade away because it was time for him to move on, but he couldn't be sure since fading slowly day by day wasn't what supposed to happen.

It was seven in the afternoon and the sky was clear. Yuuri enjoyed the spring breeze as he walked back to the hospital after ordering take out for his dinner. He had his share of junk food so he was craving for something a little healthier. The Chinese restaurant he frequent on going would do justice on that.

As he passed the hospital entrance, he could feel a little tug in his heart. A bad premonition. He tried to shake it off.

 _Chris didn't call me or say anything, so Victor would be fine. He is fine._

He crushed the handle of the plastic bag he carried and began to walk faster and faster, until he practically ran through the hospital corridor. A nurse tried to stop him, saying it was dangerous to run like that, but he kept on going, afraid.

He opened the door to Victor's room hastily and his knees gave out, touching the floor. He couldn't say anything as he saw the man he love stood there looking at his own hands as it gradually turned transparent again. His whole body was turning transparent.

"No.." Yuuri cried, choking in his own words.

"Yuuri.." Victor looked at him, trying to smile, even with such pain in his eyes.

"Victor, no," Yuuri cried as he watch the tip of Victor's fingers started to disappear.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm sorry. I don't think I could stop this."

"No!" Yuuri tried to get up, crawling to where Victor stood.

"Yuuri, don't look at me. Just close your eyes."

"No, Victor! No! You promised!" Yuuri felt tears ran through his cheeks, bag of food long forgotten on the door.

"Ssh, love," Victor tried to calm Yuuri down. He kneeled so his eyes were on the same level as Yuuri's. Transparent blue to brown. He smiled.

 _His hair is disappearing. No. No. Please tell me it's a dream!_

"Close your eyes," Victor asked once again.

 _His feet. His legs. His arms. No!_

Yuuri nodded as he close the swollen eyelids. He felt a lingering warmth on his lips before it disappear completely.

Yuuri instinctively opened his eyes, wide, to see nothing in front of him.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Victor..?" He called.

No answer was heard.

"Victor, please don't tease me? Please?" Yuuri pleaded.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"No…" Yuuri's voice turned into a soft choked whisper. "Victor, no.."

Yuuri crawled again, this time trying to reach for Victor's real body.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Victor. Victor wake up, please," Yuuri begged, holding, crushing the Russian's palm in his hand.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Please come back to me? You promised me forever, right? You promised.." Tears dropping on the pale skin of the Russian, creating a flow before soaked on the bedsheet.

"Victor, please wake up."

No answer was heard.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Victor," Yuuri called one last time before kissing Victor's knuckle softly. "Please."

He hold it tight, like how he hold on to the sliver of hope, the last thing he had. The fact that Victor's heart hadn't stopped beating.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Few seconds passed like an eternity. Yuuri shut his eyes tight, praying to whatever gods he know, every God from every religions he knew, every gods and goddesses from every temple he knew. Anyone would be fine, as long as they hear his prayer. He prayed as he let his forehead touched Victor's knuckle.

He opened his eyes to the slight flinch he felt, a movement that was almost imperceptible.

"Victor?"

He felt it again, this time he was sure. He pressed the button frantically, whatever buttons that means to call a nurse. He took out his phone to call Chris.

"CHRIS! COME TO VICTOR'S ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" He heard himself shouting as a few nurse dashed inside the room.

"Katsuki-san? What happened?" the nurse asked.

"I felt his fingers move! He woke up! He is waking up!" Yuuri tried to explain.

"Okay, Katsuki-san. I'll need you to calm down. I'll call Chris-sensei here."

"I.. I've called him. He's coming," Yuuri said as he looked back at Victor. "Oh, God, he opened his eyes. Victor! Victor, I was so afraid," Yuuri cried again as he saw Victor's eyes fluttered open, revealing the ocean colored orbs.

"Yuuri! What happene- Oh my god," Chris couldn't finished as he saw the reason why Yuuri called him like a mad person. "You've gotta be kidding me. This is a miracle. Call the team, now. I have to check his condition and run a few tests." Chris finally said after collecting himself.

"Yuuri, I know you wanted to stay beside him but please sit down for now, I'll call you when we finished, okay? Please wait outside."

Yuuri nodded. As much as Yuuri wanted to stay, he had to follow the hospital procedure.

"Hey, bastard. Finally you woke up. It's about time I'm kicking you out of the bed. You've made everyone worried," Yuuri heard Chris said, his voice cracking, happy, before closing the door.

Yuuri couldn't stop trying to move, shaking his legs, squeezing his palms, uneasy and excited.

 _He woke up. He woke up. Thank God._

A few more doctors and nurses ran inside the room, probably Chris's team to assist him running whatever checks he needed to do.

Half an hour later, the team went out, Chris was the last one to come out.

"Hey, Yuuri."

"Chris, how was he?"

"He's okay. Still weak, but okay. He couldn't talk much though, but you can visit him. He's awake, it's a miracle, Yuuri," Chris smiled as Yuuri saw tears dropped from his eyes. "Go, visit him. I'll call his families now."

Yuuri nodded. He stepped inside. The room was bright. Victor still laying down on the bed, head facing the window. He walked closer.

One step.

Two steps.

"Victor?" Yuuri called. "How are you feeling?"

Victor turned his head towards Yuuri. Yuuri felt shiver ran down his spine, fear and anxiety combined together as they attacked him.

Long gone has the sweet loving eyes with the warm ocean colors that he loved, replaced with the color of frozen lake in winter, replaced by the beautiful icy cold gaze. It wasn't the person he knew for the past few weeks. No smiles were seen on his face as he stared at Yuuri flatly.

"Excuse me.." he opened his mouth, his voice was a little hoarse, more like a whisper, but still send the same cold shiver like his eyes. "Who are you?"

* * *

A/N

Anddddd that's the end of chapter 8.

Updating two chapters in one go because I love you so much lolol

The story is not ending anytime soon, so don't worry.

I hope you enjoyed yourself reading it up to this point. I'll update a.s.a.p. for the next one.

Of course, there will be a lot of struggles on Yuuri's part and some part on Victor's.

Hope you'll look forward to it. :)

P.S. : Sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't kill me (the one who helped me doing proofreading almost killed me)

Thank you so much! Comments are always appreciated :)


	9. Memories of you

_Everything was dark, faded, fading away._

 _Where am I? What time? What date?_

 _Lies._

 _It's all just a fleeting dream._

 _It has passed._

 _What was that sound?_

 _Buzzing phone?_

 _A song? Someone?_

 _Calling me?_

 _Who?_

 _Just let me be._

 _I'm better off alone._

 _Maybe promises are meant to be broken._

 _To let us learn that we can't trust someone completely._

 _Promises are meant to be broken._

 _And nothing last forever._

 _Because anything could end in a heartbeat._

It was funny for Yuuri Katsuki, that the thing he hated the most was now the thing that he needed the most to forget everything. He walked slowly back home after taking whatever cans of beer he could find at the convenience store, still carrying his duffle bag on his back.

He couldn't feel any energy in his body, yet he still forced himself to walk himself back home.

Home.

The small flat he rented was his home for years, but recently it became more than just a home. It became a place where he could rest in his lover's embrace, giving him loving gaze and exchanging sweet and funny remarks on each other.

That was before his world shattered to pieces from one single sentence.

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _He didn't remember._

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _He has forgotten._

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _He broke his promise._

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _I should've known better._

Yuuri was lost in his own thoughts as the moment replayed on and on inside his mind. The moment when the usual warm loving gaze turned icy cold. When heart shaped smile became a flat straight line. When he no longer remembered.

Yuuri ran, ran upstairs to his room, ignoring the greetings Anna give, ignoring Chinatsu who wanted to play, ignoring Takeshi who asked him what happened, ignoring the neighbors that shouted asking him to be quiet as he stomped up the ladder to his room.

He didn't care. Because why would he?

He slammed the door as he stormed inside the room, dropped his duffle bag somewhere in the living room, and find himself a comfortable spot on the couch. Right now, he didn't care about anything.

He opened the first can, cursing – which he rarely did – for unable to open it as his hands were shaking. He opened it on the third try and gulp down the liquid immediately. It was bitter, it wasn't something that Yuuri enjoyed. He would have preferred a matcha latte, or something sweet with cinnamon. But strangely, the bitter liquid was what he needed the most.

His head felt dizzy after the third can, his eyes swelling from too much sobbing, his face red as he got tipsy. He felt his phone buzzing. A new message. He groaned as he took out his phone from his pocket as it buzzed again.

 ** _Christophe Giacometti_**

 ** _2 New Messages._**

It wasn't the notification that made him somehow stunned, looking stiffly at the flat screen. His focus was on what's behind that. He scrolled up to open the wallpaper. It was a photo of him and Victor, the one Victor begged adorably to take in the hospital, his favourite selfie shot, which in the end resulting Victor to nag him to make it his wallpaper.

 ** _"What's so wrong about having your photo with your boyfriend as a wallpaper?"_**

Yuuri remember Victor pouted when he asked that.

 _Stop it._

 ** _"Yuuri~! Come on, I look handsome anyway!"_**

 _Stop, please._

 ** _"Yuu~ri~"_**

 _Stop.._

Yuuri sobbed as he saw the picture, as the memories replayed inside his head, again and again, without being able to stop it. He pulled the locks of his hair, desperate, frustrated. He just wanted to stop thinking about the silver haired prince.

He grabbed another can, ignoring the continuous buzz on his phone, which he threw somewhere on the table. He drunk and drunk until he felt his head throbbing with pain. Until he felt light, and he saw black.

 _Good night, Victor.._

* * *

He felt his head throbbing with pain as he heard his phone buzzed again.

"Hnngh," he let out a moan as he stretched his hands. "Good morning, Vic… - _oh."_

 _That's right. Victor's not here anymore._

He groaned as he lazily reached for his phone, answering whoever calling, ignoring the dull ache in his heart.

"Katsuki speaking."

"YUURI, FINALLY!" he heard someone screamed over the phone, too loud that it successfully opened his half-lidded eyes fully. Whoever called him deserved an award. And he just happened to knew who the culprit was too well.

"Phichit."

"Yes, it's your friend, Phichit. Remember me now? Where have you been, Yuuri? And I swore to the cute and lovely hamster-god, if you don't open your door now, I'll kick it open. The spirits around here was worried about you, especially Anna-san," Phichit said.

Yuuri turned his attention towards the door and rolled his eyes.

 _Whatever, but I don't want to spend money fixing that damned door._

"One moment. I'll go open for you," Yuuri stood and walked, a little staggering, towards the door and unlocked it, He opened it to see Phichit with a huge plastic bag and a phone on his ear, along with other familiar faces, his spirit's friend.

"Kyaa!" Chinatsu screamed and turned back so he won't face Yuuri. Anna gasped and covered her mouth as his eyes widen. The rest seemed to blushed and averted their gaze somewhere else.

Usually small things wouldn't affect him, but right now it was different.

"What?"

"Um, Yuuri.." Phichit looked at him, a little blushing as he eyed him up and down. "Mind if you go inside and get dressed first? I'll cook breakfast."

Yuuri instinctively slammed the door on Phichit once he realized what he was wearing, which was nothing but his underwear.

 _What the heck happened?_

He groaned as he felt his head throbbing with pain again, which made him knew that he was drunk last night. Headache, hangover, and his stripping habit were few of many reasons why he hated alchohol.

He quickly put his T-shirt and long pants before opening the door again, welcomed by Phichit's pouting face. Anna and the rest were nowhere to be seen. Seems like they just wanted to make sure that Yuuri was still alive.

"Yuuri! That's not a nice thing to do! Well at least you're dressed now. Although you still look like a shipwreck," Phichit commented, letting himself in the room as if it was his own home. "And you should thank me for being a good friend and visit y- Oh my god, you've been drinking?!" Phichit's eyes widen as he saw numerous cans of beer on the floor and table, making a mess at the living room.

"Mind telling me why you are here?" Yuuri asked. He knew Phichit wasn't the type to make a sudden friendly visit.

"How many days do you think you've been gone?" Phichit replied as he picked a plastic bag and start throwing the empty cans in. He just couldn't handle seeing a messy room.

"I don't know. A day or two?" Yuuri said, judging from the amount of empty cup noodles on the table.

"Four days. You're gone for four freaking days. You've missed school without notice, you didn't tell me anything, you didn't reply my messages, you didn't answer my call, you were drunk and from what I see, you're barely eating anything. I called your parents and they said you're not back in Hasetsu, so I figured you'd be here. And by the way, you called me last night, crying like a dying dolphin and mumbling something about someone is gone. And while we're at that, where the hell is Victor?" If it weren't for the last word, Yuuri would be amused on how Phichit managed to say such long sentences in one breath, scolding him in the process.

"He's gone," Yuuri answered.

"What do you mean by he's gone? You mean he's fading awa- Oh my god, I'm sorry, Yuuri," Phichit said.

"He woke up."

"Then that's goo-"

"But he doesn't remember me."

Yuuri averted his gaze from Phichit, whose eyes seemed to widen in shock. As he said it, the more it became clearer for Yuuri that Victor was gone from his life, along with his love and promises. Tears started to make a pool in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Yuuri," Phichit seemed to be softening against the Japanese after hearing it. "Yuuri, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Please, just leave me alone," Yuuri said holding back his tears.

"No, Yuuri. This isn't you. You need friend, and that's what I'm here for. Talk to me."

"For what, Phichit? Talking to you won't make Victor remember me. It won't change anything. And what do you know about me and Victor? What do you understand about my feelings? You don't know what I'm going throu-" Yuuri stopped as the Thai hugged him. "Phichit, what the- "

"You can cry, Yuuri. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Just cry. Let it all out," Phichit said softly, patting his back.

As if on cue, Yuuri broke into tears, resting his head on Phichit's shoulder, wetting the green jacket he wore. Phichit didn't say anything, didn't ask him to say anything as he continue to cry and cry again for only god knows how long. Phichit continued patting his back, trying to soothe the Japanese even a little.

"He's gone, Phichit, he's gone," Yuuri said between his sobs.

"Mhm."

"Victor doesn't remember me. He forgot everything."

"I know."

"He promised he will remember. He promised me forever.."

"Mhm."

"I love him, Phichit. I love Victor. It's crazy since I barely knew him, but I love him. It hurts."

"I know, Yuuri. I know. Ssh, it's okay. It's okay."

Yuuri broke into more tears. It's funny how the younger guy seemed to be much more mature than him. Despite their three years age gap, Phichit was a great friend. He was thankful to know such guy in his life.

* * *

 ** _"Yuuri, wake up, love~"_**

 _Victor?_

 ** _"You slept so much, did you dream of me?"_**

 _Yeah, I had always been dreaming of you. So much, these few days._

 ** _"Too bad, I had to leave.."_**

 _Where? Victor, don't go!_

 ** _"Close your eyes. Just forget about me.."_**

 _No! Don't go! Don't fade away! Victor!_

 _Victor where are you?_

 _Ah._

 _There you are!_

 _Victor? Why are you so quiet? Are you okay?_

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 _Victor? It's me, Yuuri! Don't you remember?_

 _No, Victor, don't look at me with that ice cold eyes!_

 _Victor!_

Yuuri gasped for breath as his eyes were forced open from another nightmare he didn't wish to see. He seemed to have cried himself to sleep, although new fresh trail of tears were apparent on his cheeks. As he woke up, he was welcomed to the clean state of his living room, and Phichit humming to the song Shall We Skate from the movie The King and The Skater, his favourite movie of all times.

"Oh, morning Yuuri!" Phichit chirped happily, still wearing his pink apron with a hamster patch on it. It was left at Yuuri's flat last time they had dinner together.

"Sorry, for lashing out at you," Yuuri said, much calmer now. He felt better once he finally cried his heart out. His heart still in pain but it felt as if a huge load had been lifted from his shoulder.

"No worries. That's what friends are for, right?" Phichit grinned. "I hope you don't mind Tom Yum Goong as breakfast. Well, lunch actually. And I hope you don't mind me taking over your kitchen."

"No, it's okay. Thank you," Yuuri said gratefully.

 _*Growl~*_

Yuuri's stomach growled once he caught a sniff of the delicious aroma from the pot. "Well, this proves I really didn't have decent meal lately, right?"

"Yeah, 4 cup noodles and tons of beers for four days. You're crazy, Katsuki. Go check your phone first. I'm sure you got an important message or two," Phichit said as he stirred something in a bowl and fried them. Eggs, from the smell.

Yuuri grabbed his phone, apparently his friend had done a good job on plugging the charger in. It seemed that the last time he charged his phone was last night to call Phichit and rumbling about Victor, leaving it at 5% this morning when Phicit came.

There were tons of notifications. 50 missed call from his mother, 37 from his father, 25 from Mari, 66 from Minako, 20 from Chris and 99 from Phichit.

"You've been calling me this much?" Yuuri asked the Thai, who just nodded in response.

His messaging apps was no better. LINE, Whatsapp, text, Facebook Messenger, and Instagram's direct messages were overloaded. Phichit seemed to spam him with the hamster stickers, looking worried and angry. A few from his mother and sister – since his father was not really the texting type person, seemed like she was worried since Phichit called them.

"Ah, I need to call my family. They're really worried."

"Just text them. I called them and said you were sick and you called me last night to help you out. I said you're getting better so just stick with my story for now," Phichit said before he continued humming while making the omellette.

Yuuri nodded and texted his mother, apologizing and said he was getting better, promising he would call them later.

Chris asked where Yuuri was and why he just went home, and few more updates about Victor. Seems like there were nothing wrong with Victor so he just have to do his rehab. He even sent a picture of Victor on the bed, reading some books.

 _He looked so handsome, and divine. I hope you're getting better, Victor. I hope you're doing well._

He silently thought in his heart before saving Victor's picture in his phone for one last time and texted Chris.

 ** _Hey, Chris._**

 ** _I'm sorry, I don't think I'll visit him anymore._**

 ** _It's funny to say but he doesn't seem to remember me, so I'll give up._**

 ** _Thank you, you've been so kind._**

 ** _I wish him well, and I wish he'll get better soon._**

 ** _Good bye. Please don't contact me._**

Once the message were delivered, he blocked Chris's ID and number. He was sorry for doing that but Yuuri didn't think he could handle it if people were talking about Victor in front of him. Especially not Chris.

He knew his message would leave Chris with so much questions in his mind, he would probably talk to Victor about that, but it would be okay. If he was injured, he would just avoid that hospital, and regarding him and Victor, it would be less likely for them to meet or even pass by each other. They lived in two different worlds after all – as in, Victor is freaking rich and he was just a country potato.

Phichit seemed to enjoy whatever he was doing in the kitchen because he didn't react when Yuuri stood up and went to his room to take a change of clothes and go into the bathroom. He wanted to take shower, since he wasn't sure if he even took one in the four days he went MIA – according to Phichit – and he surely knew he didn't want to smell bad while enjoying the exquisite Thai food that his friend always made, not that Phichit said anything about him being smelly.

Yuuri was startled as he saw his own reflection in the mirror. The man staring back at him wasn't what he ever expected him to be. Disheveled hair, dark circles under both of his eyes – plus it was swollen and red – his skin looking dull, his lips chapped and his eyes, lifeless. He got a little thinner just from that. Just how much damage did he do to himself? How much losing Victor had affected him?

"Oh God, I think this is the worst I've seen of myself," Yuuri said to himself, couldn't believe what he saw.

He turned on the tap, letting the cold water ran through his hands before cupping some and brought it to his face, rubbing everything away, hoping it would at least tend the swollen eyes. The feeling of the cold water against his skin was refreshing. He went to shower soon after, washing his hair and body like he never did before.

He went out of the bathroom after washing his face and brushing his teeth, feeling refreshed. He wondered why he didn't do it sooner.

"Lunch's ready," Phichit grinned as he saw Yuuri's out of the bathroom. He finished laying out the cutleries on the coffee table, along with the enticing aroma of the famous Tom Yum Goong and Thai's specialty omelette. They were Yuuri's favourite Thai dishes but for some reason he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"I.. don't think I feel hungry anymore, Phichit. Do you mind if I eat it later?"

"Oh I do mind. Eat now. I'm starving. You have to accompany me eating this or it won't taste good anymore. Come on!"

"Phichit.."

"Yuuri, please? Eat with me?" Phichit begged. "Even just a spoon would be okay. Please?"

"You said that but you'll force me to eat more once I eat that one spoon," Yuuri replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you can roll your eyes like that, that means you're feeling better. Let's eat, okay? I even made your favourite tom yum." Phichit whined like a child.

Yuuri sighed but still complied to Phichit's request. The tom yum was delicious, of course, but Yuuri had to force himself to swallow the food. He would just prefer sleeping on his bed, now that Phichit seemed to have thrown away all the alcoholic beverages he had and just think of nothing at all. Well, maybe Victor. But it would just hurt himself all over again. It would just mean he would willingly become a masochist.

"Do you want me to stay over?" Phichit offered after they finished lunch, but Phichit said they can just eat it for dinner later. He would make another side dish for Yuuri.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You needed someone, I'm available."

"What about your hamsters?"

"Um, right. I can always bring them over."

"No, please, Phichit, I'm not a kid."

"Oh, now we're talking. You've been acting more like a brat than that favourite figure skater of yours. Yuri Phirozki was it?"

"Yuri Plisetsky. And he's awesome. And he's young, he should act like one. He's only fifteen," Yuuri said as he curled up on the couch, letting himself be comfortable while Phichit did the housework – washing the dishes and clean the table up.

"And you're a grown up, right," Phichit scoffed.

"I'm three years older than you, Phichit."

"Okay, _senpai._ Whatever you said."

"Did you just rolled your eyes on me?"

"I just did, why?"

"Phichit!"

* * *

The conversation seemed to end and start again randomly until dinner time, and ended up with Phichit bringing his three hamsters over and stayed the night. Yuuri told him it was an 'invasion of private space' but Phichit didn't care. He said Yuuri needed someone to make sure he wouldn't drink again or else he would die for real.

Well, having someone certainly made Yuuri felt better, as if he wasn't alone – and of course Phichit will nag him to eat and did stretching with him with 'at least a dancer should kept their body fit and flexible' as his reasoning. However, he did still have a trouble sleeping, a nightmare awaiting for him as soon as he closed his eyes, reminding him of the time when Victor had forgotten him.

Phichit had been a great roommate, dragging his ass off to school and helped him cook at home – while somehow still found the opportunity to post his selfies and random pictures on Instagram at least five times in a day. Yuuri seemed to appear in most of his selfies, with less of his usual smile, but he barely logged on his instagram so he didn't really care.

But sometimes, he could still hear the faint whisper on his ears, nagging him, whispering sweet words. His memories, his head, his heart, every part of him was so full of Victor.

On the third day of Phichit's stay, they finally discussed their plan on the upcoming competition that Minako urged him to join.

"So basically, we had to send our video dancing with the choreography completed for the preliminary rounds, huh," Phichit said as he examine the news on Yuuri's laptop.

"Yeah, and now I don't even have any inspiration. I don't even feel like dancing."

"Why is that?"

"Dancing will just remind me of that guy," Yuuri said as he smiled sadly.

"But didn't Minako-sensei asked you to join? I think she wanted to show her senior her pride, you."

"I know that Lilia, who is one of the judge, is her idol but I couldn't even do much with my current state."

"Leave it to me, Yuuri. I'll figure something out. We're going to Shizuka-san's place tomorrow," Phichit smiled proudly.

Yuuri only sighed at smiled at his best friend, letting him do whatever he wanted. After all, there wouldn't be any harm following Phichit's wishes.

* * *

A/N :

Updatesss!

Hey guys!

I read every comment you left on the comment section, seems like most of you wanna strangle me to death.

I'm so so so sorry, but I guess all of you expected that right?!

Don't cry, don't cry /patsonyourbacks

So here's a new chapter, a little more positive (thanks to our hamster king) than the previous one.

I don't think the story is even half done, since I barely able to stop myself from writing them. lololol

Next chapter will be Victor's story, so look forward to it!

-Littlesnow


	10. Waking up

_It's dark. Dark. Black. Where am I?_

".. Victor, please wake up."

 _Who? Who is calling me? Why do you sound so sad?_

 _What's this light? It's blinding._

 _So warm._

"Victor.. please."

 _Why? Why are you begging? Why?_

 _Are you crying?_

 _Who?_

"Victor..?"

 _Why are you calling me?_

"CHRIS! COME TO VICTOR'S ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

 _Chris?_

 _Why are you shouting?_

 _It's noisy.._

"Katsuki-san? What happened?"

 _Katsuki? Who is Katsuki?_

"I felt his fingers move! He woke up! He is waking up!"

 _Fingers move..? Waking up..?_

 _Who?_

"Okay, Katsuki-san. I'll need you to calm down. I'll call Chris-sensei here."

 _Chris again. Who are you guys? So noisy.._

"I.. I've called him. He's coming."

 _Chris is coming? That bastard.._

"Oh, God, he opened his eyes. Victor! Victor, I was so afraid."

 _He's calling me again? Opened my eyes? Me?_

 _Are you afraid? Afraid of what?_

"Yuuri! What happene- Oh my god."

 _Chris? Yuuri? Who is Yuuri?_

"You've gotta be kidding me. This is a miracle. Call the team, now. I have to check his condition and run a few tests."

 _Miracle? What miracle?_

"Yuuri, I know you wanted to stay beside him but please sit down for now, I'll call you when we finished, okay? Please wait outside."

 _Um. Hello? Can someone tell me what the hell is happening?_

"Hey, bastard. Finally you woke up. It's about time I'm kicking you out of the bed. You've made everyone worried."

Victor adjusted his sight with the sudden blinding light, finally seeing the man. Those round glasses, that weird two toned undercut hair, those hazel eyes, those ridiculously long lashes, that thin beard and moustache. Victor found himself smiled faintly at the face of his best friend, Christophe Giacometti.

"Chris," he mouthed, finding no voice came out from his mouth. Everything hurts, his muscles, his body, even his head.

"I thought I'll never see you awake again," Chris said, holding back his tears.

"Chris, don't do that, that's gross," he finally found his voice although it was barely audible. At least Chris seemed to understand the message.

"You sounds like Yurio when you say that," Chris chuckled.

 _Yurio, of course, my baby brother. He got that personality straight down from me after all._

"What happened?" Victor asked.

"You've been in a coma for two years, thanks to you trying to be heroic and save Anya. Still remember that night?"

Victor nodded weakly.

 _Two years? It has been that long? It felt like yesterday._

"You're still weak, you just woke up after all. I'll run a few test and tomorrow we'll have to get you all checked up and I'll have to schedule you for a rehab. I'm sure you could barely move a muscle by now. Well, start by putting your hand in a fist and open it again, left hand first, can you do that?"

Victor did as Chris asked, following whatever procedures and tests that he had to go through, trusting himself in the hand of his best friend. Chris discussed some serious matter with his team who came somewhere in the middle and aided the doctor.

"By the way, you've got a real cute companion waiting for you. He's been taking care of you these past two weeks," Chris winked at him after they had finished everything. "I'll let him in."

 _Him? Companion? Who? Is it Yurio? I don't think Chris would call Yurio cute, though._

Victor ignored Chris and just let himself settled on the bed, tying to look at the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of moon, or anything. His eyes ended up being fixated at the blue roses arrangement on the table beside the bed. It was his favourite flower, and so far only Chris knew the fact, so he made a mental note on thanking Chris later. He was overwhelmed by the fact that he had been sleeping like a log for two years since he saved Anya from the passing car, letting himself got hit in return. It made him regret a little. But again, a man should always protect a lady, right? Not that Victor would specifically call Anya a 'lady'.

His mind was working fast, thinking how much work had piled up and who had been taking care of all his work. It would be good if nothing went wrong while he wasn't able to work. He could only hope his father trusted Yakov with his works, and also for Yakov not to kill him for giving more work to the elder Russian.

Victor heard Chris was talking outside with someone. He couldn't imagine who would still visit him if he really was unconscious for two years aside from his family. He had never been interacting with someone for more than necessary after all. Everything should benefit him, or else he wouldn't even bother.

"Victor?" a voice was heard, then a pause. "How are you feeling?"

It was an unfamiliar voice for Victor, so he slowly turned his head towards the source of that voice. The sweet angelic voice that somehow reminded him of something, or someone, which he couldn't remember.

He had many lovers in the past, many one night partner, both male and female, but no one came to his mind as he gazed at the raven-haired boy. He watched as the man seemed to be a little shaking, maybe uncomfortable from his usual icy cold gaze – as many has described his eyes. It was the eyes of a businessman, so Victor had never bother to change it as it intimidate his employees and many of his business rivals.

"Excuse me.." he opened his mouth, his voice was a little hoarse, more like a whisper. "Who are you?" Victor asked, feeling a little sorry for the boy if he happened to be one of the many flings he had when he was drunk, which he couldn't remember.

Despite his vision still a little blurry, he could make out the boy's meek and gentle features, his face framed with the blue rimmed glasses, making him looking adorable.

 _He was probably just a little older than Yurio. There's no way I've done it with him._

He continued to watch the boy, his happy and relieved smile turned to a gape, his jaw dropped as his eyes widen in shock, only a second before he collected himself. "You don't.. remember me?" he asked, tears seemed to be welling up behind those glasses.

 _Sorry, I don't.._

Victor shook his head, his facial expression stayed calm. But he did wanted to know how this guy knew him. Judging from his reaction, they were supposed to be quite close – and Victor had never been wrong about his instinct, thanks to countless business rivals and friends, making him had to learn the skill of reading people.

"Really? Um.. Well.." the boy seemed to be at lost of words. "Let's just say, you helped me before. It's pretty normal that you don't remember.." he started rubbing the back of his neck, which means he started to lose his confidence.

 _If I'm right, I don't think I'm supposed to forget you, though. So it's not normal._

".. I'm just.. glad that you're finally waking up. Chris said he'll call your family," he smiled, holding his tears back. Victor knew this boy was really sincere about what he said, like he had emphasized, he was a good judge of a character, so he knew that this boy truly cared. "I.. I should get going. Good night. I hope you'll get better soon," he put on a forced smile before dashing to take his bag and left the room before Victor could ask him for more.

"Oh, that's a rare sight, Nikiforov. That guy was truly a wonder, to make you made that concerned expression. Usually it would be either flat, angry or business smile face," Chris said from the door of his room, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall. "So you don't remember him?"

Victor shook his head. He didn't remember, but seeing that boy's pained expression, he felt a sharp prick on his chest, something hollow spreading out inside his heart, as if there's a hole inside that's need to be filled.

"Katsuki Yuuri. He told me his name is Katsuki Yuuri. I didn't ask him for anything else, but Makka like him, so I thought it was okay. I know you won't like me prying out in your business, including people that you know, or that you've slept with," Chris explained calmly as he walked closer to Victor, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

 _Katsuki Yuuri? Katsuki Yuuri.._

Victor loved how the sound of his name, even when he had the same given name with Yurio – Yuri Plisetsky.

"Well, Victor. As much as I am glad you're awake now, you still have to rest up," Chris sighed as he got up from his seat after a while. "I've called your parents. They'll arrive as soon as their business is done, they need to clear up their schedule first. Yurio will come soon, though. He missed you, I'm sure."

"Good night, Chris. Thank you, really," Victor said, glad he was on the right hand.

"No worries. Night, Victor."

* * *

The next day Victor was feeling much much better, up to the point Chris said it was like a miracle. As if Victor never had the accident at all if it wasn't for his limited movement. It wasn't weird for Victor because it was just like waking up from a long dream. A long and happy dream that he couldn't recall. Chris told him that they would like to monitor his condition for a week first before starting with his rehab menu.

If there was one thing that Victor hate about hospital, it would be their food. After all, who has ever liked hospital bland and tasteless food?

He was unwillingly eating up a little of the food for lunch, porridge of course, since Chris wanted him to eat only the one that was easy to swallow. He stopped the nurse from feeding him after the fourth spoon and asked her if he could just finish the dessert instead. Caramel pudding truly looked more appetizing than that tasteless porridge. Maybe the hospital should consider hiring a new chef.

There was just something about caramel pudding – he had never liked it but for some reason he wanted to eat it, which was weird because he was never fond of desserts or sweet treats.

 _It is indeed soft and jiggly._

Victor smiled at the thought. He couldn't remember who told him that, maybe it was Yurio. He quickly waved the thought away from his mind and eat the sweet pudding heartily.

"Vitya! Oh my God, you really are awake. I've been so worried!" A woman suddenly burst in the room. Trouble. "You remember me, your fiancée, don't you? I brought you your favourite iced black coffe – OH! NURSE! WHAT DID YOU JUST FEED HIM?! HE DIDN'T LIKE ANYTHING SWEET!" she suddenly shouted at the nurse who helped Victor to eat the pudding.

Victor groaned.

 _Obviously the fact that you knew from my parents. And while we're at that, can someone please shut this bitch up? Who the hell let her in anyway?_

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't kno-," the nurse shivered until Victor gestured for her to stop talking.

"Anya," Victor glared at the woman. "Can you please stop scaring the nurse and shouted in the hospital? My ears will hurt just from your voice. And for your information, I was the one asking her to feed me the pudding, and I couldn't drink iced coffee yet," Victor finished it in one breath although it would be tiring for him, but talking to Anya had always been tiring. "And I thought I've made it clear that we're over?"

"Nonsense, why can't you drink iced coffee that you like? I'll tell Chris about this. And I know you like my voice Vitya, you couldn't lie to me. And no, we're not over. The fact is your parents called me last night to ask me to come and visit you here before they could come, so here I am," Anya continued to talk, completely unaware of Victor's glare and changing mood. "And I thought I've told them to change the floral arrangement to white lilies! This hospital is really bad at listening at their customer's request is it?"

"Anya. Stop," Victor's voice turned sten and icy, making both women inside his room flinched, and for once, made Anya shut up. "Apologize to the nurse."

"Vitya? You're kidding, righ-"

"Apologize."

"No!"

"Now, or out from my room."

"Alright! I'm sorry! Happy now? Now, you, nurse, can you please leave me with my fiancé alone?"

"O-okay. I'll excuse myself," the nurse bowed to Victor. Victor nodded and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Now, Anya. Care to explain why you're here?" Victor was back in all his business smile, trying to calm down before he actually slapped this woman on her face – which is obviously against his principle on never hurting a lady. Again, Anya was not one, which made him truly consider the option, if only he could move his arms freely.

"Why would I need to explain anything? I just wanted to visit my fiancé," she said sweetly, obviously a fake.

"Like I said, we're over. Done. I told you that night two years ago."

"And I didn't accept it. Come on, Victor. Your parents even asked me to come here and visit you, they still treat me like their daughter-in-law."

"They probably just need me to explain. It won't be hard. And you won't be able to say anything about it."

"Vitya, please. I love you."

"Do you love me, or do you love my money, Anya? Make it clear. And just so you know, I'll know if you lie."

"Of course I love you, Vitya, please."

"Do you really want me to continue watching this sick act, Victor? Just kick her out already," another voice was suddenly heard from the door. No one seemed to realize he was there.

"Yurio! My baby brother!" Anya spread her arms and moved towards Yuri, who rolled his eyes and glared at the woman.

"Fuck off, bitch. Don't expect me to believe your low-rate act. You made my brother had a fucking coma for two years and you wanted to act all friendly with me? You've got to be kidding me," Yuri walked towards Victor, completely ignoring Anya.

"Yuri, when did you arrive?" Victor smiled at the teen, silently thanking him for the distraction.

"Just now. I took a cab straight from the airport. I'll be staying at the penthouse, if you don't mind. Or I can always crash at one of the room in your hotel, anything's fine," Yuri said, hugging Victor.

"I don't mind either way. Are you coming alone?"

"Beka's with me."

"He's taking a good care of you, I see. But you still need to watch your language, brother."

"To that bitch? I don't think you'd mind."

"Yurio? Why do you hate me so?" Anya asked the teen, clearly faking the sad face she made, making Yuri almost gagged.

"Do you even still need to ask that? For almost killing Victor twice, remember? Or your brain is too full of shit that you start to get delusional that Victor will forgive you for that?" Yuri snapped at the woman. "And don't call me Yurio, we're not close."

"Yurio, please, let me explain that to Vitya. It's a mistake," Anya begged, still continuing the crappy act.

"Mistake my ass, it's not a mistake, Anya. You blamed him. You wanted him dead. I heard everything from Chris. So now, fuck off!" Yuri had to control himself from shouting at the hospital.

"Yurio! Don't get conceited and act as if your status is higher than me! You're just a commoner, you're not even Vitya's real brother! You're just trash, you know that?!" Anya finally snapped and hissed at Yuri.

Yuri could feel his anger boiling from deep inside. It was true that he was nobody, but he felt grateful to Victor's family for treating a kid like him like one of them. However, he was sensitive regarding the topic, since sometimes he still felt like he was not worth it.

He unconsciously raised his hand and stomped at Anya, whose eyes widen in horror from seeing the enraged teen, until his movement was halted by a strong grip on his wrist and another hugging him on the waist, dragging him backwards.

"Well, well, look at that, you and your retainer, the same level of commoner, you guys belong together, really. You're disgusting, you know that? And at least your retainer knew his place," Anya laughed, mocking Yuri.

"LET ME GO, BEKA! SHE DESERVES TO BE PUNCHED!" Yuri shouted at the man who halted his movement.

"Stop, Yura. She's not worth you hurting your hand, or to be touched by you," the man said softly, before wiping away the tears on Yuri's face softly with his fingers.

"Anya." Everyone flinched at the sudden icy voice. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room. Now." Victor said, emphasizing each sentence, signaling that he had lost his patience. He could bear with Anya mocking about him, or with her conceited personality, but no one, not even the one close to him, messed with his family. And that would include his baby brother.

"Vi-Vi-Vitya.. I-I'm just reminding him his place," Anya said, shivering. It was funny how Victor could overwhelm everyone despite being weak and unable to move from his bed.

"You're the one who don't know your own place. Just so you know, I'll chose Yurio and Otabek over you at any time or place, even if that means your death. Now, please get out from my fucking sight. You're lucky I couldn't move my legs and arms that much or else I'd be the one who'll slap you for saying that about my brother," Victor glared at Anya, who now winced away, afraid. Everyone knew better than enraging the man called Victor Nikiforov. No one wanted to witness hell on earth.

Anya stormed out of the room quickly, clearly feeling defeated, but she didn't forget to glare at the teen, who raised a middle finger in the air to the woman.

"Yuri, that's enough. Come here," Victor said, his tone has changed to the usual soft tone he used on his brother. "Don't let what she said get to you. And, Otabek, thank you for stopping Yuri. I'm glad I left him in your care. Can I have a moment with Yuri for a while?" Victor asked softly.

"Yes, sir. I'll be outside," Otabek bowed before stepping out of the room leaving Yuri and Victor alone inside.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at her," Yuri said, frowning. "It's just that.. I.. I don't know, Victor. I.. Thank you, большой брат."

Victor shushed Yuri and asked him to sit on the side of his bed so he could hug him. "I understand, Yuri. She went out of the line. But it's not okay just to punch anyone like that, okay?"

Yuri nodded and cry, resting his head at the crook of Victor's neck, wetting the hospital gown he wore but he paid it no mind. He couldn't pat his brother's back to comfort him so he just let Yuri hugged him tight like a little kid he was.

"Feeling better?" Victor asked after Yuri let go of his hug and nodded at him. His eyes was red but still didn't damage the beauty of the so called Russian Fairy – the famous nickname he earned during his career as a figure skater. "Now let's talk about something else. You and Otabek. What happened during the time I was asleep, huh?"

Yuri blushed at the sudden question, the red tint reached his ears, making Victor chuckled. "Um, we're.. together now. He said he wanted to formally asked you for permission when you wake up, so don't bully him too much, okay?"

"I won't. He's good for you, Yurio~"

"If you weren't hospitalized I'd smack you for calling me that."

"Oh, come on.." Victor rolled his eyes. "But I hope you two aren't doing 'that' yet? You're still a kid."

"V-Victor! How can you asked that so casually?! That's not your problem, right?!"

"If he did that already, I'll be sure to throw him to the Nile and made sure no one could find him anymore."

"If you do that, I won't forgive you. And I'll hate you forever for that."

"Really? You'll hate me?" Victor made a sad face, making Yuri giggled at him. "Well, just, if you got any problem with Otabek, tell me, okay?"

"I'm kidding. I love you, brother. Thank you," Yuri hugged him again, this time smiling.

"Me too, baby brother. I love you."

Note: большой брат – means big brother

* * *

A/N :

Hello!

Finally the story has reached chapter 10!

Thank you for reading up to this point!

So now Victor has woken up~

If you don't remember the part about caramel pudding, please refer to chapter 1 (I mentioned that caramel pudding is Yuuri's favourite dessert :))) )

More fluff on brotherly love~ and more hate for Anya 8D

And yes, this Anya is the Anya who betrayed Georgi in the anime (I hate her for that, poor Georgi :)

The next chapter will be about Yurio and Otabek, and of course, young Victor. (This was requested by the one who helped me with inputs and proofreading)

Warning : I might change the rating :")))

P.S. : Thank you so much, I've read all your comments. Sorry for breaking your hearts guys. : I promise they'll meet again (THEY HAVE TO) So just patiently wait, yeah?

P.S. (2) : I have super limited knowledge about medical treatment after coma. I read and some said it will take a long time for Victor to actually recover, but let's just say it'll take a few months by some miracle (since his existence itself is a miracle already LOLLLL). Sorry if it doesn't sound realistic *bows deeply*


	11. Side Story : Yuri and Otabek (1)

**10 Years Ago**

"Come here, boy, let me introduce you, this is Victor Nikiforov. From now on, he's your brother, okay?" the silver haired woman who brought him home after his grandfather funeral – claiming that they, she and her husband, were both Nikolai's friend. "Victor, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He's the grandson of uncle Nikolai, you remember him, right? From now on he will be staying with us. We're adopting him." The woman continued.

His parents had passed away when he was barely old enough to remember, and he had been taken care by Nikolai, his grandfather, simply because his aunts and uncles thought he was a bother to them. The couple – who introduced themselves as Evgeni and Anastasia Nikiforov, had visited his grandparents a few times although Yuri barely open up to both of them. However, he had no choices because he had nowhere to go after his grandfather had passed away.

Evgeni put him on his feet after carrying him all the way from the car, with Anastasia walking beside him, all sunshine smile, hoping to ease the boy's fear, which was apparent on his face. Yuri was brought in front of a teenager, looking a lot like Anastasia with the most vibrant azure blue eyes he had ever seen. Another kid with stoic face stood a little far back, looking all dark especially with the kind of butler-like outfit that he wore.

"Hello, Yuri. I'm Victor. From today onwards, let's be brothers, okay? You can call me Victor," Victor smiled at the golden haired boy, kneeling down and offering his hand for a handshake, making his green eyes captivated by the beautiful smile, although he was actually more surprised to find out that the teen in front of him was actually a guy. Yuri had assumed Victor would be a girl with that long silver strands that suit his appearances.

Yuri took his hands carefully, still a little afraid, but he tried, making Victor chuckled at his cute attempt. He stole a glance on the dark haired boy again and Victor seemed to notice. "That's Otabek. Otabek Altin. He's my retainer in training. He and his father, the head butler here, came from Kazakhstan."

Yuri looked at the boy again, his eyes now gleaming with interest. "O.. ta.. beka?" he said, tilting his head facing the Kazakh boy, making him slightly blushed, losing his stoic face. Victor laughed noticing his stoic retainer in training flushed red from a kid misspelling his name.

"My, my, Otabek. I told you don't be so stoic around us. It's okay to be relaxed around us," Anastasia said, noticing the little blonde's interest.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but my father said-" Otabek was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by the older Nikiforov.

"Otabek, I know Mr. Altin is a very strict person, but it's okay to be behaving like a kid around your age. Relax a little and enjoy your childhood. I'm sure Victor won't mind. He said you are more than capable as his retainer and that it was okay if you wanted to relax from time to time."

"True~! You're making me stressed if you keep that scary face, Altin," Victor chirped, pinching both side of Otabek's cheeks forcing his lips to form a smile.

Victor was clearly trying to humor the new kid, but it seemed to have failed as Yuri stared at them flatly. Probably he was still feeling sad after his grandfather's death.

"Come on, Yuri. I'll show you your room," Victor offered his hand to the blonde kid. He silently refused it, making Victor pulled his hand back and let the kid follow him quietly. Otabek followed not too far behind.

Victor showed the room that had been prepared by the maids previously. The mansion was big, and Yuri was afraid of getting lost inside it, but luckily the way to his room didn't have that many turns. The room Victor showed him was big, bigger than the living room at where he and his grandfather used to stay. The bed was big, big enough if four of him wanted to play pillow war on top of it and jumped around. The room was well lit from the windows alone but there were curtains at the side, in case it gets too bright. A big wardrobe was at the side of the room, filled with clothes that he could wear. There were bookcase and a table for studies as well. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Victor asked softly.

Yuri nodded. "Thank you," he said softly, even if he didn't want to talk, but his grandpa had always told him to say his gratitude when someone gave him something.

"Well, I'll leave you here first, I'll ask Otabek to pick you up when it's time for dinner okay? It'll be about an hour from now," Victor smiled at him again, ruffling his soft golden locks before waving and close the door. He saw Otabek bowed at him before the door was closed and left with Victor.

Yuri sat slowly on the bed, feeling himself sinking on the mattress. It was fluffy and soft, not even the bed at the furniture store he begged his grandfather to buy him could compare to this. The little boy knew he should be happy about this, he knew he should be grateful that the Nikiforovs brought him home when there were no one that wanted him around, he knew, but he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered his grandfather.

"Grandpa.." he muttered as he silently sobs.

* * *

Otabek went back to Yuri's room after Victor asked him to help Yuri preparing himself for dinner, concerned that the kid will be having trouble adjusting himself to the new environment. It was some of the qualities he loved about his master. Victor treated him as an equal human being, he wouldn't order Otabek around, at least that's how the Kazakh felt about the Russian teen, as Victor always say 'please' politely when asking for a favor. He also knew that Victor really loved his family, and would do anything to protect them. Now that Yuri had become part of his family, he would do anything to make Yuri felt comfortable around him.

Otabek cleared his throat before knocking on the door, mimicking his father gesture before he knocked on Victor's room to wake the teen up every morning.

"Master Yuri, it's Otabek. May I come in?" he asked loudly, making sure the boy could hear his voice. He was answered with silence so he just opened the door carefully to make sure that Yuri was inside and he was okay.

His eyes widen as he saw Yuri curled up on the floor, at the side of the bed, sobbing silently, trying hard to muffle his voice so that no one heard.

"Master Yuri, what happened?" Otabek asked carefully, kneeling in front of the blond haired. "A-are you feeling pain anywhere? Or is the room not to your liking?" Otabek stuttered, clearly inexperienced in dealing with this situation.

He saw Yuri shook his head a little as he continued to sobs, although he didn't try to conceal his cry anymore. His sobs become clearer as he saw Yuri's back quickly moved up and down.

"Um, would you like to tell me what's wrong? I.. I'll help you in anyway I can," Otabek said softly. He saw the boy flinched a little before raising his head, staring at his dark eyes with the unusual color of aquamarine orbs, still brimming in tears.

"I.. Gramps.. I want to meet Gramps.. Please?" Yuri begged to the older boy, making him unsure of what to do. Otabek knew that Yuri's grandfather had just passed away, but he couldn't think of anything to soothe the blonde.

"Um, I.. I'm really sorry, Master Yuri. I couldn't help you meeting with your grandfather. He's gone to a far and better place than this. Please don't cry, you don't want to worry him, right?" Otabek finally said, smiling softly as he wiped Yuri's tears softly from his cheeks with his thumb. "In exchange, I'll be the one to accompany you. I might not be able to accompany you like your grandfather, but I hope you'll let me try?"

The blonde haired cry even louder as he moved to hug Otabek. He was surprised with the sudden contact but still smiled softly at the younger kid. He didn't mind the messy tear stains on his suit, nor the fact that Yuri hug him really tight that he couldn't move freely. He hugged Yuri back, letting him rest his forehead on his shoulder, continuing his painful sobs as Otabek ran his fingers through the golden locks, attempting to calm Yuri down.

As he noticed the sobs turned to soft sniffles, Otabek smiled again. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Yuri nodded as he let go of his hug. "Thank you, Beka," he stared at Otabek with his swollen eyes, his face still flushed red.

"Beka?"

"I can't call you that?"

Otabek smiled and ruffled Yuri's hair. "Of course you can. You can call me anything you wanted."

"Mm," Yuri mumbled as he hug Otabek again. "You smell like Gramps."

"You mean I smell like an old man?" Otabek asked, not wanting to believe what the younger kid had just said. His heart warmed as he saw Yuri giggled a little from his reaction. Even as an 8 year old brat, he knew he would do anything to protect that beautiful smile.

"No, you smell like the sun, Beka. I love it," Yuri said afterwards.

"Hmm, I'm glad you like it," Otabek smiled.

"Beka? Friends?" Yuri asked for a handshake.

"Sure, friends," Otabek welcomed the tiny pale hands in his palm.

"Gramps always call me Yuratchka. Will you call me that too?" Yuri asked.

"But master Yuri.. I can't-"

"Beka. Friends call each other by name. Please?" Otabek couldn't handle it as the blonde begged again, puppy eyed. "Please?"

"Alright. But just when Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov are not present. Yura," Otabek sighed in defeat, calling Yuri by the name he wanted. Yuri's eyes gleamed with happiness as he hugged the Kazakh boy again.

"Can I marry you in the future, Beka?" Yuri smiled innocently, making Otabek blushed shyly.

"Well, well, you kids get along so well," a chuckled was heard from the direction of the door, making both startled with the sudden appearance. "Well, Otabek, will you please help me with this tray while I turn on the light?"

Otabek nodded and hurriedly receive the tray from Victor, who then turned the lights on, revealing the food he carried into the room.

"I figured both of you have trouble here since you practically missed dinner time so I offered to bring the food to you both," Victor smiled as he walked towards Yuri. "I brought hot chocolate too." He pointed to the two glasses, one with leopard prints and one with a teddy bear prints.

"Thank you, Victor," Yuri said shyly as he cupped the leopard printed glass and blow to the liquid, hoping it to cool down faster.

Victor smiled fondly at the younger kid. "So you like Otabek?"

"Ma-maste-" Victor shushed Otabek and winked telling him to stay put. Both smiled as Yuri nodded shyly as he sipped the brown liquid.

"Hot!" Yuri said, making Otabek hurriedly helped the younger kid by taking the glass and take a spoonful of the hot chocolate and blow on it to cool it down before feeding Yuri with that. Victor smiled looking at such act, knowing fully well that his new brother will be taken care by the right person.

"Hey, Yuri?" Victor smiled again. "Do you want to go and play around with Otabek tomorrow?"

"I can play with Beka?" Yuri's eyes brightened up as he looked at Victor.

"Of course you can. I'll arrange it for you. With that being said, Otabek, can you please do a favor for me?"

"Anything, master," Otabek replied politely.

"Hm, I like the you who play around with Yuri just now, but whatever. Please take care of Yuri. Okay?"

"But I'm your.."

"I'll be fine, Otabek. I'm grateful that you care about me, despite being so young, but Yuri seems to like you, and I want him to be happy here. Please just be his friend?"

"I.. If you say so.."

"Then can Beka sleep with me?" Yuri tugged Victor's shirt, hoping that the man will allow it.

"Of course. And Otabek, before you say anything, I'll tell my parents and your dad about this. Don't worry. Just stay by Yuri's side."

Otabek nodded, still feeling conflicted between being happy for being able to stay beside Yuri or for leaving Victor's side as his aide. Nevertheless, Otabek was still happy to see Yuri smiled. For him, Yuri's smile was bright and warm, like the sun, something that he was not capable of doing. It suited the child's precious innocence more than his crying face.

"Now, both of you need to eat and take a bath, I'll ask the maid to bring your pajama, Otabek. I'll leave you two here. Don't sleep too late, kids," Victor said as he leaned to kiss both kids' foreheads and leave them alone.

* * *

"Beka, I want to go ice skating!" Yuri whined as Otabek ignored him to tidy up his bed. He felt happy as Otabek hugged him through the night, but he wanted to play. Even his new older brother had given him permission. The child pouted.

"Yura, wait a minute, I need to tidy this up, okay? We'll have breakfast then we'll go play, anywhere you want. I promise," Otabek gave up and ruffled the blonde hair, smiling as the younger kid trying to make funny faces to catch his attention.

"Hurry up, hurry up~"

"Alright, alright," Otabek answered briefly.

Yuri continued throwing tantrums, which Otabek obviously thought was cute as he softly chuckled at the blonde kid.

"Okay, Yura, I'm done," Otabek finally said, making the blonde cheered. It has been three days for him to stay in the Nikiforov estate – the couple had arranged for his new school in St. Petersburg which didn't start until the next week, and he should feel thankful for all the things the family has done for him, but he only really opened up at Otabek. Victor once mentioned it was probably because their close age gap compared to the rest.

Otabek was kind, spoiling him in many ways, such as hugging him to sleep, singing him a lullaby, despite the low and deep voice – but Yuri love it anyway, listening to his random bickering, reading stories to him, and secretly giving him treats after meal. He felt like having a big brother instead of a best friend. He still missed his grandfather dearly, but Otabek's presence made it much better for him.

The driver, whom Victor had asked to take care of them and help them go anywhere they wanted, took him to the nearest ice rink from the estate.

"Gramps brought me here before!" the kid said excitedly, oblivious of the fond look that was given by the dark haired kid. "Have you skated before, Beka?"

Otabek shook his head. "Will you teach me?"

"I will! It's fun! I want to be a skater in the future!"

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yes! Trust me! I'll win gold medal and I'll show it off to you!"

"I'll be waiting," Otabek said, amused.

They arrived at the rink after a while, continuously chatting randomly on the trip. Yuri did most of the talk, talking about him and his Gramps.

They both rented pairs of skating shoes – the receptionist helped them to fasten them up, and Yuri quickly get to the ice. Otabek was worried at first as the blonde suddenly run forward to the ice but smiled as soon as he watched Yuri glided beautifully and effortlessly on the ice.

"Beka, Beka! Look! Isn't it fun?" Yuri shouted from his spot, raising both arms in the air, showing off his limited skills on the ice to the older kid. "Hurry up and come here! Catch me!" He said as he circled the rink flawlessly.

Otabek walked slowly and carefully, worried about his own balance, but it was all for naught when he finally stepped on the ice and immediately slipped and fall hard on the ice, making his ass hurt and Yuri giggled as the blonde glided towards him.

"That hurts," he said, still sitting on the ice. "And cold."

"It's ice! Come on, stand up, stand up!" Yuri said, offering his hand towards Otabek.

Otabek smiled mischievously before yanking Yuri towards him, making Yuri yelped as he fell, his head on Otabek's chest. "Gotcha," he said.

"Beka! That's unfaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!" Yuri whined as he made a small punch towards Otabek's arms, making the older kid giggled.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Now help me up and teach me, Yura," Otabek said as he ruffled the blonde locks.

The blonde pouted but helped him anyway, up, standing steady on the ice. "I'll teach you, so watch me. So you do it like this, this and this, then you glide! Easy!" Yuri explained more with his movement than with words.

Otabek frowned. How was he supposed to understand? Even standing on the ice took a lot of effort for him.

"Come here," Yuri offered his hand, holding both of Otabek's palms with his tiny hands. "Start moving, slowly."Otabek moved according to Yuri's instruction, still shaky, but much better.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Otabek slowly got the hang of it after a few hours of practice. He was usually a fast-learner, but it would be another case if it requires flexibility. Yuri, on the other hand, showed off by skillfully circling the rink, making the other people in and out the rink looked at him in awe, including Otabek.

Once they got home, Otabek didn't wait to tell Victor, who seemed to be excited about the newfound skills of his baby brother. He introduced Yuri to Lilia Baranovskaya, Yakov's – his mentor and his father's right hand, after Yuri agreed to learn more about figure skating.

Yuri, of course, asked Otabek to join the ballet class with him, one of the class Yuri must take to prepare him for his future figure skating career. He laughed almost in every class as Lilia scolded Otabek every time since Otabek seemed to be really really not talented in ballet. Even the most basic move became something robotic once Otabek tried it. After a total of 15 meetings and a countless begging, Yuri finally let Otabek only accompany him in the class instead of actually joining one.

* * *

As years passed by, Yuri gradually grew closer to the Nikiforovs, although Otabek remain his closest companion, Victor being the second. Of course, Yuri looked up to Victor as his role model: handsome, perfect, confident, a perfect student with high leadership skill, a truly capable heir for the Nikiforov family. He aspired to be just like Victor in his own way.

Yuri joined his first ever figure skating competition at the age of 10, five years after he was adopted to the Nikiforov, at a competition held by the local rink for their winter festival. He placed second, a little disappointed for the flukes he made on his performance, but still earned praises from his mentor, Lilia, and of course, Otabek and his family, who proudly put his first trophy among many other achievements that belonged to Victor.

Yuri also attended his first ever public event – which was Victor's 22nd birthday party, after Victor asked Yuri attending the party as his gift. It was also a Christmas party, in a way, so the Nikiforov invited various business partners and their families, friends, and among them, many of Victor's friends.

Despite being a kid, Yuri was not stupid. He knew many talked about him, but to actually being the center of attention in the middle of the crowd and their negativity was not one he was fond of.

"Look, isn't that the Plisetsky kid?"

"He finally appear, huh."

"I heard he's taking figure skating lesson?"

"What a joke, Nikiforov owns a business empire, if they took him as their child, at least they'll prepare him properly like Victor."

"True, he is nothing like Victor."

"Maybe Anastasia and Evgeni only took a pity on that child."

"I heard he's not even that talented. He only placed second."

"Victor always the first."

Yuri tried to ignore the whispers that followed wherever he go. Otabek wasn't there with him so he did his best to just stand in the corner quietly as Victor, Anastasia and Evgeni greeted the guests.

"So you are Yuri, huh?" a kid a little older than him approached, probably the same age as Otabek.

"I wonder why a child of the Nikiforov family didn't enroll at our school? Maybe because of that commoner blood," another child made his remarks. Yuri tried to ignore, knowing well that replying wouldn't do him any good.

"Don't be like that, come on. Yuri, let's be friends, okay? It's a little hard to find children at our age," another one approached, clearly pretending to be nice.

Yuri continued ignoring the three as they continued talking about how great the Nikiforovs is. He knew, he knew it really well, after all he was staying at their mansion for five years. He was close with them. But it caught his attention when they started talking about something else.

"I heard from my parents that the Nikiforov couple was close to that certain elderly who passed away 5 years ago. Who was he again?"

"Nikolai. Nikolai Plisetsky. I'm sure he just leech of from the Nikiforov. What else does the commoner want?"

"No, my grandfather didn't do that!" Yuri shouted, enraged from the mean comment about his grandfather. They could talk about him, said that he wasn't worth it, but not about the man who had taken care of him since he was small. Not his beloved grandfather.

"Oh, so you're the grandson, huh? I just knew it. Before it was the grandfather, now it's the grandson who leech off from the Nikiforovs. I pity them."

Yuri couldn't say anything back. Being too small was an excuse, but still, he couldn't hold back his anger. Otabek was nowhere in sight to keep him in check of his temperamental issues – one that became apparent as he heard what the guests at his house always said when they visited and saw Yuri by chance. He was angry, angry to be too young to do anything, angry to be too little to be heard. Sometimes he lashed out, which only Otabek knew, hugging him until he calmed down so he wouldn't destroy any furniture, just in case, but he surely didn't want to create more troubles for the family that took him in and treated him nicely.

Yuri was tired, tired from holding back, tired from listening all the nonsense comments about him, about his grandfather, about his new family. So he did the one thing he knew would silence the older guys without him having to shout, clearly taking them by surprise, without thinking twice of the consequences. Yuri raised his hand and slapped the shortest among the three.

The sudden commotion, followed by a loud cry made a few guests' attentions turned towards them. Yuri's face flushed red, trying his best to hold his tears back.

"What did you just do to my son?!" a woman appeared, running towards the kid Yuri had just slapped and hugged him. "Did he slap you, Andrei?" Andrei nodded and cried louder in his mother's arms.

"You! Apologize to Andrei, now!" the mother said.

"No! I did nothing wrong!" Yuri answered back, his voice almost sound choked. "He.. He started it."

"There's no way that my Andrei started it, you liar!" she said it, blaming it all to the small blonde child. "You.. You really are not worth the name of Niki-"

Yuri felt a pair of slender hands on his shoulder, gentle, but firm. He looked up to see Victor stood behind him. "Did my brother did something to offend you, Mrs. Verenich?" he asked calmly, eyeing the woman and the crying child – who now had stopped after seeing Victor. Yes, Victor was that mesmerizing.

"Oh, Victor! No, no, nothing, it's just a child bickering, that's all," Mrs. Verenich said, sugarcoating everything.

"Oh really. It seems that my brother hit your son, didn't he? I'm really sorry about that," Victor said calmly, putting on a smile Yuri had never seen before. A beautiful smile, but it was just not Victor.

 _Who is this man?_

"But Vic-" Yuri couldn't continue as he felt Victor tightened his grip, as if telling him to stay put.

"It's okay, you know. They're just kids. Sorry to make a commotion at your party, Victor."

"No problem. I hope this matter is settled then," Victor smiled again.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Good. But Mrs. Verenich, you know, when you said it was a child bickering, I didn't realize that you were part of it. Well, it's okay to act so young, but it wasn't quite your age anymore, isn't it? You're like, Yuri's age tripled?" Victor chuckled, coldly.

No one could say a word, not even Yuri.

"And I would like to say it nicely, while I can, Mrs. Verenich. Don't you ever say that Yuri is not worthy of the name Nikiforov. He is my brother, and my parent's son too, so I would like it if you stop insulting him, please? I'll keep this matter to myself for now, but please be reminded that if this ever happens again, I'll make sure the Nikiforov would stop any business with the Verenich. Am I making myself clear?" Victor said, still beaming a smile with no trace of warmth in his eyes. In fact, his words was ice cold and sharp. Mrs. Verenich could only see him with a horrified look in her face and nodded slowly.

"Well then. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party. Merry Christmas to you, Mrs. Verenich," Victor said one last time, turning Yuri around and walked off with the kid.

After they walked quite far from the crowd, Victor stopped and kneeled in front of Yuri. "Yuri, are you okay?"

"Just let me go, stupid Victor!" Yuri said, yanked his arm away and ran back towards his room.

* * *

Yuri curled in his room, crying. Yes, he did cry a lot. He didn't even bother changing his clothes.

 _Beka. Where are you?_

He took a glance at the clock. His vision was blurry so he tried to wipe away the tears that had been flowing out of his eyes for a while. Just then he heard someone running towards his room. Towards him.

"Yura! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I heard from master, he said-" Otabek couldn't finish his sentence as Yuri pulled him in for a hug and cried on his chest. "Yura.." he said softly as he run his fingers through the blonde locks.

"Beka.. They said.. They said my gramps.."

"Ssh.. I know. I heard. But we all know its not true, right? No one in this house think so. We all love you, we are proud of you."

"They say I'm not worthy.. I'm not good enough. I'm not like Victor," Yuri continue to sobbed.

Otabek smiled fondly. He caressed Yuri's cheeks and lift his face up, the green orbs met with black. "Listen to me. You are not Victor. Nobody in this house want you to be him. Just be the Yuri that you are, the Yuri that I know. Victor is Victor and you are you. It's that simple."

"Really?" Yuri looked at him, a little calmer now. Otabek really could do wonder on him.

"Really. Now let's go to the family room and talk to your family. You should tell them, Yuri. It's important for you to talk. Let them know what you think and let yourself hear their opinion and be honest with each other. Okay?"

"I.. I'm afraid.."

Otabek sighed and leaned in to Yuri. He softly kissed Yuri's forehead, making Yuri blushed but keep quiet and let Otabek did what he did. "You shouldn't worry. It'll be okay. In fact, they are really worried about you once they heard what happened from Victor. Let's go?"

Yuri nodded. He let Otabek wipe his face with a wet towel and dry them and change Yuri's clothes to the tiger printed pajama that Victor bought him for his birthday the previous year. Otabek didn't let go of his hand until they reached the family room and excuse himself, saying that Yuri should have some family bonding time with them.

"Yuri.." Victor was the first one to speak up. Yuri kept his eyes on the floor as he stood still. "Come and sit here?" He said again, patting the empty spot beside him. Yuri moved and sat a little further from Victor.

They spent few minutes in silence. The Nikiforovs seemed to be patiently waiting for their youngest to speak up.

"Um.. I.. Beka told me to talk to you," Yuri started, hugging the pillow cushion close to him. "I just.. I feel out of place. That I don't belong here. I mean, I was thankful that you guys take care of me, letting me do what I wanted but I can't be like Victor. I can't be the son you expect me to be. I.. Everytime they talked about me, I felt like I really am not worthy to be your son. I'm sorry I snapped today but I couldn't hold it when they talk about my gramps like that. I don't- I mean, I just-" Yuri spoke fast, as if he was mumbling, and stopped only when he couldn't find words to explain it.

"Yuri," Evgeni was the one to reply first while Anastasia only looked at him, trying to empathize what the 10 years old could have felt. "You are our son. There's no worthy or not worthy when you're one. You are part of the Nikiforov family, no one could tell you otherwise."

Yuri didn't reply, only nodding at his voice.

"Yuri," this time was Anastasia. She left her spot to hug Yuri close. Yuri was taken aback, as he never really let anyone in the house to hug him other than Otabek, but he didn't move. "You are our son. Just like how Nikolai had always treated us like his son. We are family, although we weren't connected by blood. You are you, and Vitya is Vitya, you don't have to be like him. We don't expect anything from you, we just want you to be happy, have a proper education, do what you wanted and one day, when you are ready, you can choose what or who you wanted to be," Anastasia said softly.

Yuri didn't cry and instead, he felt calm. Safe. Warm. He let Anastasia patted his back.

 _Maybe this is how it felt to be in your mother's embrace._

Yuri nodded, hugging Anastasia back.

 _Maybe I should say it. Maybe. I hope they'll be okay with it._

"Thank you, мама, папа," he said. Anastasia let go of the kid, both her and Evgeni were surprised at the sudden call, the first time Yuri called them father and mother. The first time Yuri finally accepted them.

"And," he continued, moving to Victor and hugged the silver haired man. "Thank you, большой брат, for everything. Really."

Victor smiled, ruffling the soft blonde hair. "Anytime, baby brother. Anytime."

 _So this is how it felt to have a family._


	12. Side Story : Yuri and Otabek (2)

Over the year, Yuri had grown closer to the Nikiforovs, treating them like an actual family, although he still insisted on taking his grandfather's name – Plisetsky, instead of using Nikiforov as his last name on the upcoming Grand Prix final. His first ever Grand Prix competition for when he would be 13. Lilia had him practice the routines she prepared and he planned to go all out with the whole year he had to prepare it. He wanted to snatch the gold, just like how he had gotten first in the local competitions he had participated in.

Just like how a child grew older, he became much more mature, although Victor still called him a brat – saying something like he will forever be his baby brother and all, and nicknamed him Yurio just because he felt like it. Sometimes he couldn't help but think that his brother was also a brat inside the 24 years old body. His soft silky long silver hair were no longer there, replaced with a more mature short hair-cut with the bangs covering his left eye.

One thing that became more apparent in Yuri's life was that Otabek gradually kept his distance from Yuri. He still helped Yuri from time to time, the simple daily task, but no longer stayed in bed with him, no longer hugged him close, no longer calling him Yura…

Yuri was lonely, but he couldn't voice it out. He didn't want to admit he missed Otabek, didn't want to admit he missed his smell, missed calling him Beka, missed his hug… He could do it alone. He no longer cried himself to sleep, no longer need someone to be with him when he slept, he was fine. But he knew he wasn't.

He tried not to think about it too much, trying to shake off the weird feeling in his heart by focusing and committing himself solely in his practice and routines. Lilia was beyond happy to see him being so enthusiastic but still kept her usual stern face and sharp comments.

His daily life would consist of school and practicing right after, maintaining a balanced diet – despite actually not needing one since he didn't gain weight easily, went home, talk a little with his family, and go to sleep, since having enough rest was really important. He would only meet Otabek in the morning, when the 15 years old came to wake him up, to let him have his morning jogging and prepare his uniform, and after school where he would join the driver to pick him up and brought him to Lilia's studio or the ice rink. Clearly the daily routines just made the days passed by faster.

He would spend the Saturdays at home when Victor was not away for a business trip, or else he would just go to the ice rink to practice a little. One thing he noticed from Victor was that the man was getting busier and busier these days – sometimes he got home even later than Yuri, or even in the morning, with a trace of different perfumes and disheveled clothes sometimes, which stopped after he agreed on getting engaged with Anya, the woman that their mother introduced to Victor. But Yuri didn't mind it as Victor always greeted him like usual, ruffling his hair and smiled.

Regarding Anya, Yuri had conflicted feelings about her, something that told him that Anya wasn't sincere, that she just played with his brother, but he knew better that his brother was not a fool, so he decided to keep quiet and let Victor deal with his own problem. He was the first to know that Anya was cheating on Victor since his rink-mate, Georgi, bragging on everyone about this new girl that he was dating, called Anya. When Yuri saw their picture together, he swore that if Victor didn't break up with her, he would be the one to ask Anya to end it.

It was around the time when Victor had to move to Japan – around April, after Yuri's 13th birthday, to take care of his newest luxury hotel chain in Kyoto, that was the time when Yuri finally felt lonely, having no one to listen to him – since Otabek kept on avoiding him for some reason and he was too stubborn to let himself be the one to initiate or to beg for them to made up, although they didn't actually fight.

So he decided to call the one person who would probably be able to listen and tell him what to do. He made an international call to Victor.

" _Hello? Yuri? It's rare for you to call me,"_ he answered on the third ring.

"Yeah, sorry to call you in a sudden. Are you busy?"

" _I still have a few documents to go through and later I'll go out to the bar with Chris, but they all can wait after you. So, why my baby brother Yurio is calling me?"_

"Victor, I'm freaking thirteen, I'm not a baby. But yeah, I just need to talk to someone."

" _Language, Yurio. But you're still my baby brother. Do you want to talk about Otabek?"_

"…" Yuri let an awkward silence present for a while. "How did you know?"

" _Easy. You guys have been having that awkward tension even before I left for Japan. You guys used to be so close. Do you think I wouldn't notice?"_

"Yeah, yeah, nothing escapes the eye of the high and mighty Victor Nikiforov, right?"

" _Well, thank you. I'm flattered. So, what about Otabek?"_

"He seems to be avoiding me."

" _And?"_

"And? Do you expect me to say more?"

" _Did he tell you why?"_

"No, he just straight on ignoring me."

" _You miss him."_

"Yea- wait! No! I don't-"

" _And you're lonely because now that I'm not home, you got no one to talk to and you had to admit that you wanted him more than me to actually accompany you during those Saturdays."_

"VICTOR!" Yuri had to actually half-shouted to stop Victor from continuing his own blabbering that for some reason pointed out exactly how he felt.

" _Just pointing out the fact, brother."_

"Shut up.." Yuri said as he felt warmth creeping up on his face.

" _I thought you wanted to talk?"_

"I'm the one doing the talking, Victor. Not you."

" _M hm, talk then."_

"Am I weird, Victor?"

" _Why?"_

"I.. I don't know."

" _Well, you have to tell me or else I wouldn't know how to help you."_

"I just don't like it. When he ignores me. I'm fine with others, just.. just him. I want him to talk to me. I.. Now I can't even concentrate on my routines. I couldn't sleep and all. I just.. don't know."

" _Yuri. Just talk to him,"_ Victor said as it was the easiest task in the world.

 _What? Seriously? Just talk to him? Just like that?!_

"Don't you hear what I said? He ignored me!"

" _Maybe you didn't try hard enough."_

"I swore I tried."

" _Try one more time. Be honest with him."_

"What do you mean by be honest?"

" _Your feelings for him, what else?"_

"What do you mean by my feelings for him?"

" _Yuri, do you know how it feels when you love someone?"_

"… Your heart started beating fast, you are comfortable around that person, you want to be noticed by that person, you hate to be apart.."

" _Don't you get it?"_

"Are you seriously implying that?"

" _I do."_

"We are both guys, brother!"

" _But it's not impossible. And really, it's fine. I won't judge."_

"But it's wrong, Victor."

" _It's the 21_ _st_ _century. Do love really have to be limited by genders still?"_

"I don't think-"

" _Just give it some thought, and tell him when you're ready."_

".. Alright. Hey Victor?"

" _What is it?"_

"Regarding Anya.. She's still.."

" _I know. I've asked her to break up with me. If she couldn't give me the only thing I asked from her, then it's useless to continue the engagement."_

"Do you love her?"

"… _Honestly, I don't. I tried, but in the end I couldn't find it."_

"Maybe she's just not the one."

" _Maybe there's no 'the one' for me, Yuri. I'm tired of searching already."_

"You will. You're a good person, Victor. You'll find your happiness."

" _Hopefully. But we all know life isn't as easy as a fairytale."_

"You'll never know. By the way, it's already night time in Japan right? You should go for your appointment with Chris at least."

" _Aww, you sure you don't wanna talk to me more?"_

"I miss you, so hurry up and go back home, brother. You have to watch my competition this year."

" _Yeah, I will. Good luck with both Otabek and the competitions. Call me anytime you need me, Yuri."_

"Thank you, Victor, really."

" _Anytime."_

* * *

"Beka, I want to talk," Yuri went and search for Otabek as soon as he finished the phone heart-to-heart session, as Victor called it. Yuri didn't need the time to think it over. He knew, he just thought he was wrong. That loving another guy was not right.

 _It's fine. I won't judge._

The words Victor said seemed to make him made up his mind. He just needed Otabek to listen, just once, instead of ignoring him. If by the end of the conversation – or confession, to be exact, he just hoped that they could still remain as friends, that is if Otabek choose not to continue his attempt on keeping his distance.

"I'm busy, Yuri. Can we talk later?" Otabek replied.

 _So you won't even call me by that name again, huh?_

"Now. I need to talk to you now," Yuri insisted. He watched as Otabek sighed and left whatever task he was doing – folding up the laundry, it seems, and followed Yuri to his room. At least Yuri wouldn't have to worry about anyone listening to their conversation. He didn't need anyone to disturb him.

Yuri sat on the bed, fidgeting a little. Although he had decided he would tell Otabek, he hadn't actually thought how he would convey it to him.

"So..?" Otabek said, standing straight in front of Yuri. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I.. Um.."

 _Dammit, it's harder than I thought._

"If you don't have anything to say, allow me to excuse myself. I got work to do," Otabek said, calm as usual.

"No, don't!" Yuri tugged the edge of Otabek's sleeve, begging the teen not to leave his room. "I'll talk. Just give me a minute. Just.. sit first."

Otabek sighed and dragged a chair to position himself in front of the spot where Yuri sat on the bed. He waited, patiently, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I love you," Yuri finally said. "I don't like you ignoring me. At all. It hurts me."

There was no reply heard, so Yuri took a glance at the dark haired boy in front of him. Otabek was staring at him, wide-eyed. He seemed to be processing what Yuri had just told him.

"Yura, that's not funny as a joke," he finally said.

"I.. I'm not joking. I'm serious," Yuri said, a little hurt from Otabek's comment.

Otabek sighed again. "You're too young for love. Besides, we're both guys, it won't work."

"Beka, I'm not a child. I know what I'm saying and I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I just hoped that you'll listen and if you don't like me saying that then we can forget about it but please just don't ignore me any-"

Yuri couldn't finish his sentence as Otabek yanked his arms and sealed Yuri's lips with his. Yuri was startled but he closed his eyes. They pulled away after fifteen seconds – Yuri counted – both out of breath. Who knew that pressing your lips to other's made you actually forgot how to breathe.

"I planned to just stay away from you, but I couldn't. Not after what you said," Otabek finally said something.

"Wha- What?" Yuri didn't quite catch what Otabek just said.

"I love you too, Yura. But I'm not worthy of you. I'm just your servant and we are both guys. No one would accept that," Otabek sighed, sitting back on the chair.

"So you love me back?"

"I do, but as I said-" This time Yuri jumped on him and hugged him tight. "Yura? Are you crying?"

"I'm glad.. I'm just so glad. I thought you hated me. I thought you won't call me Yura again. I thought- I.."

"Silly. How can I hate you?" Otabek pushed Yuri away a little, letting the younger blonde rest his hands on his shoulder and wiped away his tears. "I won't hate you. I was the one worried that you'll hate me once you found out about my feelings."

Yuri smiled. Victor were right. He should have asked Otabek to listen. But it was fine, at least he truly understood his own feelings by now. At least all the burden he had on his shoulders seemed to had gone away.

* * *

Otabek stayed with him afterwards, since it's Saturday and he didn't have training with Lilia. Yuri spent the evening lazily on his bed, cuddling with his beloved Beka. He enjoyed inhaling the scent he missed.

It was around 8 that he heard people panicking outside, actually Otabek noticed that first and asked him to get up while he would check for the situation.

Turns out they didn't need to because Anastasia suddenly barged in, her face was a crying mess.

"Yuri. Oh, Otabek, you're here too. That's good. Please pack up your clothes, we're going to Japan, I don't know how long we'll be staying but just bring what you think is enough. You, too, Otabek. You're joining us. We'll use our private plane. Evgeni is making the arrangement as we speak," she explained quickly.

Otabek was fast to react as he took out a luggage and started going through Yuri's wardrobe to put his clothes inside. Yuri, on the other hand stood still. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"What happened, мама?" Yuri asked carefully.

"It's Victor. Chris. Chris called me just now. He just gotten into an accident. Chris is handling him in the hospital but he said it was really bad. He said we have to be prepared."

 _No. Not my stupid brother. He couldn't do this. He was fine in the phone call just now. How? He had never been careless. This is.. no._

Both Yuri and Otabek seemed to stop moving as they heard of the news. Otabek quickly gathered himself and finished the task, giving a pat on Yuri's shoulder before going out of the room to pack his own things. Anastasia went out shortly after hugging Yuri. He wanted to ask his mother what happened but it can wait until later. Getting to Japan was his top priority for the moment.

* * *

Time passed quickly. It was harsh but Yuri was glad he got Otabek to accompany him through everything. The fact that his brother was in a coma didn't stop him from snatching gold in his first Grand Prix Final. He danced Agape, dedicating the program to Victor, in the gala performance, earning him the title of Russian Fairy, and countless praises from everyone.

He also kept his hair grow, without cutting it out, believing that doing so could make his wish came true – for Victor to wake up. He had to wake up. Yuri had yet to say his gratitude for listening to him that day, or else he would never made up and actually started a relationship with Otabek.

Both of them decided to come clear – Otabek's idea, obviously – to ask permission to date Yuri formally from his parents. Yuri didn't mind, of course, - 'But seriously, who asked for the parents' permission before they dated? It's fucking 2015. And I'm 14. Every kid at my age already started dating someone,' was what Yuri said when Otabek told him his idea. Yuri gave in when Otabek kept on insisting.

But the reaction from both Anastasia and Evgeni was nothing that Yuri had ever imagine.

"My, my, you just told us now? I was wondering when you'll share the news, Yuri," Anastasia said when Otabek practically bowed to ask for their permission.

"You guys knew?" Yuri asked, wide-eyed.

"It was quite obvious. It's not like we didn't pay attention to you. I'll give you my permission, but Altin. Hands-off my son until he is a proper adult. And take care of him. If you hurt him I'll hunt you down and throw your corpse in the Nile river," Evgeni chuckled.

Yuri blushed at the comment. It was not like they had crossed that line. Their relationship only consisted of kissing – they both had gotten better than just pressing their lips together – cuddling in bed and holding hands. Aside from that it would be either hanging out outside or playing video games in the room. Otabek said he wouldn't do anything more than that, not before Yuri had matured and not before he asked another person's permission – Victor's.

"I will. I'll protect him with my life if I had to."

Yuri swore that only Otabek could turn the cheesiest line in the world into something so sweet and poetic with his tone.

"Good. I'm leaving him to you, Altin," Evgeni said. His voice was firm and clear.

"I.. It's okay even if we're both guys? You're not mad?" Yuri asked, surprised with everyone's chilled reaction. Even Otabek's father who was present in the room only smiled softly watching his son.

"Yuri, it's 2015. We're not that conservative and I totally support the freedom to love. If both of you are serious about each other, then I have nothing to say against your relationship," Anastasia said, smiling brightly at Yuri and Otabek.

Yuri went and hug his parents, thanking them for being thoughtful and allowing him to be with Otabek. He knew Otabek felt bad to ask them while they were both still worrying about Victor – been a year and there wasn't any significant improvement on him – and of course, with Victor gone from the company, many tasks had to be done by them and Yakov. Yuri could saw tired lines on their face, and Yuri felt bad for not being able to do anything, aside from presenting his gold medal for them.

He still remembered how Anastasia hugged him after he performed Agape in the gala for Victor. He knew both his parents really appreciated what he did.

* * *

 **Present day, 2016**

"So this year will be your senior debut?" Victor asked excitedly after Yuri told him a lot of things, regarding Anya, Georgi, Otabek, his family, Yakov and Lilia. One that he was most excited to tell Victor was how he just booked the earliest flight to Japan as soon as Chris called him that he was awake, although he didn't appreciate his mother telling Anya that Victor has woken up.

"Yes! But I'm thinking, should I just skipped this year? I mean, I want to be with you too," Yuri answered.

"No, that won't do. I hope I'll get better by the time you entered the final but I couldn't promise anything. At least I promise I'll watch you at the television."

"Victor!" Yuri pouted.

Victor chuckled at the teen. "By the way, your hair is getting long."

"Yeah. I kept it since I heard your wish will be granted if I do this. Maybe I'll cut it today?"

"I think it suited you. Just trim it a little. Talking about haircut, I think I need one. I want to cut it like before."

"I think long hair suits you better, Victor. Really. Didn't you love keeping your hair long? Just keep it that way."

"Nah, I think I really need to cut it. I don't know why but I really want to cut it short," Victor smiled softly. Yuri sighed in defeat and promised he would ask Chris to let him bring Victor for a haircut later.

"By the way, I'll need Otabek to assist me for a while, can you call him and wait outside?" Victor asked.

Yuri nodded and went out to call Otabek, and be a good kid for a while.

* * *

"Otabek," Victor greeted as Otabek entered the room, nodding at him and asked him to sit on the chair.

"Sir, I-"

"Just call me Victor from now on. You're with Yuri now, you're part of the family. Besides, I've always think of you as a responsible younger brother, so don't worry," Victor interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Then, Victor," Otabek said, smiling at the silver haired man laying on the bed. "I'm glad you woke up."

"Thank you. I heard you wanted to ask for my permission?" Victor smiled fondly at the Kazakh.

"Um, well. Yes. I heard from Yuri that you supported us but I still wanted to ask for your permission," Otabek said, blushing a little, making Victor chuckled at him. It was rare to see some sort of expression on Otabek's face after all.

"You have my permission to date my little brother, Otabek. Take care of him, but I know you will. He's happy, that's enough proof."

"Thank you, Victor, really," Otabek bowed at Victor, the man he respected since he was a kid.

"Both you and Yuri thanked me too much. It's okay. I'm glad both of you are happy."

"I hope you'll find it too, your happiness."

"That might be a little hard," Victor smiled sadly. "But let's talk about something else. I need you to call Yakov and ask him to meet me. I'll need updates regarding my work and all that. Also, I'd need a new phone. Chris told me the old one was damaged. You can ask him for my wallet. I hope my credit cards still works. If they didn't work just use the black card I gave you for Yuri's skating equipment."

"What phone you want?"

"Anything, really. Just make sure it's an I-Phone, I don't want to learn how to use Android systems, it's too troublesome."

"Alright. I'll bring them for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Now go and take Yuri back to the hotel first and rest. I heard you came straight from the airport."

"Not a problem, Victor. I'll tell Yuri. See you later," Otabek smiled a little, making Victor chuckled remembering how the older man tried so hard to make Otabek smiled in the past.

"See you later."

* * *

Both Yuri and Otabek went to the penthouse once they said their goodbyes to Victor. It was grand, simple and modern, typical of Victor. The housemaid they hired did a really good job on keeping the penthouse clean. Yuri guessed Victor must have been really particular about it, a little bit of a clean freak that he was.

Yuri opened a few rooms until he found the guest room and left his belongings there – an eye-catching medium sized tiger printed luggage and a small black luggage which belonged to Otabek, one that made Yuri said Otabek was lacking in the artistic department – making the room suddenly lack its monochromatic ambience.

"Yura," Otabek called from the door, he just came back from the bathroom. "You shouldn't have brought the luggage inside the room by yourself, I'll do it."

"You're seriously too overprotective sometimes, Beka. I'm fucking fifteen. Besides, I didn't lift it, our luggage got wheels, remember?" Yuri scoffed, but still felt happy that Otabek really cared about him.

"Well," Otabek moved closer and slip his hands to encircled Yuri's slim waist. Yuri had to look up to see the soft smiling face – probably the only smiling face that could melt his heart thousands times over and over again because, damn, Otabek was fucking hot – because Otabek had grown taller than him now. Yuri felt he blushed a little, but tried to keep his poker – or grumpy, as said by Otabek – face. "Not my fault for wanting to spoil you that much, Yura," Otabek said softly.

Yuri gripped Otabek's arms for support, maybe a little too hard, but he didn't care. He had to do it, although he didn't know which one was the more major reason, either to keep him standing before his knees went weak or to help him hold himself back from kissing Otabek right then and there, whichever happened first.

"Fuck you," Yuri muttered, face red as he averted his gaze from Otabek, making the taller guy chuckled.

"Victor will lecture me for letting you curse like that," Otabek kissed Yuri's forehead before letting go of his embrace, making Yuri whined a little. "Come on, let's change our clothes first and rest. I'll be with back." Otabek went out after taking his T-shirt and lounge pants out from his luggage to change in the bathroom – he once said to Yuri they shouldn't change in the same room, something about keeping himself in check so he didn't lose control, whatever, Yuri didn't care about that.

Yuri sat on the bed after setting the air con to the lowest temperature and still waved his hands like crazy, hoping to cool his face down. His knees felt weak, it had been a while that Otabek had such an effect on him. He wanted more of his lover, but he had no idea what or how. They kissed, they hugged, they slept together, then what?

After calming himself down, Yuri quickly changed his clothes to a comfortable plain dark gray hoodie – Otabek's actually, which he insisted to keep and now had become his most favourite pajamas – and a longue pants. A little too big for him, but just nice since he could smell Otabek's in it.

"Yura, I brought you hot choco-" Otabek stepped into the room, smiling fondly at Yuri once he spotted the younger teen curling himself with his hoodie. "You seemed to really like my hoodie. Funny, I'll start getting jealous of that hoodie if you keep on doing that," Otabek said calmly as he walked in and gave Yuri a cup of hot chocolate and kept another in his hand.

"Shut up, you have no right to get jealous since this hoodie is yours," Yuri said, sipping the hot chocolate Otabek made a little.

"You have the actual person in front of you," Otabek said calmly and position himself so he could hug Yuri from the back. Yuri flinched a little when Otabek's hand found its way to circle his waist again and pulled him closer so his head would lean on Otabek's chest.

"Seriously, what did you talk about with Victor? Did he teach you 101 on how to be cheesy or something?" Yuri scowled, attempting to hide his heart that was almost jumping out of his chest.

"No, he just gave us his permission to date. Oh, and asked me to contact Yakov to meet him and a new phone, so we'll have to go out tonight. What do you want for dinner?" Otabek put his chin on top of Yuri's head. His hands now completely encircled Yuri's waist, keeping him close. His cup of hot chocolate now left unattended on top of the table beside the bed.

"Well, about time he give his permission, right?"

"I think you mean you're glad that your brother is awake now right?" Otabek chuckled a little. "You're his baby brother after all."

"Beka, I'm not a ba- hmph!" Yuri couldn't continue his protest as he turned his face around because Otabek had leaned in to seal his mouth with his. "Beka, that's unfair!" Yuri still protested as he slapped Otabek's arms a little, making the latter let out a husky sexy chuckle – that seemed to make Yuri's blushed even redder than before – but still continuing their kiss.

They both continued for a while, Yuri on top of Otabek now, his cup was put aside by Otabek, leaving them undistracted from the activity Yuri would very much prefer over enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. Yuri enjoyed the sensation of their lips touching, how Otabek would bite on his lower lips slightly, sending tingles all over his body. The soft and gentle kiss turned slightly more aggressive, just the way Yuri like it. Yuri was the one who broke their kiss, letting both take a breath for a little.

"What was that?" Yuri said, still panting for air.

"What was what?" Otabek was more stable, giving Yuri a smirk – a sexy one.

"You. That kiss. You've never kissed me like that," Yuri answered.

Otabek smiled and flipped their position so that he would be on top of Yuri. Yuri watched as the dark gaze eyeing him. "You don't like it?" he said as he caressed Yuri's soft cheek.

"Well, I certainly didn't say that," Yuri said shyly.

"I got Victor's permission, so I don't think I'll have to hold myself back anymore, right? Well, even without his permission I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back for long," Otabek said softly, sending shivers down Yuri's body.

Yuri couldn't do anything but nodding a little.

"Yura," Otabek called his name softly as he laced his fingers to Yuri's and kissed it gently. "I love you."

"You're really unfair. You've never said- You.."

"I love you, Yura," Otabek said it softly again as he leaned closer to capture Yuri's lips this time. Yuri smiled fondly to the older teen, his gaze softened as he replied the sweet gentle kiss, keeping their fingers laced to one another.

The kiss got more aggressive one more time, this time Otabek traced the outline of Yuri's lips with his tongue, making the blonde gasped a little from the sudden sensation. Otabek used the chance to let himself inside Yuri's mouth, licking the roof of the blonde's mouth while inviting Yuri's to join in. Yuri shyly met his invitation at first, but getting bolder as he got used to it, letting their tongue entwined and dance to each other.

Otabek broke their kiss to let himself gaze at Yuri's face, now flushed with his lips swollen. Yuri, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off Otabek's face, as it was the first he saw Otabek flushed and a little sweaty – definitely sexy – grinning happily, seeming so satisfied at how messed up Yuri was. "How was it?" he asked.

"That was.. Um.. wow. Where did you learn that?" Yuri answered.

"Instinct, Yura. Again?" Otabek offered, which sounds more like a challenge to Yuri.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Beka," Yuri circled his hands at Otabek's neck, yanking him down so he could meet his lips, then slowly caressing Otabek's cheeks, keeping him in place to kiss him again and again. He could feel Otabek smiled softly in between their kisses.

There wasn't much to do, Yuri knew that. But Otabek had finally willing to take a step forward in their relationship. Yuri certainly didn't know what to expect in relationship between two guys, but he certainly would place his trust in Otabek. The older teen would never do anything to hurt him, that much Yuri was certain.

So at such a rare event like this, Yuri did not feel the need to hide anything from Otabek at all. He let Otabek hear his satisfied moan as he felt him starting to explore the crook of his neck, licking and playfully kissing it and letting Yuri messed with his hair in process.

"Yura," Otabek said as he stopped, making Yuri whined from the sudden lost of touch.

"What? Why are you stopping?" Yuri asked, confused.

Otabek chuckled at Yuri's innocent reaction. If only he knew. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue-"

"Then continue," Yuri pouted.

"Ssh," Otabek put his finger on Yuri's lips, silencing the younger one. "As much as I'd like to continue, I want to take it slow. I want to make sure you knew and ready for what I will do in the future. But not now. One step at a time, okay?"

Yuri still pouted at Otabek, making the latter leaned in to stole a peck. Yuri blushed for the excessive shower of affection that Otabek rarely do. "Okay," Yuri finally said in a whisper.

"Let's rest now. You barely sleep in the plane. I'll wake you up for dinner," Otabek ruffled the blonde hair.

"Beka?"

"Yes?"

"You'll stay?"

"Of course, you can use my arm as your pillow. Come here," Otabek laid beside Yuri and pat his shoulder. Yuri smiled and immediately put his head on Otabek's shoulder, one hand spread across Otabek's chest. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, very. I wonder how I slept alone when you ignore me that time," Yuri mumbled as he nuzzled on Otabek's sweater to inhale his scent.

"Come on, don't remind me of my stupidity. I shouldn't have ignored you all those time. Sorry," Otabek apologized as he took Yuri's hand and kissed it gently. "Forgive me."

"I told you to stop apologizing about that. And I did forgive you. I swear I'll ask you to spoil me a lot if you kept on doing that," Yuri scowled.

"Oh, but what could I do? I love spoiling you."

"Beka!"

"Okay, okay. Let's sleep," Otabek chuckled then kissed Yuri's forehead before hugging Yuri close to him like a pillow. "Sleep well, little tiger. Please dream of me."

"Beka, I won't be able to sleep if you kept on making me grinning like an idiot."

"You mean you're happy when I act sweetly towards you?"

"Beka.." Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Kidding. Okay, let's sleep for real this time."

Yuri answered with nothing but a contented hum, leaving both smiling as they both drifted to sleep, hugging each other close.

* * *

A/N

Hello!

Sorry I haven't update for so long.

Been really busy with work and all. :(

Hope you enjoyed the side story of Yuri and Otabek and a little bit on Victor's past.

I'll do my best to update for Victor's and Yuuri's part of the story soon. Can't wait for them to meet again!

Thank you for reading it up to this point. Hope you'll look forward to the next updates!

-Littlesnow


	13. Letting go

" _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know._

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

 _We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves._

 _Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, times forever frozen still"_

 _-Photograph – Ed Sheeran._

* * *

 _Hey Victor. How are you today?_

 _Do you know that I still call your name in my dreams?_

 _Do you know that I still yearn for your presence?_

 _I missed you, I still do._

 _I desperately miss you._

 _Was it bad for me?_

 _To hold on to our memories?_

 _I know it's just a data inside my phone._

 _Or few sheets of photograph I kept inside my drawer._

 _Of you, sleeping peacefully beside me._

 _There were no words, just two people on a sheet of paper._

 _Frozen in time._

…

 _Good night, Victor._

* * *

Yuuri felt the phone vibrating in his pocket as he walked home from the university with Phichit. He would be graduating very soon, his choreography for his final examination was set, he got a few offers to join several dance group outside Japan – not to brag but people said he was really a competent dancer – and he certainly did not wish to go back to Hasetsu to succeed the temple – Mari could do that.

He was contemplating, deep in thought on how he didn't want to leave Kyoto – for a particular reason of the city linking him with his memories of Victor, one that he couldn't let go just yet – or to just accept the offer to join the group because they were too good to be declined. He couldn't even focus on what Phichit was blabbering about – something about the hot new exchange student from Korea, Seung Gil Lee – simply because Yuuri was not interested.

He lost interest in many things – food, reading, watching movie, watching performance of his idol Yuri Plisetsky, even dancing became hard for him, which luckily his technique sufficed to conceal the lack of emotion he was showing in his dance. Even he was wondering when was the last time he danced to his heart content, maybe it was when Phichit just suddenly dragged him in the studio and asked him to dance to the song on impulse after hearing it only once. That was two months ago. But that song was-

Yuuri felt his phone vibrated again, a call this time. Irritated, Yuuri quickly pulled out the phone and saw an incoming call from an unknown number. He swiped the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

" _Good afternoon. May I speak to Mr. Katsuki Yuuri?"_ A woman polite voice was heard over the phone.

"Yes. I'm Katsuki Yuuri. How can I help you?" Yuuri answered back, somehow feel obliged to answer with equally polite tone.

" _Hello, Mr Katsuki. I'm Haruka Kirisaki. I would like to inform you that you've passed the preliminary judging. Congratulations."_

 _Judging? What judging? Unless.._

"May I know what judging you are talking about, Miss Kirisaki?"

" _The Fifth Baranovskaya dance competition, of course. The final would be held at Kyoto VN hotel on December 23_ _rd_ _. We'd be expecting you there, Mr. Katsuki,"_ Haruka answered. Yuuri could even hear the smile in her voice.

"Um, excuse me, but are you sure there were no mistake? I mean, I don't think I send my application.."

" _No, there were no mistake. We even received a copy of your ID as part of the requirement. We would need you to bring the copy of your song on the day of the competition. I've emailed the schedule and all the necessary information there, including the information on the amenities you got for passing the preliminary round. Well, that's about it. Is there any question you'd like to ask me, Mr Katsuki?"_

"Oh, no. I got no question for now. Thank you very much for the information, really," Yuuri replied.

" _My pleasure. Please don't hesitate to call us on this number should you have any questions regarding the competition. Good day, Mr. Katsuki,"_ Haruka ended the conversation.

A beep was heard from his phone but Yuuri stood still, leaving Phichit walking a few steps ahead before stopping and turned to him.

"Yuuri? Is there anything wrong? Who called?" Phichit asked.

Yuuri stood still, gazing at his dear best friend.

 _I did not send in my application, unless someone else sending it under my name. And when we're talking about someone else, the only one that could possibly…_

"Phichit."

"Yes?" the Thai grinned happily.

"Are you- Did you send an application under my name?"

"Oh, they called you?! OH MY GOD THEY CALLED YOU! HALLELUJAH! I knew you'll make it!"

"Phichit," Yuuri hissed, making Phichit flinched a little.

"Yuuri? Are you.. mad?"

"Am I mad?! Well of course! You send it in without my permission! I told you I couldn't join! Can't you even see the state I am in right now? I can't even enjoy my dance, how do you expect me to- Oh my goodness, Phichit."

A ring was heard on Phichit's phone this time, who happily grinned as he accepted the phone call. Yuuri walked fast, completely ignoring the Thai who seemed to be very happy with whatever information he received from that phone.

"Yuuri!" Phichit jumped on Yuuri's back as he finished the phone call – doing it while running after Yuuri because the Japanese ignored him – making Yuuri startled.

"Phichit, what the-?"

"I passed the preliminary round too! We can go to that competition together! I'll check the email now, wait a minute!"

"Phichit! Congratulations!" Yuuri hugged Phichit, completely ignoring the stare of the passerby who looked at them for making a ruckus. For a minute he completely forgotten that he was mad at Phichit, and just felt completely happy for Phichit.

"You're not mad anymore?" Phichit smiled, amused at how quickly Yuuri's anger could subside.

Yuuri blushed, remembering his previous childish behavior. He knew Phichit wanted the best for him but he just couldn't dance like that anymore. Like when Phichit asked him to dance to that song, thinking of Victor. His name alone made Yuuri's heart ache tremendously. He still loved him the same, maybe even more. He didn't know just how many times he had talk to Victor inside his mind before he went to sleep or had to fight the urge to just unblock Chris to ask how Victor was doing. Did he get better? Yuuri certainly hoped so.

"I still am, Phichit. But I'm happy for you," Yuuri finally answered.

"Oh come on. Don't be mad. We'll work on your dance, I'll be with you. Let me treat you lunch as an apology, okay?" Phichit begged like a kid.

"I just think I won't be able to deceive Ms. Lilia's eyes. She would have known if I couldn't truly enjoy my dance. Minako-sensei said so," Yuuri said.

"Just do it like the way you danced it before. It's gonna be okay!" Phichit said as he pulled Yuuri to follow him to one of the nearby family restaurant so they could talk more comfortably.

"I.. couldn't, Phihcit. I won't be able to. I- Thinking of that person- I don't think I could take it anymore. It's too much for me."

"Just one dance, Yuuri. Just one. For now let's just practice the movement. I still have the recording in my laptop."

"And here I thought I asked you to delete it."

"You haven't even seen it, Yuuri. How could I?" Phichit grinned. "Now, let's just have lunch and talk inside shall we?"

"If you weren't my best friend, I would've killed you, Phichit, I swear to God," Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"You mean to the cutest and sweetest and the mightiest hamster god?" Phichit asked innocently.

"PHICHIT!"

* * *

Once they put their orders, Phichit started to blabber about the email he received. Apparently all the finalist would be eligible for a three nights stay at the suite room of the hotel where it will be held. Phichit was absolutely elated and insisted that they should take full advantage of it.

"… So, I think I'll take all my hamsters with me to stay at that hotel. I'm sure it's going to be fun!" Phichit continued as Yuuri listened half-heartedly. Well, Yuuri certainly got other things to worry about. How to dance that dance was the first on the list. ".. Yuuri? Are you listening to me?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just.. overwhelmed.. I think?" Yuuri said as he sipped on the lemonade that he ordered. Phichit followed sipping his drink – strawberry ice tea.

"I think you'll do good. I mean, I know you might not notice it, but many of the juniors really looked up to you. And they admired you. Well some have a crush on you."

"Wha- that's impossible. Who'll have a crush on someone like me?"

"Well, a lot. I knew since they will ask me for information. All I need to say is you got yourself a really wonderful lover so they should back off."

"Well I appreciate that, but you shouldn't tell them an obvious lie. I don't have a lover, Phichit."

"Well they don't need to know about that. Some of your fans are.. really aggressive. So. Yeah. Besides you did have a lover."

"I did. For a few weeks. And he did dumped me."

"He didn't, Yuuri. He just simply forgotten. You should make him remember you. If he truly love you, he will remember you. One way or another."

"Phichit, he.. That person is beyond me. It's impossible. We will never meet again," Yuuri paused for a bit to thank the waiter for bringing their food. "And he will never remember me. End of the story."

"Itadakimasu~" Phichit said with his Thai accent, making it a little odd to hear, but Yuuri was used to it. Phichit munched his omu rice while continuing. "Well, you'll never know, Yuuri. Sometimes fate got this funny and weird way to toy with us. And yet, we won't be able to fight it. We can only accept and get on with it. Make the best out of it."

"Don't talk like you've met the fate itself," Yuuri chuckled as he watched Phichit munching his food like a hamster.

"Oh but I did. I met Seung-Gil. He's so hot, oh my gosh!"

"Are you going to start that fanboy streak of yours again?" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"But Yuuri!" Phichit whined.

"Shut up and finish your food first," Yuuri chuckled.

* * *

Yuuri decided to just follow Phichit suggestion, to rewatch his own performance and practice his dance. Since it was purely spontaneous, some of his movements were all over the place, but he knew it truly reflected his feeling. Even under normal circumstances, Yuuri didn't think he could dance that way.

Luckily, room for improvements were always open for the competition. Better technique, better choreography, as long as there were no major changes and the song stayed the same, the judges will definitely gave him the space. Yuuri, being Yuuri, could only think what kind of movements he could include in his dance to make up of the lost emotion.

"Yuuri, stop. You looked like a machine. You shouldn't dance like that. It's painful to look at," Minako, who decided to come to Kyoto to personally coach Yuuri after hearing that his disciple got through the preliminary round of the 5th Baranovksaya dance competition, commented truthfully of what she just seen.

"I'm sorry, Minako sensei. May I rest for a while?" Yuuri said, sweats rolling over his forehead. He was tired of repeating the same movements over and over again without getting the 'feel' of it.

"Yeah, actually let's end it here for today. You need rest. You got another month to prepare. You'll be fine, I'm sure," Minako patted his shoulder, giving him encouragement.

Yuuri had graduated successfully from his course, earning the title of bachelor, which made him had the time to fully practice and concentrate on his competition. He didn't need to worry about money for a while as Shizuka officially hired him as an instructor in her dance studio, which made it more convenient for him as he could stay all day in the studio without being disturbed.

As Phichit said, Yuuri got a lot of admirers – he didn't know until his graduation – as many juniors came to him to congratulate him and gave him flowers. Some took the opportunity to confess which he politely declined. Some followed Yuuri and enroll to the dance studio just so they could take his class – basically letting Yuuri commented on their dances and brainstormed for their choreography. It wasn't something that Yuuri didn't enjoy so he agreed as Shizuka offered him the new program (class) and more importantly, the pay was good.

"Yuuri!" Phichit peeked through the door as Yuuri wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. "Are you done with your practice?"

"Yeah. You can come in," Yuuri smiled.

"How's the choreography? Is it finished?"

"Yes, Minako sensei was really strict with me. She helped me a lot but as I suspect I just couldn't do it the same way."

"Now you're making me regret my decision to register your name with that choreo," Phichit pouted.

"Please don't be. I'm grateful, Phichit. If it wasn't for you I would never join this competition, I think."

"Yeah, you say that now, but you almost killed me before when you found out."

"Well, that was your fault," Yuuri replied.

"By the way, how's the offer? The one from New York. Are you going to accept that?" Phichit asked as he sat down the floor. Yuuri followed, he got one hour until the kids class started.

"I'm putting it on hold. I told them I would like to focus on this competition first. When it's finished I'll tell them my answer. They accepted since it's the Baranovskaya competition. But honestly, it's hard for me to leave this town for good."

"Because of Victor?"

Yuuri flinched at the name, but he tried to keep his calm. It's been months without him. He should have just forgotten about that person, but the truth it was easier said than done. Once in a while, Yuuri still found himself scrolling on the pictures of him and Victor, the one at the hospital, because that's all he had, and ended up thinking about him until he fell asleep. He put the album in private and he kept his hard copies just in case Phichit deleted it – Yuuri knew Phichit was so done with him and his melancholy, drowning himself in tears and alcohol and his best friend tried hard to pull him out of that misery.

"Yuuri?" Phichit asked again, repeating his question. "Is it because of Victor?"

"Yes and no. Yes, in a way, because this town hold my memories with him, and no, since I also got people I don't want to part with in this city. You, for example."

"Yuuri.. I told you, if you still can't let him go, it's okay, just go and-"

"And meet him, yeah? And then what, Phichit?"

"And then you make him remember you. I hated him for making you suffer that way, but on the other hand I know I couldn't blame him at all. It's not something we nor he can control."

"I'm letting him go. Just.. give me time," Yuuri said unsurely. "I just-"

"It's okay. Let's talk about something else, shall we? I don't want to see you break down and cry before your class," Phichit said as he offered Yuuri a pack of tissue. "Is your costume finished?"

"Yes, it's finished. Minako sensei arranged everything, she said she wasn't sure about my taste in costume since I told her I just want something comfortable to dance with. You know, the one looking like prince Eric in Disney's Little Mermaid?" Yuuri said after wiping the tears seeping out his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Thank God for Minako sensei. I think you must've hit your head somewhere. It's your solo performance! You need to make your costume more.. wow. You know, like it has that 'WHOAAAA' feeling, making people look at you on stage," Phichit explained with his hands, gaining attention from the nearby table.

"Phichit, stop that, you're embarrassing."

The said person only replied with a sheepish grin.

Yuuri rolled his eyes but still smiled at the Thai.

 _I'm glad I have you in my life, Phichit._

* * *

Both Phichit and Yuuri decided to stay at the suite room hotel – more because of Phichit was very insistent that it was a once in a lifetime chance – the day before the competition. They decided to meet up at the café near the hotel before checking in together, both agreed on having a room next to each other. When Yuuri arrived at the Kyoto VN hotel, he knew the building felt familiar.

 _It's the one I saw in the article about Victor. No wonder the name feels familiar._

"Yuuri, let's go in. What are you doing standing there like a statue?" Phichit waved at him.

Yuuri shrugged off the feeling and quickly followed Phichit inside.

 _It's not like I'll meet the owner just by staying here. It's going to be okay._

Inside the lobby, they were welcomed with a warm atmosphere, making them bundling up to fight the cold winter seemed ridiculously over-reacting. Yuuri quickly unwrap his shawl, took off his jacket, leaving him with a plain white sweater and a black shirt. He followed Phichit to register their name at the receptionist.

Marika, the person who welcomed them, immediately recognized them as soon as they presented their id cards.

"One moment, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Chulanont. I'll arrange the room for you and I'll show you around for tomorrow's competition," she said politely.

Phichit and Yuuri followed Marika to their rooms, a bellboy called Haru followed closely to help them carry their luggage – Marika insisted it was part of the hotel service when Yuuri politely declined. The room was exquisite, truly befitting for a suite room of a five star hotel, making Yuuri's mouth dropped in awe. However, he quickly collected himself and went out of his room to let Marika show him and Phichit around for the competition venue.

According to her, the competition would be held in the first hall, the one usually used to hold a musical or ballet performance. The hall was nothing but amazing, Yuuri believed that the architect and whoever designed the hall was a real talented person.

"So this is the hall where you'll be performing for tomorrow, there are a small studio at the back that you can use for warm up or practice, it will be open until midnight tonight. Each of you will also get your own changing room, but we suggested that you bring your costume to the changing room tomorrow to avoid any unnecessary accident. Please do follow me, I'll show you the back room," Marika explained efficiently, as if she was reading a script.

"How many people are there in total?" Phichit asked curiously.

"That will be twenty. Both of you were the last one to come, some decided to stay here since yesterday, some others arrived earlier today," Marika answered with the same polite tone while showing both Phichit and Yuuri their changing rooms.

After Marika was finished with showing them around, including where to get their dinner and tomorrow's breakfast, she led them back to their rooms and said, "That would be all. Tomorrow, the hall will be open at 10 in the morning and the competition will start following the schedule that has been sent to your respective emails. I wish you best of luck. Good afternoon." She bowed before leaving both Phichit and Yuuri to quickly go to their own room.

Yuuri let himself take a good look at his room once again. It was wide, and spacious, even bigger than Yuuri's flat. Even if he didn't know much about furniture, he could tell that each and every piece of furniture placed in the room were costly, one that he wouldn't possibly be able to afford with his own earnings.

He settled himself on the soft and fluffy king sized bed, enjoying the smoothness of the sheet and the soft mattress wrapping around his body. He would definitely fell asleep if only the phone in his room didn't ring.

"He—"

"YUURI! OMG MY ROOM IS SO AWESOMEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe they still had a better room than this! This room already cost like, how many per nights, I don't even want to know," the excited voice interrupted him before he finished saying hello.

"Phichit," Yuuri said, rolling his eyes. "By the way, I'm going for a practice after dinner, are you coming with me?"

"Oh definitely, yes. I'll need one last practice before tomorrow. But for now, let me enjoy the big bathtub and the exquisite dinner!"

"Alright. I'll meet you later for dinner, kay?"

"See you!" Yuuri could almost see Phichit grinning as he said that.

* * *

Yuuri and Phichit went down together for dinner, meeting with the rest of the finalist. Phichit was estatic once he found out that Seung-Gil was one of the finalist – Phichit obviously sitting next to Seung-Gil and talked to him, leaving Yuuri out to bond with the other younger Japanese boy, Minami Kenjirou.

Minami was a cheerful soul, making Yuuri who was socially awkward feels at ease. Yuuri admired the young boy, that despite his age, he did have the skill to make it as one of the finalist.

"… so I'm going to have a little practice later, with Phichit, but judging from how he reacted, I'm not sure if he will be coming. Are you coming, Minami?" Yuuri asked the younger Japanese.

"I can come with you? Absolutely! I want to see your dance a little, Katsuki-san. I had this feeling that you would be a difficult rival!" Minami answered.

"Then I'll tell Marika-san you'll be coming as well," Yuuri said as he took the last bite of his dessert. He made a mental note to go on a strict diet after he check out from the hotel since their food was a heavenly sins, considering that he could gain weight really fast.

The four of them – Minami, Yuuri, Phichit and Seung-gil (whom Phichit managed to drag, and Yuuri didn't want to know how) – met at the studio later. There were more people than expected, but some of the finalists seemed to prefer to have a good rest the day before the competition.

Of course, the studio was more than big to accommodate all of them, since no one was allowed to step their foot in the stage before their names were called the next day. Yuuri began his stretching once he put on his usual practice outfit.

"You look really different when you're like this, Katsuki-san!" Minami commented as soon as he joined Yuuri for stretching. "I'm actually your fan!"

Yuuri stared at him wide-eyed. "Really? I didn't expect to have a fan, actually, but thank you. How did you know me, though?"

"I joined the junior division of the competition that you won last year. What was it again? Eros?"

"Yes, Eros. It was really hard to dance, that one."

"I still remember seeing you so nervous before they called your name, but you were awesome once you get to the stage!" Minami complemented him as he grinned.

"Isn't he?! I've been telling him that for the past few years but he never seemed to believe me!" Phichit suddenly joined in the conversation, pretending to be pouting a little at Yuuri, followed by Seung-Gil behind him who kept his poker face. "Oh, let me introduce you guys. Yuuri, this is Seung-Gil, he's from South Korea. Seung, Yuuri."

"Hello," Yuuri bowed a little, wondering why bother with the late introduction. "And, um, this is Minami Kenjirou. Minami, this is my best friend, Phichit. I know he can be a little loud, but just bear with him. He's a good guy." Minami chuckled at his explanation.

"Yuuri! That's not a good introduction you did to your best friend!" Phichit whined.

"Good enough, since I didn't tell him that you were actually really loud?"

"YOU JUST DID!" Phichit screamed hysterically in a dramatic way, making a few other dancer turned their heads to them – with an angry look, of course – asking them to be quiet.

* * *

After two times going through their own choreography, the four of them decided to call it a day, making sure that they wouldn't be too tired for the competition tomorrow. After one last goodnight greeting at around 10 at night, they all retired to their own room.

Yuuri soaked himself in the hotel bathtub, a luxury he rarely afford although he would much prefer his own hometown's onsen. He felt his muscles relaxed as the warm water enveloped his body. He's been very worried regarding his performance since Minako seemed to still unsatisfied with their last rehearsal. Minako said his performance was undoubtedly beautiful, but his teacher insisted that something was still lacking. But Yuuri knew that better than anyone else.

 _What I'm lacking is that person. The way he made me feel._

He felt tears on his eyes again as he remembered him. Even at night, the nightmare that he was forgotten still haunted him, and staying in the hotel owned by Victor didn't help. Deep inside, he still wished for a miracle that Victor would suddenly remember him, find him, and keep his promise.

 _Maybe tomorrow, I'll be able to do it. I'll dance for him, even if he wasn't there._

Yuuri let a few drops of tears dripped to the water in the bathtub, but he quickly wiped it away.

 _I'm okay. I'll be okay. So I hope you're okay too._

Yuuri quickly cleaned himself up one more time and put on his pajamas. After finishing with his bath and night routines, he jumped to bed and set his alarm. He paused for a while, then he opened the locked folder in his phone, smiled sadly as he scrolled through the pictures.

 _Give me strength one last time for tomorrow, Victor._

He didn't even realize when that smile slowly turned into a soft sniff, his cheeks stained with tears.

 _I miss you. I really miss you._

He zoomed out the sleeping face on the picture, touching it softly as he was caressing a baby.

 _But maybe it's time to let you go. I can't go on like this._

 _So for one last time,_

 _Goodnight, Victor._


	14. Recovery

_It's boring._

Victor sighed again as he stayed on the bed. It's been a few months since he started his rehab, and he was doing really well. More than well, actually, since Chris said it was a miracle for him to recover that fast. He still have trouble walking, but he could at least use his hand to use his phone or to sign important documents. Work had always been his priority.

He also finally break it off with Anya, assuring his parents that the woman was not worth it, and telling them that his focus would be his work and making a full recovery. Anya still insisted on meeting him sometimes, but he had the right to decline. Yuri still visited him occasionally with Otabek, but as the season grew closer, he got less time to spare for a random visit.

And between that random visits, Yuri always pointed out a few changes on him that not even he had noticed. Those were things such as his sudden craving for sweet desserts – caramel pudding was his favourite – making Yuri confused since Victor was never a sweet tooth before, his insistence in cutting his hair short – one that was so not him, since he was those type of people who didn't particularly care about his hairstyle, simply because every goddamn hairstyle suited him, or his sudden infatuation to pop song.

" _John Legend? Really, Victor? I didn't know you like American pop song. I thought your taste was more jazz and classical shits type,"_ Yuri once commented when he played the song in his room while he was humming to the melody as he read Hamlet. Yuri knew all too well because they used to debate between their taste in music, Victor was all for classic, and Yuri's taste was a little more.. noisy. His little brother loved rock bands a little too much, the famous One Ok Rock from Japan was one of his favourite.

He reached for his phone, thinking what else could be done from the hospital, since Yakov basically took over most of his job at the company and the hotel he was managing. The older Russian insisted that he should rest more instead of worrying about his job since he could always catch up later.

 _Come to think of it. I haven't really logged in to any of my social media accounts!_

Victor thought as he pressed the passcode on his screen. Despite the fingerprints feature on his phone, he still prefer the more conventional way of using his phone.

He logged on to his instagram account first, welcomed by streams of Yuri's photos on his timeline, making him chuckled a little. Most of them were a photo with a hashtag #ootd or photos of him and Otabek with the hashtag #myboyfriendisbetterthanyours. They were more open than Victor actually thought.

There weren't many notification, most were a notification that Yuri tagged him in a few photos taken at the hospital. Victor smiled as he scrolled through each one.

A selfie of him and Yuri.

 _ **Visiting my bro v-nikiforov at the hospital. #getwellsoon #bestbroever #potd**_

A photo of him eating caramel pudding.

 _ **My bro seemed to love eating #caramelpudding now. I think something is wrong with his brain. #potd #wtfbro**_

A photo of the window in his room while the glass reflecting a silhouette of Yuri and Otabek.

 _ **Japan with otabek-altin at v-nikiforov 's hospital room. #windowview #potd #sakura #japan**_

There were many more he noticed as he scrolled down. He stopped at one notification and stared at it.

 _ **yuuri-k has started following you**_

 _Who is yuuri-k?_

Victor opened the Instagram account of the stranger curiously, revealing most photos of the city view, a dog that looked like Makkachin, home-made food, and few photos of people. There were one selfies that made him realized who the stranger was.

 _Katsuki Yuuri._

Victor would never forget the man he first saw as he woke up. The same meek and gentle feature, with a blue framed glass and raven hair. He was.. ordinary. Yet something about him made Victor unable to forget him. A feeling that he shouldn't have forgotten who the boy was.

Too bad that Chris told him the boy had cut all contact with the doctor, or else Victor would've asked Chris to ask this Yuuri to visit him and have a nice chat, probably, to apologize, since he seemed to have scared Yuuri out when they met and to say thank you since Chris said Yuuri had been taking care of him when he was in the hospital, in a way more than Anya would ever done.

"Morning, _Cassanova!_ What are you doing, staring at your phone and smiling like that? It's creepy, Nikiforov," a voice made him startled as he shut his screen of in reflex. "Oooh, you don't try to hide things from me, Victor. I knew something is up if you're hiding your phone. Are you watching porn? Feeling pent up already? Come on, I won't be surprised. It's been more than two years after all," the man chuckled.

"Shut up, Chris. And for your information, it's not porn," Victor rolled his eyes.

"Come on, spill it. You know I won't judge," Chris sit comfortably beside his bed as he took off his round glasses and winked at Victor.

"Well, regarding Katsuki Yuuri, you still couldn't get a hold of him?" Victor asked carefully.

"No. He's blocking my number, my LINE ID, and he doesn't seem to use his social media accounts anymore. He's gone MIA. I could go to his university to find him, but I don't want to create unnecessary trouble, you know. I hope you understand," Chris sighed, a little guilty for not being able to help.

"It's okay. Thank you for at least trying, Chris," Victor smiled sadly.

"So what's the sudden interest in Yuuri? You've never been interested in people, Nikiforov. Well, aside from those who could made you earn profit. It's all been about business with you after all," Chris said with his amused face.

"Just found out he was following me on Instagram since a few months ago. I mean, the timing didn't fit. He followed me when I was still in a coma, and according to you, he also just suddenly appear out of nowhere, right?"

"Yeah. At first I thought he was one of your flings in the past, but seeing how he looked at you, his dedication, I don't think that's the case. I mean.. He looked so in love. Not that you know anything about love," Chris chuckled.

"Oh shut up. He certainly wasn't among those people I.. had a one night thing with. But this Yuuri person is.. intriguing. I really hope I could meet with him in the future and talk. I hope he will be honest at where he know me and all," Victor smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, enough about Yuuri. Let's have you all checked up now, shall we? I got a date with my boyfriend at lunch so you'll be eating alone," Chris winked.

"I swear I'll rat you out to your boyfriend if you kept on winking to me like that."

Chris answered with nothing but a hearty chuckle.

* * *

Five months after he first regained his consciousness, Yakov finally gave in and let Victor caught up with the work. Victor was more than happy to let himself drowned in pile of documents he had to go through, statistics, analysis, and a few prospect plans for the hotel. So far he was more than satisfied with the result of his hard work, his pride, the Kyoto VN Hotel. The hotel had been doing so well even without him. A few performances had been held at the hall – the one he dedicated thinking of his mother, for being a person who loves opera, musical, ballet and dance performances – and so far the feedback he got from each group that performed there was satisfying. He was glad to have asked Lilia for inputs when he discussed the construction with the architect.

Talking about Lilia, the lady had invited him to be present as one of the judges at the competition she was holding in his hotel on December. Of course he would like to decline, considering his own condition and the fact that he was not really interested in arts.

"Vitya."

Victor looked at the door to see Yakov standing with his coat. His face was stern and expressionless as usual but as soon as he saw Victor, he could see that his expression soften.

"Yakov!" Victor greeted his mentor. He wanted to walk to Yakov and hug the old man but he still couldn't walk without the walker yet so the man just nodded and signaled him to stay on the bed.

"How are you? I've been telling you to have more rest and look at these documents piling up on your table," Yakov shook his head slowly, but still smiled a little as he hugged Victor briefly.

"Good, Chris said I'm recovering fast. I hope I could go back and work as soon as possible. I'm catching up as of now," Victor grinned. Yakov was one of the few people he opened himself to.

"You're as stubborn as your dad, Vitya. You should really stop yourself from working too much, or else you'll end up being single forever," Yakov sighed.

"It's okay, I'll marry my job!" Victor laughed as he saw how much Yakov was holding back not to smack him.

"I might have to consider advising you for early retirement," The older Russian sighed again. "Well, Lilia send her regards too, she said get well soon. And she kept on pestering me to ask you regarding the judging, will you accept?"

"Tell her thank you, Yakov. But regarding the judging, will she give me more time to consider? Actually I think Mama would be a better choice for a judge. She really loved dance and such."

"Well, Lilia insisted on you. And I couldn't really say no to my wife," Yakov smiled. "Will you accept it as a favor for me?"

"But-"

"Vitya, please?"

"Okay, just this once. But please tell her not to be disappointed from my judging," Victor finally surrender. Just like how Yakov couldn't really say no to Lilia, he couldn't really refuse his mentor. Must be the reason why Lilia asked Yakov to do it instead of coming to visit herself.

"Definitely not. Don't worry. She'll be briefing you with everything. You'll be fine. You did take ballet lessons when you were younger after all," Yakov said. "Well then, now let's discuss work."

Both men turned serious as they started on their business discussion.

* * *

Victor was indeed recovering faster than Chris had expected. "It's really really amazing to see you already standing up to your feet after six months!" was what he commented when Victor could finally walk slowly without any devices to help him. His vitals were normal, and he finally got the chance to breathe the air out of those antiseptics and medicine smell in the hospital after 7 months living in his VIP hospital room. He was finally able to go back to the penthouse.

Chris, being Chris was a worrywart as usual.

"Don't forget to take a lot of rest, you could walk but you're still weak, so don't get too tired. Use the fucking wheelchair if you were tired, and don't forget to bring it in your car with you just in case. Don't forget your medicine, take it twice a day regularly. And you still have a rehab schedule with me so I'm gonna find you and drag your ass back to the hospital if you missed the schedule, and –"

"Chris, Chris, stop. I know. I'm not a kid," was Victor's reply as he smiled fondly, thankful for his best friend care for the past few years.

Evgeni and Anastasia were present, insisting that they should at least come since Victor was finally discharged from the hospital. Of course Victor told them it was okay when they apologize for not being able to visit him that much, he understood better than anyone that work, sometimes, could be a bitch.

"Vitya, we're really happy to see you finally got better. Thank you, Chris, really," Anastasia pulled Victor into a hug.

Victor hugged her back, "Thank you for coming, мама."

"Silly child, you don't have to thank us. Yuri told me to tell you that you should call him once you were out of 'that prison' if I had to quote him," Evgeni, this time, was the one who hugged him.

"Alright, I'll call my baby brother once we get to the car. Thank you, папа."

"Anytime, son."

They both walked to the car that his parents used to pick him up. A Bentley Mulsanne was parked at the hospital lobby and his driver, Kagetora, was ready at the side to open the door for them. Victor would have preferred the Volvo better, but he guessed that his father's taste was slightly more luxurious.

"Nice to see you healthy, Victor-sama. It's been a long time," Kagetora greeted him. The driver had the usual cheerful aura around him, despite his muscular body. His hair was more greyish than the last time he saw him.

"Kagetora-san, nice to see you too. You've gotten older, I see," Victor chuckled as he thanked the driver for opening up the car door for him.

"Back to the penthouse?" Kagetora asked the family once they were settled in their seats.

"Yeah, please. We'll be dropping Victor there then me and Ana would have to go for a meeting after that," Evgeni said as he continued being busy with his phone.

Victor smiled as he reached out for his own, calling Otabek instead of Yuri.

" _Hello,"_ Otabek answered after the first three rings.

"Hello, Otabek. Is Yuri there? I'm not sure to call him directly since he might be practicing now," Victor asked as soon as the other person picked up.

" _Yuri? Yeah, he's with me, we're having lunch now. Do you want to put him- It's Victor. Hey, Yu-"_

" _Yo, Old man,"_ Yuri's voice was suddenly heard over the phone.

"Hey, brat. Nice to hear you are fine, too," Victor chuckled. He guessed Yuri must have snatched the phone away from Otabek forcefully. It was amazing how much patience Otabek could have.

" _So, you're out from the hospital, huh?"_

"Yeah. How is it in St. Petersburg?"

" _Getting chilly, but I'm practicing every day, more so than ever. Lilia said she wanted me prepared for my senior debut. She won't forgive me if I made a mistake during my performance,"_ Victor could hear the boy sighed and frowned.

"Well, I would like to see you snatched gold from the rest of them, so yeah, please do work hard."

" _Of course I'll get gold! Who the fuck do you think I am?"_

Victor grinned. "So, when are you going to visit your brother, huh? And I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to come for the grand prix final. I accepted the judging offer from Lilia."

" _Yeah, I heard. I hated you for that, but not for long. I think it's better if you stay first in Japan, you are still recovering after all."_

"Oh, my baby brother is growing, this _Onii-chan_ is definitely moved to tears. Dating Otabek has done you good," Victor teased with a dramatic tone causing the other person to growl.

" _Hurry up and get well soon, stupid brother! You must not miss my performance next season, okay?! I'm hanging up! Tell_ _мама_ _and_ _папа I miss them._ _"_

Victor couldn't contain his chuckle as soon as he heard the beep after Yuri ended their call.

"What is it, Vitya? Did Yuri say something?" Anastasia who sit beside him asked, smiling at her oldest.

"Yeah, he said he missed you both. And he made me promise to come and watch his performance next season. I hope I'll get much better to travel for him next year."

"I'm really glad I brought Yuri into our family. You seemed happier," Anastasia smiled as she put her phone inside her purse.

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course I wanted another son, but my condition didn't allow me to do so. So when Nikolai asked us to take care of him, I agreed without a second thought. Besides, you seemed lonely because we have to leave you often for work," Anastasia explained as she hold Victor's hand. "And I think it's the best decision that I've ever made in my life."

 _I'm still lonely,_ мама. _But it's not something that I should say. I understand it._

"Thank you for giving me my baby brother. He's a small ray of sunshine," Victor forced a smile, something that he had done countless times that no one could tell the difference anymore.

 _He is a small ray of sunshine. But my world was too dark for his light to reach me. I'm still the same old me, dark, twisted and lonely._

"He is, Vitya. He is. Just look at how bright his smile was. Did I tell you he dedicated his first gold to you? He even performed for you," Anastasia chuckled.

"I know, he forced me to watch all of his performance, asking me comments here and there. He's really enthusiastic about skating," Victor joined in the chuckle.

"That, we have to thank you. You were the one asking us for permission to let him take classes under Lilia," Evgeni, who seemed to have finished whatever conversation he had on the phone commented a little before he picked up another call as his phone ring again. Always the same busy man that he had always been.

"Tell me stories of you when I was in a coma, please?" Victor asked as he leaned his head on his mother's shoulder, closing his eyes as Anastasia told him stories that he missed, as the car brought him back to his room.

 _It's fine right? Let me be spoiled for a while._

 _Just a little while._

* * *

 _ **December 2016**_

Victor sighed as he re-read the documents that Lilia brought over. He let himself laid on the sofa of his living room as he threw the documents away on the table. For a little bit, he regretted for having accepted being one of the judge tomorrow.

Lilia had just went back to her room – of course, he had prepared the best suite room for Lilia, being his mentor's wife and his little brother's coach, as a special treatment that he insisted on giving – after having hours of meeting inside the room in his penthouse that was prepared for business meetings, as well as his office. A convenient one, considering he didn't have to go back and forth of the penthouse since he was still recovering.

Victor knew Lilia was passionate about dance – any type of dance, really, she enjoyed everything, learning and watching – but what Victor didn't expect was that Lilia was _that_ passionate about it. It was to the point that she explained at least twice on every points written in tomorrow's schedule, and four times on the scoring system, stopping every ten seconds to make sure he was listening. Victor had to stop her from repeating it again before he slept on her 'lecture'.

He knew the basics, Lilia taught him once, although he stopped, making Lilia regretted his action since she believed that he was that talented. It was a child's rebellious act, a cute one, to be honest, but one that Victor cannot undo, because he preferred to hold on his own stupid pride rather than taking the class he enjoyed _again_.

 _It's not like my parents will suddenly give me more attention and asked me not to quit the class._

Victor remembered thinking something like that when he wanted to join the ballet class again.

 _Well, my parents were both busy after all. I'm glad that at least Yuri didn't have to go through what I had._

However, for some reason, he felt excited. He didn't knew why exactly. Maybe because he had completely gotten rid of the stupid walker, or the annoying wheelchair. Maybe because Chris complemented him for being docile at least, attending the rehab and recovering faster than ever. It was the same way he felt the night before his business proposal got accepted by his dad, the same way that he felt the night before something good will happen. A sign that he always believed in.

 _Which means something good will happens tomorrow. I certainly hope so._


	15. Tale of a Sleeping Prince

"Katsuki-san, it's going to be your turn soon," a man said after knocking his changing room.

"Ah, okay. I'll go out in a minute. Thank you," he bowed to the man and gave him a faint smile.

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His glass was gone from his face, revealing out his sharp red-tea eyes. His face covered in light foundation and powder, and his lips slightly glisten from the chapstick he was using, he looked more than okay, all credits went to Minako. He barely noticed his own reflection as himself, seeing how different he was from the usual him.

 _Take a deep breath., Calm down.. Calm down.._

He closed his eyes.

He had always been a nervous wreck before his own performance. This time even more so, because Lilia Baranovskaya, the living legend in the ballet history was present as one of the judges and Minako won't forgive him if he gave a half-assed performance. He had to give everything he had for this performance.

 _I can do this._

He opened his eyes slowly, revealing the determined expression.

 _I can do this._

He repeated again in his heart before he went out to the backstage.

* * *

 _Boring. Too technical. Oh he made a miss there. Wait, how did this person even passed the preliminary?!_

Victor sighed. It was the eleventh contestant performing on stage. He sit beside Lilia, who seemed to be engrossed in watching every performance that was prepared to win the competition.

There weren't many good ones, Victor had to admit. Or maybe they were good, just not up to his standards. He didn't care. He was there as an extra just because he owned the hotel where she held the competition, nothing special. As it stands, he wanted to put random numbers in every aspects he had to give score to, but he ceased his plan simply because he didn't want to hear Lilia lecturing him about scoring, and because he knew that by doing so he would tarnish the great reputation of the Baranovskaya Dance Competition.

The contestant bowed as he finished his performance, trying his best to smile. Well, Victor couldn't care less. He was there to judge, not to be a nice-guy and replying his smile. He didn't even bother to conceal his bored face as he jot down the score he gave to the poor guy.

"Next up," he heard the emcee announced as another guy appeared. "Contestant number twelve, Seung-Gil Lee, with Pavane Pour une Infante Défunte."

 _God, at least let this be interesting._

* * *

Yuuri took another deep breath as he waited at the side of the stage. He could see Seung Gil performing with a colorful costume, one he didn't expect by looking at the expressionless face.

"Yuuri! Nervous?" Phichit tapped his shoulder lightly, but enough to make him remember to breath.

"Yeah, sort of. I couldn't believe we're in this together."

"You gotta thank me for this. I'll ask you to treat me various expensive things," Phichit sounded so serious enough to make Yuuri almost cry imagining his empty wallet. "I'm kidding!" Phichit laughed after watching how Yuuri's face actually turned paler than he already was.

"I don't know whether I should feel nervous or excited because Lilia is in fact sitting there and will be taking my score, and Minako-sensei will kill me if I didn't give my best performance. I know you're probably tired of hearing the same thing over again, but Minako-sensei scary as hell. I don't-"

"Yuuri, Yuuri calm down, you're talking without a pause," Phichit chuckled.

"Yeah, I am calm." _At least I think I am._

Yuuri could hear clapping sounds as the music stops, meaning Seung Gil had finished his performance, and it will be his turn to do so.

"Katsuki-san, please be ready, enter the stage once you're called," Marika called him as she standing as the cue person at the entrance of the stage. Yuuri nodded and stood beside her.

" _Ganbatte!_ " Phichit and Minami said behind him, raising up their fisted hands, showing their support towards Yuuri. He smiled briefly before turning his attention to the stage, taking another deep breath.

"Contestant number 13, Yuuri Katsuki with the Tale of Sleeping Prince," the emcee announced.

Yuuri walked nervously to the center of the stage, careful not to make a mistake in his steps, keeping himself graceful, an image he had on his performance, might as well do it to the fullest. He closed his eyes, taking yet another deep breath as soon as he reached the center, bowing to the judge, trying to calm his nerves and not be overwhelmed by the presence of Lilia Baranovksaya, the prima ballerina, one of the judges present in the room.

 _I've done my best preparing. I'll do my best performing. Hope Minako-sensei won't be disappointed._

He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to nod to give a cue to start his music. But he froze, as a pair of those ocean blue eyes stared at him, wide eyed, pulling him like a gravity _._

 _This can't be._

 _I must be dreaming._

For a second, Yuuri didn't care about anything, all voices became silent, the world seemed to spin slower, and he finally saw a ray of light in his bleak world for the past few months. I took him all he had not to break down, cry and stepped down from the stage to hug the owner of those well-trimmed silver locks.

 _It might just be my imagination._

Yuuri took a gamble and collected himself to give the man the best performance he could do, illusion or not. After all, that might be his last chance, because he was going to let him go. He bowed a little once more, a faint but sad smile could be seen on his face. He nodded to give his cue.

 _I'll dance for you._

 _One more time._

 _Watch me, Victor._

* * *

 _Well, Seung Gil Lee wasn't bad. If only he didn't wear that hideous costume. Seriously, these dancer should really pick their costume designer more carefully._

Victor quickly wrote down the score, giving quite a high score on technique and choreography, but definitely low for costume. He just hated those striking colors that made him looked like a freaking parrot. Well, it's all come down to each person's taste.

"Contestant number 13, Yuuri Katsuki with the Tale of Sleeping Prince," the emcee announced.

Victor's eyes shot open at the announcement.

 _Sorry, what? Who?_

He quickly looked at the stage and waited for the next contestant to come out.

The person walked gracefully towards the center of the stage, surely a beauty to behold. He watched as the man closed his eyes, eyeing his every movements carefully as he bowed to the judge. Victor's felt his eyes opened wider as he opened his eyes, revealing the beautiful red-tea colored iris, showing his full features.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

He didn't look anything like the photo Victor saw in his instagram that had been inactive for a few months. His hair slicked back, eyes sharp and determined, and his costume hugged his body perfectly. The night blue colored velvet suit with silver baroque-patterned embroidery with a black skin-tight body suit, completely emphasizing his slender but well-toned body in a good way.

He looked utterly breathtaking.

Victor swore he actually forgotten how to breathe as he saw Yuuri froze and stared at him, wide eyed for a second before various flashes of emotions could be seen through his eyes, sadness, determination, joy and love. Love. Victor didn't know how he noticed that for he had never felt that emotion to anyone at all yet. He saw Yuuri smiled faintly at him before he nodded to give his cue to start the song.

* * *

 _ **Tell me now it's dark**_

 _ **There is no star in the sky**_

 _ **Where are you?**_

 _ **Why are you leaving me?**_

* * *

Yuuri started from a sitting position, gradually rising as he spun around. He called Victor's name like a plea in his heart. He remembered the day when Victor faded away, he remembered how it felt. As if he stopped breathing, as if he forgotten that he was living at all.

He remembered begging, praying, remembered how he would give anything up to see Victor opened his eyes that time as he clutched Victor's palms in his hands as if his life depended on it. He remembered how he called Victor's name over and over again, without any answer, without any proof that the silver haired man was alive, except for the beeping on the machine connected to his body, and the slow but steady movement of his chest, the proof that he was still breathing – _alive._

* * *

 _ **Let me hear you say**_

 _ **Let me be your love..**_

* * *

Yuuri didn't need much to remember his choreography. It was something his body had remembered from the countless training that Minako had forced him to, a hard work to improve his own even when his legs felt heavy as he dance the dance he did for Victor. When he heard the lyrics, every beat and every notes, he focused more on his thought about Victor.

And it wasn't hard for Yuuri to remember everything Victor did with him, every conversation, every cheesy phrase, every memories, every promises that were left unfulfilled. Because in the end, Yuuri had never even once forgotten about him. In the end, all his dreams and thoughts were filled with him.

Yuuri didn't need to make sure that Victor was watching him. He could felt burn against his skin just from Victor's gaze alone, as he moved, letting out all the pent up emotions he had hidden, all the frustration, all the wish and silent plea unheard, he let it out in the form of a graceful movement on the stage, in front of him. Or better yet, if the Victor sitting there was just his imagination, there would be no way that _his_ Victor would take his eyes off him.

* * *

 _ **Show me your heart**_

 _ **I see the brighter sky**_

 _ **I'll give you my heart**_

 _ **Let me be the one**_

* * *

Victor couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri. Aside from his breath-taking appearances, Yuuri sure could move, each gestures, each spins, each jumps, carefully, emotionally, as if Yuuri was telling everyone, telling him a story. He watched as Yuuri's expression darken, his determined expression mixed with a painful expression that made Victor's chest tighten.

 _How can a person in pain be so unbelievably beautiful?_

Victor watched as Yuuri's movement changes with the lyrics, as if he was continuously searching for something – _someone_. He watched as Yuuri tried to reach out, he watched as the guy looked like he let out his frustration, each and every emotion as clear as the surface of the water for Victor to read.

* * *

 _ **I'll always be, be there for you**_

 _ **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**_

 _ **Oh baby I'm coming, you're not alone**_

 _ **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**_

* * *

 _Who are you dancing for? How much pain have you been through for you to let out such expression?_

Victor left the questions hanging inside his head, completely ignoring the rest of the judges who seemed to be equally awestruck watching Yuuri just like he did. Yuuri provided them with a highly technical performance, but at the same time, he could move anyone's heart performing like that, even when that heart was frozen cold like Victor's.

Victor watched and watched, his gaze never leaving Yuuri as he danced and danced, drops of sweat started to form at his face, yet it didn't hinder him from moving coherently. Even if Victor was not a pro dancer like Lilia or his brother was, he could see how much effort and dedication a Katsuki Yuuri had put in his practice for this dance.

* * *

 _ **Wake me up!**_

 _ **No matter what I'll save you now**_

 _ **Wake me up!**_

 _ **No matter what I'll kiss you now**_

* * *

Yuuri could feel tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Memories flashes in his mind. The good and the bad, the moment when they started to the moment when he faded. The moment when he asked Victor to stay close to him. The moment they shared a kiss. The moment they exchanged 'I love you's. The moment they said 'good morning' and 'good night' to each other. All the simple things gone in just a moment.

 _Forever seems just like a moment._

His tears dropped slowly, leaving trace on his cheeks as he continued his dance.

He remembered how hard he tried, how he wanted Victor to wake up, how he kissed his knuckles trying to believe in the miracle existing in fairytales.

Then he remembered how Victor forgotten him

* * *

 _ **Wake me up!**_

 _ **No matter what I'll save you now**_

 _ **Wake me up!**_

 _ **No matter what I'll kiss you now**_

* * *

" _Who are you?"_

The words still haunted Yuuri even now, hurting his heart, but in between he was happy that at least Victor was okay. If the Victor sitting in this very room was real, then that was enough. He looked healthy, older, more mature, but healthy. He wasn't the pale, sick, unmoving body in the hospital room that he took picture with.

Victor is alive.

That was the most important thing for him.

But sometimes Yuuri couldn't help but wondered.

 _Will you remember me if I kissed you? That maybe miracles in those fairytales does exist?_

 _If only it was that easy._

* * *

 _ **I'll always be, be there for you**_

 _ **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**_

 _ **Oh baby I'm coming, you're not alone**_

 _ **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**_

* * *

Victor's eyes was glued to the dancer as he spun again, a faint smile was seen as if Yuuri was thinking of something a little pleasant. As if he had not given hope to whoever he wanted to save in his story.

Victor knew the music was nearing its ending as Yuuri did a continuous series of fouettes, spinning steadily on his feet. It was one of Victor's favourite move when he danced ballet before, way back before he stopped

But one thing that he knew, he didn't want this performance to end. He wanted to keep watching this person dance forever.

* * *

 _ **You always make me strong, I'm not alone**_

 _ **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**_

 _ **Oh, baby, I'm coming through the dark**_

 _ **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**_

 _ **Wake me up..**_

* * *

Victor watched as Yuuri did his final pose, one arms extended towards him as his chest heaved up and down, completely spent after the intense choreography he was performing. Victor saw his eyes widen with worry for a little before finally bowing to the judges and the crowd.

Loud cheers was heard from the back and Yuuri Katsuki smiled at him one last time before leaving the stage. A full content smile, a little sad, but it was one of those genuine innocent smile that you would find in children. For a moment Victor forgotten how to move, how to talk, he was frozen in place, failing himself from giving the extraordinary performance a standing applause.

"It seems like we got one of the winner today," Lilia's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?" Victor asked as he stole a glance at Lilia, only to find her smiling.

"For a performance that could make the ice cold Victor Nikiforov cry? I'll definitely nominate him for the first place," Lilia said softly, still smiling as she pat Victor's shoulder and offered him a pack of tissue she carried in her purse.

At Lilia's words, Victor unconsciously reached and traced his eyes with his fingers, feeling the wetness on his cheeks.

 _Since when I was crying?_

Victor quickly wiped the tears from his face, something that he would unlikely do, because if there were one thing about Victor, he had never cried, not since he had decided to play the role of the good son for his parents, a good brother for Yuri, a good (ex) fiancé for Anya and a good boss for his employee. What he think he is now was the businessman Victor Nikiforov, who had successfully expanded his father's business empire to Asia, who had always been rational, who had always put his brain before his heart, logic before feelings.

He sacrificed his heart to be who he was. He had built a fortress around him, unwilling to let anyone to even taking a little peek inside him. He had worn an invisible mask for all he could remember.

 _But then, who is this Yuuri to be able to break through his walls, simply with his dance?_

He was intrigued. Charmed. Name it. He wanted to know about the raven-haired man.

But as the emcee announced the next contestant, he quickly flipped his switch back to concentrate on the task Lilia had entrusted him.

* * *

Yuuri felt his knees getting weak. Running away after a loud cheer enveloped the room. He remembered his final pose, desperately wanting to reach out to the owner of those silver haired locks, his illusions. Only to find out that he wasn't one at all. After his performance, he just realized that Victor was real, he was one of the judges, and he just remembered that it might be possible since he was the owner of the hotel after all.

 _Oh God.._

He thought as he slumped to the floor, making the man who was part of the committee surprised and ran towards him to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry," Yuuri said as he struggled to get up and forced himself to walk to his changing room.

Once he reached his room, he didn't even bother to get changed and instead he just let himself fall on the couch.

 _Victor was there. I was- I did- I.. danced for him._

Yuuri cried as he remembered the look Victor gave him, wide-eyes, surprised, enchanted. He cried remembering how Victor cried as his performance ended, as he reach his hand out to him. Yuuri turned himself to a sobbing mess.

A tiny sprout of hope had grown inside his heart.

 _Maybe. Maybe deep inside, Victor still remember me._


	16. Banquet Night

Finishing the competition with an ease was one that he wouldn't had dreamt about. It was something that he achieved through months of hard work, months of Minako scolding him for being lifeless, months of remembering Victor was gone, only to find out that Victor was alive, well, and even part of the judge he was competing in. It was like a dream come true.

He had already stopped crying for a while now, letting himself fall on the couch, looking at the ceiling with a dream-like state, thinking about various things – well, mostly about Victor. Yuuri didn't know how long he was like that until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yuuri, can I come in?"

It was Phichit. He wouldn't mistake his best friend's voice.

"Yeah, just come in," Yuuri answered, didn't even bother moving to open the door for Phichit. He didn't mind, he and Phichit were close enough to crash at each other's place without notice and invade each other's privacy – phone, mostly, which resulting in Yuuri locking the folder that had his and Victor's photo inside – so Phichit could actually just open the door without warning, although all that might have to stop considering how fast Phichit and Seung-Gil getting close to each other. Yuuri suspected that they would be happily announce their relationship soon.

"You okay?" Phichit asked with a soft voice, smiling. Yuuri saw a few drops of sweat on his face as Phichit took a seat in front of the couch. "You look terrible. And you're going to ruin that beautiful costume if you sleep like that without changing your clothes."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just.."

"A little emotional? I saw _him_. Didn't expect it to be him, though."

"Who are you talking about?" Yuuri asked back, trying to evade the question.

"You're not fooling me, Yuuri," Phichit said, offering the wet towel towards Yuuri. "Your eyes are swollen red."

Yuuri nodded. Phichit must have known the reason of the sudden emotional dance, the sudden slump, every gestures affected by Victor's presence. Bless him for having a friend like Phichit, who had seemed to be his savior at the time he needed him. Yuuri mumbled a small thank you before putting the towel over his eyes.

"At least your performance was magnificent. I saw from the TV at the back," Phichit smiled, encouraging him.

"How's yours and Minami?"

"Mine was okay. Minami was really happy about his, but he admitted he still got a long way to go. He might not win but he said he wouldn't give up. He wanted to be able to dance like you in the future."

"That's an exaggeration," Yuuri chuckled. "You looked great by the way, stunning even. That costumes suits you well. Sorry I missed your performance." Yuuri noticed that Phichit didn't continue talking about Victor. He must be trying to be considerate, and Yuuri couldn't help but be thankful about that.

"You've watched me dancing to Terra Incognita for so many times already. And you did help me build that one, by not holding back on your comments about it. Thanks, Yuuri. You're the best."

"And thanks to you too that I'm now here. Well, at least I can see him alive and well. That's more than enough," Yuuri finally admitted. "I've decided to let him go."

"You're not gonna win him back?" Phichit asked, surprised with Yuuri's decision.

"No. He's alive, healthy, rich, handsome, and smoking hot. He can have anyone he wanted. It doesn't have to be me. It feels wrong to tie him down because I was in a relationship with his spirit, one that he didn't even remember," Yuuri genuinely smiled at the words.

Phichit seemed to notice that he was finally ready to let go. He patted Yuuri's shoulder and simply said, "If that's your decision, then I'll support you. But now we got to have lunch. The men's section is done and they're proceeding to do the women's one in an hour. And I'm sure I don't want to miss a lunch in a five star luxury hotel like this."

Yuuri almost burst out laughing when he heard Phichit's logic. Well, that's his friend, all his world centered around him, but he's still as lovely as usual. No one could ever hate him for being him.

"Okay, let's go for lunch," Yuuri agreed as he took out the wet towel and go to get changed.

* * *

"Congratulations. Your performance was magnificent," Lilia shook his hand before giving Yuuri his trophy and certificate for winning the dance competition for the male section.

"Thank you," Yuuri said shyly, proud that he was complemented by his idol, his sensei's idol.

It wasn't hard to guess that Yuuri won the first place for the competition, with Phichit coming close in second and Seung-Gil in third. Minami hugged him when his name was called saying congratulations and promise that he would do better to once again compete against Yuuri if ever he got the chance.

The rest of the judges congratulate them, and most of them praised Yuuri for his dance, except Victor.

"Mr. Nikiforov, the owner of this hotel, said congratulation to all winners. He would love to congratulate you himself but he had an urgent meeting to attend to. He will be joining us at the banquet tonight, and I think he would made his speech there," Lilia said on Victor's behalf.

Phichit, of course, was elated hearing the word 'banquet'. That was the event that Phichit had been waiting for from the whole thing scheduled today. The said man promised to drag Yuuri to the banquet hall even if he didn't want to.

"You're the man of the day! You should not miss the banquet!" Phichit chirped happily. Yuuri sighed in reply, but smiling, giving up the idea of ditching the banquet simply because he didn't want to meet Victor.

When they finally get the chance to retire to their rooms, Yuuri was welcomed by hug and praises from Minako, who happily nuzzled her face against Yuuri's cheeks, taking a few selfies and send them to Hiroko and Toshiya.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuuri! I'm very proud of you!" Yuuri could see that Minako was holding back not to let out a cry. Warmth seeping inside his heart seeing how much he was loved. "You were so amazing. I thought I pushed you too hard to the point you didn't enjoy your dance anymore. But seeing what you did today, and how you won, I'm sure that no one could take it, could take dance away from you."

"Thank you, sensei. And no, instead, it was because you pushed me so hard that I am able to stand where I am now. I'm grateful you've never gave up on me," He simply replied, hugging Minako back.

As promised, Phichit made sure to stand by at Yuuri's room by 5 in the afternoon, even when the banquet started at 6, and it was just downstairs. Phichit wore a maroon suit, black pants and golden tie, making him look dashing with his tanned skin. Minako, whom Yuuri invited to come along was there as well behind Phichit in a light grey halter-neck dress.

"Minami and Seung-Gil will catch up later. They'll come to your room as well, I hope you don't mind," Phichit said as he made his way in casually. Yuuri nodded.

"Nice room, Yuuri!" Minako praised him. "Now get dressed! Hurry!"

Yuuri who was just finished his bath and only wrapped with his underwear and the hotel bathrobe quickly went back inside to wear his suit, a simple black suits set, a white shirt and a sky-blue tie, one that could be easily found in the department store. Yuuri had never been a fashion-conscious person after all.

When he went out of to the living room area, he was welcomed by shocked looks and gaping mouths by his guests. "Are you serious that you're going to wear that?" Minako asked him.

"Well, yeah? This is the only suit I had….?" Yuuri answered with a questioning tone.

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU'RE GOING FOR A JOB INTERVIEW, YUURI!" Phichit screamed hysterically. Well, dramatic as he is. He is Phichit after all.

"Um, I think this look is quite universal? I mean, you can wear it anywhere..?"

"Yuuri! Next time make sure you tell me the outfit you planned to wear when you have this kind of competition! I'll make sure you look good all day!" Minako said, scolding him for his bad fashion taste.

"… o.. kay?"

Luckily the conversation stopped there as they heard the bell rang, announcing Seung-Gil and Minami's arrival. Phichit happily open the door but went a little hysterical once he saw that Seung-Gil was wearing something similar to Yuuri's, with a black tie. "You look like you're going to a funeral! Seriously, what is wrong with your fashion sense, guys!" Phichit said he stomped out of the room, asking everyone to follow him to the banquet hall.

Yuuri could only cringed at his best friend's behavior while Seung-Gil didn't really show much change in his facial expression. Minami, on the other hand, just happily follow Yuuri and asked him if it's okay to follow each other's on Instagram, which Yuuri gladly accepted.

As soon as they entered the banquet hall, they were welcomed by crowds and press, few fellow competitors noticed them and said their congratulation. The hall was what you expected from a luxurious hotel, ceilings lavishly decorated with chandeliers, floor all covered with an expensive looking carpet that Yuuri didn't even want to imagine how much that cost, food all prepared on the tables along with some expensive silverwares – not to mention they looked really delicious, and waiters constantly going around to offer snacks, juice, wine and champagne. Most of the people were already mingled around with their own groups, so he stayed with his, not long until someone called his name.

"Yuuri! I didn't expect to see you here! It's been a long time, isn't it?" a familiar looking face, with his hand carrying a glass of red wine, walked towards him.

"Chris."

* * *

"Vitya!"

Victor rolled his eyes, but still did his best to look at who was calling him, with a smile, although he certainly didn't want to see the person ever again.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see you again, Anya?" Victor asked calmly, knowing very well how cold his words must had been.

"I.. I just really wanted to apologize. You've been ignoring my messages and calls, and you've been ignoring my visits. Please, Vitya, regarding the news and all, I have a good explanation for that," Anya begged, teary eyed, but Victor knew better than to give in to a fake cry.

"Right, you think it's about Georgi, huh? What about the fact that you actually almost kill me in the hospital?" Smile was erased from his face, replaced by cold gaze and a frown.

"That was- That, you didn't know how much I-"

"It's enough, Anya. We're over. I've revoked the engagement, I've talked to my parents regarding this, and they had accepted. That is all," Victor interrupted. "And the fact that you were in this banquet hall means you're trespassing. I'm sure none of the invitations were sent to you."

"Well, certainly your people still noticed me as your fiancée. I invited myself in."

Victor sighed. He should had known that knowing Anya's traits, she'll break in no matter what, unless he let everyone know that they were no longer engaged, even if only a few people knew the fact, and others just making assumptions. What Anya didn't expect, was that Victor wasn't afraid of letting the fact out that his engagement had in fact failed miserably.

"Well, if you say so, then I'll make it clear, as you wish." Victor smirked as he watched Anya quivering a little from fear.

Victor walked confidently to the stage, gaining everyone's attentions as he looked around and coughed a little. He smiled a little when he spotted the raven-haired man looking a little flustered talking to his one and only best friend, Chris.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I, Victor Nikiforov, as the representative of this hotel, thank you for attending this banquet party of the 5th Baranovskaya dance competition," he started loud and clear. "I thank everyone for their participation in this competition, and I would like to thank the prima ballerina herself, Lilia Baranovskaya, for giving me an opportunity to judge the contestant with her. I regretted that I couldn't attend the winner announcement ceremony, but I would like to congratulate all winners and if you don't mind, let's toast to that. Cheers," he said calmly, raising his own glass of champagne, which was followed by everyone in the room.

Victor smiled as everyone still focused on him, expecting something more from him. Well, he did have something more for them. A juicy gossip would not be left alone, especially when the press were present in the room.

"I'm sorry if this will be a little out of topic, but I just have to say it right now," he started again. "I'm sure some of you have heard of the rumor that I'm engaged to a certain famous model, Anya, which is present here," he paused to look at Anya, who was looking back at him horrified of what he was about to do. Victor knew very well that leaking this information would mean the end of her career as a model, but he was so done holding back.

"That rumor was true," Victor confirmed, earning various whispers from all across the room. It didn't take long for him to notice a certain someone was looking at him too, with a pair of tea-red eyes that were covered with painful emotions. He saw the man shaking a little, so he chose to ignore the rest of the room, and stared at those beautiful eyes glazed with hurt.

"But not anymore," he continued, watching the hurt at the raven-haired man's eyes turned to a calm one, a little joy was seen, just faintly, but it was enough for Victor to notice. "I have officially annulled my engagement to Anya, and thus I have revoked all access that she had in my hotel and my company, because someone clearly doesn't understand her ground. I'm very sorry for having to share this sad news with you in the middle of a celebration, but I just wanted to make it clear for all of us, in case there were misunderstandings here." Victor raised his glass one more time and took a sip of his drink.

The crowd whispered to one another, getting noisier, but Victor didn't care as he watched the man's lips turned slightly upwards creating a softer expression to paint his face. _What a sight he is,_ Victor thought silently, amused with the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri Katsuki.

"Ahem," he said again, gaining everyone's attention back in place. A few people from the press were ready to interview him, but he halted them. "I would appreciate it if we will just enjoy the party for tonight. If you have any question, please arrange an appointment through the reception or my secretary, I'll answer your questions then. Thank you, and enjoy the party," Victor ended his long speech with a wink, and his usual bright business smile.

And that's how easy it was for him to gain control of the crowds. He saw the whispers had subsided, the music were played again and everyone chatting comfortably surrounded by relaxed atmosphere. A few business relations came to greet him, saying sorry for hearing his engagement had failed. He took a glance at Anya for a little, watching with an unchanging expression as the woman turned red in anger and stomped angrily out of the room.

He professionally handled the people who came to him, and excuse himself after a short chit-chat. He looked around to find a tall blonde guy in the midst of the crowds, because he was easier to notice. But instead, he found his eyes locked on the raven-haired standing beside Chris, noticing him first before his best-friend, who seemed to be teasing the poor younger man.

"Chris," Victor called out, without looking at him at all, because the gravity that pulled him, making him unable to look away from the raven-haired man. "I've been searching for you." The two looked at him, and another one behind Katsuki Yuuri gasped at him.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

"Victor," Chris grinned, hugging him a little and patted his back. "Hmm, I see your focus is somewhere else, why bother calling me then?" Chris teased, catching Victor off guards.

But Victor was not Victor Nikiforov if he couldn't handle a sudden confrontation, business related or not.

"Told you I've been searching for you. Are you enjoying the party?" Victor asked, clearly evading the question as he called for the waiter, asking for another glass of champagne. "More, champagne, anyone?" he offered the group.

"Red wine for me, so no. Not yet," Chris said, winking at him. "And yes, how much did you spend to hold this party, again? It's awesome."

"I'll take one," the raven-haired man said. Well, that certainly caught him off-guards. Katsuki Yuuri quickly finished his glass of champagne. The rest still have their glasses at least half-full so he took it as a no. He smiled as he took the empty glass away from Yuuri's hand, gave it and his to the waiter and took two new ones in return. He mumbled a thank you before the waiter left.

"A glass of champagne for you, Katsuki-san. And congratulations for winning the first place. Your dance was amazing. I hope I'll get a chance to see it again one day," Victor offered the glass and smiled warmly at the shorter guy. He was replied by a blush creeping on his face.

 _How cute,_ Victor thought. _Can a person blush this easily?_

"Thank you," Yuuri mumbled before accepting the glass, unable to look at Victor in his eyes. Victor could see that the man was nervous, although he didn't know why. Victor was amused once Yuuri finished his drink again in one shot and asked for another one.

"Hey, Yuuri, is it okay to drink that much? You're not one to handle alcohol well, aren't you?" the guy behind Yuuri asked, Victor noticed him as Phichit Chulanont, the runner up of the competition.

"Um, yeah, I need it. It's okay," Yuuri answered.

After the 5th glass, Victor noticed that the man could barely talk straight anymore so he had to stop him from taking more, even if it seemed like a futile attempt. Yuuri didn't even listen to Phichit and Minako – the woman who said to be his ballet teacher – warning him to stop drinking.

"Katsuki-san, I think you have to stop with your champagne," Victor said, taking the glass off his hands.

"Mm, I still want more. Hey, Victo~rr~, don't stop me, okay? I want to get drunk and forget everything today," Yuuri said, face all red from the alcohol.

"Yuuri, I think we should go back," Phichit, this time, tried to stop him again, clearly concerned of the well-being of his friend.

"Katsuki-san, I think you should listen to your fri-"

"Ssh," Yuuri put a finger on Victor's lips, telling him to stop talking. "Victor~ Dance with me? Come on~" Yuuri said again, smiling, looking at Victor with a pair of puppy eyes, catching Victor off-guards yet again. Victor's eyes widen a little, but he collected himself quickly and accepted it when Yuuri dragged him away from the group.

"Oh boy," he heard Phichit said while Chris was whistling at both him and Yuuri.

Victor had to hold back his giggle when Yuuri literally started to strip a little, loosening his tie and unfasten a few buttons of his shirts before holding his hand out to Victor, inviting him to join the dance to a slow romantic song, together with a few pair of couples on the dance floor.

"Alright, I'll join you this once," he finally said. Although he had never been fond of dancing in a party and had always flat out refused when some ladies invited him, for some reason, Victor felt that there would be no harm in indulging in an innocent request.

As Yuuri spun around, Victor couldn't help but watched him in awe. He didn't care that he would look a little stupid in the recording, realizing that Phichit had started recording both of them with his phone not that he care how Chris looked at him with an amused face, for at that moment, there were only two people in the room, him and Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

A/N

Hello!

Been a while since I leave notes here lol

First, let me just say thank you for making me overwhelmed with all the comments you guys left!

And I'm not ending it anytime soon, even if I already making plots for my next stories.

I've been really busy with works, so please forgive me with the slow updates. :)

And, yes, if you noticed, I'm changing the story rating to Mature :"D

I'll be slipping in a few *cough* bedtimestories *cough* here and there. (that will be the next chapter actually loll)

I hope you won't mind /since now Victor and Yuuri are both humans and theycantoucheachothernowhahahaha/

Hope you enjoy reading it guys!

Thank you and comments will always be appreciated :)

-Littlesnow


	17. Everytime We Touch

_A/N(1)_

 _Have some Spicy Katsudon LEVEL 1 GUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS_

 _*Serving it in Yukihira Soma's style*_

 _It wasn't much!_

 _/but I'm already wiping my sweat here/_

* * *

 _ **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Want you in my life**_

 _ **-Everytime we touch - Cascada**_

* * *

Yuuri didn't know when or how he found himself hugging Victor in the dance floor as the music faded, probably after a dance or two, but he felt his legs gave up on him as he felt the dizziness starting to take over him thanks to the amount of alcohol he consumed. It felt like a dream to have himself dancing with Victor.

He felt Victor's hands on his waist, firmly supporting him to stand.

 _Ah, it must be a dream._ He thought as he felt the warmth spreading from his waist.

"Do you want to rest for a little, Katsuki-san? I think you need that," he heard Victor said softly and he found himself nodding at the offer.

"I think I'll excuse myself for the night," Yuuri said as he pushed himself away from Victor, only to find himself dropping to his knees if he wasn't caught by the strong arms yet again. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Do you want me to call your friends to bring you to your room?" Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, just let them have fun," he said as Victor led him over to the side of the room.

"Shall I help you then? I'll be excusing myself from the party in a short while anyway," Victor offered.

Yuuri giggled at the idea. "We sound like two bad kids running away from a prom party," he said.

"Well, if you say so, we might look like that," Victor chuckled a little. "Come on, I'll carry you on my back," Victor said, insisting.

Yuuri agreed, simply because he felt that he didn't have the strength to argue anymore and it was all just a dream anyway, so getting a piggyback from Victor would be fine. He climbed on Victor's back, letting his head rested on the crook of Victor's neck as he inhaled the fresh masculine scent. He closed his eyes and hummed, content with the current situation.

"Do I smell that good, Katsuki-san?" Victor chuckled.

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, Victor smells good. It's just as I imagined.."

"May I know where your room is?" Victor asked again.

"Mm.. Suite room.. Just right there.." Yuuri mumbled as he drifted off to darkness.

* * *

"Katsuki-san?" Victor asked again, worried if something happened to the man clinging on his back. He let out a relieved sigh as he noticed that Yuuri was just sleeping. "You shouldn't have drunk that much, Katsuki-san," he said again, even if he realized that the man couldn't hear him anymore.

 _Well, now that he's asleep.. I can check which room he's staying at, but it's a bother. Let's just carry him to the penthouse, shall we?_ Victor thought as the lift carried both of them up.

"Vic.. tor.."

He took a glance to Yuuri as he heard his name being called, noticing a certain fondness that could be heard in the way Yuuri mentioned his name. He wondered when and how this person knew him, and how he didn't remember any of it.

"Vic.. don't.. fade.."

"Please.."

"Remember.. me.."

Victor panicked a little as he noticed that Yuuri was sobbing in his sleep, muttering words that made Victor guilty, hoping that the lift could be faster in carrying both of them to the penthouse.

 _What did I do to hurt you, Katsuki-san? What did I do to make you weep even in your sleep?_

It was something new for Victor. He was surprised finding himself getting worked up over someone other than his family, especially over just a single cry. And it was just crying from a nightmare, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal.

When the ping indicating that they had reached their destination, Victor hurriedly carried Yuuri to his room, gently letting him down and laid him on the bed, before turning on the light. He then went out to grab a glass of water and throw his suit and tie on the couch before coming back in to wake Yuuri up.

"Katsuki-san, Katsuki-san, wake up," Victor said as he gently shook Yuuri. He smiled as the man started to slowly open his eyes and smiled fondly at him.

"Victor.." Yuuri smiled, seeming so relieved to see him for some reason. And there it was, the fondness that Victor noticed before. But he brushed it off. There was a more important matter now.

"Drink this water first, okay? Alcohol really do you no go-"

Victor was interrupted with a sudden hug, one that felt desperate as he felt Yuuri clinging to his neck, making his eyes widen as he stared at Yuuri's nape.

"Katsuki-san?"

* * *

 _Victor is here, right now, in my dream. I couldn't be any happier._ Yuuri thought as he hugged Victor, relieved when he woke up to see those pair of azure blue eyes looking at him like how it was months ago.

"Katsuki-san?" he heard Victor said. He felt a little pissed hearing Victor calling his surname like that. Although he did feel happy that Victor was patting his pack, as if he was replying his hug. But Yuuri really, really, had to fix the way Victor called him.

"Hey~ Victor~ Why are you calling me with my surname? You should call me Yuuri, like how you used to call me~ Repeat after me okay~ Yu~uri~" Yuuri pouted at the confused man.

"Katsuki-san, I think you're still dru-"

"Ssh! Yuu~ri, okay?" Yuuri said as he put his fingers on Victor's lips.

"Katsuki-san, I don't think that's-"

"That's the least you can do for me! It's my dream after all.. Please?"

Yuuri heard a sigh, but then he heard Victor finally said, "Yuuri." He smiled as he heard his name finally being called out from those lips.

"Ehehe," Yuuri let out a weird laugh, making Victor chuckled seeing him. "Hmm, can you call me again?"

"Yuuri," the reply was immediate, making him both happy and giddy at the same time. "It's not a dre-"

 _It wouldn't hurt to be a little selfish in my dream, right?_

Yuuri thought in his mind as he circled his arms around Victor's neck and leaned forward to captures those heart-shaped lips in his memory with his own. He noticed Victor were a little surprised, he was surprised with himself too as he wouldn't dare to do so if it weren't a dream.

 _Ah.. So this is how Victor tastes without that invisible wall between us._

"Yuuri?" Victor said as they broke apart from their kiss. "I think you're a little drunk."

"It's okay, right~? I've missed you after all. I've been wanting to do this for forever~" Yuuri said as he leaned in to stole a peck on Victor's lips once again and move to his neck, leaving trails of kisses as he moved along. Victor were sitting on the bed with only his shirt and pants, leaving a few buttons unfastened making Yuuri hummed as it ease his access to kiss on Victor's neck and inhaled that fresh masculine scent once more.

Victor growled as tried to stop him. "Yuuri, I think you're playing a very dangerous game here."

"Mm~ I know."

"I'm a little drunk myself so I don't know how long I can hold myself back, you know," Victor warned him again.

Yuuri stopped his attacks and looked at Victor in the eyes. He took his time caressing Victor's cheeks, tracing the shape of his perfect features. "You don't have to," he finally say. "I don't mind if it's you, Victor," Yuuri smiled innocently at Victor, showing a determined eyes, showing how much he wanted Victor.

It didn't take long before Victor crashing his lips with his, making Yuuri smiled in between their kisses. He had wanted to felt Victor for so long, and he wouldn't give up such opportunity to do so even if it's only in his dream. He gasped a little as he felt Victor nibbled on his lower lips, which led to the Russian pushing his tongue in, inviting his to dance along with it.

Their kiss were aggressive at first, then it turned a little gentler as Victor slowed down, slowly savoring him as he felt Victor's hands trailing on his back and slowly to the front, removing his suit and tie.

"Yuuri, lay down on the bed, please," Victor said as he guided Yuuri to his position, feeling the fluffy pillow against the back of his head as Victor removed his hand. Yuuri hummed as he felt the gentle hand caressed his cheek. "Are you sure? This is your last chance to back out, you know," Victor asked him again.

"I'm sure. Victor, you're always worrying a little too much," Yuuri giggled.

"I won't stop even if you beg me, you know?" Victor warned him one last time.

"I won't ask you to stop, Victor. There's nothing I want more than you," Yuuri finally admitted.

* * *

If there was one thing Victor had to admit, it was that he loved the sight of Katsuki Yuuri, all red and flushed, with a disheveled white shirt, on his bed. And that man had just said that he wanted him.

It surprised him because he was asking for the Japanese's confirmation first before doing it, one that he couldn't recall doing in his past. For him, sex was just sex, nothing more, nothing less, no feelings involved. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do the same to this guy.

 _Was it his innocence? Was it his charm?_ Victor thought silently as he helped Yuuri removed his glasses, revealing his enchanting red-tea eyes that enchanted him.

Victor leaned it slowly to capture Yuuri's lips, enjoying the way Yuuri replied his kiss as he let their tongue danced naturally. His hand went to Yuuri's shirt slowly unbuttoning whatever left on that shirt. Once he finished, he pulled back a little to take a good look once more at the Japanese, satisfied with his little handiwork. He took his time appreciating the curves of Yuuri's body, still slightly hidden in the white shirt, but it was just the way he liked it.

"You're staring a little too much, Victor," Yuuri said, blushing a little.

"I'm just appreciating the beauty in front of me," Victor hummed.

"Mm," Yuuri hummed back. "Are you satisfied with just looking?"

"God, look at what alcohol had done to you. Were you always this good at seducing people?" Victor asked.

"I don't know. You're the first," Yuuri smiled coyly at him, making Victor chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" Yuuri pouted.

"Nothing," Victor said. "Just.." he leaned in closer to steal a peck again, "Congratulations on succeeding on your first try."

Victor smiled before kissing Yuuri again, this time a little rougher as his hand travelling down to trace the curves of Yuuri's body, resting a while on his hips before going back up to trace Yuuri's abs and playfully brushed against his nipple.

"Nggh.." A soft moan escaped Yuuri's lips, sending shiver down to Victor's body.

"Quite sensitive, aren't you?" Victor said, almost a whisper, continuing his 'attack' on the raven-haired guy, loving every moans escaped from those sinful lips.

"Mm~ maybe because it's you," Yuuri smiled again, innocently at him.

Victor swore Yuuri Katsuki was a man of contradictions. He couldn't fathom nor explain how a man could be so innocent and seductive at the same time.

And his scent.

How Victor loved how he smell, sweet and innocent like a newborn baby with a hint of lavender, probably from his soap or cologne, one he could smell as he travelled down to kiss the crook of his neck, earning more moans from the raven haired. But it was more than enough to make him dizzy and filled with desire. It was then that Victor realized, it was a feeling unbeknownst to him, how a person could want another so much.

He wanted Yuuri Katsuki to be his.

"You.." Victor growled. "You really don't know the effect you had on me, do you?" Victor asked the man, who seemed to be answering him with gibberish and moans. All he could make out from the words escaping Yuuri's lips was his name, continuously being called like a prayer.

And how Victor would love those sounds to fill the room.

Victor continued, leaving trails of red mark on his fair skin from his neck, down to his chest, continuously filling the room with moans from the Japanese who now started to entangle his fingers in his silver locks. He playfully bite on Yuuri's nipple, earning a louder moan, just the way he liked it, as he easily untangle the belt and pull down the zipper restraining Yuuri's private part. He smirked realizing how hard both of them was, even if Yuuri was still restrained by his underwear.

"Someone's eager," he said, teasing the Japanese.

"You're teasing too much," Yuuri said, pouting with that reddish face, eyes half lidded with the same desire as if it was reflecting Victor's. He smiled knowing how much Yuuri also wanted him.

"Well," Victor said. "I wouldn't want to tease you for too long, would I?" he chuckled watching the pout turned to a glee.

Victor surely couldn't wait himself. He started tracing Yuuri's hip with his hand, slowly but surely moving to his shaft, freeing it from the underwear that was already wet with the pre-cum oozing out. While at that, he just loved the feeling of Yuuri grabbing his hair, desperate for more.

Wanting to hear the sweet sound escaping from Yuuri's lips to fill the room, Victor started to stroke the length, slowly at first, hoping Yuuri would beg for more, hoping he could hear him plead for mercy.

And he begging for it he did.

"Victor, please.. faster," Yuuri said in between his moans and pants, clearly anticipating for more.

"Hmm~ Are you sure you don't want to enjoy it slowly, Yuuri?" Victor teased him. He surely loved to watch how Yuuri came undone. He wanted to be the first to crack open that innocent shell, to make Yuuri unable to think of anything but his name, _him_.

"I feel.. weird," Yuuri said.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Victor asked, but finally complying to Yuuri's wish to stroke it faster.

"Good.. but weird.." Yuuri said, arching his back. "I couldn't think straight.."

"It's okay, just enjoy it. You can let it all out whenever you wanted to," Victor said as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri again, shutting Yuuri up with his tongue twirling around the Japanese's.

"Vic.. tor.. ah.." It wasn't hard for a man of experience like Victor to tell that Yuuri was close. It was his signal to stroke faster and soon he felt the Japanese tensed and let out a blissful moan as he let stand of white spilling onto the Russian's hand and some staining his pants.

Victor smirked as licked on the cum spilled on his fingers, loving how Yuuri tasted. "Hmm~ you tasted good. Well then, shall we continue, Yuuri?" he asked as he looked at the young man, closing his eyes as his pants turned to a steady breath.

"Yuuri?" Victor called him again as he heard no answer. He took a good look at Yuuri's face again, watching as the man…

Fell asleep.

"What the fuck, Yuuri~," Victor couldn't help but whined, resting his forehead at his chest for alittle while, although he didn't get mad at Yuuri for sleeping in the middle of their bed activity. A little disappointed, maybe, but definitely not mad. Yuuri was probably tired, and he was drunk, and Victor understood that so he would just have to let it slide this time. "I swear you'll be the death of me, Katsuki Yuuri."

 _It was wrong of me to do it while my partner is drunk after all. I should be getting his consent when he is sober._ Victor thought. He should had been controlling himself better. After all, for him, pushing it when the partner was drunk was no better than a rape. And he was definitely better than that.

"Sleep for now, Yuuri~. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Victor said, caressing the raven locks with his clean hand, earning a hum and a smile from the sleeping man. Victor chuckled at the innocent response and he leaned in to kiss Yuuri's forehead. "Let's clean you up, then I'll take care of my needs in the bathroom."

 _And it's going to be a long night for me._

* * *

 _A/N (2)_

 _A very quick update, becausespicykatsudonisspicyyes_

 _I basically finished half of the chapter yesterday, a few hours after I updated the previous chapter!_

 _I even write the rest of the chapter when I went fabric shopping in my phone /I'm sending it as a chat to my friend lol/_

 _I swore I just loved how she react with every paragraph I sent her._

 _Well, I'm sorry for trolling you a little at the end, but ~~~_

 _I really do think that it won't be right if they started their physical relationship over a drunken night._

 _I do believe that even Victor wasn't the type to be kind, he would still have this gentlemanly side that we all love._

 _And yes, I think it's wrong for you asking for a consent when your partner is basically unable to think (read : drunk). NEVER, EVER, DO THAT._

 _That's all for my speech!_

 _I'll be getting some sleep first guys, it's 1:30 AM here and I have work tomorrow lol_

 _I just couldn't stop before finishing this chapter._

 _Hope you all love it :)_

 _Thank you for reading, for commenting, for following and loving this fic! *throw hearts to all of you*_

 _Good night!_

 _-Littlesnow_


	18. Start of Something New

_**This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right, to be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart, the start of something new**_

 _ **-Start of something new – High School Musical 1  
**_

* * *

"Ugh.." Yuuri groaned waking up from his deep slumber to a headache and a hangover, although a nice woody smell that somehow he favored, helped him with the pain, one that he didn't recognize to be the smell in his room before. "I swore I should never drink alcohol again." Yuuri said weakly, holding his head as he slowly trying to gather his consciousness. He grabbed his phone at the bed side table to check the time.

It was 10:45.

That means he was late for breakfast. He groaned as he noticed 5 new messages from Phichit.

 _ **Yuuri! The banquet was a blast! I couldn't believe you did that! You rock, man! Go and get him, okay?! I'll be spending my night with Seung *wink* Good night, Yuuri!**_

 _ **P.S: I'll forgive you if you were skipping breakfast tomorrow. I don't think you're going to come out from your room either way ;)**_

Yuuri's eyes widen in horror as he saw the attachments. Not because he couldn't remember them – he used to be unable to remember anything when he was drunk – but because those attachment, the two videos and a picture.

The picture showed him, laughing while dancing happily while caressing a man's cheek – the man who had always haunt his dream, the man whom he'd been crying for for the past few months, the silver-haired man that own his heart. He was dancing with Victor Nikiforov. And Victor was laughing too, with one leg up and one arm spread wide. Both of them, dancing without a care of the prying eyes behind them.

Yuuri felt his hands trembled as he tapped on the video and clicking the play button.

It was a video of him, dancing to a slow romantic song with Victor, his hand on Victor's shoulder, and Victor's on his waist, and the other hand were holding each other. There were an unexplainable chemistry between them, and it was truly his wildest dream came true with the video as the proof, while he didn't remember any of them.

His heart thumping inside as he watched it, blushing like a teenage girl in love.

He then proceed to watch the second one.

And how his heart dropped seeing what a disaster it was.

It was a video of him and the doctor, dancing around the pole that appeared out of nowhere – Yuuri was sure that there were no pole inside the hall when he arrived – and Victor were laughing as Yuuri made a pose with Chris below him. And Victor even helped him put back his clothing after the pole dance performance.

 _How did I not remember any of this?_ Yuuri felt himself getting paler at the realization. Now he got no courage to face Victor at all, just when he started to have hope..

Well, he knew the answer, which was alcohol. Yuuri swore he wouldn't let nervousness and anxiety got the best of him, making him unable to hold himself back from drinking liquor to ease him up.

 _Now that I think about it.._

He didn't remember how he got back to his room. He took a look around and noticed that the arrangement were slightly different than his room. He started to notice what went wrong, his room were different, he was on a king sized bed with a soft silky bed sheet, and he was wearing a shirt that he definitely didn't own – he could at least notice that the shirt that he currently wore was a little oversized, although it did smell good…

 _And this strange sensation.._

Yuuri needed to double check so he took a peek inside the blanket, only to find out that he was stark naked under that shirt.

 _Oh no, what did I- Did I- Last night- No- Wait- This is too much for me to process.._

Yuuri did his best to calm down. He try to slowly get off the bed and he noticed his luggage was already inside the room, near the table. He noticed a cup and pile of clothing on the table so he walked towards it. He found a note left there written in English.

 _ **Good Morning, Yuuri!  
I prepared this ginger tea for you.  
Drink it up before taking a bath.  
It'll help with your hangover.  
-V**_

 _Don't tell me V is…_

But first, before he started to try finding out if this V person is really Victor, he should take him up on his offer, he did need something to help him with his hangover, after all. And a bath right after sounds heavenly. Although he made a mental note to ask V how he got his clothes and also to thank him for helping with his hangover.

The ginger tea did soothe him, it helped with the stomach problem and the headache. Once he finished, he took his clothing and went inside the bathroom.

There were a new package of toothbrush on top of a towel prepared and another note left beside it.

 _ **This toothbrush and towel are for you.  
Help yourself with whatever available in my bathroom.  
You can use my shampoo, soap and whatever you wanted to use.  
And you can go to the dining room for breakfast.  
-V**_

Yuuri took his time to appreciate the bathroom, it was certainly bigger than the one in his room, with a cabinet filled with various new branded bath sets – he noticed the Tom Ford Oud Wood series, the one he saw in the magazine that Phichit bought – but he didn't dare to touch them. Instead, he tried to find one that had been used before, and found them lined up neatly near the shower. There were two shower gel, both were from Dior and a bottle of shampoo from a brand he didn't recognize.

 _But this V surely has his way on branded stuffs.._ Yuuri thought silently, although he swore he would keep it inside his head. Saying it towards the person would be rude after all.

He took the bottle with the darker color to take a sniff of its scent, noticing how similar it was with the one that welcomed him in the morning. It was also the same comforting and masculine scent emitted from the shirt he was wearing. He certainly loved it, as it was the same scent that he imagined Victor would have, so wearing this shirt was as if he was hugged by him.

Even so, he decided to use the other shower gel as he liked the floral fragrance better than the woody one. He took off the shirt he was wearing and put it aside before turning on the shower and letting the warm water hit his skin.

Once he finished his shower, he quickly stepped out to dry himself with a towel and get changed. Although the bathtub surely looked tempting, he decided not to use it when it wasn't even his own room. He just wanted to quickly brush his teeth and went out of the bedroom to find out who had been helping him.

* * *

Victor were going through the documents while quietly enjoying his green tea – definitely his favourite when he stay in Japan - when the faint scent of fresh flowers hit him. He smiled as he sipped more green tea.

 _Dior homme, huh? Those floral fragrance sure suits him._ Victor thought, closing his eyes, enjoying the scent that enveloped him.

"Woof!" Makkachin barked, jumping on the guy who just came out of his bedroom.

"Makkachin?" He heard the man said. "Yeah, I missed you too!" Victor was amused at the two's interactions. Makkachin wasn't one to open up to strangers, which mean Yuuri must had been visiting him quite often in the hospital. That proved what Chris told him before. He chuckled, gaining Yuuri's attention when he was ruffling the brown furball.

"Morning, Yuuri. Nice to see you all freshen up. I didn't wake you since you looked so peaceful in your sleep," Victor smiled, the usual professional smile that he wore for all his life.

Yuuri looked at him wide-eyed, although his hand never stop ruffling Makkachin's soft fur. "It's really you," he mumbled before looking away with a sad expression.

 _Did I do something again?_ Victor grew a little wary seeing Yuuri's reaction.

"Are you okay? Do you feel better? Want to have breakfast?" Victor offered as he put down the documents he was holding to the table. "Yuuri? Is sandwich okay?" Victor asked again after hearing no answer.

"Um.." The raven-haired man said, fidgeting on his place.

"Yuuri, you can ask me anything. I won't bite," Victor said, trying to calm down the nervous man as he walked closer towards him.

"Are we- Do we- I mean- Did we.." Crimson creeping out on Yuuri's cheeks, painting him red as he stuttered on finding the right words.

"Have sex, you mean?" Victor tried to finish his sentence. He observed quietly as he kneeled down so that he was on the same level as Yuuri who were sitting beside Makkachin. Yuuri blushed even redder, although it wasn't red enough to conceal the red marks Victor had left on his neck down to his chest the night before. Victor guessed that the raven-haired must had noticed them when he was at the bathroom, or maybe when he woke up naked wearing only Victor's shirt, the one he put on him since his outfit were stained with something else.

Victor smiled watching Yuuri nodded at his question.

"Hmm, you don't remember even when you were the one to seduce me last night?" Victor smirked, wanting to tease the young man a little. Watching Yuuri's reactions would officially be his new hobby.

He watched Yuuri's eyes widen in horror. "So we did..?"

And that's his cue to stop teasing the younger man. Maybe sex was a sensitive topic for him.

"We didn't. But we did a few.. things. Well, like me leaving those marks on you. But you fell asleep in the middle of it," Victor explained.

Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief, but then his expression turned guilty in a sudden. "You mean, I fell asleep when we were… ma- making out?" his voice turned to a whisper in the end and he blushed crimson once again.

"Yes. So cruel, Yuuri~" Victor took the opportunity to break the ice, trying to put in a joke while teasing the younger man.

"I.. I'm sorry!" Yuuri bowed at him, making him startled. Just how many times had Yuuri caught him off guards?

Victor sighed, and he saw Yuuri flinched a little. But Yuuri shouldn't be the one apologizing to him. Victor gently caressed Yuuri's cheeks with both of his hands, cupping it slowly to make the raven haired look at him in the eye. He noticed tears started pooling at the corner of those pair of tea-red orbs, making him wanting to kiss them slowly. But he hold himself back.

"No, you don't need to apologize to me for anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you," Victor said, smiling at the man.

"W-Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have touched you without your consent. And that's one I should be getting when you were sober, unlike last night. I'm sorry for what I've done. I promise I'll ask for your permission first before doing anything to you, that is, if you're willing to be with me. Are you, though? Are you okay with me?" Victor asked, hands still gently cupping Yuuri's face, caressing his cheeks gently.

Silence was heard between them, as Yuuri only stared at him with a disbelieving eyes, looking like he was unable to process what Victor had just said. They stared at each other's eyes until Yuuri's face turned red again as a growl of a hungry stomach could be heard. Victor tried really hard not to laugh and instead concealed it with a chuckle, as Yuuri tried to hide his face away from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I was really inconsiderate. Let's talk about this after your breakfast, alright? It's actually brunch for me, though. I have sandwich ready, but do you want something heavier? Fried rice, maybe?" Victor asked as he helped Yuuri on his feet and led him to the kitchen.

"Sandwich is fine, thank you," Yuuri said, still looking to the floor.

"Alright, just sit here first. Any drinks you want? Orange juice? More ginger tea? Or maybe some hot milk?" Victor offered as he browse through the refrigerator.

"Anything, but plain water is more than enough," Yuuri said softly from the dining table.

"Orange juice then," Victor took a bottle of orange juice and pour it into two glasses, giving one to Yuuri before continuing his work in the kitchen. Once he done with the sandwich, he went back to the table to join Yuuri and have their brunch. "One plate of sandwich for you, I hope ham is okay," Victor said as he served the plate in front of Yuuri.

"Thank you, it looks delicious. Itadakimasu," Yuuri clasped his hand together, bowing a little before picking the sandwich up.

"So, Yuuri, tell me about yourself," Victor said softly as he munched the sandwich, trying to open a conversation with the raven-haired man that intrigued him.

"What about myself..?" Yuuri asked back unsurely.

"Anything, your hobbies, your favourite color, your birthday, things you like, things you enjoy. Anything, really. I just want to know more about you," Victor replied.

"Umm.."

"I just.. really want to know about you," Victor said sincerely. "It might be too hasty for me to say this, but I'm interested in you. And I hope you feel at least the same way about me."

* * *

Yuuri felt his eyes widen in shock at the confession.

 _But I'm more than interested in you, Victor. I've been in love with you._

Tears pricked his eyes as he felt a bud of hope growing inside his heart. Knowing that at least Victor was interested in him was more than enough.

"… So I was thinking, would you like to date me?" Victor asked again.

Yuuri didn't reply. Both of them had somehow stopped eating and left the sandwich unattended on their plates.

"Ah! I've never felt so nervous. It might sound wrong, but.. If we were to date, I'm hoping that we'll be faithful to each other, but you needed to know that I don't know if I'll ever love you. The kind of love that lovers have. I've never been in love before, to be honest, and I don't know if I'll ever will. But I want you close, so.."

Yuuri could tell that Victor chose his words carefully. Probably the man noticed how easy it was for Yuuri to cry. To tell the truth, Yuuri wasn't the type to easily cry, but when it's related to Victor, all hell broke loose and he just couldn't find the way to control his emotions.

And he knew about the fact that Victor had never been in love, that was until Victor met him. But Yuuri also knew that Victor lose all their memories, so the Victor in front of him was the man that had never felt love towards another other than his family. Although in the end, the fact still stung his heart.

Strangely enough, he remembered what Phichit said, something that felt like ages ago.

" _Well, you'll never know, Yuuri. Sometimes fate got this funny and weird way to toy with us. And yet, we won't be able to fight it. We can only accept and get on with it. Make the best out of it."_

"Okay," Yuuri mustered up all his courage to say the word. And after he did, it felt like a huge load had been lifted off his body.

He wanted to be with Victor too. And it didn't matter if Victor wasn't able to love him in the end. He would stay if Victor wanted him to stay.

* * *

Victor was astonished.

"Sorry, would you care to repeat what you just said?" he asked again, trying to confirm that he didn't hear the other person wrong.

And he didn't.

"I said I agree to go out with you," Yuuri repeated, smiling at him with those innocent eyes.

Of course, Victor was beyond delighted to hear that. On the other hand, half of his mind told him to be cautious, since the only other person who agreed on such matter was Anya. But he knew Anya wanted his wealth and fame. Anya was a person like that. But as for Yuuri..

Victor was sure he couldn't sense any malice in the guy's eyes, but would this person wanted him for his wealth as well? For agreeing this fast.

It was then that Victor remembered the night before. The way Yuuri cried in his sleep, the way he called for his name tenderly, affectionately, full of love, it was overwhelming for him for never in his life he had experienced that. Especially with the countless night in his past where the relationship was purely physical.

Victor couldn't stop himself from caressing Yuuri's hand that was resting on the table. Inside his mind, he complimented himself for choosing a table that wasn't too wide so he could reach for Yuuri's hand easily. Yuuri blushed before lacing their fingers together, making Victor smiled at the cuteness.

"Are you sure? I'm quite the possessive man, you know?" Victor said.

"How many times do you want me to repeat myself?" Yuuri peeked at him through his eyelashes. "I'll accept you the way you are, so please take care of me," he said softly, making Victor smiled widely.

"Yuuri~~ Please take care of me too!" Victor said excitedly, spreading his arms open, wanting to envelop Yuuri in his hug. But he stopped before he touched Yuuri.

"Victor?"

There it was. How Victor loved hearing his name slipping out from those lips.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you stopping?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"Um.. Can I hug you? I promised I'll get permission first before touching you, right?" he asked softly, but still standing stiff like a statue with his arms wide open.

Yuuri chuckled. And how Victor just loved those hearty laugh. "You don't have to ask for permission to hug me," Yuuri finally said before standing up and hugging Victor first before he could move.

Victor's eyes widen at the sudden interaction initiated by Yuuri, but he smiled and hugged him back nevertheless. He loved how Yuuri he rested his head at Victor's chest, making Victor able to nuzzle in between the soft raven hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo mixed with Yuuri's scent. And he loved how Yuuri smelled like him in a way.

Victor swore Yuuri will be the death of him.

"Please take care of me too, Yuuri," Victor whispered softly and the man nodded and hummed.

 _And I'm looking forward to our days together, Yuuri._

* * *

A/N:

Wow, seems like you guys liked the previous chapter huh?  
Spicy Katsudon was spicy indeed, but now it's time for a sweeter fluff/  
Hope you liked this one as well!  
I just love understanding Victor /  
(and drunk Yuuri and pole dancing cannot be separated right?! For those scene I referenced the banquet one where Yuuri got drunk in the anime)  
And I love reading each and every review and comments you gave me!  
Thank you so much for the love!  
This is a new start for both of them, and the road still long.  
There will be more fluff than spicy scene, I hope you won't be disappointed  
My brain will overheat if I kept on writing smut lol  
Hope you enjoy reading it up to this point guys and please look forward for the next updates! /bows

-Littlesnow


	19. Maybe Tonight

_**Maybe tonight, maybe I'll fall, maybe he'll crash through my walls  
Maybe at last, love will come back, and take me deep into its arms  
Maybe the heart that comes apart will finally mend  
Maybe this time, I'm gonna find love that never ends**_

Kate Dearaugo – Maybe Tonight

* * *

It just felt so right for Victor.

As if the spot in his embrace was meant for Yuuri. As if his chest was where Yuuri should rest his head on. As if he had known Yuuri for more than just a night..

Which was not possible. Because Victor was very careful about his relationship before Anya, all those days he spent, yearning for just a night of pleasure from anyone, but he made sure it was strictly physical, no string attached.

Well, except Chris, who turned out to be his doctor when he collapsed from overworking – which luckily Chris weaved it off as just a one-time-fling, making Victor at ease talking to the guy now and then, and he had been a good friend for years that Victor remembered. He was also the first one to know when Chris decided to settle down and get a boyfriend.

Enough about Chris. His focus right now should be the man in front of him. The man in his embrace, that didn't seem to want to let go or move even when they had been hugging/standing for more than 5 minutes, not to mention their brunch had been long forgotten.

"Yuuri.." Victor called the name gently.

"Hmm?" The younger man replied, still closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Victor whispered the word softly.

"For?"

"For agreeing to start things with me. We had a long road ahead of us, but I hope it's a start of something good." Victor said, easing his fingers through the locks of the soft raven hair. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he had to say it, to thank Yuuri for accepting him in his life.

Yuuri pushed Victor back a little, keeping hands on Victor's waist and not far enough so Victor could still encircled his neck. The younger man looked at him with a soft expression. An expression that Victor would associate with the word 'happiness'. And those smile, how Victor would love to taste the lips that curved to such a perfect smile.

"It is me who should thank you. Thank you for being gentle and understanding, and thank you for asking me properly," Yuuri said, blushing a little.

 _How cute._ Victor thought in his head.

"Mm, you're welcome. But I think we should finish our food? Although I don't mind being like this for a long time, although I would prefer the sofa instead of standing," Victor chuckled, making Yuuri blushed crimson yet again.

"You're cheesy," Yuuri replied, trying to pull away from Victor, but he hold him firm with his arms, allowing no escapes.

"I think you like it, though," Victor replied.

"I don't –"

"Hey Yuuri," Victor interrupted before Yuuri could finish his sentence. "Can I kiss you?" Victor asked, trying to search the answer in the red-tea irises.

"Um.."

"I can't?" Victor asked again, still keeping his serious face.

"Y-yo-you can.." Yuuri said, almost a whisper. But the answer was enough to make Victor bloomed with glee. He watched as Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head up a little, while his hand was trembling nervously.

 _So cute, Yuuri._ Victor thought yet again before leaning closer to close the distance between their lips..

"Ahem," another voice was heard.

It didn't surprise Victor, although it seemed to have surprised Yuuri enough, making him pulled away from their almost-kiss, but it was enough for Victor to stop in his track.

 _There he goes, my little grumpy kitten._

"So are you planning to continue your face-sucking in front of me?" Yuri asked indifferently, still his usual rude-ass self.

Victor rolled his eyes and looked at his sudden visitor – who had notified him that he would be coming but he didn't really tell him what time he would arrive so .. – and smiled. "Hi there, Yu-ri-o," Victor waved at his little brother. "And Otabek, of course. Nice to see you guys. Although you should have ring the bell."

"I got the key, and you are my brother, so I invited myself in. Should I go out and let you continue first before coming in again?" Yuri said sarcastically, making Victor chuckled and Yuuri..

"Yuri Plisetsky?" Yuuri surprisingly didn't blush like usual, but it seems like Yuuri noticed his brother. "The figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky? The Ice Tiger of Russia?"

Yuri was stunned for a minute before nodding and answered unsurely, "Um.. Yeah?"

Victor knew why, though. It was because Yuuri addressed his brother as the Ice Tiger – Victor knew his brother liked the nickname - , and not the Russian Fairy like most people did – which Yuri hated since it made him sound girlish. He knew that his brother was secretly happy being called the nickname he liked.

"I'm a fan! Can I shake hand with you?!" Yuuri suddenly beamed up and moved excitedly towards the teen, seeming to completely forgotten what he just did with Victor. And Victor was surprised that Yuuri, a talented dancer like him, would be a fan of his little brother. Although watching Yuri blushed and at loss of words was quite amusing. He noticed that Otabek also tried to stifle his laugh behind Yuri.

It was really fun to watch his brother, whose sentence would at least contain a curse or two, who was usually so talkative and selfish suddenly all quiet and shy, with Yuuri grasping his hand with both hands, shaking them with an innocent smile full of bliss. Victor made a mental note to thank Yuuri later for letting him see the side of Yuri that people rarely see.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't believe what he just saw. It was Yuri Plisetsky in flesh, someone he admired for being so talented and an amazing performer despite his young age. Of course he couldn't stop grinning when he finally half-forced Yuri to shake hands with him, seeing how cute it was when the man was flustered.

And what Yuuri realized was that Yuri Plisetsky was really beautiful beyond words. Soft-child-like face, with a greenish aqua eyes that despite his young age, was full of determination, soft golden locks draped naturally just right around his chin level, and a slender body that despite looking like a little girlish, still showed the effort he put to keep his figure perfect for figure skating.

"Um, would you mind.. releasing my hand..?" Yuri's voice dragged him back from his daydream.

"Oh, right, sorry," Yuuri immediately released his grasp on Yuri's hand. "I guess I'm too excited. But would you mind.. giving me an autograph? And a photo together too.." Yuuri asked, unconsciously putting his hand behind his neck, rubbing it although it didn't feel itchy. It was a habit when Yuuri was feeling nervous.

"I-If you want it that much then I guess I can give it to you.." Yuri replied, averting his eyes a little.

"PFFFTT! AHAHAHAHA, I'm sorry this is too funny!" Victor suddenly burst to laugh, making Yuuri confused at the reason why the man did that. But apparently it was supposed to be funny since the other man, Otabek, was also starting to laugh, although he clearly tried to hide it, but he was almost crouching with hands on his stomach.

"OLD MAN I'M SO GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! BEKA, YOU TOO THIS IS NOT FUNNY GODDAMMIT!" Yuri shouted at the two, leaving Yuuri confused as he repeatedly looking at Victor, then at Otabek, then Yuri. "I'm sorry, please ignore these two old men. Scram guys, let us teenagers have our own space," Yuri said again.

Victor laughed even more, making Yuuri blushed crimson realizing that Yuri thought he was younger than his actual age..

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, VICTOR?!" Yuri screamed again.

Victor tried to control his laugh a little, and answered Yuri's question once he was ready. "Yurio, the person in front of you is a 24-years-old guy, you know," Victor said, making Yuri lost his cool, looking at Yuuri. Yuuri didn't even know how Victor knew how old he was, probably from his profile sheet from the competition, or anything, really. Phichit was also a possibility.

"You're 24?! Seriously? Beka looks older than you and he's only 18! I thought you're around 17 or something," Yuri said, amazed. "I guess Japanese really do look younger than their age, huh?"

"Ahaha- really..?" It was the only reply Yuuri could come up with, unsure on how to reply with him suddenly being the topic.

"So, brother, let me introduce you, my boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki. We just started dating a few minutes ago," Victor suddenly stood beside Yuuri, easily slipping his hand on Yuuri's waist, making Yuuri blushed yet again.

But..

 _Wait a minute. Brother? Did he just said.._

"Brother?" Yuuri looked at Victor, wide-eyed.

Victor smiled at him before continuing his words. "And yes, Yuuri. This is my brother, Yuri Plisetsky-Nikiforov, since he insisted on keeping his original family name. He was adopted, which explains why we didn't look similar to each other. And the one dressed in all black at the back is Otabek Altin, Yurio's boyfriend and my attendant."

"Nice to meet you," Otabek said with a stoic face. It somehow reminded him of Seung Gil a little, they both had the same cool-guy aura, although clearly Otabek looked much more mature.

"Nice to meet you," Yuuri bowed.

"Well, at least he is polite. Unlike that bitch," Yuri commented, making Victor frowned. "No offense, brother. I quite like him, actually. But we both share the same name, it's gonna be confusing."

"Well, that's good if you like him. And it's not going to be confusing. We can call you Yurio, and Otabek has always called you 'Yura', hasn't he?" Victor's lips quickly turned up again, smiling and winking at Yuuri after he said it.

"YURIO IS NOT MY FUCKING NAME, OLD MAN!" The teen raged again. "I'll call you pig, then."

"P-p-p-pig?" Yuuri was flustered.

"Yurio, that's not nice," Victor frowned again. "Although Yuuri is cute but calling him a pig is too much."

"Then what should I call him?"

"Yuu~ri. With double U."

"You're so lame, Victor. I'm not going to call him that. I'll call him Katsuki then," Yuri finally said.

"That's better," Victor smiled, ruffling the golden locks.

It was confusing, refreshing and heart-warming at the same time seeing Victor interact with Yuri. And Yuuri was glad to witness it in the first place, glad to be part of Victor's life, glad to know him better. Victor didn't need to tell him, it was obvious that he treasure Yuri like his own little brother, the same gaze that Mari would gave him as his older sister. He couldn't help but miss her a little.

"By the way, are you going to invite him to the party tonight?" Yuri said, suddenly changing the topic.

"I was going to, after we kiss. But you just have to come and ruin the moment," Victor walked back to the dining table, finishing the half-eaten sandwich. "Yuuri, come and finish yours too," he called.

"Excuse me, then," Yuuri said before getting back to the table, quietly finishing his meal together with Victor.

"I'll be at the guess room. Katsuki will be staying at your room, right?" Yuri said, waving and close the door before anyone could actually give him an answer.

"…" Yuuri didn't know what to say. He was still flustered as his brain tried to process what had just happened while munching – finishing the sandwich Victor made for him. He had officially started dating Victor, his first love, the man he loved more than anyone else. And the night before, apparently in his drunken state, they did 'things'. And Yuri Plisetsky, his idol, turned out to be Victor's brother, who came in right before they was about to..

Kiss.

Yuuri blushed red again.

He lifted his eyes up as he heard the other person chuckled. "You blushed so easily, didn't you," Victor said, smiling as he rested his elbow at the table, his palms now supporting his cheek. Clearly, he had finished his brunch and was observing Yuuri.

"So.."

"So?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What party are you going to invite me to?" Yuuri asked.

"Christmas party. And my birthday party. Usually my family celebrated it together, so.. yeah. On Christmas Eve," Victor said. "I've sent the invitations to all the finalists, along with the masks. Well, except for yours. I got it here with me," he continued.

"Masked party, huh? Fancy. But I don't think I had a suit to go to that," Yuuri said, finally sipping the orange juice, loving the taste.

"That's.. taken care of. I've asked my secretary to buy you a set, since yours are going to the laundry. I hope you don't mind," Victor answered.

Yuuri nearly choked on the answer. He didn't expect Victor would go to such measure before he actually get a yes from him first, although he would love to accept the invitation.

"So, would you like to go as my date there?" Victor asked again, gently caressing Yuuri's hand, sending a tingle to his body.

"If you don't mind having me as your date, then, yes," Yuuri smiled.

* * *

Victor didn't know how to describe Yuuri Katsuki. This man was innocent, a little shy at times, but surely gave him the most brilliant smile that a person could ever give him. Sexy, of course, if he remembered what they did the night before. But it all was probably because he was just like that.

 _Or he is really good at acting his part._ Victor's mind spoke before he could stop it. The side of him that had always been careful, too careful sometimes, when it came to human relationships. He had never trust anyone but himself.

 _No. I think Yuuri Katsuki is not like that._ Another part of him spoke. It was funny when his inner self had a conflict on his own, one that he had never experienced before, since his hunch had always been spot on. He chose to trust his instinct this time. After all, he really thought that maybe he could find it with Yuuri, the two things he had been missing. His love and his life. Maybe he could really fall in love with Yuuri.

"So, what time are we supposed to go to the party?" Yuuri asked, gaining his attention once more.

"A little after six would be fine. So we got more than 5 hours to spend.. shall we get to know each other? I'm sorry, I know the order is a little mixed up," Victor chuckled.

"It's fine.. I would love it.. getting to know you," Yuuri smiled coyly, blushing a little, making Victor thought again how adorable his boyfriend was. And he smiled at the thought.

 _My boyfriend._

"Would you prefer my room, or the sofa?" Victor asked casually.

"Whichever is more comfortable for you," Yuuri answered as he cleaned up the table. "Would it be okay if I wash the dishes? Thank you for the sandwich though. They are delicious."

"I'll help you. And regarding where.. let's just go to my room. I don't want my brother to come out suddenly and giving us rude comments," Victor rolled his eyes as he helped Yuuri rinse the dishes.

Once they were done, Victor half-dragged the shy Yuuri to the bedroom and took a comfortable position on the bed, casually leaning against the pillows. Yuuri sat at the edge of the bed, a gesture that Victor thought as maintaining enough distance because he was still shy for what happened the night before, despite not remembering any of it.

Yuuri fidgeted uncomfortably, barely, but enough for Victor to notice it. Victor almost smiled watching someone so innocent at the age of 24, maybe not so when drunk, but definitely innocent for now. Victor just have to open a conversation to make Yuuri more comfortable around him. He took Yuuri's hands with his, softly tracing small circles with his thumb, trying to show his affections towards the younger man. To be truthful, Victor himself was a little at lost since he never had to do so with his previous 'partner' and especially not Anya.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that you dislike. I just want to talk with you, get to know you better, would that be okay?" Victor asked softly, smiled as the man nodded shyly. "Let's play 20 questions!" Victor exclaimed. He knew the game before, but he was never curious enough to ask anyone anything, so usually all the girls who asked him to play the game in his younger days ended up giving up on trying. But it was different with Yuuri. Victor had this curiosity towards the raven-haired man, and definitely would want to know more about him. And maybe he would tell Victor about the reason why he was in the hospital back then.

* * *

"Really?" Yuuri chuckled at the sudden exclamation. "20 questions?"

"Yep. You can't lie, okay?" Victor winked.

"Who's going first?" He asked.

"I'll go first. First question, what's your favourite color?"

 _The color of your eyes._ Yuuri answered inside his heart, but surely he couldn't voice it out. "Blue. Yours?" Yuuri simply answered.

"I used to love blue, but now I'm more biased towards black," Victor said, caressing Yuuri's hair and smiled, making him flushed red again. "Second one, your turn."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Beef Stroganoff and Potato Okroshka, I had never been able to choose between the two. What about yours?"

"I would love to taste them sometimes. Mine is Katsudon. If you've stayed long enough in Japan, you should have tasted it at least once, it's great."

"Oh! I know that one. It's delicious!" Victor beamed up at the mention of Katsudon. "Next. Your birthday?"

"29th of November. And yours is on Christmas, which is tomorrow." Victor nodded, and Yuuri proceeds with his next questions.

The conversation seemed to drag on longer than it was supposed to be, talking about this and that, expanding each answer by asking more questions that definitely exceeded the 20. Yuuri found Victor was highly interesting, for interested in classical and jazz music, in classical literature like Shakespeare's, but lately he seemed to be interested in a more modern one as well. Victor also talked about what he do, how he work and what kind of work he was doing, even a little bit about the reason why he was engaged with Anya.

Victor, on the other hand, was asking about Yuuri personally, about his family and friends, his hobby, what kind of dance he did, and his passions aside from dancing, basically all about Yuuri as a person. Yuuri didn't mind telling him, including about Vicchan, and he enjoyed listening to Victor's part of the story as well.

Both of them laughed, comfortable and obviously enjoying each other's presence. It was much more personal for Yuuri now, since Victor knew all about himself, rather than the time when Victor was a spirit and he would be the only one doing the talking, telling Victor all about himself. Knowing about Victor was a good thing, but Yuuri was a little concerned since according to Victor, he had been busying himself with his work, of course resulting in the expansion of the Nikiforov empire in the business world, but in return, at least in Yuuri's opinion, taking his time for himself, for him to enjoy his life.

"We really outdid the twenty questions, right?" Victor said, smiling. Yuuri smiled back, feeling warmth from his hand that Victor didn't let go at all.

"That we did."

"Let's make this our last two, then, Yuuri," Victor said. "Then we should prepare for the party."

"You first," Yuuri said, unable to look away from the ocean colored eyes.

Victor seemed to be thinking, considering his last question properly. "I really wanted to ask this, but you are free to not answer if you didn't want to answer." Yuuri nodded at the sudden seriousness, preparing himself for whatever he would be asked.

"How did you ended up at the hospital the day I woke up?" Victor asked, his eyes seemed to be pleading for Yuuri to tell the truth.

Yuuri was startled at the question, definitely one that he didn't expect, especially since he thought Victor wouldn't remember that for they only met at a brief moment. He tried to weigh his answer, whether to tell him the truth or just leave it be. But he didn't want to tie Victor down just because he made a promise to him as a spirit, or saying he loved him before. On the other hand, Yuuri didn't want to remain suspicious, for it would be weird to practically be there in his hospital ward without knowing him at all.

 _Maybe I should tell him, after all. But maybe, not now._

* * *

"We met before. Maybe you didn't remember. It's just a brief encounter," Yuuri smiled. "I'll tell you more if you remember me."

Victor didn't know why, but clearly Yuuri hide something regarding them, although he respected him for his privacy, for it was Victor who gave him the choice in the first place. But it confirmed his hunch that they did meet before, so Victor might have to try his best to remember if he wanted to know.

He smiled anyway, "I'll do my best to try and remember you. Now the last question belongs to you."

"Are you.." Yuuri paused before saying his question. Victor tried to guess in his head what Yuuri want to ask, what seemed to be so hard. "Are you happy, Victor?"

Victor didn't know why, he felt a tug in his heart. No one had ever care, no one had ever even try to ask him this question, yet Yuuri, whom he barely know and remember, asked him the same question he asked for years. And he did before, he was happy, way back when he was a kid, but as he grew up he had almost forgotten the feeling. He had forgotten how to be happy at all. What is happiness anyway?

"I guess in a way, I am. I had everything everyone could only dream of, nice parents, money, cute and talented brother, people who work for me, a business empire, what more could I ask for?" Victor finally answered. "Why do you ask, if I may know?"

Yuuri seemed to be hesitating on answering, so Victor urged him by saying it would be okay to voice out his opinion. He wanted to know how Yuuri viewed him as a person anyway.

And he got the most unexpected answer.

"It's just that seeing you yesterday, in the party, and even today, it seems like you're building a wall with people around you. True, people adore you, and you are a good crowd pleaser. But if people just be a little more observant, they could see the fake smile you were displaying almost all the time. And there's just something in your eyes, something sad.. So, I just had to ask. I hope you didn't mind," Yuuri said softly, choosing his world carefully. Yuuri seemed to be afraid to disrespect him in a way.

Victor was stunned. He was sure that all his acting was perfect, that not even his brother and his parents ever asked him. It wasn't that he minded the fact that Yuuri could see through him, but he didn't really know how to react at something pointed out to him that way. And before he could stop it, he hugged the slender body belonged to the raven haired man.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked, confused. "Did I.. offend you?"

Victor shook his head, he could feel himself smiling as he pressed his lips on the skin of Yuuri's neck. "I'm not," he said. "No one has ever noticed that, so you just took me by surprise. I swore you keep on surprising me in the short period that we knew each other now."

He smiled wider as he felt the gentle hand caressing his back. Yuuri hugged him gently. And it just felt so right.

"Yuuri?" Victor murmured, still hugging him tightly. Yuuri hummed in reply. "What kind of boyfriend do you want me to be?"

Yuuri broke their hug, much to Victor's dismay, and looked straight to his eyes, red-tea to azure-blue. Then Yuuri smiled, and Victor swore he could feel his heart skipped a beat.

"Just be yourself, Victor. That would be more than enough," he said.

Victor smiled back in reply and hugged the young man again.

 _Maybe. Maybe if it's with you, I could finally feel what love is._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi Guys!**_

 _ **I'm really really sorry about the late update T_T**_

 _ **Been very busy since last week lolol;;**_

 _ **Honestly, it's like a last minute song I found about falling in love, so I made it as the title cos I think it kinda fits Victor's somehow. Here's the link!**_

 _ **watch?v=E7mz01TeNeE**_

 _ **And yeah, sorry about lots of misleading thing LOLLLL (my friend cursed me for that, she wanted me to make them kiss. Maybe a little later, yeah?)**_

 _ **And yep, I don't want Yuuri to spill the beans first cos I want Victor to somehow gradually has his memories back. How? That's a secret! But yes he will (of course, he has to!)**_

 _ **So, tell me what you think in the comments! I'm reading each and every comments you gave me, sometimes I laughed and happy cos you guys enjoy the story so far;;**_

 _ **Thank you once again and please look forward for the next chapter!**_

 _ **-LittleSnow**_


	20. Enchanted

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
 **-Enchanted, Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

"Victor?" Yuuri called as he slip into the suit Victor prepared for him.

"Yes?" Victor appeared from his walk-in closet, looking dashing with his black colored suit. "You look great, Yuuri!"

"Please tell me you are joking. I can't afford Armani, Victor," Yuuri said, feeling uncomfortable with such expensive suit. And tie. Victor had insisted to exchange his tie to something that the man chose himself, saying that he wanted to burn the tie Yuuri originally owned. Not that Yuuri mind, since the tie was bought from the 100 yen store spread all across Japan.

"I'm buying it for you, Yuuri. You just have to wear it. It suits you," Victor said again as he continue to be busying himself over which tie he wanted to wear, asking for Yuuri's opinion for the hundredth times, which Yuuri nodded to everything Victor showed since the man basically suit wearing anything. Yuuri believed that if Victor wanted to, he could easily wear a cheap T-shirt, tell people that it cost him 200 USD, and yet people would believe him.

Because for Yuuri, Victor was just that good looking. And hot. And he's officially his boyfriend now. Yuuri blushed at the thought.

"Brother, are you ready?" Yuri barged in the room in a sudden, casually walked in - to which Victor rolled his eyes – followed by no other than Otabek Altin. Yuuri smiled and slightly nodded at the two.

Yuri, as expected of Victor's brother, also looked perfect with his matching black tux, black pants, black tie and dark grey vest similar to what Otabek was wearing only that he wore magenta colored shirt, while Otabek choose a more neutral tone with classic white.

"What did I say about knocking before entering someone's room?" Victor said, frowning a little.

"Oh, hello again Katsuki. You looked great, by the way. Nice suit, although sorry you had to go along with my brother's plain taste," Yuri said nonchalantly, ignoring Victor at first. "It would take too much time to wait for you to open the door, so again, I invited myself in. Besides, I don't think you guys are in the middle of doing adult stuffs so I guess it's okay."

"Ooh? And where the hell did you learn about this adult stuffs, Yurio?" Victor asked, sneering. Yuri only averted his eyes, cursing himself for saying stupid stuff that could be used against him by his dearest brother. "Otabek, care to explain?" Victor changed his target after receiving a silent answer from Yuri.

"Uh, just.. So that he knew. I mean, one day I would like to do things with him, too," Otabek answered, still with a stoic face, but Yuuri could see that the man was a little flustered.

"Ohh, really now? You gonna do things with my little brother, huh, Otabek?" Victor asked with a menacing tone.

"Victor, it's not like-"

"So, who's the bottom between you guys?" Victor continued his question, his tone changed quickly to that of teasing.

"We haven't really gone all the-" Otabek tried to explain, and it was amusing to see the stoic face getting a little emotion on it, but before he finished his sentence, Yuri interrupted.

"VICTOR! IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS YOU DAMNED BROTHER!" Yuri shouted, his face had gotten all red. He quickly dragged Otabek and stomped out of the room. "Hurry up and finish dressing up, and please don't be such a sissy choosing tie for a whole fucking hour," he said again, peeking one last time.

The scowl was replied with only a chuckle from the two men in the room as they both exchanged a look. Of course, Yuri was still a teenager, and a cute one. And for Yuuri, Victor looked like a doting parent.

"You looked like a father for him, Victor." Yuuri couldn't help but commented.

It was replied by a dramatic horrified look on his face. "Yuuri! I can't believe that. Are you calling me old?"

"No, I'm calling you mature. Is that better?" Yuuri chuckled at his reaction. He was used to those dramatic reactions Victor used to show him when he was a spirit, and surely soon he would have to put up with all the cheesy lines that would come out from those heart-shaped lips.

 _If he decided to open up with me and be just himself, that is._

"I guess that's better than being called old," Victor said, still pouting.

"Alright, alright. Let's go out, your brother and his date are waiting. And that tie definitely suit you. I like black on you," Yuuri smiled as he buttoned up his suit and walked out of the room. Victor gave it one last look in the mirror before following him outside.

* * *

"About time!" Yuri scowled when both Victor and Yuuri finally went out of the room. Victor just grinned sheepishly at the teens, knowing that both teenagers still flustered from his teasing. He noticed the shade of red at the tip of Otabek's ears and thought probably his brother was the only one that could made him wore such expression.

But then again, everything Otabek did was for his dear brother, starting from learning martial arts to doing womanly chores such as cooking and even being slightly more active in social media – he knew since Yuri was telling him about how he pushed Otabek to create Instagram account and made sure that the guy posted at least once a week, although it ended up with his timeline full of Yuri's picture and rarely the man himself. And Victor was glad that Yuri found himself someone like that, someone that meant a world for him, and someone that think of him as his world.

He took a glance at the raven-haired man standing beside him and smiled at the thought.

 _Maybe I will finally found someone like that in you, Yuuri._

"I swore if you don't stop that, I will the one to wipe that grin off from your pretty face, Victor," Yuri said, looking irritated at whatever expression his face was making.

"Like what, exactly? And thank you for calling me pretty," Victor teased back.

"You look like a fool in love, brother. And fuck you," Yuri replied, earning a blush from his beautiful companion standing at his side. Victor paused for a moment, registering what Yuri said to him. He had never fell in love, so of course, he didn't know. But he decided that seeing the blush painted on Yuuri's face, it wasn't so bad afterall.

His mind quickly thought of a comeback. "My, my, my cute brother. That is not something you should ask from your older brother. Instead, you should try asking Otabek for that. But maybe when you're a little older, yeah?" Victor winked and chuckled when he earned a long sentence without a pause full with curse. "Language, Yurio. I need you to be at your best behavior later, okay?" Victor decided to just piss his cute little brother one last time before retrieving the boxes on the table.

He gave one to each of them and opened his own. He quickly wore the silver colored mask and looked around seeing Yuuri had already worn his as well. "Well, good thing midnight blue suited you well, Yuuri. I'm glad I choose the right one," Victor whispered to the younger man.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Yuuri smiled softly.

"It's beautiful because you're the one who wear it," Victor replied. And he swore he heard a fake gagging noise coming from the direction of his brother. Yuri was ready with his magenta colored mask, matching with his shirt and Otabek, being Otabek, definitely rocking black on him.

The group made its way downstairs to the banquet hall used yesterday. It was filled with more people, with slightly different, but similar, decorations. Perfect as usual. Victor made a mental note to give a bonus to whoever had worked hard these past two days. And to Mila, his cousin who obviously had her knack around interior design - and fashion, if Victor had to admit – besides being a rising star in the female figure skating world, just like how his cute little brother was.

And the cousin in his mind was already waving towards them excitedly, wearing a black high-slit halter gown and a matching glittery dark gray mask, causing her red hair to glow even more. "Yuratchka, Vitya! I missed you!" she said as she jumped onto Yuri, who practically struggled to get free from her embrace. Victor sometimes forgot that this woman had an insane amount of strength with her. "And Otabek, nice to see you again. Thank you for taking care of the family little kitten as always," Mila winked and replied by a nod, a faint smile, and a plead to let Yuri go.

"Mila, thank you for coming all the way here. You're a great help," Victor said, hugging the girl. "And may I introduce you to Yuuri Katsuki, he's my boyfriend. Yuuri, this is Mila Babicheva, mine and Yurio's cousin."

Victor smiled noticing the slight blush on Yuuri's cheeks. He slipped his hand to the small of Yuuri's back, urging him to move a little forward than just staying behind him.

 _Seriously, will he ever get used at me calling him my boyfriend?_

"Hello! You can call me Mila!" Mila was the first to offer her hand, which shyly answered by Yuuri's.

"Hello, Mila. You can call me Yuuri, too," Yuuri smiled.

"So you're Victor's new lover, huh? Please take care of him, okay? I swore if there's one thing that is good about this cousin of mine aside from his job would be his loyalty. If he said he'll be loyal to you, then he will be," Mila grinned and ruffled Yuri's hair.

"Old hag, you should be ruffling Victor's hair, not mine!" Yuri scowled.

"He's too tall for me, kitten," Mila laughed, making Yuuri laughed in response.

"Yuuri!" a voice was heard calling the raven haired man. Victor saw Yuuri's group yesterday coming closer to them. Phicit Chulanont was the one calling him, waving as he took a quick steps towards Yuuri. "Victor, too, hello!"

"Hello, Phichit. I hope you and your group had a good rest yesterday. And sorry for inviting you guys at such a short notice. Thank you for coming," Victor flashed his usual business smile by habit.

"No problem. The stay at your hotel is very pleasant. Besides, you prepared everything for us. Thank you," he smiled, showing the series of white teeth.

"Where's Minako-sensei?" Yuuri asked.

"Having a pleasant chat with Ms. Baranovskaya. She stayed in my room last night," Phichit answered casually.

The group introduced themselves to Victor's pack, before excusing themselves and dragged Yuuri along with them. Victor was a little displeased with the loss of warmth on his palm, but still gave Yuuri an understanding look when the man looked back as he was dragged to the side by Phichit.

Soon after, Victor didn't even have time to look back as his business partners gradually came flocking around him to have a little chat before he had to go up to the stage and gave his opening speech.

* * *

"Yuu~ri!" Phichit wore a smug grin on his face as he called his name after successfully dragged him to the side. "Spill it. You didn't go back to your room at all, and I saw one of the staff cleared up your belongings and brought it up."

"Uh.." Yuuri was a little hesitant on answering, knowing that Phichit would definitely gave him an overly exaggerated reaction. And he did not want that, not in front of Seung-Gil and Minami, not in front of Victor and his family, and most definitely not in the midst of an overly luxurious party celebrating Christmas and his boyfriend's birthday.

 _Talking about birthday, I didn't even have anything prepared for him.._

"Yuuri…" Phichit smirked. "Did you do it with him?"

Minami blushed red at Phichit sentence. "Do-do-do what- Katsuki-san?!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri blushed an even darker shade of red than Minami. "No, I did not."

"Tsk. No fun," Phichit clicked his tongue. "Oh, by the way, nice suit. Seems like Victor really love spoiling you, since you're his boyfriend now."

"How- how did you know?!" Yuuri felt his eyes widen, although it won't really show as it was hidden behind the mask.

"Hmm~ you don't even know your boyfriend posted a photo of you guys together? He tagged you, you know," Phichit teased, showing a photo of them together that Victor took after their elongated 20 questions game on his Instagram timeline. "We followed each other yesterday," he added.

Yuuri grabbed Phichit's phone and take a good look at the post.

(image)

 _ **v_nikiforov**_ _with my boyfriend yuuri-k ! Isn't he just adorable? ;)_

There were more than 200 comments posted below the caption, but Yuuri didn't expected that Victor tagged him in their selfie. It was a good photo, Victor's arms casually encircled his shoulder while the man winked at the camera, while Yuuri was a little stiff – he was obviously nervous being able to feel Victor's touch directly – but still managed to put a small smile for the camera to capture. But then again, did he ever tell Victor his account? He himself hadn't even opened it for months since Victor woke up.

"Phichit, did you tell him my account?"

"No. I thought you told him about that," Phichit answered back in confusion. "Maybe he just searched for your name?"

"I'm not sure.."

"Oh, that," Victor's voice came from behind them, startling Yuuri, making Phichit chuckled at his reaction. "I saw the notification that you followed my account, so I figured I'll just tag you there. Hope you didn't mind," Victor explained with a smile, while gently caressing Yuuri's hair, making him blush and at the same time, made Phichit squealed like his hamsters.

"Vic-" Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence as Victor beamed a smile to him. "I don't mind," Yuuri finally answered.

"Great," Victor said, slipping his hand again to circle Yuuri's slender waist. It wasn't that Yuuri mind that Victor did that, but it was the fact that him, being hugged by the Victor Nikiforov in the middle of his party and causing attraction towards him that made him feel uncomfortable. But Victor didn't seem to mind about any of that so he just stayed quiet.

"Oh my God, you guys are so cute," Phichit squealed again.

"Well, aren't we?" Victor winked towards Yuuri, making him blushed crimson yet again. "He really blushed easily, didn't he?"

"Well, only with you, but apparently not when he's drunk," Phichit joked.

"I have to agree with that," Victor nodded.

"Victor!" Someone called from behind, gaining attention from the group. "Yuuri, Phichit, Seung-Gil and Minami too!" the blonde haired doctor waved towards them, followed by another man.

"Hello, Chris-san!" Minami waved back excitedly.

"Well, well, you guys are grouping rather nicely. Let me introduce you, this is my boyfriend, Leon," Chris said, mentioning the man standing behind him. He was tall, taller than both Chris and Victor, with a wavy brown colored hair – shoulder length – parted in the middle. "And Yuuri, I really enjoyed our performance last night," Chris winked. Leon only smiled.

Yuuri blushed. His mind darted back to the video Phichit sent him in the morning, making him almost groan in distress for behaving unruly. "Oh God, please. It must be the alcohol," Yuuri said, embarrassed. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself into the pillow back in Victor's room. And after a moment, he mentally slapped himself for thinking of Victor's room instead of his own room. He wasn't even sure if Victor wanted him to stay the night.

"Then, I believe, you should drink more. You were absolutely stunning yesterday," Chris chuckled while calling for the waiter, asking him to bring them drinks. "Plum wine, lovely," Chris commented, offering one glass to Yuuri. He accepted the glass gratefully. Everyone else took a glass, except for Minami, who preferred to stick with orange juice, even if there weren't really anybody that would forbid him for not being old enough to drink.

"Don't make him drink too much, Chris. He had a terrible hangover this morning," Victor said, which Yuuri knew he was lying. It wasn't that bad, not to the point that he was vomiting or worse, and Victor wasn't even around when he woke up. But he kept his mouth shut when Victor winked at him.

"Well, at least we have one thing to celebrate. Congratulations on your newfound relationship, Victor, Yuuri. I hope it last long. And take care of him, Nikiforov. I swore if you treat him wrong, there will be people lining up to kill you, me included," Chris said jokingly. "Cheers," he raised the glass and everyone else followed.

Yuuri sipped the wine carefully, savoring the sweet taste of the drink inside his mouth. He would be fine, handling a glass or two, but he was determined to stop after that. He didn't want the incident happened in the previous night to be replayed in Victor's birthday party.

Soon after, the music began to play, and a few couples stood on the dance floor, starting to sway along with the slow music. Romantic atmosphere began to surround the area, and Yuuri noticed even Yuri and Otabek had started dancing among the couples. Yuri looked a little bashful, but still circled his hands around Otabek's neck as they swayed along with the music. Otabek, on the other hand, looked at Yuri like he was the most precious thing in the world, proven with the faint smile present on the stoic face. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at them.

"May I have this dance?" Victor offered his hand and bowed towards Yuuri, causing a few gasps heard from the guests, and an especially loud one from Chris.

"Oh boy," he heard Chris said, followed by another squeal by Phichit and Minami. And of course, Phichit being Phichit, snaps from his phone camera was heard right after.

Yuuri blushed, but still took the hand nonetheless, and whispered the word. "Yes," he said, breathless.

Victor smiled softly at him as he guided him to the dance floor. Once they reached the dance floor, Yuuri could feel all eyes on him. He felt nervous standing in the middle of the crowd like that, without even preparing what he would be dancing to. "It seems like we are attracting too much attention," Yuuri whispered.

"Must be because you're too beautiful," Victor said. He was calm and composed, casually position Yuuri's hand on both of Victor's shoulders, before putting his hands at the side of Yuuri's waist.

"You're joking, Victor. They are all looking at you," Yuuri said nervously as they begun swaying to the music and Victor hummed to the tune.

It was then that Victor let go one of his hand to hold Yuuri's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, as the pair of azure blue orbs gazing at his with adoration. "Just look at me, Yuuri. Just enjoy the music," Victor whispered softly, making Yuuri forgot about everything else, awestruck, enchanted.

And for that moment, there were only both of them. Just Yuuri and Victor.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello!_

 _Been so long. I'm working on countless WIPs on Yuri on Ice fic (and doing my work at the same time, it's killing me) but I really loved reading all your comments regarding the story so yeah, that kept me motivated to continue writing this story and posting it a.s.a.p.!_

 _And for some of you that noticed, yeah, it's turning to a fluffy romance story, instead of a supernatural one lol. Not many ghosts involved, since in my story, Yuuri tend to ignore most of the spirit he met on the streets anyway._

 _But yeah, a little spoiler, but there will be a chapter where you'll see Yuuri communicating with his ghost friends, and some other spirit at a later chapter._

 _Hope you aren't bored yet with my story and still eager to wait for an update – I know I'm not updating regularly, but still-_

 _/sigh_

 _Yep! That's all from me. Meanwhile let me immerse myself in writing the next chapter!_

 _See you soon!_

 _And thank you for reading!_

 _-Littlesnow_


	21. Ours

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The jury's out, but my choice is you**_

 _ **-Ours, Taylor Swift**_

* * *

"We should rest," Yuuri said after a few rounds of dance. Victor smiled as he watched his boyfriend's face flushed as he said it softly. Probably because they both were gaining so much attention. Yuuri might not know, but Victor knew why. He had never asked anyone to dance with him in a party before, so seeing him dancing to the music was a once in a blue moon chance. Although Victor felt that it might be changing with Yuuri by his side.

Despite saying that he had never danced a pair before, Victor could see that Yuuri was enjoying himself, definitely. When the song turned to a more up-beat tango like song, Yuuri happily spun around much to Victor's surprise. Of course, he enjoyed the sight immensely, making him putting a genuine happy face unknowingly.

At some point of the dance, Chris and Leon joined in, followed by Phichit and Seung-Gil. Seems like the two hit it well the night before, and Victor couldn't help but thanked God that Seung-Gil actually wore a decent suit like yesterday, unlike one he wore for his performance. Victor even made a note to his assistant to buy just a simple black mask for Seung-Gil because it suit him better. At the third dance, Mianami joined in with Minako as his partner, although it ended up with Minami being spun around by Minako instead.

And Victor could never missed the sight of Lilia dancing with Yakov. Both aged, but still looked helplessly in love with one another, sending a warm feeling and a proud one for being their disciple. It made Victor couldn't help but imagine how the future with Yuuri would be like one day when they grow old. Would Yuuri still look at him with the same love and fondness in his eyes? Would they still be together by then?

"Victor?" Yuuri called again, pulling Victor back from his daydream.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to dance?" Yuuri asked with a concerned eyes. "You look tired, though."

"No, let's rest and grab some drink, shall we?" Victor smiled as he guided Yuuri to the side. Many pairs of eyes still glued at them although Victor didn't mind with the attention. Despite his plain opera mask, he knew that people would still recognize him due to his unusual hair color. But many were surely fixated their eyes on Yuuri, for being his partner in their dance and he wasn't sure if the raven didn't mind with all the attention. But seeing Yuuri still standing close to Victor, he knew the answer without asking any question.

"Do you want any drink, Yuuri?" he asked, still smiling. For some reason, he just feel like doing it the whole night, smiling, that is.

"Any juice, if possible. I don't want to get drunk again tonight," Yuuri smiled.

Victor easily waved for a drink and some snacks. It just occurred to him that both hadn't had a proper meal since they both kept on chatting and dancing. The party was nowhere near finish, but Victor felt like ditching it already to cuddle with his boyfriend. But being a professional, he had to stay until the end of the party and entertain his guests as well.

Yuuri accepted the glass and took a sip before giving it back to him. "I'm going to the bathroom, Victor. I'll be back," Yuuri said as he left.

Victor just sighed and hold the two glasses still as he leaned his back to the wall. Shortly after, a few girls – daughters of his business partners, he remembered – came near him and fidgeting. It was easy to see through what they wanted but Victor knew he had to play nice.

"Um, Nikiforov-san," said Haruna, the daughter of the CEO Kiyomitsu corporation, one of his business relation – Victor did made an effort to remember everyone's names and faces even if he wasn't particularly one who cared about such thing. "G-good evening," she said, greeting him, followed by two of her friends – who clearly were below her in terms of social standing, and Victor could see by the way they pushed Haruna towards him as a way of supporting the leader of the group. "Do you remember me?"

Victor put up his best business smile before replying, "Well, of course, Kiyomitsu-san. I do remember. And good evening to you and your friends." Victor carefully eyed the lady.

 _Prim and proper, like the way she should be acting. Each word and gesture carefully calculated. She would make it big if she were to take up his father business._

Victor thought silently. In the end, he couldn't help but comparing her to Yuuri, comparing the act that were carefully calculated to something that felt more.. true. Something so innocent that it couldn't be just an act. And despite his brain telling him otherwise, he chose to trust his instinct instead.

"Ah, I'm glad," she shyly replied. "I was afraid that you wouldn't remember. We met two years ago." Her two friends quickly left Victor and Haruna alone after that.

"Well, of course. Your father specially brought you to our business meeting, the least I could do is to remember the face of his daughter," Victor replied, both hands still holding glasses.

"Um, I saw you were.. dancing. With someone," Haruna said. "Would it be.. possible.. if I were hoping for you to dance with me too?"

 _There she goes.._

"I'm sorry, I've been dancing for a few rounds so I was hoping to get some rest, actually. And as you might have known, I brought a date with me today," Victor said, keeping his expression intact.

"Huh?" Victor could see disappointment flashes through her eyes. "Is it.. the guy just now?"

"You are correct," Victor answered calmly.

"May I know which family he belong to?" Haruna asked.

"And why does it concern you, Kiyomitsu-san?" Victor asked back, glaring a little but the woman seemed to be standing on her ground.

"I was just wondering, because as far as I knew, you've never brought anyone to a party with you, not even your fiancée," Haruna answered back.

Victor sighed. "His family runs a family business back in his hometown. It's his first time here so I would love to not leave his side, if possible."

"Wha- Wait- I thought-," Haruna looked confused for a while before his lips quirks up a little to a poised smile. "I see, now. It must be that, right? I've heard rumors about your past, but right now that you're single again, you need a new 'toy' to play with you, right? And you wanted to make sure he behaves properly in a party, that's why you're keeping an eye on him, am I right?" Haruna chuckled as she said it. "It's okay, I understand. After all, Russians weren't into same-gender romance, right?"

Victor could feel a displeased feeling inside his mind to just shout at the girl for blabbering nonsense and for disgracing Yuuri. But he didn't want to make a commotion in the party he was hosting. By the time he thought of an answer, it was too late as a pair of red-tea irises looking at him with a horrified expression. Just how much of his conversation that Yuuri heard?

"Yuu-" Victor tried to call, but the man just turned his back and ran outside towards the garden. He wanted to chase after him, but there was something he should do before that.

He looked at the woman in front of her, still wearing the smug smile on her face as she 'shyly' trying to capture his gaze. And his gaze she did get. Even with a mask on, Victor was confident that he could intimidate anyone as he look down on Haruna with his ice cold glare. He was done playing nice.

"Excuse me, Kiyomitsu-san, I need to leave somewhere for a little while," he said, his tone has changed from his usual professional tone to a lower one, sounding dangerous. "And you see, to tell you the truth, the man you just look down to is not a one night thing, and he is most certainly not a toy. He is officially my boyfriend and I'm certain that he is much better than you in every aspect, especially not in that fake attitude." He purposely whispered the words in Haruna's ears, making a necessary pause here and there to make it more intimidating.

Haruna looked at him, a little terrified, but still holding that smile of hers. "I-I see, I'm sorry for offending you, Nikiforov-san."

 _If only you didn't do that, I would really consider you as a potential business partner for not faltering after being intimidated._

Victor kept the thought in his head. "Well then, excuse me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party," Victor said, back to his professional smile and left the woman without taking another glance.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't believe that he had so much fun dancing around the crowd. He was certainly not a social person, he didn't like mingling in a party and especially not dancing with so many pair of eyes looking at him as the center of attention, although mainly the credits went to his boyfriend.

Yuuri saw Victor as everything he was not, calm, confident, stunning and breathtakingly beautiful – not to mention he was very successful in the business world. Yuuri could see that being with the spirit Victor, everything was simple and it was only between both of them. On the other hand, being with the real Victor, it was overwhelming, all the attentions, all the stares, some whispers, everything made Yuuri felt smaller than he already was. Funny thing was those pair of azure blue eyes still had the same effect on him as they took all his breath away.

Yuuri sighed as he got lost in thought while washing his hands. He took off the mask and looked at himself in the mirror. Expensive suits and with his hair perfectly styled made him looked better than the usual him. Despite all that, he still felt that he was unworthy to be with the Victor Nikiforov. Anxiety had always been a big part of him after all.

He heaved a sigh and proceed to dry his hands before taking back the mask he took off previously and went outside back to Victor.

"So it's you," a woman said as he went out of the door. She was wearing a deep V neck red wrap dress with a slit that showed most part of her thigh and a matching mask. Her wavy brunette hair fell perfectly on her back. Yuuri thought she was somehow familiar.

Yuuri took a look at his surrounding but they were completely alone.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"Who else?" the woman rolled her eyes. "No one else is here."

"What about me?" Yuuri asked again, confused at what the woman could have wanted.

"Aren't you Vitya's new toy?" she asked with a haughty smile. "So he's now openly playing with guys, huh?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Yuuri asked.

The woman laughed. "You don't know me? Don't you at least have to know your 'master's' ex-fiancee's face?" she said as she took of her mask.

 _Anya. She's Anya. What's she doing here?_

"Didn't expect him to play with a dancer now," she said again, her slender fingers tracing Yuuri's jawline, making him tense with caution.

"Anya-san," Yuuri finally said.

"You're the commoner that was in Vitya's hospital room, aren't you? So now you're leeching off him? Is it because of you that Vitya broke his engagement with me?"

"No- I- I don't know what you're tal-"

"Well, I don't think he'll mind if you're leeching of him. Nice suit, by the way," she said, her tone didn't even hide that she was mocking Yuuri. "Is it a gift because the new toy satisfy him in bed last night, hm? Or maybe you were the one satisfied? Can't help it, I have to admit that he is a god in bed."

"Anya-san, I don't think Victor treated me like a toy."

"And how can you be so sure, commoner? He thrown me, his fiancée, away like a trash to play with you, didn't he? What made you so sure that he won't do the same to you?"

Yuuri hated that Anya had pinpointed what he was afraid of the most, of Victor leaving him. But deep inside, he still held on to the hope that Victor would remember him someday. "I trust him," Yuuri mustered up his courage to say the words.

"Just watch and see for yourself, boy," he heard Anya said as Yuuri stepped away from her. He's been away for quite long and he hoped that he didn't kept Victor waiting.

He looked around to find the silver-haired man, still standing at the same spot, but it seemed that he was entertaining some of his guests.

"Vic-" he called, but stopped as he overheard their conversations.

"…. I see, now. It must be that, right? I've heard rumors about your past, but right now that you're single again, you need a new 'toy' to play with you, right? And you wanted to make sure he behaves properly in a party, that's why you're keeping an eye on him, am I right?" a chuckle was heard after. "It's okay, I understand. After all, Russians weren't into same-gender romance, right?"

Yuuri froze on his feet as he heard the words. Each word was eating him alive.

 _Is that how everyone viewed me? As Victor's toy and property?_

Yuuri could feel his hands trembled from the fear.

 _What if those words were true? What if Victor only thought of me as a toy? A disposable property?_

Yuuri paled even more noticing that Victor finally looked at him.

 _I wanted to trust him. I shouldn't listen to them. I should be trusting Victor._

"Yuu-" Victor called out his name but he turned his back away.

 _Why is it so hard?_

He walked away, slowly passing through the crowds. He could feel that his tears starting to well up at the corner of his eyes so he wiped them away and put his mask back on.

Without knowing where he was going and with the will to escape for a little from the crowd, Yuuri found himself at the veranda facing the garden connected to the back side of the hotel. No one were there due to the snow and cold, but Yuuri found comfort in the dim light and the silence surrounding him. The noise from the party seemed so far away now.

Yuuri sat at a bench and looked at the garden, mostly covered with snow that fell gently. His breath slowly created a fog of air as the cold started to get to him. He sighed and he looked to the floor, playing with his foots.

 _I was afraid of hearing Victor's answer just now. What if he said I was actually a toy for him?_

Yuuri felt a stab in his heart.

 _No. I shouldn't think that way. I chose this. I know the consequences. I was the one who wanted to stay as long as he wanted me to._

" _ **You're the one I love!"**_ he tried to remember what Victor told him before. It was his safe haven, something he hold on to when he felt anxious about himself. Something the spirit Victor told him when he felt inferior to Anya.

" _ **Please, Yuuri. Don't say that we haven't started anything. We have. You said you're willing to try. I promised you forever, didn't I?"**_

" _ **I love you, Katsuki Yuuri. I love you."**_

" _ **Yuuri."**_

It was hard for him to go down the memory lane, but he needed it now. He needed to remember the voice that had always been softly calling his name. And he could still remember how heartbroken Victor was when Yuuri broke down and give in to his anxiety.

That was why Yuuri needed to be strong at stood up by himself right now. Yuuri tried to calm himself from the messy sobs that he let out as soon as he sat down.

"Yuuri," he heard the sweet voice he loved calling his name as he saw a pair of black shoes in front of his.

Yuuri ignored the call of his name and tried to muffle his sobs. He didn't want Victor to see how pathetic he was. He didn't expect Victor to go after him in the first place.

"Yuuri, look at me," he said again. This time the man slowly kneeled down so he could be at the same eyelevel as Yuuri.

Yuuri bowed down even lower, trying to hide his crying face but Victor stopped him as he gently placed both of his hand on Yuuri's cheeks, caressing him softly.

"Vi-Victor.." Yuuri broke down in sobs as Victor gently took off the mask and wiped the tears away.

"Ssh, Yuuri. You shouldn't be crying outside like this. You'll get sick and I don't want that," Victor's voice were soft, genuinely concerned. The silver-haired smiled weakly at him.

"Is- Am I- Are what they saying true?" Yuuri sobbed, trying to say the words. "Am I just a toy?" Yuuri asked, trying to seek the answer inside the blue eyes.

"No, you're not. You're my boyfriend and I'm attracted to you. I wanted you close to me, so that's why we are starting something between us. And please don't listen to that woman, Kiyomitsu-san doesn't know you, she doesn't know me either," Victor said as he hugged him close and softly caressed his hair. "Do you trust me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, he felt much calmer as he felt warmth in Victor's embrace.

"Good," Yuuri could feel Victor's smile as he said it. "Now, do you want to calm down first and get inside with me, or do you want to go back to my room first? If you choose the later, I would like to accompany you, but I can't leave until the party ends, sadly," Victor asked.

"Huh?" It took a while for Yuuri to process what Victor just said and it made him spontaneously pushed Victor back from their hug. "To your room?"

"Do you not want to?" Victor asked back.

"It's not that.. It's just- I mean- I thought I'll be going back in my room tonight.."

"Well, it's fine if you want to go back to your room.." Victor said, looking a little disappointed. "I just want to be close to you."

"I-It's not like that, I also want to be with you," Yuuri said stuttering a little and felt his cheeks getting warm as soon as he finished the sentence. "I just thought that, because yesterday it was just.. you helping me.."

"Yuuri~~!" Victor exclaimed, revealing the heart-shaped smile he missed so much as he hugged him again.

"Vi-Victor! We're in public!"

"Ooh~ Don't worry, no one is at the veranda with this cold weather surrounding us," Victor winked. "So, which one is it? Going back first or..?"

"I'll wait until the party ends, then let's go back to your room after.." Yuuri said shyly, his voice slowly turning to a whisper.

"Then, shall we?" Victor got up and offered his hands to help Yuuri stood. "Let's have some meal as well, we haven't eaten anything at all. I'll need to pamper my boyfriend who is sulking~" Victor said, pinching his cheek playfully.

Yuuri answered with nothing but a hum as he accepted Victor's hand and head back in, both now smiling happily at each other.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hello!_

 _Early updates y'all!_

 _I'm just so hyped up to write since I'm introducing another character (that I shall happily let you punch her)_

 _I was surprised with myself since originally I wanted to make Victor character super cold towards other people aside from his family, but I decided to go with the gentle (only to Yuuri) Victor instead. Forgive me for loving fluffy romance a little too much, yes._

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think xD_

 _Thank you for reading as always!_

 _-Littlesnow_


	22. Night after the party

It was almost 11 p.m. when both Victor and Yuuri went back to the penthouse. Both of them were welcomed by Yuri and Otabek, who had changed to a matching pair of comfortable tiger-stripe printed sleepwear – orange for Yuri and white for Otabek – with Yuri comfortably snuggling in Otabek's embrace, resting his head on his shoulder while watching the television. Yuuri could faintly hear the announcer said something about Yuri Plisetsky's performance. He guessed it was something about this year Grand Prix final.

Yuuri regretted the fact that he had not watched any of the teen's performance this year, due to him being depressed and busy with his own choreography, however he now really wanted to watch it with them.

"Yo, idiot brother. Finally you're back. How was the party?" Yuri asked, not even bothering to move his head away from his boyfriend's shoulder. Otabek, on the other hand, gave them a polite nod before turning his attention back to the flat screen.

"The usual, really. Entertaining the guests has never been my hobby," Victor said as he loosen his tie up and took off his suit. Yuuri could felt Victor's hand once again encircled his back as he continued, "But it's better this year, with Yuuri around." He blushed as Victor ended the sentence with a wink.

"Oh God, Nikiforov. Please do keep your perverted hands to yourself when I'm around," Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really now? Like you're one to talk," Victor smirked at the obvious PDA of the teens. "And technically, you're a Nikiforov too. And at least you should tone down the tiger printed outfits. I really pity Otabek for having to wear that costume, with the ears, no less."

It was replied by a glare from the younger brother, but Victor seemed to pay him no mind, making Yuuri wanted to chuckle at the interaction. He had always been the one to let his sister do whatever she wanted after all.

"Beautiful triple axel! As expected from the Russian fairy!" Yuuri heard the commentator said, gaining his interest to the television.

"Which performance is this? The SP or FS?" Yuuri asked as he sat comfortably beside the teen.

"The FS. Lilia forced me to use that ridiculous outfit. I personally loved my Gala Performance more."

Yuuri replied with nothing but his full attention on the screen, making him even didn't realize that Victor sat beside him and watched him with interested eyes.

"You're really really good. Ah, I shouldn't have stopped watching your performance. It was beautiful, Yuri. Congratulations on gold."

"I'm a little hurt that you haven't watched it but with that comment, you're forgiven," Yuri gave a childish smile.

Victor chuckled at that. "You're certainly easy to please, brother," he said replied by another glare from the younger brother.

"May I see your Gala Performance, too?" Yuuri asked, his eyes beaming with happiness.

Yuri's "Yes! Of course!" and Otabek's sudden choke came almost at the same time.

"Um, if I may have a say in this, I think it's better if you see it on your own…" Otabek said unsurely.

"Ooh! A reaction from the pokerfaced Altin! I wonder why, huh?" now it was Victor who was interested.

"Beka! Don't worry. You're totally cool in that performance. I've told you!" Yuri said proudly, snatching the remote and quickly typed "Yuri Plisetsky 2016 GPF Gala Performance" in the search box before Otabek could stop him.

Yuuri dropped his jaw as the music began to play. It wasn't that soft tune and elegant music that he usually associate with Yuri, but a blasting sound of rock music coming out from the sound system. Yuri was at the center, starting to move around, a little tease by slightly revealing his bare shoulder and sliced back tank top.

And soon after, Otabek was seen at the side of the rink, becoming part of Yuri's performance, removing one of Yuri's glove by hand and another with his teeth, making the audience cheered – or screamed, Yuuri wasn't sure – due to the sensual act. The performance ended with Yuri 'died' being 'shot' by Otabek and the cheers exploded.

It was a brilliant performance, really, interesting and unusual just like how unusual it was to see Otabek blushed crimson as the video ended.

Victor smiled and it seemed that he couldn't help but tease the two. "You teenagers are so bold, I see. Trying to be erotic, yeah?" he said smirking, but slowly circling his arms around Yuuri's waist and rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder from the back. Yuuri swore that almost made his heart stopped. One of the things that was similar to the Victor he knew and the current Victor was that they are completely casual about skin-ship.

"Why don't you just admit it was awesome, brother?" Yuri replied, smirking back at Victor.

"Oh, but my Yuuri wouldn't lose to you, you see."

"Is he a figure skater?"

"No, he's a dancer. Try serching 'Katsuki Yuuri Eros' in Youtube."

Yuri didn't wait to type it in, and Yuuri was blushing red due to the fact that there were a lot of his performance as the search result. Yuri chose one from the official account of the competition, making sure it was in HD. "Oh it was the counterpart of the song I used last year!" Yuri exclaimed as the song began to play.

As he noticed that the teens were completely absorbed in his performance on screen, he stole a glance towards the proudly-smiling Victor who sat beside him. "How did you even know about that?" he whispered.

"I did a research on you yesterday. And I believe Eros is the second most amazing performance I've seen from you. First one was the one I saw yesterday.. wait, maybe the pole dance was first…"

"Victor!" Yuuri shushed, embarrassed with the topic of his drunken state.

"Don't worry, you're absolutely sexy when you're drunk," Victor whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers up to his spine.

"That's not- Oh my god, I swore I would never get drunk in front of you again," Yuuri said, trying to hide his face from the Russian.

"Is there any other performance that you'd recommend?" Yuri asked, making him glad that the teen interrupted their whispering arguments.

"What about the one yesterday? The Baranovskaya's Dance Competition," Victor suggested. "Absolutely one at my top 3 most favorite among my Yuuri's performance."

"The one Lilia was judging? Did he win?"

"First place."

"You're kidding. REALLY?!"

"Yep. I was judging beside her. She was saying that he deserve at least the top three."

"Lilia was very strict. If you weren't up to her standards, she would even emptied the first place. Trust me, I trained under her, it was a living hell, which made me understand her completely," Yuri said. "I'm so gonna watch this."

Yuuri could only wished that the Nikiforov siblings would stop paying attention to his performance – blame his own insecurities for that – but nevertheless, happy with the fact that both praised his performance as they watched it. It was a performance meant for Victor after all.

"Hei, Katsuki," Yuri said with his eyes shining like a kid. "Did you do the choreography yourself?"

"Well, Minako-sensei did help me with some part, but.. yes. I did most of it myself," he answered unsurely.

"Awesome! You really have to choreograph for me for the next season!"

"Wait- but- I- Yuri, I've never done choreography for a figure skater. Even more so, a gold medalist like you!"

"It's okay. We have Lilia. I could make a change here and there myself, too."

"Well, isn't that great?" Victor smiled, "And while at that, Yuuri, you could move in with me in Russia, if you don't mind, of course."

"Wait- Move in with- What?" He asked, confused with what Victor just said, afraid that he misheard the sentences.

"Move in with me? In Russia? You do know that the first place gave you a chance to join Lilia's ballet company in Russia, don't you? Hers is on par or even better than the Bolshoi."

"You're kidding me," Yuuri replied, deadpanned with the fact that he didn't even checked what kind of prizes he got from winning the competition. He wasn't even interested in joining in the first place. But it was different when Victor was watching him dance, despite not knowing whether that Victor was real or just his imagination running wild.

"You really don't know?" Victor seemed to be surprised with his response.

"What the heck! Katsuki! You're really hilarious! But that means it would make it easier for me if you move to Russia with my brother. I'll talk to Lilia about the choreography." Yuri laughed as he saw Yuuri's expression.

"… I really don't know."

"Well, whatever. But I gotta have you as my choreographer. I really like it, your dance. No one could keep their eyes off you when you perform like that," Yuri said.

"So, you're moving in to Russia with me, right?" Victor back-hugged him, winking as he said it. "Well, there's a lot to prepare, your documents and such. I could teach you at least basic Russian while we're at that, but most of Lilia's members could converse in English, or so I heard."

Yuuri could only shyly nod, at both Nikiforovs requests.

"Great. Now that I get what I want, I really want to go to sleep. It's nearing midnight and I should get some sleep and leave you two lovebirds. By the way, Victor, you really should keep your PDA syndrome at a minimum level," Yuri said casually, waving his hand as he retreated back to his own room with Otabek – who said a polite goodnight to the older pair. "Especially in front of me. That's gross," he added.

"Well, sure, but don't blame me for not remembering what you said. My Yuuri is too alluring after all," Victor chuckled. "By the way, Altin. Hands off my little brother, okay? Even after a performance like that, wait until he's at least 17 before putting your hands on him." Victor said it calmly, with a joking tone of his own.

"VICTOR! THAT IS REALLY NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! I know you've fucked Katsuki, but please hands off my business with my boyfriend." Yuuri could only hide his face again hearing the sentence, since he didn't even remember how they did that the night before. "What?" Yuri asked again, looking unsure.

"We haven't done it," Victor said seriously.

"You haven't?! Wait- what, Katsuki you –"

"We haven't. Yuuri was drunk last night," Victor said casually. "He slept on my bed, that's all."

"Wow.. To actually hear that coming from you who reeked different perfume almost every night back then.." Yuri said, mumbling to himself. "Well anyway, gotta go. I need my beauty sleep. Night guys."

"Good night," Otabek said politely.

"Remember kids, no touching tonight," Victor said one last time.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN," they could hear Yuri shouted in response from the door.

"…" After the teen left, Yuuri kept his silence, unsure of what to feel. Partly glad that he didn't actually had sex with Victor the night before, partly disappointed that it didn't actually happen, but the most obvious of all was the tingling annoyance that shouldn't be there when he heard Yuri said how Victor was sleeping around in the past. He was jealous. Jealous of not meeting Victor earlier, jealous of not being able to touch him earlier, and yet he knew that it was completely wrong for him to think about it. Victor's past didn't mean the Victor now. Besides, Victor had said that he would be loyal to him.

 _But still.._

"Yuuri," Victor's soothing voice reached his ears as he felt his face being cupped gently by the pale gentle hands. "What are you so deep in thought for?" Victor asked, smiling softly, making his anxiety somewhat gone just a little.

"It's.. nothing," Yuuri answered shyly, afraid that Victor actually knew the childish thought he had just before.

"Hmm," Victor looked at him, clearly not buying his excuse. "Judging by your reaction.. Are you possibly.. jealous?"

"Huh?" Yuuri felt his eyes widened. "N-no-no, no! I'm not. It's just.."

"Because Yurio said I've had my share of fooling around when I was young?" he asked again.

"…" Yuuri nodded weakly, averting his eyes from the clear blue orbs that seemed to be able to see through him.

"Yuuri, no, please, look at me," Victor said again, gently gripping both of Yuuri's hands, patiently waiting until he reverted his eyes back to see him before starting again. "I know it must felt uncomfortable hearing that, but I've stopped. I'm serious when I said I will treasure you. I wanted to try it with you, to find my happiness. This might sounds weird, but I'm attracted to you, like I've never been before." Victor gently lifted his hands and kissed the back of Yuuri's palms one by one. "Will you trust me?"

"Okay," was the only word that slipped through his mouth as he nodded.

"Great!" Victor's voice sounds happier. "You should really stop being anxious about me, Yuuri. I'm your boyfriend now, so you should try to be more open to me."

 _I was, Victor. I was, before. But now, you're like a completely new person, and yet…_

"I will," he still answered, forcing to smile a little, despite being just a little sad remembering about how they were back when Victor was still in his spirit form.

Victor hummed and hugged him, healing a little of his aching heart when he found how perfect he fit the crook of Victor's neck, and how real it was to actually touch the living Victor in front of him. Constantly reminding himself that what was important was Victor to be awake, alive and well. "Thank you," he smiled as he heard Victor whispered the word.

"No, Victor. Thank you. I'm sorry for being anxious all the time. You have to calm me down more than once today," Yuuri said, comfortable in Victor's embrace.

"That's okay, as long as you're happy," Victor said as he stroke the black strands of his hair. "And we got to rest. Let's head back to the room? You can have the bathroom first."

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, I'll take the bathroom first."

After cleaning themselves and changing to their pajamas, both of them laid on the bed. Victor had to keep himself from chuckling seeing how nervous Yuuri was, keeping a distance between the two of them. Seeing the drunk and sexy Yuuri was a sight, but the meek and shy Yuuri was not bad either. He just thought how adorable his boyfriend was.

"So- um," he could hear the nervousness in Yuuri's voice when the raven haired man trying to open up a conversation.

"Yes?"

"It's twelve," Yuuri said again.

"And?" Victor could feel his own lips quirked up to form a smile seeing a different side of Yuuri, despite having to hold himself back from attacking him. And Yuuri smelled like him didn't help at all.

"Happy Birthday," Yuuri said. "Do- do you want anything? As a gift from me?"

It was unexpected, but Victor was happy to have him as the first person to say that. And it was such a tempting offer to have. "I can ask for anything?"

"As long as it's within my capabilities," Yuuri answered so seriously that made Victor adore him yet again.

"Then can I have a kiss, from you?" he asked after thinking for a while.

But it was surprising to find Yuuri reacted with a chuckle. "That's hardly a gift at all. We're lovers, so isn't a kiss or a hug normal to have?"

"Well, I guess that's pretty normal, yes. So you'll give me a kiss then?" Victor asked, gently caressing the younger man's hand under the blanket as they faced eye to eye.

Yuuri nodded shyly. "Can you… please… close your eyes..?"

Victor complied, waiting impatiently as he felt Yuuri's breath getting closer and his grip of Victor's hand get a little harder. Victor could sense Yuuri's nervousness, but happy with the fact that Yuuri wanted him too. When he felt a soft sensation on his lips, he felt oddly familiar with the sensation. It wasn't like the feeling of lusting him like the night before, nor the feeling he experienced with his past lovers. It was something different, but something so right, just like how he felt when he hugged Yuuri in the morning. But in the back of his head, somehow he knew he had tasted his lips that way before.

The kiss was brief, but it was the first time Victor felt like he could melt while fighting his own desire to push Yuuri's back against the bed and have him his way. He grinned as he watched his boyfriend blushed crimson after their kiss.

"Oh, and I thought you said it was normal to kiss since we're lovers?" Victor couldn't help but teased him.

"Um, but it's still embarrassing to be the one initiating the kiss," Yuuri said shyly.

"Thank you, Yuuri," he said, brushing Yuuri's bangs away and kissed his forehead gently.

"But, seriously, don't you want anything for your birthday?" Yuuri asked again. Victor didn't expect him to be that stubborn, but glad that he learnt something new anyway.

 _I want you,_ he thought silently. But he knew it was too soon. They barely knew each other, and he wanted to treasure Yuuri properly and wait until the other man was fully ready. "Having you here is a gift enough," he decided to say.

"Hmm, maybe I can bake a cake for you and cook dinner?" Yuuri offered.

"Oh? And what would you offer to make, chef?" He asked, interested in the offer.

"Hmm," Yuuri seemed to be deep in thought for a little while. "In my family, we usually make a birthday cake, and have Katsudon for dinner."

"Katsudon as in your favourite food right?" Victor asked, remembered Yuuri told him about it when they chatted in the party. "I would love to try the family recipe."

"Ah, I hope I won't disappoint. Mine isn't anywhere as good as how my mother made it," Yuuri said, making Victor smiled at every reaction the other man threw at him.

"It's okay, I believe it will taste good if you made it," Victor caressed Yuuri's hair. "And for now, we have to sleep. It's late, and Yurio would surely wanted us to bring him around tomorrow."

"Even though it's your birthday?"

"He'll drag me even if it's my birthday. He's really spoiled. I'm wondering how Otabek could keep up with him all this time. Must be hard," Victor chuckled at his own thought.

"Well, they seemed to be really in love with each other," Yuuri replied.

"They've been together since they were kids, after all," Victor agreed. _And I hope we both could be like that too, one day._ He added in his mind.

Yuuri hummed and snuggled closer to him, letting his head rest on Victor's arm and brought their body close together. Victor was surprised with the sudden boldness, but somehow it looked so natural for Yuuri to be closer to him, and just how natural it was to have Yuuri to do that if they slept together. How natural it was for them to be together, as if they've been doing so for so long. How Yuuri seemed to have known him so well, yet sometimes he looked at Victor like a stranger did.

"Good night, Victor," Yuuri mumbled as he drifted away to a deep comfortable sleep.

"Good night, Yuuri," he said, kissing Yuuri's hair and tayed awake for a little while longer just to watch Yuuri sleep.

Meanwhile, in the other room..

"Hey, Beka," Yuri said as he snuggled up comfortably between Otabek's arms.

"Hm?" Otabek replied, mumbling sleepily. "Yura?" He asked again as he heard no answer.

"Just.. I've never seen Victor like that before," he said, taking a peek towards the older teen. "He's been a little weird since he woke up, I know. But I've never seen him so.. trusting? Loving? Like Katsuki meant the world to him."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is, since he was such a dick before. But, I'm just so afraid for him."

"Katsuki seemed like a good guy, though," Otabek said, kissing away the discomfort that was shown on the blonde haired boy.

"Hmm, I love when you do that, but I'm still worried. If Katsuki were to ever leave him.."

"Yura, don't worry too much. Victor is a grown up man, much more mature than both of us. He'll handle it, like how he always has," Otabek said softly as he cupped Yuri's face. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so.. And I forgot to mention that I saw that bitch at the party. I think Victor should know, just in case."

"I understand. But right now, we should sleep. You promised Lilia to take care of yourself in exchange of having a short holiday between the season, right?"

"Yes, I should. Thank you, Beka. For always taking care of me," Yuri smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Good night, Tiger," Otabek smiled back and kissed him goodnight.

A/N

Hey, Guys!

I'm alive and well! Sorry for not updating for- months. LOL

Yes, I've been busy ever since I resigned from my job and work independently. So I barely have time to type in all my stories. /cry

I'll try to keep it updated, at least until this story is finished. After that, if I ever made a new fanfiction, I'll post it once I complete everything ;;;

I don't know if you're still interested in reading, but I hope you do! Thank you if you're still reading it. Leave some comments so I'll know you guys are still alive and well too!

Once again, sorry for the late update TT_TT

~Littlesnow


	23. Happy Birthday, Victor!

The morning of his birthday was started with a bang on the door of his bedroom and a loud shout from his brother. As he woke up, he wondered just how long had it been since he ever slept so soundly.

"Old man, wake up! I know it's a holiday, and it's your birthday, but you've never been the type to sleep so much, so wake up now and let's have a breakfast together since Beka has finished preparing one. And please do remember that I want coffee in the morning so don't throw the one I bought before!"

 _Oh boy, as noisy as ever, my baby brother._

"Hmm, why is it so noisy…?" the man in his embrace mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. "Huh.. Who..?" Yuuri looked at him confusedly before backing away so suddenly that he almost fell off the bed.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Victor panicked a little.

"Vi-Victor?!"

"Yes?"

"Wait a min- oh, right, I was staying over."

"Ahaha, what's with you? So cute," he laughed, clearly smitten by the younger man.

"LIKE I SAID, HURRY THE HELL UP!" Yuri shouted again from behind the door.

"What time is it?" Yuuri asked again.

"Wait a minute," Victor said as he reached up to his cellphone. "Ten-fifteen. Wow, I've never slept that long in my life. Oh wait, I did, two years."

"THAT WAS A BAD JOKE, OLD MAN. NOW HURRY UP," Yuri unexpectedly answer.

"Alright, alright, I will," Victor laughed it off, a little too late to notice a slight change in Yuuri's expression. "Wanna bathe together to save time?" he offered his lover.

"Wha- no!" Yuuri said a little louder as his face turned beet red.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But one day, okay? When you're ready, I would like to have one with you. And by the way," Victor stood and walked around to Yuuri's side before leaned in for a quick kiss. "Morning, Yuuri."

Yuuri hide his embarrassed face with the blanket before peeking as Victor went to the bathroom and replied. "Morning, Victor…"

"And before you, Yurio, yelled again and barge in, me and Yuuri will be ready in 15 minutes," Victor said a little louder for his brother to hear.

"You should be lucky I didn't ask Beka to kick down this damned door!" Yuri answered back again.

It didn't take long for both Yuuri and Victor to finish preparing – apparently, despite the hefty amount of personal care that Victor owned – and to be ready at the dining table, with Yuri and Otabek who seemed to enjoy their morning coffee.

"You guys took forever!" Yuri complained.

"Sorry, I really overslept," Yuuri bowed, apologizing.

"I made egg, bacon and hasbrown for breakfast, I hope you both don't mind," Otabek said. "And tea for you, Victor. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you, Altin. Perfect as always. I'm glad I left my brother in your care."

"Yeah, he's been nothing but good to me. Here's a little something by the way. Happy birthday," Yuri said, giving a black velvet box to him. "Birthday present. From me and Beka. Sorry can't give you something expensive. I want it to be something we both earned ourselves."

"Yurioooo!" Victor couldn't help but felt incredibly proud of his brother. "Can I open it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

He opened it to find a silk handkerchief. And since it's from his brother.. "Thank you, Otabek. You must be the one to suggest that he should choose this color for the tiger print," Victor chuckled as he saw a gray-black tiger-printed handkerchief inside the box.

"What! Tiger prints are cool!" Yuri scowled at the reaction.

"I know, I know. But thanks anyway. I'll treasure it."

"You better be." Yuri nodded. "Anyway, Katsuki, what did you give him as a present?" He asked the man who were smiling looking at the other three.

"Oh, um.. I.."

"Do you really wanna know?" Victor asked, casually circling his arm around Yuuri's waist. He smiled noticing the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Hell, yeah! Come on, tell me."

"He is going to… Cook for our dinner! And bake a cake for me!"

"Oh, you can cook?!"

"Just some simple meal, yeah. For the cake, it's just something I learned before, please don't expect too highly of it," Yuuri said, smiling.

"Hmm, at least you're able to. I can do it a little, but Beka is the better cook. And one more warning, don't ever let my brother hold a knife or work with the stove. It's going to be hell."

"Oh, I didn't know that! Really?" Yuuri asked excitedly.

"Cooking is not really my strong point.." he answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he's basically a money making machine. A workaholic," Otabek responded.

Yuuri hummed. "But it's amazing to be so successful in such a young age. You're not even thirty."

Victor hugged Yuuri and squeeze him a little. "Yuuri! You're the only one who said I'm young! I'm so happy~~~"

"Gross," Yuri made a puking sound. "And Victor, you're old. Accept that."

"But I got Yuuri~~" he replied acting cute, which made the teen rolled his eyes.

"Go get a room, you two!"

"You're the one who asked us to come out~"

"Yura, I thought you wanted to tell him something?" Otabek suddenly said.

"Oh right. It's about Anya," Yuri turned serious.

"What about her?"

"She was in the party last night," Yuri answered. "Maybe she was desperate to get you back? Georgi basically got a new girlfriend already after she dumped him. I think usually they will break up and reconcile, but it's not possible anymore, right? Serve that bitch right."

Victor took a glance at Yuuri as he felt the Japanese's body tensed a little upon hearing the name. "Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"No.. it's.. nothing."

"Did you meet her?" he asked again, answered by a weak nod. Victor sighed. "I should've told the staff to double check the guest lists. I'm sorry, did she do anything to you?"

"It's.. nothing new," Yuuri answered, avoiding the topic. "We should eat, or it'll turn cold."

Everyone followed as Yuuri took the first bite and spend the late breakfast in silence.

~*~  
"You guys ready?" Victor asked as he leisurely waited for the group to finish their preparation by sitting on the sofa. The man wore a comfortable black pants, black turtleneck sweater, a layer of white shirt and adding another layer of black trench coat, making him looking effortlessly chic and fashionable outside his usual working attire. Yuuri swore if Victor were to go out, he would be scouted as a model.

He, on the other hand, felt inadequate sitting next to Victor – he would describe himself looking like a potato beside a living greek god with only a pair of worn out jeans, a warm gray sweater and a khaki colored coat, cursing himself for not packing something more 'attractive and suitable' despite knowing very well that this was not part of his plan.

"Absolutely ready," Yuri answered. "Katsuki! Show us a good place to shop around, okay? My brother is useless since I'm sure he rarely went out to the streets."

Yuuri nodded weakly as he felt even smaller between the three fashionable men. Yuri went a little overboard with his outfit, but he thought it was awesome how the teen could mix and match those items – sunglasses, skinny leather pants, Kenzo tiger hoodie, tiger printed vest and last but not least a matching leather jacket and earring with Otabek. Otabek, despite being more toned down, still dress well in plain monochromatic color.

"Come on, let's go," Victor smiled brightly at him. Despite it being a little hard for him to actually go out and roam the streets – all due to the whole spirit thing that he could see – being able to see Victor's smile that he missed made him a little happier.

Since Victor's hotel was located in the Downtown area, Yuuri decided to bring the group to go sightseeing at the Southeast Kyoto, to the famous Fushimi-Inari-Taisha shrine. He couldn't believe it when the group said they haven't visited the main tourist spot at Kyoto.

Yuuri also couldn't stop his heart from beating too fast from having Victor resting his hand on his shoulder as they walked, making him completely unaware of passing spirits, which was convenient anyway, and making him a little warmer from the cold. Although as he had expected, bringing such eye-catching group made them stand out among the crowds. Many girls looked at them, interested but afraid to get close as Victor seemed to pay them no attention.

The shrine was a little crowded since it was already afternoon. Yuuri read it in some magazine or blog that the best time would be either morning or evening, and even better, late at night, but there was no way that he would want to take a walk when it was quiet all around – he prefer not to risk it and thought the crowds were the better option. Lucky that the group didn't complain about the crowd.

They enjoyed the walk there – Victor took a lot of photos and selfies, sometimes forcing Yuuri to join him, even when he had offered to be the one taking his photos instead, by saying something like they needed a proper couple pictures and updated lots of them to his Instagram account. Yuri and Otabek on the other hand were more focused on fussing about the foxes statues – although Yuri claimed cats to be cuter than foxes, he seemed to love them the same.

As they stopped by some restaurant during the hike, few group of girls tried to approach them, asking if they could join in, only to went back with disappointment due to Yuri's rude remarks and Victor pretending not to understand Japanese – smart, as usual.

The visit didn't take long, as Yuri said he wanted to shop around first before going to supermarket to buy Yuuri's stuffs – those things to make cake and Katsudon. The group visited Kyoto BAL and Yuri definitely enjoy shopping there, buying clothes for himself and chose a few for Otabek – all will be paid with one of the many Victor's credit cards.

"Yuuri!" Victor called as they looked around, waiting for Yuri to try on only-he-know-how-many-more clothes in the fitting room. "Try this on!" Victor said as he picked out a few casual outfits for him.

"Huh? But I couldn't possibly afford this," Yuuri declined. He knew very well that he would prefer to buy things from MUJI instead, or some discounted department store items – most of his earnings went to his dancing equipment including shoes, costumes and studio rental.

"Don't worry. I'll pay. Let me just spoil you today, please?" Victor begged cutely, with those gaze that made Yuuri unable to say no.

"Just.. this time, okay? Just because it's your birthday. I'm not really used to.. someone having to provide for me," Yuuri said softly. After all, money wasn't what he had in mind when he dated Victor few months back. "But please don't buy too much?"

Victor laughed. "I'll make sure I'll choose the best one for you."

Yuuri tried on a few, which of course didn't cost as much as a piece of clothes in Victor's closet, but still.. it was way more than he would usually buy for his own wardrobe. A top, a bottom, adding a coat, changing the top, Yuuri kept on going as Victor bombarded him with more clothes to try and it seemed that the shop attendant was happy to comply seeing how much his brother was going to spend there. Yuri had at least chose more than half available from their new arrival section.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Victor asked him, seemingly to notice a little discomfort painted on his face.

"Um, yeah. Just not used to it," Yuuri answered. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically.

"No worries!" Victor chirped. "Anything you like from what you have tried on?"

"Ah.. Um.." Yuuri wasn't sure how to answer.

"It's okay, Yuuri. I can afford this. Please choose one for me?"

"Ju-just this coat then," Yuuri tugged at one end of a brown trench coat, one that was a little similar to what Victor was wearing when they 'met' before.

"Oh! I had this kind of coat before. I'm pretty sure Yurio was the one to throw it or burn it somewhere," Victor chuckled. Yuuri knew it was the outfit he wore the day of the accident so it must have been quite.. bloody. "This one then," Victor took the coat and gave it to the shop attendant.

The shop attendant, Hana, was quick with her hands. She wrapped the coat nicely and put it inside a shopping bag and they finished their payment in less than a minute. Yuuri was quite shocked when she mentioned the price, but Victor hummed nonchalantly and paid it with his card. "Thank you," Yuuri smiled as he received the bag from her.

"Yurio, Altin, we're done here. We'll be walking around outside so just contact us when you guys are done," Victor told the other two before going out of the store. "Anything you wanted to do here?" Victor asked him softly, but Yuuri's face flushed from the thought that it was going to be only both of them.

Victor waited patiently for Yuuri's answer – maybe just him trying to be considerate since Yuuri was new to this thing, he thought – until Yuuri tugged at the end of his sleeve and said nervously. "Can I buy something for you too?"

Victor seemed to be beamed with happiness and to be very interested in the idea. He hummed, "What would it be?"

"Do you mind a matching… T-shirt…?" Yuuri asked unsurely. "Not the expensive kind, though! You can just wear it at home.. or anything, really.." his voice quieted down to the end, blushing beet red as he said and cursing himself for such a lame idea. Why even bother to offer something so ordinary when this man could basically afford everything?

"Yuu~ri!" Victor hugged him, making him a little startled from the sudden action. "I don't mind at all! In fact, I would love to wear them for a date with you!" Victor winked before kissing his temple. A few passerby must have shot them quite a look, but all Yuuri could focus on was the feeling of Victor's lips and the fact that he kissed him in public. He blushed another shade of red.

Yuuri dragged Victor to MUJI, something more appropriate for his wallet, and decided on their white and navy striped long sleeved T-shirt. It was a quick browse since the store didn't provide too many varieties, although he swore when Victor tried it on in the fitting room, he made it looked like the T-shirt was from a big brand – something like Armani, maybe.

"How was it?" Victor asked.

 _Obviously, I've never seen someone wear those basic T-shirt and looked as stunning as you._ But he kept the thought. "It suits you," Yuuri simply said. But in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't the clothes that suited Victor. It was Victor that could pull off any kind of clothes and still looked gorgeous and dashing.

"You looked awesome with it too!" Victor smiled.

"You're better, but thank you," Yuuri answered with a smile. He had learnt by now that it was a futile attempt to argue with Victor. This man was stubborn as hell back then, so he assumed that he would be the same now too.

They quickly changed back to their original outfit and proceed with the payment, with Yuuri's card this time. By the time they met with Yuri and Otabek, Yuuri noticed that Victor still couldn't wipe that funny smile off of his face.

"Stop grinning like an idiot, Brother, please," Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I'm just happy," Victor hummed.

The teen seemed to fake a gag showing how disgusted he was with Victor, and seemed to be not open for a further discussion.

"So are we going shopping for groceries or what?" Yuri asked. "Or more clothes to buy? Any other shopping place you wanted to bring me?"

Yuuri took a glance at the man that just contently watching from the sideline, although the fact was he was Yuri's boyfriend and not just some errand boy – which he looked like right now since he carried so much of Yuri's hauls of the week – pitying him a little for not having a say in that.

"Groceries, maybe. It'll be dinner time in a few hours and I needed time to prepare the food," Yuuri answered, hoping he would have enough time to prepare at all. "And cakes," he added.

"I can help," Otabek said. "I might not be the best at making Katsudon, but you can guide me. I am quite confident with me cooking skill."

"Yes, because Yurio is a picky eater," Victor chuckled. "I remember that one time when they were still a kid, Otabek had to keep trying to make pirozhki until he get the taste Yurio wanted."

"That was quite an accomplishment in my life," Otabek added, making Yuri scowl and cursed and called Otabek a traitor.

"I hate you all," Yuri ended the conversation and stomped away, leaving three chuckling as they watched the little tiger left.

~*~  
The groceries shopping went quite fast, as Otabek was the perfect assistant. Yuuri was busy choosing the meat while he let Otabek help him with the rest. He had noted the recipe in his phone and he just send the thing to Otabek, letting him choose which one to buy, as the boy knew better which one Victor had in his room. The two siblings, on the other hand, seemed to be busy choosing various healthy snacks – yes, healthy, as in those thing Yuri could actually consume to keep his diet, things in a full list made by Lilia – although Victor seemed to be taking a few unhealthy one for himself.

Happy that Yuuri got everything, he insisted to pay as it was his gift for Victor, declining the card Victor gave him, before they were on his way back home.

"I'm home," Yuuri said as he entered the room. It was funny to call Victor's room a home, but that was how it felt like, despite having to leave it in a day or so. Makkachin was already barking at them, happy to have the company back.

"Somehow I'm really happy that you called my home yours, too," Victor gave him a hug from the back, still holding all the groceries and shopping back from before.

"SERIOUSLY WE JUST GOT IN SO KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOURSELF VITYA!" Yuri couldn't help but shouted.

"You'll sound like Yakov soon, Yurio," Victor chuckled. Yuri answered by rolling his eyes.

"I'll wash up first and then prepare dinner for you guys, it will be quick," Yuuri said, chuckling at Victor being so childish. He had seen his mature side, cold side, and now back to the childish one he once knew. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. It was funny that Victor was that close and yet his heart still achingly missing him.

Otabek was ready, handing Yuuri a light blue apron as he himself wore a green one once Yuuri finished cleaning himself. Yuri and Victor was next to bathe so they were nowhere to be found around. Yuuri prepared to make the cake first before the Katsudon and Otabek was ready to follow. A strawberry shortcake, something Yuuri had always wanted to make for Victor if ever he was awake.

As they proceed with making it, Otabek, who was usually quiet started a conversation.

"You know, I've never thought that Victor would actually consume sweets. He's been.. sort of different since he woke up," he said.

Yuuri could feel his shoulder tensed a little. "Really?"

Otabek hummed. "It wasn't a bad change.. really. Like.. when we visited, he was eating a caramel pudding, or listening to an American pop-song, or suddenly ask if he could have a McDonald meal set when he used to loathe junk food so much or simply just in and out of it for a while.. Like.. he became warmer, but a little empty.. that is until I saw him with you."

"O-oh.." Yuuri wasn't sure how to react. Those were the things that Yuuri did when they sort-of 'dated' back then, but he didn't expect it would actually affect Victor when he woke up.

 _Or maybe deep down he just remembered me._ Yuuri let his wishful thinking be voiced inside his head.

"I think you're a good person, Katsuki-san. I hope Victor could truly find his happiness with you," Otabek smiled a little, just a little quirk up on the edge of his lips that quickly faded. "Strawberries' done."

"Then this one," Yuuri instructed Otabek to the next step. "I do hope he'll be happy.. with me," he added. "How was he.. before the accident?"

"Cold," was the first word he answered it with. Yuuri knew that as he could never forgotten those icy blue eyes staring at him as if he were a stranger. "A little of a playboy, an impressive businessman, but I saw him as someone who loves his family dearly. He still do. But otherwise, he was very cold."

"I see," Yuuri smiled imagining how Victor would be among his family, although he had never seen it.

"May I ask you a question, Katsuki-san? You're free to not answer my question, though."

"Yes?"

"Do you love Victor?"

Yuuri stilled a little. But the answer was obvious. "It might sound funny coming from someone who barely knew him, but yes, I do. Being with him like this was more than I could ever ask," Yuuri closed his eyes imagining those nights he had to cope up with the fact that Victor was gone, those nights when Phichit had to actually dragged him to eat, or those days when he would feel empty when he realized he was alone – alone, when Victor should had been around beaming those heart-shaped smile to him..- when he cried himself to sleep looking at their photos..

"That's what I wanted to hear," Otabek gave him a genuine smile.

Funny how fate played itself, like how Phichit told him. How he now in a relationship asked by Victor, more than happy to know Victor's family – one of them, and an attendant – and now cooked for him, something he had always wanted to do.

As he bake the cake, he prepared himself to make the Katsudon, Otabek still helping as efficiently as before. As he started to fry the pork, he felt an arms enveloping his waist from the back, making him smile.

 _Funny how I'm so used to it._ Yuuri thought as he remembered how Victor always did that when he cooked.

"Smells good," the man whispered.

Otabek gave him a knowing smile – as faint as usual – and retreated to accompany Yuri at the couch, leaving him and Victor in the kitchen.

Yuuri, still smiling at Victor's words, told him to let go unwillingly. "As much as I like you near me, I have to cook your birthday dinner, Victor."

"I can just eat pudding for tonight and cuddle with you for the rest of the night," he replied with a whine.

"I'll let you do that once you're done eating this and your cake," Yuuri said. "So be a good boy and wait with Otabek and your brother."

"I swear I'll give up the world to have you as my wife, Yuuri," Victor chuckled to his ear, making him blushed crimson. He didn't know if Victor understood what he just said, or he just said it in the spur of the moment. Nevertheless, his heart still beat like crazy upon the words. "Just call us when you're done," Victor said again as he reluctantly let go of his embrace.

 _Victor Nikiforov, I swore you'll be the death of me._

"Katsuki, whatever the hell this is, I want seconds!" Yuri shoved the bowl back to Yuuri who only answered with a hearty chuckle. "And Beka, I want you to memorize whatever the recipe is so you can make that for me when he's not around."

"It's called Katsudon. And Lilia will kill you with the amount of calories it had," Beka simply stated, but he knew better than to argue with the teen. "But I have to agree that this is delicious."

"Thank you. Mine is not as good as my mother's though," Yuuri said, happy with the compliment as he served another portion for Yuri.

"Vkusno! You're a great cook, Yuuri! I wish you were my wife," Victor said it again, making Yuuri almost dropped the bowl.

"Oh Victor, you have no idea how long our mother wanted to hear that coming out of your mouth," Yuri rolled his eyes. "Marry him then."

"Hmm, considering, but I want to take it slow with him," Victor answered back, still eating the katsudon calmly. "I really hope he want to marry me, though."

"I want to!" Yuuri exclaimed before he could even stop himself. "I mean, one day, sorry. Uh.." his face blushed crimson at the realization. "He-here's your katsudon, Yuri." He kept his head down, surely unable to look at both Nikiforov siblings in the eye.

"Yuu~ri!" Victor hugged him as he took his seat back and gave him the heart-shaped smile he loved. "I'll make sure to propose to you one day!"

"Vic- Oh my god, I'm so sorry that was- uh- embarrassing of me."

"Don't be. I'm so happy you said that, and on my birthday!"

"That's fucking gross, brother. Save that for the bedroom," Yuri scowled as he finished his second bowl. "Come on, Katsudon, bring out the cake."

"Katsudon?"

"You're good at making it, so I'm calling you that," Yuri rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

Yuuri didn't wait as he brought out the decorated cake with newly lit candles. True, the decoration wasn't the best, but Yuuri was quite confident with the taste. Hopefully they all didn't mind it less sweet than most, considering that Yuri as an athlete shouldn't consume that much sugar – and him, having a body that could gain weight easily apparently.

"Oh, you wrote 'Happy Birthday Victor' there. That's so sweet, Yuuri. Thank you. This is the best birthday," Victor smiled at him, kissing his temple after Yuuri put the cake on the table.

"Make a wish," Yuuri said softly as he urged Victor to quickly blow the candle. Victor gave him a smile and do as he said. "Happy birthday."

"I should be sad now that I'm getting older but I couldn't since this year I got you," Victor whispered before giving his first cut to Yuuri. "Thank you for appearing in my life, Yuuri."

Yuuri accepted the cake with a smile, happy that Victor thought so. It was like all he wished had just came true – to simply be happy with Victor, who was alive and well. Healthy. He could feel tears welled up at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, you're making it less sweet. This is good, really," Yuri said as he took a bite, apparently just too impatient to wait for Victor to cut him one. "I wasn't too fond of strawberry shortcake, but yours is okay."

"I'm glad you like it," Yuuri smiled.

"I have to agree. This is really good. Vkusno!" Victor smiled after he took a bite for himself. "Mmm, perfect, Yuuri, you're really amazing!" Victor throw him compliments after compliments, in multiple languages, making him soar with joy at the same time it made him blushed.

A simple thank you was all Yuuri could answer it with. A simple thank you that represent the many wishes that came true. A simple thank you for the compliments, a simple thank you for being with him, and most importantly, a simple thank you for being alive.

* * *

A/N:

Hello guys~

I'm still alive lol

Yay for finally able to update. Have been writing little by little for a chapter full of fluff. (my friend demanded more domestic Victor x Yuuri, though) and yeah, life's been hard. Sorry for the random ramble. Lol.

I still got a long chapters for this.. and.. still writing for i-practically-don't-know-how-many fics I've written, all seemed to be long series lol.

I hope I can update more though, since I really enjoy writing. It calms me down, especially fluffs. (Smut is another story but I really wanted to write another explicit story on their relationship lol)

And for those asking about Yuuri could see the spirit.. he could, yep. But he tends to ignore them anyway so I don't really put much into the story and focuses more on Victor and him instead. Hopefully that's okay with you guys ;;;_;;;

If you guys still keep up with me in this story, thank you, really, I'm so happy to have you all still waiting for the updates. And for the new readers, welcome, hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time~

-Littlesnow


	24. Happy Birthday Victor! (2)

As he stared to the blue orbs smiling at him, he couldn't even control the crazy thump inside his heart. Victor, the man that he used to lost, now in front of him, and he just spent his birthday with him. Both of them had retreated back into Victor's room after cleaning up the dishes – that include Victor accepting phone calls from Chris, who apparently also send them an expensive wine - and laid down on the bed, facing each other while holding each other's hands.

"Yuuri.." Victor whispered as he caressed his cheek with his free hand. "It's still my birthday.."

Yuuri hummed as he leaned into the touch. "Yes.."

"May I have one more gift?"

"What is it?" Yuuri was too enamored, too happy to even say no as he continued to stare at the blue orbs gazing at him lovingly.

"Do you want to move in with me? Here? Before we're going to Russia for the dance troupe," Victor asked softly, the tone explained there was a room for Yuuri to decline. "You can think about it first, I'm not pushing you into anything you dislike, okay?"

Yuuri only hummed. He knew he wanted to, but maybe it was a little too soon? A little too fast? But words escaped his mouth as a whisper before he could stop it. "Okay.. I'd like that."

He couldn't miss the way Victor beamed with happiness as the words escaped his mouth. "Oh, Yuuri.." And that was all it took to make him take back the regret of answering it so casually. He was lovestruck, happy to give it all to Victor. _His_ Victor. "I'll always welcome you here, please, just tell me if you want to move here, I'll help what I can."

Yuuri hummed in agreement as they smiled between them.

"By the way…"

"Yes..?" Yuuri answered breathlessly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I thought I told you that you don't have to ask me for every single thing?" Yuuri chuckled but stopped due to the touch of other's lips on his. Victor kissed him, nice and slow, slowly turning their position until Yuuri now beneath him. "Vic-.." he tried to speak as they took a break to catch their breath.

"Ssh.." Victor smiled lovingly, making him melt, turning his legs to jellies. Lucky that they were on the bed.

It didn't take long until Victor's lips found his again, this time more forceful than before, making Yuuri had to bite back the moan that almost escaped his lips. Would one be this sensitive just from kissing?

Yuuri had to admit that Victor was a great kisser. He could almost felt that their lips were melting into one as they kissed one another, nipping the lower lips, licking each other. The once soft and gentle kisses had turned wet, messy and sloppy as they both wanted more of each other. Tongue entwined, more licks, more sucking, more of Victor.

* * *

There was something about Yuuri, something that made Victor thought that it wasn't the first time to have Yuuri beneath him, to kiss him like this, to see him all flushed and dreamy. There was something in his mind that made him screamed it wasn't their first time, something more than just the forgotten dreams painting his sleep, something more than just his unusually quick affection towards the raven.

He could felt it under his skin, how he had touched Yuuri this way before, softer, gentler, but the sensation was all too new, too raw, too real. It made him wonder why. It made him wonder how. Was it related to the secret that Yuuri kept to himself?

But all question were lost, all words forgotten as soft moans began to escape his boyfriend's lips, seeping between their kisses. He could feel his pants tightened as Yuuri circled his arms around his neck, demanding to be closer, to have more skin contact, to just blur into one.

 _I want him._ _I want Yuuri Katsuki._

The realization struck him. When had he ever wanted someone so badly? To become his? He gasped as he broke free from the kisses, breathless – both of them it seems – and he stared at the red-tea orbs that gave him all the love he could ever wanted, the love he could ever ask, the love more than what he deserved. Love so pure that Victor couldn't even describe it as anything else. He knew Yuuri would gave his world for him and would never asked for anything in return.

The love that was so selfless it could made Victor drown in it.

Victor continued as he marvel the beauty beneath him, kissing Yuuri's forehead, his nose, his cheek, his lips, before going on to the crook of his neck while his hand roamed the skin beneath Yuuri's T-shirt, enjoying the same sweet smell he inhaled few days before, eliciting more soft moans as he bite back the urge to grind his erection to Yuuri's. Just when he thought he felt something upon his fingers, Yuuri gasped and stopped Victor for going further.

Victor could see Yuuri breathing erratically, gasping for air as he covered his body back. What was it there? Victor had seen the man naked just a few days before but he couldn't remember anything weird. Well, except the scar on his waist, but that shouldn't be something to be afraid of, right?

"So-sorry.." the voice escaping from Yuuri's lips broke his heart, as if Yuuri was so afraid of him.

"Hey, Yuuri, hey, ssh.. It's okay, it's okay," Victor gave him a room for a while before scooting closer trying to calm Yuuri down. He sighed in relief when Yuuri leaned in to his touch. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you somewhere? Or.. Am I too fast?" Victor asked unsurely.

"No.. Just.. me.. I'm- I just – I don't think I deserve you, Victor.. I'm sorry.."

"Why? I don't see any reason why, though.."

"M' ugly.. I'm nothing compared those coming to you, I- the scar-"

"Breathe, Yuuri, breathe," Victor tried to calm Yuuri down, rubbing circles at his back. "Do you know what I see now, Yuuri?"

"What?"

"I see the most beautiful person I've ever known, one so selfless and full of love. If that's not beautiful then I don't know what else do. The scar doesn't even matter, Yuuri," Victor tried to soothe Yuuri, continuing to whisper sweet words from his heart. "It doesn't make you any less perfect than you are now."

Silence was the answer, but at least his words seemed to be working as the man calmed down. "I'm crying, Victor, I'm a mess, there's no way I'm pretty now," Yuuri chuckled a little in between his sobs.

"Hmm, but you're pretty. You're beautiful, Yuuri," Victor said softly, slowly letting Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder and hugged him close, letting the remaining sobs absorbed by his shirt. "But at least I'm here now, I could properly hug you and wipe your tears away, right? I'll try my best not to hurt you, Yuuri. I'll be the one to comfort you, instead. Just like this," he said again as he kissed the top of Yuuri's head, giving Yuuri comforting pats on his back.

* * *

Yuuri stilled at the words, he couldn't even let out more sobs after hearing those words. "Vic-" he wanted to make sure, but stopped as the blue orbs gaze at him lovingly, as there wasn't any tiny bit of lie inside them.

Memories flashes back in his mind as he tried to digest the words he just heard.

" _I don't really know but as far as it goes when I became a spirit, I've never wanted to be alive as much as this. So I could properly hug you and wipe your tears away," Victor told Yuuri softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do much." He said as he smiled sadly._

" _No, it's not-," Yuuri paused as he saw the beautiful blue orbs looking at him with concern, sucking him in just like how the ocean did._

" _I promise I'll do my best not to hurt you. I'll always be the one to comfort you," Victor said softly, caressing his cheeks as Yuuri finally willing to look up._

Wide-eyed, he stared at the Russian in disbelief.

Victor had just said the very same words he said at Hasetsu beach.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth, Yuuri, don't stare at me like that," Victor giggled. "Feel better?"

Yuuri nodded as the Russian wrapped his arms around him again, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you," Yuuri whispered. _Thank you for still being the same Victor as you was back then. Thank you for remembering that deep in your heart._

Victor nuzzled into the sleeping raven beauty in his arms, who basically had just sobbed himself to sleep. He didn't understand why he would cry, thinking that the scar was ugly – He remembered Yuuri dancing topless in the party and he still looked absolutely breathtaking with that scar, or when they were making out when they were drunk.. – but whatever the reason is, he hoped that his confession made Yuuri feel better, which it seemed that it was, since Yuuri had left him off to the dreamland.

He double checked to make sure Yuuri was sleeping peacefully before carefully place him on the bed, making sure his body wouldn't be sore the next morning. He hummed, appreciating how adorable Yuuri was, but still had to make his way to the bathroom to splash some cold water to his face.

 _Get a grip, Victor. You're going to treasure him, you're going to follow his pace._

Victor implanted the will as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had always been quick, as it was just a one night flings, every touch and every kisses stayed the night and he had never committed himself to a serious relationship. Not before Anya. Not _even_ Anya. And even with Anya, he didn't have the urge to claim her as his.

His phone buzzed when he went back to the room, glad that he had put it in silent mode so it didn't disturb Yuuri's sleep. His parents were calling at such hour.

"Hello, мама?"

" _с днем рождения (Happy Birthday), Vitya!"_ Anastasia said as soon as she heard Victor's voice. _"Your father is here with me, too, he said you should have gone back to Russia instead of staying there. He's sulking not to be able to spend Christmas and your birthday with his sons."_

Victor chuckled. "Tell папа that I miss him too. It can't be helped, we're like.. super busy family." He smiled as he said the words, as he himself also wanted to spend his time with his family, but work said differently. And at least this year he got Yuuri. "The party here went well. And.. I've officially broken my engagement with Anya. I'm so sorry."

" _Nonsense, Vitya! After Yuratchka telling me what she did to you, I would be the one pestering you to break it off! I still can't believe it that she had the heart to betray you!"_ Victor couldn't help but chuckled at his mother's words, imagining how she must be pouting as she said that. His mother, Anastasia, could be such a kid sometimes. _"Talking about that, Vitya~~ I expect you to at least find someone, okay? You'll do much better with someone by your side. There's only so much you could do alone."_

"Well, regarding that…" Victor cleared his throat. "Would it be okay if that someone is a he?"

" _Of course it's oka- WAIT! DID YOU FIND SOMEONE ALREADY?! AND IT'S A HE? OH MY GOD DARLING LET'S GO TO JAPAN TOMORROW AND MEET WITH VITYA'S BOYFRIEND!"_ Victor had to hold back his laughter hearing his mother squealing and screaming on the phone. _"And Vitya! How dare you keep me in the dark like this! I demand photos! Send me, send me, okay?!"_

"He's sleeping, мама.. Don't be too loud?"

" _Oh, okay. Oh my God, he's staying with you… Vityaaa, I'm gonna end this call and I expect you to send me within 15 seconds, okay? Huh- What- Oh, Vitya, your father wanted to talk."_

" _Hello, Vitya?"_ Evgeni's voice was as charismatic as usual, business-like, but it got the warmth when talking with his family. His father was someone he aspire to be after all.

"Yes, папа?"

" _I also want to see how your boyfriend looks like."_ Victor blushed as his father said the words. It was rare for him to want something of Victor. _"You've never introduced anyone to us, and this time you actually tried to, so yes, it's okay even if it's a guy, as long as you're happy, okay?"_

"I think I could die of happiness being with him," Victor could feel himself smiled proudly as he said the words.

" _That's good. We're going to Japan in two days. We'll be having a business meeting with the Kiyomitsu, which I wish you could attend since you're the one taking care of the business in Japan, and then can you arrange a dinner with your boyfriend? Me and your mother are eager to meet him. Of course, if he agreed, we don't want to impose too much. I'll understand if it's a little early for him."_

Victor swore he heard his mother whined at the background and he chuckled at that. The last time his mother did that was when she wanted to know if Yuri and Otabek were dating and had a fight, which Victor only answered with 'They'll figure it out.'

"I don't know about his schedule, if he got class or anything, but I'll try to ask him. And yes, please tell мама I'll send his picture within 15 seconds, so she should stop whining like that," Victor chuckled.

" _увидимся (See you), Vitya."_

" _Don't forget the pictureeeeee~~"_ Anastasia's voice sounded like a whisper form the back.

"да, увидимся, папа (Yes, see you, Papa)" Victor smiled one last time before ending the call and quickly send a few photos from their trip in Fushimi-Inari-Taisha shrine to his mother.

A reply came faster than he thought.

 _Anastasia : Vitya, dear._

 _Anastasia : He's so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _Victor : I know, right?!_

 _Anastasia : I hope he'll treat you right!_

 _Victor : He will. I just know it._

 _Anastasia : That's good to hear! I won't forgive you if you made him cry!_

 _Victor : My, dear mother, I'm hurt._

 _Anastasia : He's cuter than you, Vitya :( I couldn't help it._

 _Victor : Okay, okay. I need to sleep now, it's getting late._

 _Anastasia : Good night, dear!_

 _Victor : Good night._

Victor swore he was going to have the sweetest dream after a while that night.

* * *

A/N

Early updates! Yay! (means I'm too stressed with real world problems now lol)

Short chapter of fluff and a little smut at the beginning.

Won't be long until they go all the way don't you think? *wink*

Thank you so much for popping up in the comment lol

You're the best! I love you all!

Sorry for the lame chapter title. I'm so lazy to think /sad

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll try my best to update things faster /o/

(see, I'm so all over the place even in the notes lol)

Until next time!

-Littlesnow


	25. Chapter 25

The next day went by normally, starting with waking up early, doing stretches and jogged around the area –Yuri invited him, resulting in Victor whining if he was going to be left behind and ended up with 4 people and 1 dog to run around the complex. That was before he and Victor went to the airport to drop Yuri and Otabek off. As much as Yuri liked it, he said couldn't leave his practice for too long.

The teen also told Yuuri to take care of his brother.

There weren't tears or emotional hugs when they departed, but Yuuri knew Victor would miss his younger brother no matter what. They posed for the camera one last time, a selfie, before Yuri uploaded it on his instagram account, tagging everyone on it.

 _yuri_plisetsky going back to my homeland. I'll miss Japan. But I got practices to do and competitions to win!_

 _#Japan #Kyoto #Katsudon #Boyfriend #Bro #Brosboyfriend #theyaregrosstrustme_

Yuuri chuckled as he read the captions. The four of them had exchanged contacts, although Yuuri noted that Otabek's social media's account were rarely updated, and when he did, it would mostly involve Yuri in a way that he told the world how much the other teen meant for him. Otabek was really mature for a teenager.

"I hope you enjoyed having my brother around, Yuuri," Victor smiled as they drove back home.

Yuuri nodded as he replied Yuri on the caption, giggling.

 _yuuri-k Let's have a katsudon dinner when we meet again! Ganbatte!_

Another thing he noticed was the sudden addition in his follower number, probably due to the tag Yuri made. And he wasn't really used to the sudden spotlight.

"Yuuri, as much as I love having you around, I'll get jealous if you like replying my brother more than talking to me," Victor pouted, making Yuuri laughed at how mismatched it was a guy wearing expensive suit with a Gucci sunglasses pouted like a child. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiii."

"Okay, okay. Phone's off, Victor," Yuuri chuckled as he put his phone down after checking what Phichit had just sent him. It seemed that Phichit was having an enjoyable _date_ – as Phichit said it, since Yuuri knew how Phichit was head over heels over the guy - with Seung-Gil.

The drive to Yuuri's apartment was long but enjoyable. Victor played a few selection of not-so-new pop song, some which Yuuri liked and he sing along to it. Victor hummed the tone but Yuuri wished that the man would just sing along because his voice sounded good – it might be a little low, but it was perfect to Yuuri's ears. Everything that was Victor was perfect.

And just a little wish, Yuuri wanted Victor to sing for him.

"Why don't you sing along, Victor?" he asked as the man drove.

"Well, I've been listening to classical music for as long as I can remember, and just lately begun listening to this type of songs which I surprisingly enjoy. But trust me, Otabek is the better singer. I couldn't sing, Yuuri," Victor chuckled. "But I love listening to you sing."

Yuuri blushed. He enjoyed singing, but he felt a little shy when Victor pointed that out. It seemed that Victor didn't say anything noticing how red Yuuri face must be.

"So, anything you like aside from classical?" Yuuri asked Victor, trying to change the topic.

"Jazz, probably. But I really couldn't stand rock music. Yurio used to play the song in his room while setting it to the maximum volume. I swore I thought the windows was going to break," Victor chuckled at the memories, making Yuuri smiled as his heart filled with warmth. "Oh, but it toned down ever since Otabek introduced the Japanese rock band.. what was the name again? One something.."

"One OK Rock. I like their song, especially the acoustic one," he said.

"Yes, that. I heard Lilia was so mad when Yurio skipped practice to watch their concert."

"I can totally relate to that. Minako sensei was so mad when I skipped practice to spend the day playing with Vicchan."

"Vicchan?"

"Oh! Vicchan is.. um.. my dog. Was, actually."

"Why does the name sounds familiar?" Victor hummed. "What kind of dog was he?"

Yuuri felt his heart skipped a beat when Victor said the first sentence. "S-same with Makka, but much smaller in size. He died a few months back."

"I wish I could have met him. Makka would be so happy to get a friend," Victor said sadly.

 _But you did, Victor. He was happy. I should thank you._

"I wish he was still around too," Yuuri said, a tinge of sadness was present in his words. He missed his little dog so badly.

Victor seemed to feel a little bad for making him remember about Vicchan, so he tried to change the topic. "By the way, Yuuri. I forgot to mention it yesterday. Regarding Anya.. Did she do anything to you?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Nothing that actually harmed me."

"If anything.. if she did anything like threatening you or just.. anything. Please tell me, okay? I'm worried since Yurio told me about her and Georgi. I think she's a little.. well. She's just bad news," Victor said, keeping calm as he drove.

Yuuri nodded, mumbling a single hum, although deep down he felt like he shouldn't bother Victor with small things, especially his anxieties. Yes, he wasn't perfect, he wasn't the best choice that Victor could have. _Hell,_ he couldn't even give birth to the kids that Victor should have. Not to mention how homosexual relationship was viewed rather badly all over the world. But he had Victor back, and that was more than he could wish for.

"Yuuri.."

"Yes?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking how lucky I was to have you, Victor," Yuuri answered truthfully, leaving aside all the negative thoughts he had.

Victor hummed, holding Yuuri's hand, interlacing their fingers and bringing it closer to his lips to kiss the knuckle. "Me too," he said as Yuuri felt his breath upon his hand. Victor didn't seem to bother letting him go after that.

"Victor, you should drive safely," Yuuri chuckled.

"I'm a professional driver, you know. Holding your hand while the other on the steering wheel won't get us into an accident. Promise," Victor smiled, squeezing his hand a little, eyes still focused on the street.

"If you say so," Yuuri smiled, enjoying the warmth he felt from the Russian's palms.

* * *

"Yuu-chan!" Anna was the first to welcome him once he and Victor reached the apartment.

"Ohh! Isn't that Victor?" Chinatsu circling Victor happily. She was quite close with the guy during their brief encounter after all, despite Chinatsu's constant teasing about how Victor was an old man, making Victor sulked and ask Yuuri for comfort – a routine that used to be done almost everyday.

"It's nice to see Nikiforov-san alive and well, and to see you smiling happily again. Did he finally remember you, Yuu-san?" Kou appeared right after, still looking calm and collected.

"Yuu-chan! We missed you!" Anna said, trying to jump on Yuuri, which he tried so hard not to make any weird movements.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Yuuri mouthed, making sure the Russian didn't see him doing that, and gave his spirits friend a smile. "Welcome to my home. My room is on the second floor," he said to Victor who looked around with interested eyes. It felt a little weird for him to introduce his apartment building again for the second time to the same person. Especially with Anna, Kou, Chinatsu and Takeshi kept on pestering him about Victor, eager to know what happened – Yuuri swore those guys would not let him sleep peacefully tonight.

Victor followed Yuuri obediently to the second floor, saying his "I'm home" greeting, copying after Yuuri as he stepped inside the room.

"It's small, so make yourself comfortable," Yuuri smiled, ushering Victor to the sofa. He was a little anxious about what would Victor think of his 'humble' room – especially compared to Victor's – but apparently the Russian paid it no mind since he just settled himself on the blue sofa comfortably. "Sorry if.. my room feels kinda squishy."

"It's homey and comfortable. It's just shows your personality, really. Neat and simple, I like it," Victor beamed as he looked around like a child.

"Well. Water or tea?"

"Water is fine, thank you," he said as his interest was concentrated on the magazines on the table. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Yuuri took two water bottles from the fridge as Victor flipped the magazines over.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a fan," Victor chuckled. "My brother will be happy."

"Well, he deserves all those titles. He's so beautiful on ice, and he's a good person as well."

"That's the first time someone actually said that after his teenage rebellious stage of growth. But again, he's never treated someone nicely like he treated you," the Russian chuckled. "So anything that interests you aside from figure skating?"

"Well.."

"Surprise me."

"Pole dancing, maybe? But you know that already," Yuuri answered after taking a few gulps of water.

"To be fair, I was really surprised when you started dancing on that pole. You look very hot, by the way," Victor gave him a knowing smile, one so seductive that Yuuri couldn't help but blushed and choked on his water when he tried to drink the water. "Careful," Victor laughed at his silly act, obviously, but still gave him a comforting pat on the back. "But really, trust me. People said Chris was hot when he pole danced but when I saw him with you, he couldn't even compare."

"Victor!" Yuuri raised his voice in embarrassment. "I couldn't even remember that night if it weren't for Phichit sending me videos."

Victor only laughed in response.

Victor stayed until dinner and Yuuri just loved having the Russian man around his apartment as it just felt so right to have him there. They walked to the nearest supermarket to buy groceries for dinner and some boxes for Yuuri to pack his things – Victor said he would help Yuuri to move his things later so Yuuri would just need to talk to the landlord about his moving.

Yuuri cooked yakisoba for dinner, and Victor seemed to be so in love with his cooking, saying "Vkusno!" with those heart shaped lips he loved. Yuuri couldn't help but smiled, appreciating the man in front of him. But it wasn't for long as Victor suddenly said he really wanted Yuuri to cook for him and take care of each other for the rest of their lives – which clearly sounded like a marriage proposal.

Yuuri was happy. Content. He was grateful to have Victor back in his life, even if it were just for only a few days, it was just the beginning. And he was happy to picture his future with Victor in it, something he had wanted ever since he admitted that he was in love with the man.

It was hard for both of them to let go of each other when it was time for Victor to go back, even if they would meet the next day after Victor's lunch meeting, and while at that, Victor had brought up the topic of meeting his parents for dinner – Yuuri was nervous to meet the Russian couple, but Victor had assured that it would be just fine, and his parents seemed to fancy Yuuri already.

After the Russian left, his 'friends' came over and bombarded him with questions which in the end he had to explain everything from the day of the competition.

"Congratulations, Yuu-chan! I knew it! You guys are meant to be together!" Anna said, clapping her hands together as she treated Yuuri's story like a romantic movie she loved.

"But Victor forgotten about you for so long! He made you sad that long. That's unforgivable!" Chinatsu pouted a little before beaming, "But I'm so happy for you, of course. Finally I got to see that smile again."

"Thank you, Chii-chan, but it's not like he could help it about forgetting me," Yuuri laughed.

"But according to your story, there is a chance that he would remember you, right?" Kou asked.

"I don't know, but I really hoped that he would, one day."

"We just wished for the best for you, Yuuri," Takeshi said.

"And you're going to live with him soon! Don't forget about us, okay?" Anna said with a teasing tone, making Yuuri blushed. He was glad that his friends supported him like that.

Talking about friends, he definitely had to tell Phichit regarding that. So after talking and some catching up, and a promise to keep on sending them prayer, more to Yuuri feeling guilty leaving them alone, he finally messaged Phichit regarding his plan.

And as expected, the reply came fast, in the form of a video call.

"He-"

"MY FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIEDDD~~! CONGRATULATIONS!" Phichit said loudly as soon as Yuuri saw his face on the screen.

"What- wait, no. I'm not getting married."

"You're moving in together. You are getting married," he nodded.

"No."

"Yes. Come on, don't be shy. The current Victor is probably couldn't wait for your life together."

"Phichit, that's embarrassing."

"Oh come on. I know you wanted it too. Huh? Wait. It's Yuuri, Seung. … . Yeah, just take the drink, I'll join you once I finished the call," He said.

"Is that 'Seung' that Seung-Gil?" Yuuri asked. "Oh God! I didn't know you guys are so close?!" he almost screamed seeing the smirk on Phichit's face.

"Well, buddy, you're not the only one who got himself a man in the event," Phichit winked. "I'm kidding, but we're getting to know each other, yeah. He's a little serious but he's a good guy. We're having dinner in my house tonight, Thai food, he said he's interested whether Thai food is spicier than Korean food. Checked out of the hotel today. But someone's lucky to actually will be living in that hotel, huh?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri exclaimed, blushing from his friend's remark. "Well, go now, I won't hog you for myself. You should enjoy your time with Seung-Gil. Tell him I said hello."

"Will do. See you soon? Don't forget to invite me to that new luxurious room of yours, ha-ha-ha.." Phichit ended the call before Yuuri could actually say anything – and actually blushed all the way.

He couldn't help but think on Phichit's talk about marriage. He himself knew the best that he's head over heels over Victor, and he wanted to spend his future with the Russian. However he didn't want to push his luck too much. He had promised himself that he would stay as long as Victor wanted him to, but once Victor said its over, it will be over – and he couldn't help but feel scared of such a dreadful thoughts.

It was just a little past 8, and he surely couldn't sleep that early. Funny how he missed being near Victor after spending just a few days with him. The guy was a perfect gentleman, sweet and loving, but what if those actions were all from experiences. From what he deduced, Victor had yet to find the one he loved – at least not because he didn't count the time when he was a spirit, which was forgotten – yet.

Yuuri fiddled his phone, wondering if it was okay to call just to hear his voice a little, afraid to even disturb him since Victor said he would be leaving for work. But as if on cue, his phone rang.

He took a deep breath before saying the first word.

"Hello?"

"Yuuri~ why are you so nervous?" Victor's voice was heard over the phone along with a gentle chuckle.

"Um, I- I just didn't expect you to call me.."

"Hmm? Did you not miss me?" Victor whined like a kid. "And here I thought I just want to keep on calling you."

"No! Not at all! I mean- I also wanted to call you but I was afraid to disturb you.. Since you said you left for work," Yuuri said as he felt his cheeks getting hotter. Hearing Victor's voice over the phone was a new experience, and he really wanted to record his voice calling his name as a ringtone – which he probably shouldn't since it would be too much.

"Oh, Yuuri! You can call me whenever you want. I'll make sure to take the call. I will always be available for you."

"But.. you might be in one of your business meetings and all.." Yuuri replied unsurely.

"My business partners can wait. You are more important. Well if it's something that I couldn't delay, I will still pick up the phone to tell you that I'll call you back."

Yuuri felt warmth creeping from his heart as he listened to Victor's voice, full of understanding and affection.. and love. Yuuri might be mistaken, it would be as if he wished for too much.

"Yuuri?"

"Oh, um. Yeah. So.. Tomorrow… What.. outfit should I wear..?"

"Yuuri! I thought you called me because you missed me?"

Yuuri chuckled imagining Victor whined like a kid as he said that. "Come on, a little advice won't hurt?"

"A formal one, I packed a suit for you for tomorrow already, so you don't have to worry, yeah?"

"Okay," Yuuri gave up, since Victor got a better sense – like, way much much much better sense – than him regarding fashion. "So.. where are you now?"

"Hmm.. my room….. but.."

"But?"

"I'm not home yet~"

"Your room is in your home, Victor," Yuuri chuckled.

"My home is you~~"

Yuuri immediately blushed. God-damn-Nikiforov seemed to be determined to make him die young. "Uh.."

"I missed having you around. It was just a few days, but I felt like.. you've been beside me for much longer."

Yuuri couldn't help but smiled at that.

 _Me too, Victor. Me too._

 _*Ding Dong*_

Yuuri looked back as he didn't expect any company until a little later. He was in the middle of packing his things up, just a few boxes more, since Victor was a useless help regarding packing things up – he tried the day before and ended up messing things more than necessary, so Yuuri told him to stay put and spend time sitting side by side with Victor talking.

"I'll be there soon," Yuuri shouted from inside his room and hurriedly wash his hand before opening the door. He was greeted by a smiling man in black, around his 40s with kind eyes. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Katsuki Yuuri-sama, I presume?" Yuuri nodded. "My name is Kazehaya Koutaro, and I got an order from Nikiforov-sama to pick you up for lunch."

"Oh, I thought it will be a little later…"

"I got the notification that it were to be changed at this time," he replied politely.

"Um, okay then, just.. give me a minute to take my coat and all," Yuuri smiled and went inside. He quickly took his wallet, phone, a short stop in front of the mirror to make sure he didn't look too messy, and then he grabbed his best coat and scarf. "I'm ready."

"This way, Katsuki-sama," Kazehaya smiled as he lead him down the stairs to a….

 _Victor-fucking-rich-Nikiforov. I swear this is over the top._ Yuuri cursed inside his mind as he came face to face to a luxurious limousine parked outside his apartment. But still, he got in as careful as possible, avoiding anything that might give the car a single scratch.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, and Kazehaya, again, politely opened the door for him as they reached the hotel's lobby. "I was told that Nikiforov-sama would be waiting at the inner garden for you. Have a pleasant day,Katsuki-sama. Thank you for using our service," Kazehaya bowed before leaving Yuuri stunned at the lobby, although he quickly collected himself.

Afraid to make Victor waiting too long, he asked the security where the inner garden was. And he found the place after following the instruction, as he noticed that beautiful silver hair belonging to his love. However, as get closer, he could feel as if his heart was crushed noticing the sight in front of him. Despite never having been in one, he clearly knew the situation that was unfolded before his eyes.

It was Victor, and a girl dressed in a kimono.

It was an omiai.

* * *

A/N

I totally forgot to update here /slapmyself

I've been updating until chapter 27 at Ao3, so do expect 2 more chapter after this one is posted.

And treat me to a cup of coffee if you like my story so far and want to support me at Ko-fi Littlesnow

Thank you so much for all readers, subscription and comments are appreciated!

Love, Littlesnow


	26. Chapter 26

Victor greeted his parents as they arrived at the hotel. His mom had asked him for a suite room instead of staying at Victor's penthouse for the sole reason of the new guest/boyfriend. Besides, most of the activity, except for dinner, will be inside of the hotel, so it was just convenient.

What Victor did not expect was both Anastasia and Evgeni were too eager to meet Yuuri.

His mother had her eyes literally sparkle once they arrived at the hotel, asking if Yuuri was around.

"Later, at dinner," Victor answered her. "So we're having a business lunch in 2 hours?" he asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"Yes, with the Kiyomitsus." Evgeni answered. "We will be renewing the contract with them regarding the apartment complexes in Tokyo and Kyoto. I'm hoping to leave the development to them, especially since they did well on the development of this hotel, and considering you said you're going to move back to St. Petersburg."

"That's true. They're one of the best," Victor had to agree despite disliking the daughter of that family.

"Then that's settled. For now, Vitya, please do humor us regarding your new boyfriend! I want to know e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!" Anastasia said cheerfully as she grabbed Victor's arm and dragged him to the penthouse.

Evgeni only chuckled lovingly at his wife while Victor happily indulge his mother on the knowledge of his newfound lover, Yuuri Katsuki.

The two hours went by in a blink of an eye as they talked about Yuuri in general, how they met, his career, a little on his family, and how Victor completely adores Yuuri. He loved boasting about Yuuri in front of his parents and Anastasia dreamily looked at her son. Evgeni only smiled knowingly at his wife.

Although as soon as they reached the private room at the hotel restaurant, the three of them switched back to business mode, prim, proper and professional. However what awaits them was a little different than expected.

Ryoga Kiyomitsu, the supposedly business partner, his wife, Reika Kiyomitsu, and the daughter, in a complete kimono outfit, Haruna who smiled at Victor meaningfully.

And Victor was no fool. Living in Japan through the years, he knew what the situation looked like, despite trying to keep his calm. His parents, however, were not. They would probably just thought the Kiyomitsus were taking the business lunch meeting more seriously than they expected, will the whole get ups and all.

Anastasia was the first to break the ice. "Ryoga-san, Reika-san, pleasure to meet you," she said in completely fluent Japanese. "And this lovely lady must be Haruna. Nice to meet you, again. You're getting more beautiful than we last saw you."

"Thank you," Haruna smiled as she bowed to Anastasia before stealing a glance at Victor.

"Thank you for having us here today, Anastasia-san, Evgeni-san, and Victor, too," Ryoga got up to shake hands with them. Victor smiled professionally, though inside his mind he was thinking a way to break off all business relations with the Kiyomitsus already. However, it will be a different matter if all this were coordinated by Haruna herself, since he didn't spot both Ryoga and Reika at the party yesterday – meaning they might not know about Yuuri yet.

"Thank you for being here, too, Ryoga-san," Evgeni said as he motioned for them to sit together.

The food came as the business talk started. Ryoga was, of course, enthusiastic with the new projects that the Nikiforovs were willing to let him handle as he hold his pride for owning the best construction company in Japan. He promised them the layouts in a week time after a visit to the location and joked about another welcomed busy week.

It wasn't long until the dessert come and Victor noticed that Haruna got a little uncomfortable expression on her face, clearing her throat with a cough while giving a meaningful look at the father. Ryoga seemed to catch that.

"Ah, Evgeni-san, Anastasia-san. I am sorry if I seemed to be crossing the line but.. just recently I heard that Victor had broken his engagement to the model, Anya, am I correct?" Ryoga started talking.

Both his parents were a caught off guard by the sudden question but kept their composure. "That is true," Anastasia answered with a smile. "And may I know where the direction of this conversation go?"

"We-Well," Ryoga let out a nervous laugh. "If it wasn't too much, my Haruna over here seems to be at an appropriate age, and she has told me about her interest in Victor, so forgive me for being a dad, I really wanted to indulge her a little for her wish to get to know Victor more."

Evgeni cleared his throat, making the Kiyomitsus looking a little nervous – except Haruna, of course. "Well, I don't mind if Victor does not. He's old enough to decide what he wanted regarding his life and both me and Anastasia will be giving him a full freedom to choose who he wanted to be with in the future," he smiled as he patted Victor's back like a good father that he was. "That being said, Ryoga-san, I'm afraid Haruna is a little late about that. Both of us are going to meet Victor's lover tonight as he has been telling us about that wonderful person before this lunch. However I won't forbid Victor from getting to know his possible future business partner."

Victor noticed the Kiyomitsus paled a little, this time, Haruna included. She tried to hide her surprise by letting out a 'feminine' - as in fake feminine – laugh. "I see. I'm really sorry about that, I thought Nikiforov-san would still be available. I couldn't wait to be introduced to your lover, Nikiforov-san. I believe such person to get you will of course be extraordinary and coming from a good family."

Victor tensed. He could hear Haruna stressed on a few words trying to mock Yuuri and hinting those words at his parents. But before he could say anything, Anastasia interrupted. "Well, young lady, as this time it was Victor's choice I couldn't be happier since never in his 28 years of his life he had wanted to introduced someone to me. It takes a lot for a person to be able to catch something as simple as his interest, so whoever this person is, I'm not worried at all, I trust my son fully on that."

Victor swore his heart could melt hearing such affectionate words from his mother. Sure she had always been so extra, he learned his 'extra-ness' from the best after all, but to actually have her trusted his choice this much, it was a little overwhelming. But nevertheless, he was glad those words had Haruna shut her mouth up. His mother had those effect after all, such sweet sugary, happy go lucky person but could kill you with her words.

"O-Of course, Victor would choose nothing but the best, right, Haruna?" Ryoga let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course, father," Haruna agreed, trying hard to keep her composure. "But I heard the inner garden of this hotel is quite a feast to the eye. May I have Nikiforov-san to accompany me for sightseeing there so you could continue your business talk? Besides, I would like to know more about my future business partner, too."

"Sure," Victor answered, just to be polite. After all, he would make sure that his business relation with the Kiyomitsus would end after this last contract. "This way," Victor said as he stood up, not even bothering to offer his arms for the lady.

* * *

"I'm impressed you dare to show yourself in front of me after our meeting at the party," Victor admitted once they entered the garden.

"My-my, Nikiforov-san. I'm flattered that you remembered our little encounter at the party. That must mean that I have caught your attention," she chuckled. "Beautiful garden, by the way."

"Well, I only trusted the best to work with the garden," he answered, face still expressionless despite the beautiful scenery in front of him. "But I have to remind you that catching my attention could mean either very good, or very bad. And most people, Kiyomitsu-san, fall on the latter group."

"I can change your opinion, you know? I've heard about your youth.. from various sources," Haruna smiled slyly as she got unnecessary close. "And I think I can give you a better experience than any of them could.. Including your lover. What do you think, hm, Victor-san?" She kept her smile, trying to seduce Victor as her hand started to touch Victor's arm.

"Just give me one night, and I'll prove you wrong about me," she continued. "And this kimono, Victor-san, is really easy to take off. Considering the fact that we are at your hotel.. well.."

A futile attempt, Victor would say. No matter how attractive Haruna was to most people, she couldn't compare to Yuuri. _His Yuuri._ Victor chuckled realizing just how much he wanted the man to be his.

Upon hearing him chuckling, Haruna stopped. "Excuse me, what's so funny about this?"

"Nothing, just.. I want you to remember this, and engrave this to your brain before I get really, really mad, Kiyomitsu-san. First, no more talking shit about my boyfriend. He's far too precious to be described or having his name mentioned by your foul mouth," Victor started as his eyes turned icy cold.

"Second, I had never, have never, and will never be interested in taking you as my partner in bed. My taste is much better than just.. you," Victor paused to look at her from top to bottom and smiled as he watched her face turned deep red from anger and shame. Served her right.

"Third, thank you for giving me a good reason to cut off our family's business relation. We won't contact you for the development of our future hotel chain, mall or apartment. Now, lunch time is over. Let's go back to our parents because I have a more important appointment than just indulging you to look around my hotel's garden. But if you want to stay here, be my guest," Victor made himself clear before leaving the stunned woman behind.

* * *

"I'm back," Victor said casually as he stood beside his parent's table. "But I had to pick up my lover now, so I'll be leaving first. I trust that there isn't any problem with the contract I prepared, right? This is the last one I'll be preparing for the Kiyomitsu Corporation after all."

"I'm sorry?" Ryoga asked unsurely.

"Better luck next time if you wanted to push your daughter as my partner in bed, Kiyomitsu-san," Victor gave him a professional smile before leaving after giving his parents a kiss on the cheek.

It didn't take long for his parents and Haruna's to understand what he meant. One look at the angry lady that came after Victor they knew that Haruna had gone too far.

 _Well, they got what they deserve_.Victor thought as he made his way out of the restaurant.

* * *

Yuuri came back to his apartment with a bag full of cans of beer in his hand. He ignored his 'friends' concerns and silently went back to his room, not even bothering to lock the door. _No one is coming today, after all._

He sat quietly as he thought things through. _Was his decision on moving in with Victor wrong after all?_ He thought as he opened the first can of beer without gulping it down. He got drunk easily. Probably after a few cans he would be too drunk to even converse with anyone properly. But he knew he had to make it clear with Victor, who had been calling him a few times but he ignored.

 _He looked so good with the woman just now._ Yuuri thought. It was to be expected that a truly handsome and high-profile man like Victor would stand beside an equally stunning lady, everything that was not Yuuri. He didn't even bother to stay as soon as he saw the woman making a move on Victor. His heart broke at the sight.

However, just a small glimmer of hope told him to trust Victor. To trust the man on his promises. After all, despite a little late and with no memories at all, he still came back to him. They still found each other. It was all the reason he didn't take a single gulp of his newly bought beer and waited for the Russian instead.

It wasn't long until the bell to his flat was heard. "Yuuri? Yuuri! Are you okay?" the voice he dearly missed asked.

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to be in Victor's embrace, but he was so unsure of himself. Because the reality was someone like Victor was not supposed to be with someone like Yuuri.

"Yuuri, please open the door." Victor said again. "Please?"

Yuuri sighed. He knew better that what he needed was not the alcohol in his hand, but the man that had been calling him since a while ago. Besides, the neighbor would be so pissed off at him if Victor kept on making noise like that.

He opened the door to a very worried and disheveled Victor. "Yuuri! Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? You didn't pick up any of my calls so I was considering if I should just barge in-" Victor was halted by Yuuri's sudden hug. "Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just.. feeling down," he muffled as he kept his face on Victor's chest. The woman just now must be wearing such a thick perfume for it to still linger unnaturally at Victor's. "She made you smells horrible," Yuuri said his thought out loud.

"She-? Who? Wait, I think we should go inside first?" Victor offered. Yuuri only nodded while taking a step back, dragging Victor inside without breaking his hug. He was grateful that Victor noticed his gesture and only stopped to close the door and lock it before leading Yuuri to the sofa.

"Hey, Yuuri.." Victor soft voice felt like a music to his ears. He didn't protest when Victor hugged him back before making him face himself. Yuuri leaned in to the touch as Victor caressed his cheeks gently. "Wanna tell me what happened? Who is this 'she' you mentioned?"

"I don't know her," he answered weakly. "But I saw both of you at your hotel's garden."

"You mean Haruna Kiyomitsu?" Victor asked. "Yuuri, how did you ended up at the garden? I thought we are meeting after my lunch meeting?"

"I thought you send me a chauffeur? He even came with a really luxurious limousine and I thought you were being extra!"

"Yuuri, dear, if I were to ask someone to pick you up, I would definitely text you first before that. Other than that, I would prefer to pick you up myself," Victor stated as if it was the most obvious fact. "And considering the time is so in sync with your arrival, it must be all planned out by her. That bitch.."

Yuuri swore his heart stopped. Victor wasn't the most polite when dealing with words – he still cursed, of course, like any normal human would – but he would not give names, especially never, calling a lady bitch – a knowledge of Victor he obtained from both Chris and Otabek.

"You mean..?" He had to ask.

"Remember the woman who talked shit about you during the party in front of me? That's Haruna Kiyomitsu. She came with her parents today for a business lunch meeting, in an omiai get up, like she could fool me and my parents. I guess she didn't tell her parents regarding me having a lover, but she actually was brave enough to ask to be a prospect for my future wife in front of my parents…" Victor grunted. "God, I should just cancel the whole contract with their company now. Wait, let me just give a call to my parents-"

Again, Victor's action was halted by his sudden hug. "Yuuri?" Victor asked again.

"There's no need to involve your business in this, Victor.. It's between me and you and her," Yuuri sighed. And the next sentence just came out before he could stop himself, "I'm just.. really glad you weren't actually in an omiai. Did I just say that out loud?" Victor chuckled at that. "But really, you should change your shirt. It smelled like rotten roses." And the chuckled turned to a long-long-laughter.

* * *

Yuuri swore that he would thank whatever deities that made the existence of Victor Nikiforov real. How could a man wearing an oversized T-shirt and sweater that he owned could look so good? After all, it was something he grabbed because it was on sale and the price was reasonably cheap (Not to mention it was the only size available, thus oversized). And Victor wore it and literally made it as if it was some expensive garment from Dior.

"Better?" Victor definitely mused over his shocked face.

"Well, um, at least you don't smell like that woman anymore."

"And I, myself, would prefer to smell like you instead. I love your smell, Yuuri. Glad you haven't packed this yet," he chuckled as he leaned closer for a hug. "Are you feeling better?" Yuuri nodded as he felt Victor's lips upon his temple.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime, Yuuri. But next time make sure to confirm with me whenever someone is using my name, okay?" Victor reminded him and he nodded. "That being said, are you still up to meeting my parents for dinner tonight? Not that we have to rush. We got plenty of time before dinner. But we can always change the appointment to tomorrow if you still feeling unwell."

"No, today is fine.." Yuuri breathed as he snuggled closer to the Russian. "Just let me stay like this for a little longer," he said, aware of how clingy and needy that made him looked.

"Well, I'll always welcome your hug and snuggles. And you being spoiled like this. I like it. It's like I get to know another side of you," Yuuri could hear Victor smiled in his voice as he felt Victor's hand embracing him.

Yuuri swore it made him tear up a little, reminiscing the same way the Victor he knew embraced him the same way. It made him glad that he choose to trust Victor, to actually open the door today for him, and to talk to him. It made him glad of the decision he took to start something with Victor, despite unsure of the Russian's feeling yet.

 _I love him. I'll love him enough for the both of us. That's enough._

* * *

A/N:

Okay! Chapter 26 is up!

Love, Littlesnow


	27. Chapter 27

There was nothing Yuuri would want more than to crawl back to his room and hide. He had broken his own on-time record at the worst possible time for what he always had thought as the cliché reason: overslept. But to justify himself, he would say that one, he was really emotionally tired, second, dozing off while being hugged by Victor was so comfortable – _too_ comfortable – that he felt like he did not want to wake up, and third, Victor didn't even bother waking up because "You're so cute when you're sleeping" reason that in the end still made him blushed beet red.

"You don't have to worry. My parents don't really mind late dinner. I've informed them over the phone," Victor winked as he caressed Yuuri's hand as they walked into the restaurant from the parking lot. It was a fancy traditional restaurant that Yuuri had heard of but never dare to step foot inside. And thank God that the Russian had done a good job for making him presentable for such venue – Yuuri still think that Victor overdid it a little for spoiling him with yet another Armani suit).

"And they completely adore you," Victor reassured him again – although it actually had a reverse effect of him feeling even guiltier for waking up late for such an important appointment.

The manager of the restaurant seemed to have been waiting for their – or more like Victor's – arrival. He personally ushered them to the VVIP room and Yuuri kept it inside his head guessing how much Victor had spent for the dinner.

Inside, Yuuri was welcomed by a beautiful and elegant looking lady dolled up in fashionable outfit and simple jewelries. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair styled in a modern bob cut, clear blue eyes and the same heart-shaped smile as Victor. Beside her was a professional looking man – Yuuri had to admit he was a little overwhelmed with the aura- in a suit that he thought must be at least the same, or even more expensive than the one Victor's wear. His silver hair was styled in an undercut, and a warm blue eyes decorating his face.

"Oh, Vitya! And you must be Yuuri!" the woman said cheerfully as she stood up. The man, on the other hand, stay seated but smiled warmly towards them. "I'm Anastasia, and this is my husband, Evgeni. We've heard a lot about you. I'm glad to actually meet you in person! You're so-so-so-so-so-soooooo cute!" she said as she casually pulled Yuuri into a tight hug.

Gone has the elegant side that Yuuri thought of and that made him unsure of what to do because Victor for sure wouldn't be helping as he chuckled seeing Yuuri being 'crushed' by his mother.

"Love, I understand your excitement, but you should let go of the poor boy. You're crushing him," Evgeni finally said. "Come on, we're here to have dinner."

Anastasia pouted. "But he's just too adorable!"

"I know, I know, мама, but you need to let him go for us to start eating," Victor said as Yuuri felt the Russian's hand on the small of his back. It was all Anastasia needed to reluctantly let Yuuri go. Instead, it turned to an adoration for him and Victor.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet. Okay, okay, мама understand that you want to keep your boyfriend to yourself, Vitya," she smiled as bright as sunshine. Yuuri blushed from that.

The family plus Yuuri sat down before the manager came inside the room and brought various Japanese dishes that Yuuri swore he wouldn't eat casually as dinner unless he earned at least a thousand dollar per day. And the truth was he felt Victor's parents ordered a little too much food for the four of them.

"Ah, I guess this is a little too much for four? Darling? I'm going to count on you to finish those plates," Anastasia smiled.

"No fair, Love. You ate more than me and you still couldn't get any chubbier than this. God knows how many women were gritting their teeth in envy when they knew," Evgeni replied with the same fondness, brushing Anastasia's cheeks with his thumb. It reminded Yuuri of their parents back in Hasetsu – always loving and caring towards each other – just this one was more romantic, he would say.

"No wonder Yuratchka always scowled whenever he told me about going out with you guys," Victor chuckled. "He always said that if PDA kills, you guys would be the one with most victims on your hands."

"Well, apparently Yuratchka also called me to tell that you might rival me, son," Anastasia teased back as she playfully glanced at Victor's hand in twine with his.

Victor hummed as Yuuri blushed. He wondered if his cheeks could get any hotter than that. And much thanks for the rescue when Evgeni finally said, "We should start eating."

" _вкусно_ (Vkusno/Delicious)!" Anastasia and Victor said it together as they took a bite to their first piece of meat while Evgeni only hummed in appreciation. Yuuri also almost groaned in appreciation for it really was _that_ good as he felt the juicy meat melted inside his mouth. And his worry about ordering too much was unnecessary after all. They had finished their entire meal, and much to Yuuri surprise, Anastasia was really the one that ate the most.

She only laughed when Yuuri looked at her in disbelief. "Sorry, I rarely eat that much in front of others, especially business partners, but since you're- well, a family, I figured I should just let loose."

A family. Yuuri smiled at the thought. He barely met them – heck, he just met them for two hours at most and she called him family. It was amazing how fast they had accepted him as their son's boyfriend considering he was a nobody.

"No, Mrs. Nikiforov, it's okay-" and it horrified Yuuri that he had not introduced himself properly to Victor's parents. How rude of him. "Um, it's a little late but, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and- um, Victor had taken such a great care of me these few days and.. thank you for having me here," he finally ended his sentence awkwardly with an awkward bow. Did that even make sense?

He was met with silence.

And then a laughter. Victor laughed hysterically at his attempt to please his.. _what?_ Future in-laws? Lover's parents? Yuuri wasn't sure. But he couldn't help but pouted at Victor's reaction. While at that, he noticed that Evgeni was staring at Victor, amused, while the mother gaped in shock. Yuuri didn't know what to think about that.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Pft—Ahahahaha," Victor continued his laugh after looking at Yuuri's pout. "I'm glad we rented a private room, _Бог_ (God), you're- it's been a while since I laughed this much."

He wanted to protest to the silver haired Russian when Anastasia suddenly stood and crushed him in a hug, again.

" _божество_ (another version of saying God). _Спасибо_ (Spasibo/Thank you), Yuuri! _Спасибо_!" she muttered as she hugged him, looking so frail that Yuuri couldn't help but hugged her back. "What have you done to him- Vitya- You're amazing, Yuuri! Thank you!"

Yuuri could only smiled in confusion for he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a heartfelt thanks. After a while Anastasia turned to Victor – who were still laughing while holding his stomach – and crush her son in another hug.

" _Я так рад за вас_ (I'm so happy for you)! Vitya! _вы не так смеялись годами_ , Vitya (You have not laughed like this in years, Vitya)! _Не позволяйте ему идти_ (Don't let him go). _Он хорош для вас_ (He is good for you). _Заботиться о нем_ (Take care of him)." Yuuri heard her muttered sentence after sentence in Russian after each sob. Yuuri didn't know whether it was something good, or something bad, but looking at how Victor tenderly looked at him as his mother whispered to him, he took it as a good sign.

" _Да, я буду, мама_ (Yes, I will, mother)," he heard Victor replied in Russian. "But you have to get off me before you're crushing me," Victor finally said in English.

"Excuse you, my son, I weighted only 48kg, so in that sense, there is no way that I'm crushing you," Anastasia pouted after reluctantly let go of her son. "But I'm so so so happy for you!"

"I'm happy, too," Victor replied, blue eyes never leaving his as he spoke the words.

* * *

They walked hand in hand back towards Victor's place. _Home_ , he thought. _Home is where Victor is._

"I can't believe that I finally got to introduce someone to my parents," Victor chuckled as he tapped his card inside the elevator. Anastasia and Evgeni had invited them into their room, enjoying wine and chattering up all night. By the time they retreated back to the penthouse, it was almost midnight.

A _ding_ was heard soon after, revealing the exquisite interior Yuuri had almost gotten used to for the past few days.

"No past lover?" Yuuri asked curiously when they went inside the room to change – he had agreed to indulge Victor by wearing his clothes, which was a little big for him, but worked just fine since he always loved wearing oversized clothes at home – and after, sit on the couch. He wanted to take a bath but he figured that a conversation with Victor was more important.

He wanted to know everything about the Russian.

"None that meant so much for me," Victor replied after a hum, making Yuuri blushed. _Does that mean I meant so much for him?_ He kept his thought inside.

"You see, before, everything was.. a fling. I'm not interested in finding anyone. I was young, yes, and reckless. I could fuck anyone I wanted, so why not? But as I continuously did that.. a part of me- well- I got lost," Yuuri noticed the solemn look in Victor's eyes before the Russian continued. "At the same rate it gave me pleasure, it deprived me of love. In the end, I felt like an empty shell. I made my parents worried, made my best friend - Chris worried, even my brother."

Yuuri hummed as he listened, letting Victor lay his head on his lap as he gently stroke the silver locks, urging him to continue.

"That's why my mother wanted me to find someone, she introduced me to various girls, all which I didn't take interest in, and ended up with me letting my mother do whatever she thought was best for me. And so, Anya happened. But you-," Victor paused.

Yuuri gazed deep into the blue orbs, probably the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He felt Victor reached for his hand, interlacing their finger together before bringing them to his mouth, kissing Yuuri's knuckle gently. Yuuri shivered at the touch of soft lips on his hand.

"You're so different, Yuuri. You make me feel something here," Victor moved their hand to his chest – _his heart._ "I'm not sure what it is. It's barely a week, but- I feel like I've known you forever. I wanted to- I want to be with you like this. Will you stay close to me, Yuuri?"

He felt tears slipped up and sliding down his cheeks. He saw a blurry Victor reached out his hand and he felt the soft caress of those slender fingers on his face, wiping away the tears. He wasn't sure why he was crying – whether it was Victor asking him that way, or because it was something he had been wanting for months, unable to move on from Victor, and it felt like a dream come true to the point that he was starting to be afraid that it was all an illusion.

"You're ruining your pretty face like this." Victor's voice was soft and gentle and soothing and everything Yuuri wanted. Victor was perfect. Before he knew it, the Russian had gotten up and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Don't cry. It's okay if you didn't want to," he said.

"Yes," it took all he had to say the word, but it came out as a barely audible whisper.

"What?" Victor asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, I'll stay close to you. For as long as you'll have me," Yuuri finally voiced his intention.

Victor smiled as he decreased their distance, slowly capturing his lips. Yuuri felt the touch of the Russian man on his, smelling the wine that he just drunk. It was romantic. It felt good. It made him wanted to soar. It was perfect. But Yuuri knew they both wanted more.

Yuuri gripped the sleeve of Victor's sweater a little tighter before letting himself did the unthinkable – at least something he had never done, or maybe it was the wine he drunk that made him a little braver. Yuuri pulled back just a little to give him room to lick Victor's lips with his tongue. He felt Victor tensed and it was all he needed to pull back. _Was I wrong? Was it too fast? Did I just destroy the mood?_ He wasn't sure what to make on those blue orbs staring at him wide.

"I-I'm sorry, I-," he stuttered on his words, a little embarrassed of his bold action. Victor had always been the one to initiate, but he just thought that-

"Can I?" Victor asked, breathless.

"Huh?"

"Kiss you like that? _Again_?"

"Yes," he answered.

Victor didn't wait. Yuuri felt Victor's lips on his as he kissed him again, slowly regaining the pace. He felt his hands on his waist, silently motioning Yuuri to lay on the couch – which luckily was big enough for him to actually sleep on it – before a nudge on his lips caught his attention, seeking permission to wander inside.

Yuuri parted his lips a little, allowing access, and it was all Victor needed to invite Yuuri's to dance around with his.

The kiss was needy. It was wet and hot. It was breathtaking.

The two had to part a little to catch their breath.

"Wow," Victor was the first to break the ice. "That was.."

"Amazing," he finished for the older man.

"Yeah," Victor said, still breathless.

"… More," he mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I want more," he finally said, trying to hide his face in between his palms, feeling the burn on his cheeks. Good thing he didn't wear his glasses so he could completely hide his face.

"More of the kiss?" Victor chuckled as he felt his hair being caressed lovingly by the Russian. "I'd like more kisses."

"Iwantyoutocontinueyesterday," he blurted it out as fast as he could, afraid that he would chickened out of it took too long.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you if you are not ready." Victor hesitated. "You cried.. yesterday. Panic attack too."

"Um- I.. was afraid that you'll see me as ugly.. I got a scar. Um- here," he captured Victor's hand in his before letting Victor touch it over the clothes. "It- it wasn't- I think- I won't be good to see when we.. did it."

"Oh, Yuuri, I know about the scar. And you aren't less beautiful because of that."

"You knew?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I practically saw you almost naked when I brought you here that time," Victor smiled sheepishly.

"True.."

"Do you still want to continue?" The Russian offered. Yuuri could only reply with a nod, which was replied with a smile as Victor stood up and made Yuuri yelped as strong arms picked him up and carried him towards the room. "If we were to make love, I'd like it to happen on the bed. Our bed."

Yuuri blushed at the words.

"Besides we need lube and condoms, and those are.. in our bedroom," Victor continued, making Yuuri playfully smack his hands as they giggled together.

"Here comes the bed, sunshine," Victor let Yuuri down on the bed gently before moving on top of him. Yuuri blushed from the closeness and also from the nickname Victor gave him. It just felt so precious to be called like that by someone you love.

"Um, mind if I ask you something?" Yuuri shyly asked.

"You can ask me anything, Yuuri."

"The.. _things_ , you are.. prepared?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Just figured out we would eventually reach that step, just in case, which might happen today, but I'm willing to wait. You are more important. If you aren't ready, or if you want me to stop, let me know anytime and I'll stop. I won't think less of you. I respect you as my partner," Victor said it in a serious way, one that made Yuuri felt warmth from being treasured.

The words felt so sincere that Yuuri almost cried. But instead, he reached out to the Russian, letting his hands wander at the silver locks, guiding him down to continue the kiss. _Their kiss._

Victor eagerly comply with the silent request, steadying the pace, not too fast, not too slow. They both knew they wanted to enjoy it. The feel of each other's lips, the taste of each other's tongue, the scent they could inhale as they closed their distance, and for Victor, the feel of Yuuri's hands caressing and lightly pulling the silver locks of his hair. He had never expected to like such a simple thing until Yuuri did it.

Yuuri whined when Victor pulled back a little, only to release soft moans as Victor worked the kiss to his cheek, ear and down to his neck. It felt good. It felt so good to be touched by Victor, and he knew he wanted more. He tugged the hemline of Victor's sweater, silently requesting the next step, which Victor, thankfully, noticed.

"May I?" the Russian requested permission as he slipped his fingers under the hemline of the sweater. "I like seeing you in my clothes, but I'd love to see you without them too."

Yuuri nodded as he arched his back a little, easing Victor to take off the sweater and T-shirt and the same time, leaving Yuuri topless, and shy.

"God, you're so beautiful." He couldn't missed the mesmerized look on Victor's eyes, like Victor was so ready to worship him, like he would be given all the love despite the fact that the Russian had yet to say the words. But Yuuri could feel it. And he wanted to give himself in return.

"You're the beautiful one, Victor," Yuuri smiled tenderly.

"I'd have to argue with you about that. But for now, I want to enjoy us."

 _Us. I'd like that, too._ Yuuri thought, smiling. He let his fingers wander around and tugged the hemline again to silently ask for permission. "When I'm like this, I feel like you're wearing too much clothes, Victor."

Victor watched him with amused eyes, but didn't complain as Yuuri deprive him of the sweater eagerly. As they both laid back in bed, the skin to skin contact was leaving Yuuri burned with desire. _How can a man make me feel this much? He barely touched me._

He could see how well Victor had maintained his body. The Russian had probably took his sweet time in gym trying to get back in shape considering he didn't move a muscle during the two years. A few scars that Yuuri guessed was from the crash was apparent on his chest, a few on his arms. Nothing too deep, or wide, but it was there. He ghosted over each of them with his finger, slowly, as if he was afraid it would reopen the wound again.

"They're from the crash, if you're wondering. And they're healed. I'm all better," Victor said as if he could read his mind. Yuuri only smiled as he trailed over to the south, feeling Victor chiseled abs and gasped. Victor chuckled at that. "Like what you feel?"

Yuuri only hummed and nodded. He liked it that Victor was on top of him. He liked it like _this._

Victor started again by kissing his lips, and slowly moved down to his neck, earning soft moans escaping his mouth. His eyes shut tight, focusing on each tender touch of lips on his body slowly moving to his stomach, leaving trails of burning desire that would definitely made him came undone later. It was sweet, it was.. _Victor called this making love._

He felt the Russian paused for a while and smiled over his skin. "So this is the scar that made my boyfriend felt ugly. Bad scar. But you're part of him, so I like you," Victor whispered as he kissed over the scar, as if he wanted to wipe away all the bad memories Yuuri had about it. "So now you know I like your scar. Don't get too bothered about it, okay?" the Russian said as he looked at Yuuri in the eye.

Yuuri wanted to cry. He loved this man so bad, and he loved him even more for what he had just done. "I-I like yours as well. It's a part of you," he managed to say.

"Exactly," Victor said kissing his forehead tenderly.

Yuuri hugged the older man, letting his head rest on the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of expensive shampoo and soap that really suit him well. He, too, wanted to give Victor what he just got.

Slowly, he flipped Victor so he was on top of the Russian. He kissed Victor again, catching his lips briefly before moving to kiss all those scars covering his boyfriend's body. _My boyfriend._ It felt so unreal. "I'd hate to see you hurt. But these ones are okay, as long as nothing more added," Yuuri said and captured Victor's lips again with his.

It didn't take long until the kiss get heated, tongue entwined as their hands seeking to explore each other – hair, neck, chest, waist, hip, back, thigh, and occasionally it roamed at the cheeks of their asses - , and soft moans escaping each other's lips. And somehow, Yuuri found himself back on the bed with Victor on top of him.

"Can I mark you?" Victor asked huskily. And _God,_ how Yuuri loved that voice. It made him think on the day he looked at himself on the mirror of Victor's bathroom the first time he was here, covered in kissmarks, and somehow, knowing Victor was the one that left him with those marks made him feel hot.

"Yes, _God,_ yes, _please._ " Yuuri said, loving the idea. "I'm all yours," he said again, breathless

Victor groaned but worked quickly. He felt the Russian's lips on his neck again, this time kissing and sucking the skin, making him feel more – feel good – as he moaned louder, his hands on Victor's locks, tugging them slightly, urging him to do more, to create more proves that Yuuri was his.

Yuuri felt his pants getting tighter as Victor worked through his chest, this time not missing his nipples and sucked one gently with his hand playing on the other. He swore he had never felt so good. Not even jerking off and reached orgasm by himself. It couldn't even be compared with how Victor made him feel. Made him desperate for more. And with Victor's bed and his smell encircling him, it didn't help at all.

"Victor-"

"Call me Vitya, sunshine," he murmured.

"Vi-Vitya," Yuuri knew he sounded desperate as he tried to catch his breath. "Pants. Off. Now," he said finally in between the moans, tugging at the waistband of Victor's sweatpants. "I need to- ah- feel you more, please." He knew it came like he was begging a god. But Victor is his god. He couldn't care less about being ashamed. He needed to feel him. All of him.

"God, Yuuri, you can be so impatient." Victor groaned, but gladly indulge Yuuri on his wish. "You, too," he said, freeing Yuuri from the restriction of the pants.

Yuuri blushed seeing the bulge forming on Victor's underwear, a wet patch had already formed showing how aroused the Russian was, although Yuuri was not in any better condition.

"You're a good boy, aren't you? Getting so hard for me like this," Victor smirked and _God_ , Yuuri didn't know he loved dirty talks. Or maybe it was Victor that made it sound so sexy. _Hell,_ Victor made everything sexy. "Do you want me to touch you, Yuuri, hm? Should I take you in my mouth?"

"Yes," Yuuri managed to say. "Please, Vitya."

"Please what?" Victor said huskily as he kissed Yuuri's from the underwear. "You need to tell me clearly, sunshine."

"P-Please –ah – touch me. I want you to take me in your mouth," Yuuri begged.

"Good boy," Victor smiled as he took the last article of clothing off, making Yuuri laid completely naked. He shuddered as Victor slowly sink his fingers on his thigh, as he licked Yuuri's shaft in an agonizingly slow motion. Yuuri could feel himself wanting to thrust his hip up but Victor's hands were restricting him. "Patience, Yuuri," the Russian said, his voice low enough to send shiver throughout Yuuri's body.

It seemed like Victor didn't want to tease him for too long as the older man started to take his length fully inside his mouth. It was warm and wet with saliva but it felt so damn good. Yuuri couldn't even control his moans anymore as he reached down to the silver locks again, tugging a little harder and earned a satisfied groan from Victor. _Oh God._

Victor happily sucked his length as Yuuri caught a glimpse of Victor's head bobbing up and down on his crotch as he felt the tongue skillfully licked on the shaft as he did. It wasn't long until the motion made him came undone, cumming in Victor's mouth as he did, swearing inside his head that it indeed was the best orgasm ever. Victor made him see stars.

"God, I'm sorry I should've warned you- Victor! You don't have to drink it!" Yuuri squeaked as he watched Victor gulped down his- He blushed red.

"Well, I wanted to taste you," Victor grinned as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Can I?" Yuuri asked carefully, glancing at Victor through his eyelashes. "I.. sort of wanted to.. taste you, too."

"Well, you're always welcome. I'm all yours," Victor smiled as he laid on his back.

Yuuri gulped down nervously. "I- It's my first time doing this- that- if I didn't do this to you the last time. But I've never done this before, so.. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"You'll never disappoint me, sunshine. Take your time and trust your instinct," the Russian replied, caressing the raven locks.

Yuuri didn't wait to get rid of Victor's underwear, revealing what was beneath the piece of fabric on display with all its glory. Yuuri could feel his mouth watered as he licks his lips. _He looked so good. He looked like he tasted good. God, I want him._

Yuuri worked slowly, tracing his fingers through the shaft, the head, and back down, taking his time to appreciate the part of perfect creation of God. He mimicked what Victor did to him, slowly licking the shaft from the bottom up until he reached the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum at the top. He was loving the taste as he played with the slit before licking it back down.

"That's it- ah, slowly. And be careful with your teeth when you take it in your mouth," Victor let out soft moans as he caressed Yuuri's cheek tenderly, as if telling him that he did good, that he made Victor felt good.

Feeling encouraged, Yuuri felt himself starting to slowly put Victor's inside his mouth and couldn't help but gagged a little as the tip reached the back of his throat. Victor was big. _Too big_ but in a good way. He heard the Russian chuckled. "Take your time, you don't have to swallow it whole," he said. But he wouldn't be Yuuri without his stubbornness. Phichit has pointed out just how stubborn he could be, and he was about to prove the Thai man right.

As he felt he got used to the size, he started to pick up his pace, bobbing up and down just as how Victor had done it to him. He heard the Russian's breathing starting to get uneven as the grip in his hair tightened. Yuuri smirked, happy to know that he made his boyfriend felt good too. Continuing what he did, his hand started to reach down and massaged Victor's balls.

" _Блядь_ (Fuck) _,_ Yuuri!" Victor cursed and he didn't expect a curse to sound so sexy. Yuuri couldn't be happier as the Russian started to become undone under his touch. "You're so good, Yuuri. I didn't know you-ah- had it in you like this. _God._ Yuuri- I'm close. Can I come inside your mouth, sunshine?" Victor asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Yuuri didn't answer or stop his work on Victor's, instead he stole a glance up through his eyelashes and blinked as he silently allowed permission. He wanted to taste Victor after all. He didn't even slow down when he heard Victor's breath hitched and felt the muscle in his mouth tensed. He stopped only when Victor finally spilled a generous amount of cum inside his mouth, which he happily swallowed. A little salty, but more to the bitter side, although he didn't hate the taste. He gave Victor's one last good lick on the shaft before parting with it.

"Are you okay?" Victor immediately got up as soon as he caught his breath, brushing his cheeks lovingly as the clear blue orbs – now heavily lidded with lust – looked at him worriedly. "God- you- you're amazing, Yuuri."

Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little proud for the praise. "You tasted good, Victor," he purred, unconsciously licking his lips.

"You don't say those words and expect me to do nothing, right, Yuuri?" Victor said as Yuuri saw the beautiful blue orbs darkened. "It's really hard to hold myself back when you're being so sexy."

He blushed a little, but he felt really confident – Victor made him felt confident. "Please, do whatever you want to do to me. Surprise me, Vitya," he said.

Victor didn't wait another second before crashing their lips together, tasting each other's taste in their tongue. He moaned as Victor caressed his body, from his shoulders slowly down to his waist. He didn't even realize when Victor had positioned him on the bed with the Russian looming over him.

All he knew was that Victor made him felt good. Each caresses felt like a burn on his skin, a good one, that made him almost begged for him to be touched by those hands forever as their tongue entwined. He encircled one of his hand to the back of the Russian's neck while another slipped between the soft silver locks, urging his boyfriend to kiss him deeper, to mess him up good.

He whined when Victor broke their kiss, only to moan when the other lift one of his legs and started kissing it slowly, leaving no spot up to his thigh and started on another one. "V-Vitya- ah-" he gasped as he called the name, wanting to feel Victor inside him, a foreign feeling for him. But he had been wanting Victor for months, which felt like forever, so becoming one with the one he loved was of course becoming the top on his bucket lists. And he couldn't wait, so he tried to relieve himself by grasping his own length, wanting to feel friction as Victor seemed to enjoy worshipping his thigh.

"Naughty boy. Who allowed you to touch yourself, hmm, Yuuri?" Victor purred as he reached Yuuri again, kissing him gently.

"I- mm- I'm sorry," Yuuri said between his moans.

"You wanted me here?" Victor smiled as he asked the question. It was then that Yuuri felt a wet finger against his entrance. He didn't even realize when Victor had coated the long slender fingers with lube. "This hole right here has been twitching, trying to catch my attention so bad."

"Yes," Yuuri purred between their kisses. "Please, ah- please, Vitya!" he didn't even care if the pleas made him look miserable. He wanted the Russian so bad.

He felt himself tensed as the slender digit entered him slowly. It hurt a little at first, but as Victor relaxed him with more kisses, the pain quickly subsided. It was weird at first, since he never considered playing with his back while masturbating by himself – with photos of Victor, of course – but it wasn't bad as he got used to it. As he relaxed, he felt Victor entered the digit deeper, slowly, slowly, while continuing the wet and hot kisses.

"I'm going to enter another one, okay, Sunshine? I want to make sure you are thoroughly prepared, since- you know, I'm –," Victor couldn't finish as Yuuri dragged him down for another kiss.

"Yes- yes- do anything. I'm yours," Yuuri's voice barely a whisper but he couldn't help but moan as another digit entered him, slowly scissoring to open him up. And slowly Victor added another, and another, until his hole stretched out as the Russian constantly kissing him, or playing with his nipples – biting, kissing, sucking, anything – to make sure Yuuri felt pleasured, which proven with moans escaping his lips and tugs on the silver locks.

It felt like forever until Victor finally take out his fingers – Yuuri had come twice when Victor was prepping him - to reach for the lube again, coating the condom covered member with a generous amount of it. "I really hope that I prepared you enough to take mine," Victor said, but Yuuri could see that the blue orbs looking at him as if they were looking at his prey. And Yuuri wanted nothing more than being eaten by the perfect creature he saw.

"Just fuck me, please. You took your sweet time and I'm frustrated here," he said.

"How do you want it, Sunshine?" Victor purred as he asked the question.

"Anything you want- ah," a moan escaped his lips again as Victor started kissing his neck again. "Mm – I want to do it facing you."

"Okay," Victor said as he made more marks on Yuuri's neck. "Okay."

He bit his lips nervously as he felt the head touching his entrance, but he wanted to trust Victor in this. "Relax for me, Yuuri," Victor's voice was low but gentle as his hand caressed his hip with a soothing circular motion.

He bit back the scream when Victor finally pushed the head in, and it came out as a muffled painful sound instead as tears started to came out from his eyes.

"Ssh, shh, you take me so well. Thank you, Yuuri. For this, for trusting me," Victor kissed him gently, not moving his hips, waiting for him to get used to it. "Take your time, Sunshine."

Yuuri nodded. "You can move, deeper," he said. "I want to feel you, please."

Victor kissed him again as he pushed deeper, pausing once in a while to make sure Yuuri wasn't in any pain, slowly until he is fully sheathed inside. He wasn't one to care for his sex partner in the past, but Yuuri wasn't just anyone. He wanted to cherish the man, to treasure him, and he was grateful that the raven trusted him so much for this.

"How do you feel?" It was a weird question to ask, but Yuuri could feel the genuine concern in the Russian's voice.

"Full. In a good way. You're so big, and- Ah, God! You're getting bigger?" he looked at the Russian in a disbelief.

Victor chuckled. "I'm sorry, what do you expect when you sound so sexy? I was afraid of hurting you just now." The worry had finally subsided from his face.

"Um," Yuuri blushed. "Aren't you supposed to be.. moving?"

"You're still so tight, Yuuri," Victor said as he playfully move his hips a little to nudge Yuuri, and a loud moan escaped from the raven's lips again. "So good for me, aren't you? You take me so well," Victor gently caressed the raven locks as he kissed his forehead. "But you need to get used to it first. I'm not sure I can stop once I started, since you're just so irresistible."

"Smooth talker," Yuuri rolled his eyes, but still very happy from the care that Victor gave him. He really felt treasured and cherished, but he wanted nothing more than to feel Victor inside him, to make Victor moan just like how he had been under Victor's touch.

So, when he felt like he was ready, he surprised Victor by bucking his hips upward, as if he could take Victor's length deeper than he already had. He was rewarded by wide eyes staring at him before turning dangerous – just the way he like it.

"Just so you know, I really won't stop even if you asked me. It's silly that we barely know each other for a week, but I really, really, want you to be mine," Victor warned, his voice low and sexy, making Yuuri's body shiver with anticipation and unconsciously clenching against Victor's length and Victor cursed when he did that.

"I'm yours, Vitya. I've always been yours. Besides, I want to feel you, inside me. And I want to pleasure you as well. I want you to feel good."

"Trust me, Yuuri. You're making me feel really good," Victor said as he started to move his hips slowly, gently taking it out before ramming it back, harder and harder each time as Yuuri's moans rhymed with each thrust.

And when Victor finally rammed it hard, finally hitting his prostate, Yuuri screamed as he saw stars. "Hmm," Victor purred. "You. Like. It. Here. Huh?" he said, paused at each word as he rammed it deep and hard, hitting the right spot each time.

"Yes! Oh, God! Vitya, yes, Vitya, Vi- Ah," Yuuri chanted the name like a prayer. The pain has fully turned into pleasure as Victor kept on hitting the right spot.

"Fuck! You're so good, Yuuri. You felt so good, swallowing me so deep. You're the best," Victor's words barely a whisper against Yuuri's scream. He never knew he would be so vocal during sex, but alas he was glad that they were inside Victor's penthouse, only both of them at the top floor of the luxurious hotel, which hopefully was completely soundproof from anyone living at a floor below them. And thank God because Victor's parents weren't staying there.

Yuuri felt the familiar sensation inside his stomach, but he couldn't- wouldn't want to come alone. "Victor- Vitya, I'm close, close- please, I want to come with you!" He begged as he grabbed Victor's arms.

"Yes, Yuuri, yes. I'm close," Victor said as he thrust in faster and deeper.

It took a few more good thrusts for Yuuri to come, and another few more for Victor, both moaning each other's name as they find their release before Victor pulled out – much to Yuuri's dismay – and got rid of the condom.

He whimpered. But before Yuuri could voice his protest, Victor hugged him tight. "Victor?"

Victor only hummed. "You're mine," he whispered.

"I'm yours," he agreed.

"And I'm yours," he breathed again. "I've never felt like this before."

"Like..?"

"Happy. Grateful. I swear I'm going to cherish you, Sunshine. I really want to shower you with all the love I could give you. You.. make me feel so much."

Yuuri felt his eyes started to water. _It sounds like a marriage proposal._ He thought. "Thank you," he said. His voice barely audible, but he knew Victor could hear him.

"No, Yuuri. Thank you. Thank you for coming to my life."

* * *

A/N

And, chapter 27 is up!

Special thanks to LunaScreech-Owl, thank you for your review! It made me remember to update here HAHAHA

Okay, I'll present you chapter 28 as soon as its done, but for now I'll be recovering first.

I'm down with some fever and cold. X.X

The weather has been bad in Indonesia, sometimes its getting hot, then rain, then hot again. Im dying X.X

Any of you are Indonesian? xDDD

Let me know what you think of the long awaited chapters!

Love you, guys!

Littlesnow-


End file.
